Le miroir de l'âme
by inukag9
Summary: Tsuna s'est éveillé très tôt à ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui causa beaucoup de malheur. Un quotidien rempli d'assassin, des parents absents... Mais heureusement, il n'est pas seul. Ses amis sont là. All27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Œuvre, oui, parce que c'est une œuvre XD co-écrite avec **Ann O'Neem**! Un petit délire qui se transforme en fanfiction!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 1**

Les oiseaux chantaient ce matin-là. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Les doux rayons orangés du soleil recouvraient Tsuna qui écoutait à travers ses yeux clos les trilles des oiseaux, serein. Contemplant le monde de couleurs explosives derrière ses paupières, il ignora tant bien que mal les douleurs que les coups des enfants avaient provoquées sur son corps et tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre le chant particulier d'une alouette.

- Herbivore, fit une voix grave tandis qu'un pied le heurtait sans douceur mais sans violence dans les côtes. Il est interdit de dormir sur la bordure du fleuve.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kyoya, souffla le châtain en entrouvrant légèrement ses yeux ambrés.

- Hn, répondit le jeune Hibari.

Tsuna se leva tout en s'étirant. Il laissa échapper une légère grimace avant de lancer un sourire pour la cacher. Kyoya s'était déjà éloigné et marchait droit devant. Tsuna ignora les petites douleurs de-ci de-là et suivit docilement le garçon.

- Où est Hibird? Surveillance?

- Hn.

- Tu le fais trop travailler. Il mange bien au moins?

- Hn.

- Je vois. Tant mieux.

Tsuna avait rattrapé Kyoya et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Un peu plus loin, plus haut dans le ciel, un petit oiseau jaune chantait l'hymne du collège de Namimori. Ils cheminèrent en silence et arrivèrent rapidement au quartier résidentiel où vivait le petit châtain. Ce dernier salua poliment le brun et s'en alla.

Une fois certain que son «ami» ne pouvait plus le voir, Tsuna baissa sa main. Le sourire généreux qui avait été jusque là sur ses lèvres s'effaça alors que ses yeux si chaleureux de couleur caramel devinrent soudainement glacés avec une étincelle dangereuse qui luisait.

- Je suis de retour, murmura Tsuna en entrant dans la maison.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le petit châtain soupira faiblement et enleva son manteau. Il alla ensuite l'accrocher sur la paterne correspondante et observa les chaussures qui se trouvaient dans le genkan. Il était presque vide. Il n'y avait que des paires enfantines et pas une seule taille adulte.

- J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui aussi…susurra-t-il en fermant douloureusement ses yeux tandis qu'une expression de lassitude qui n'aurait pas du être sur ses traits juvéniles apparaissait.

Tsuna traversa le couloir devant lui et entra dans le salon. L'enfant, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs d'une petite commode. Il en sortit une enveloppe taille standard de couleur violette, assez épaisse. Il effectua ensuite une petite pression sur les côtés et le rabat sauta pour en dévoiler le contenu. Le châtain l'observa sans émotion: une liasse de billets. Puis, il piocha quelques billets et referma grossièrement la fente. Il replaça ensuite l'enveloppe parmi des centaines d'autres de multiple couleur dans le tiroir.

- Que vais-je manger ce soir? Murmura l'enfant en enfilant à nouveau son manteau. Des sushis peut-être?

Une fois dehors, Tsuna prit un air plus enfantin et parcourait les rues en jouant par-ci par-là avec des cailloux ou autre chose de ce genre là. Il arriva devant le restaurant de sushi Yamamoto et y entra.

- Take-chan?

- Oh! Mais c'est le p'tit Tsuna!

- Bonjour, Oji-san.

Tsuna pénétra calmement dans le restaurant et referma la porte coulissante. Le petit garçon balaya la salle d'un regard rapide. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de pointe mais mieux valait se placer en retrait. Il s'installa dans un coin quand un bruit de pas familier lui annonça que son ami Takeshi descendait.

- Yo! Tsuna!

- Bonjour, Take-chan!

- Tu viens manger ici?

- Hai~ J'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais jouer avec toi.

Le père de Takeshi, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, s'inquiétait un peu pour le gamin. Quels genres de parents laisseraient leurs enfants manger seuls dans un restaurant? Enfin, si jamais les enfants jouaient trop et que la nuit s'était avancée, le petit pouvait toujours rester pour la nuit ou bien, il le raccompagnerait lui-même. Mais pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Et sans doute, ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Le petit Tsunayoshi était très consciencieux. Les parents du jeune garçon devaient être fortement occupés. Puis, une pensée le traversa. Il se frotta le menton. Avait-il seulement déjà vu ses parents?

- Tsuna! Pour un client aussi fidèle que toi, je te fais une petite ristourne. T'en penses quoi? Tu pourras choisir le dessert que tu veux.

- Super! Merci beaucoup Oji-san!

Durant le repas, Tsuna discuta joyeusement de tout et de rien avec Takeshi. C'était rafraîchissant de les voir ensemble aussi innocent. Puis, lorsque le petit châtain eut fini son copieux repas, il remercia avec sa timidité habituelle la famille Yamamoto et s'en alla. Tsuyoshi regarda avec inquiétude la porte qui se refermait derrière le seul véritable ami de son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna marchait calmement dans les rues nocturnes de Namimori, profitant de son calme et de sa sérénité pour flâner, lorsqu'un bruit de pas lents résonna dans son dos. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il resserra les pans de sa veste molletonnée contre son torse. Le châtain accéléra le pas, prêt à courir à tout instant. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette même personne en faire de même. Pourquoi cela devait-il être ce soir? Se lamenta alors l'enfant en commençant à courir. Pourquoi un soir où il était encore endolori par les coups de ses camarades de classe?

Sa course effrénée s'arrêta aux bords du fleuve, justement l'endroit où il avait échoué après les règlements de compte entre enfants de sa classe. Tsuna reprit son souffle et se retourna. Il suait à grosse goutte. Pas vraiment idéal juste après avoir mangé. Il contempla, bouche bée, l'homme qui le poursuivait depuis un moment. Tsuna recula d'un pas. Cet homme était tout vêtu de noir, jusqu'à avoir son visage masqué. Seuls ses yeux étaient reconnaissables. Ces derniers brillaient d'ailleurs avec un éclat familier.

Un assassin.

Les yeux caramel de l'enfant se rétrécirent. Encore un autre. Jamais ils ne se lassaient? Quand est-ce que cela allait se terminer? Tsuna abandonna son visage douloureux et le ferma complètement. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. L'enfant se redressa. Il devait faire vite et ne devait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons du voisinage, sinon, eux aussi, serait en danger.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- …

- Tu es mort!

L'assassin s'élança vers Tsunayoshi qui esquiva tant bien que mal ses attaques. Non seulement il n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais ses douleurs le tiraillaient. Mais il ne devait rien laisser transparaître. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible ou c'était la fin de tout. Sawada Tsunayoshi… Résiste…Résiste… Encore un peu. Les attaques se faisaient plus précises, plus tranchantes, plus meurtrières. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait faire quelque chose. Un nouvel éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Une volonté s'animait en lui.

- Fini de jouer, monsieur l'assassin.

Le tueur recula par prudence. Quelque chose avait changé chez sa proie ainsi que l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Il avait une aura plus…dangereuse. Il resserra la prise de son arme. L'enfant n'avait plus cet air effrayé. Pourquoi? Le masque était tombé, sans oublier le fait qu'une fine flamme orangée s'était allumée sur son front.

- V-Vongola, murmura l'assassin en resserrant encore plus ses doigts autour de son couteau.

Tsuna renifla et éleva doucement ses mains en position défensive. Il avança son pied droit, fit un léger arc de cercle et tendit ses muscles. Le doute n'était plus permis. Le temps était compté.

- T-tu n'es qu'un enfant! S'exclama le tueur qui tenta de se calmer. Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant de la mafia! Ni être capable d'utiliser les flammes!

- Quoi… Ça? S'étonna faussement Tsuna en augmentant l'intensité des flammes.

Il plia plusieurs fois ses doigts, les flammes de son front s'étalant sur ses mains. Puis, l'enfant reprit froidement.

- Pas de chance pour toi, monsieur l'assassin, mais je sais le faire.

Le jeune garçon ne laissa pas l'homme riposter, préférant de loin passer tout de suite à l'action. Ses mains enflammées frappèrent habilement la nuque de l'assassin. Un craquement sec retentit dans l'air pur de la nuit. L'enfant souffla et ses flammes disparurent progressivement, avalées par les ténèbres. Il dirigea ensuite ses yeux encore orangés et froids vers la dépouille et fouilla les poches de sa victime, gardant tout ce qu'il y trouvait. Tsuna sortit ensuite de sa poche un téléphone et appela la seule personne qui saurait l'aider dans ces moments là.

- Kyoya, fit-il dès que son interlocuteur eut décroché. J'ai une scène à nettoyer et un corps à effacer.

- Hn. Cinq minutes.

Tsuna raccrocha et ferma ses yeux tout en soupirant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et rouvrit ses yeux redevenus caramels. Il regarda de nouveau le corps sans vie étendu devant lui. Ce stupide assassin avait très clairement mentionné le monde de la mafia et les Vongola. C'était la première fois qu'un des hommes envoyés pour l'exterminer prononçait ces mots. Celui du jour était bien bavard. Sans doute était-ce une nouvelle recrue qu'on avait envoyée pour faire ses preuves. Pas de chance pour monsieur l'assassin, sa proie s'était révélée être son prédateur.

- Herbivore.

La voix de Kyoya le sortit de ses réflexions. Tsuna redressa sa tête tout en effaçant son visage de meurtrier. Il adressa un large sourire à son ami. Ce dernier l'ignora et alla aussitôt observer le cadavre. Il appréciait la précision du coup qui avait brisé la nuque de l'assassin. Le ménage n'en serait que plus facile.

- Herbivore, répéta Kyoya avec une voix plus sérieuse, tu devrais prévenir tes parents.

Tsuna haussa ses sourcils, profondément surpris. Avait-il bien entendu? Lui! Hibari Kyoya! Le démon de Namimori, à qui rien que le nom faisait trembler les voyous, lui avait conseillé de… de prévenir ses parents? Le châtain referma à nouveau ses yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Son sourire se fit plus doux, plus vrai. Les yeux gris du brun s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il vit le sourire de l'enfant en face de lui.

- Merci Kyoya, dit doucement Tsuna en s'inclinant avec respect, merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi et pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter inutilement. Puis il compléta mentalement. _Sans oublier que je ne pourrais jamais les contacter._

Hibari bailla et haussa ses épaules. Il passa devant le châtain pour ramasser le cadavre. Après tout, pourquoi devait-il s'en soucier? Peu lui importait son état du moment que ce dernier allait à l'école et ne provoquait pas de raffut dans sa ville. Tsuna rentra chez lui tandis que le jeune préfet s'occupait du paquet encombrant. Il y en avait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Une autre journée difficile s'annonçait. Il rentra chez lui, retira ses chaussures, les positionna bien et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je suis rentré.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tsuna soupira et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa salle de bain. Après tout, le garçon avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Ses vêtements étaient sales. Heureusement que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de sang. L'enfant en avait déjà rencontré des plus coriaces et des combats bien plus sanglants. Le châtain se déshabilla devant un grand miroir et observa son corps. Il n'avait que dix ans, alors pourquoi? Il était à la fois petit et faible mais paradoxalement incroyablement fort. Et si jamais cette force se retournait un jour contre des innocents, que ferait-il?

Son corps était recouvert d'hématome. C'était la cruelle trace de ce qu'il avait vécu, la trace des coups qu'il avait reçu des autres enfants. C'était la preuve de son existence parmi les enfants de son âge. Il devait être fort. Tsuna détailla ses blessures. Les bleus, c'étaient les enfants de son âge. Par contre, les entailles qui avaient déjà cicatrisé un peu partout, c'était de la part des adultes, ou plutôt, de ces maudits assassins. Tsuna soupira et entra dans son bain. Il soupira d'aise. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Cela ne servait à rien d'observer son corps jour après jour. A chaque blessure et bleu qui disparaissait, de nouveaux les remplaçaient. Inlassablement. Tel était son cycle de vie. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, sans doute, lui non plus n'aurait plus été là.

Tsuna se frappa doucement les joues pour faire partir ses idées noires. Il plongea ensuite son petit corps d'enfant dans la baignoire. Il y resta quelques secondes puis remonta à la surface en inspirant bruyamment. Tout allait bien. Il était en vie. Il était fort. Il continuerait de gagner. Il restera invaincu. Il ne se laissera jamais faire. Après ces quelques pensées, il sortit de l'eau pour se sécher. Un petit sourire se traça sur ses lèvres en repensant à Kyoya. Si jamais il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard le lendemain matin, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Tsuna alla se coucher, se reposant dans une nuit noire, sans bruits et sans rêves.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, la seule réaction que cela provoqua chez le châtain fut un grognement de déplaisir. Un coussin volant heurta le réveil, ce qui le fit taire définitivement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, baignées dans la félicité de reprendre son repos, quand la réalisation de l'heure qu'il était frappa violemment Tsuna.

- HIIEEE! Je suis en retard, piailla-t-il en s'habillant à toute vitesse.

L'enfant sortit de sa maison sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il courut dans les rues paisibles de Namimori pour arriver à son école primaire et fut accueillit au portail par le visage contrarié de Kyoya. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt ennuyé de constater que le châtain était arrivé à l'heure. Le presque retardataire lui lança un petit sourire désolé avant de foncer en classe.

La journée se passa ensuite assez normalement. Tsuna se faisait maltraiter par les jeunes de sa classe. Yamamoto, qui était dans une autre classe, le rejoignit à la pause pour partager son bentô avec lui. Le châtain n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de s'en préparer un et Kyoya se ramena pour goûter les sushis du jeune baseballeur. La journée fut de loin paisible et ordinaire. Une fois la fin des cours arrivée, Tsuna se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

- Je suis de retour, fit-il doucement.

Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui répondit. Seul le silence et la solitude lui tinrent compagnie depuis quelque temps déjà. Il soupira doucement en déposant son cartable à l'entrée. Il enleva ses chaussures et récupéra son cartable. Puis, il fit ses devoirs sur la table haute du salon, balançant ses petits pieds dans le vide sur sa chaise bien trop haute. Une fois terminée, il ouvrit son frigo. Contemplant le réfrigérateur vide, Tsuna fronça ses sourcils avec ennui. Il décida alors de sortir faire quelques courses.

Une enveloppe violette dans sa poche, il se rendit au conbini du coin et examina attentivement les briques de lait ainsi que les plats préparés. Une fois avec assez de ravitaillement pour affronter la semaine qui suivait, le petit châtain sortit de la boutique et se figea en sentant une aura agressive.

- Kufufu~ c'est donc cet avorton que je dois abattre pour faire mes preuves?

Tsuna se retourna brusquement, faisant face à un enfant de son âge. Non…de l'âge de Kyoya pour être exact. Le petit garçon recula. Non… Pas en plein jour. Non! Le châtain se retourna et observa le soleil couchant. La nuit approchait à petit pas. Mais pas encore assez pour passer inaperçu. L'enfant recula encore tandis que l'ennemi avançait d'un pas, le visage orné d'un large sourire. Tsuna le l'aimait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, le plus jeune tourna le dos à son adversaire et se mit à courir. Il fut rapidement suivit par le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons. Les adultes qu'il passait, qu'il bousculait, penseraient sans doute à des gamins bruyants jouant à chat, ou une autre bêtise de ce genre. Bien sûr… C'était évident! Il ne fallait jamais accorder sa confiance à l'un de ces adultes, jamais. Ces êtres ordinaires ne se rendaient même pas compte de l'intensité de l'animosité de cet enfant à son égard?

Il ne fallait surtout pas impliquer des civils. Tsuna empruntait des petits passages, des parcours aussi bien faciles que difficilement praticables. Deux attaques en deux jours seulement. C'était beaucoup. Ses ennemis s'impatienteraient-ils? D'habitude, il avait au moins quelques jours de répit devant lui. Deux commanditaires différents? Il aurait du rester sur ses gardes. Il courait sans s'arrêter. Il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Il était toujours Dame-Tsuna en plein jour. Aucun des gens aux alentours ne devaient le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas se battre. Si jamais il croisait ses «camarades» de classe, ils devaient penser qu'il se faisait martyriser par un autre élève, tout simplement. Comment faire pour s'en sortir? Puis, Tsuna vit une petite boule jaune voler bien haut dans le ciel, poussant la chansonnette. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Le garçon arrivait à suivre son rythme effréné.

- Hibird! Hibird!

Tsuna cria à pleins poumons vers l'oiseau dans le ciel. Mukuro regarda sa future victime comme si elle était folle. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Mais pourquoi devait-il le tuer pour faire ses preuves? Le jeune garçon ne devait pas être si fort pour demander de l'aide à un simple oiseau. Franchement, où était l'intérêt de tuer un simple gamin? Misérable.

- Herbivore! Herbivore! Hibari! Hibari! Herbivore!

Hibird disparut de son champ de vision. Bien. Le signal était lancé. Mais parviendrait-il à tenir le coup sans riposter? Il devait aller encore plus vite. Soit Kyoya arrivait d'abord pour le sauver. Soit la nuit tombait d'abord et il attaquait le jeune assassin. Alors? Lequel arrivera en premier? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'ait pas à éliminer cet enfant.

Soudain, un mur se retrouva devant le châtain. Il ne pouvait plus freiner ni tourner. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux tout en fonçant directement dedans. Il attendait le choc qui ne vint pas et rouvrit ses yeux pour maintenir sa vitesse maximale. Il était passé au travers du mur. Il entendit le rire étrange de l'enfant qui le poursuivait.

- Kufufu~ tu sais donc voir à travers les illusions… Te tuer sera vraiment plaisant…

Un craquement résonna dans le dos de Tsuna et s'arrêta net. Une petite boule de plumes jaunes vives se posa dans les cheveux du jeune garçon qui sourit. Seulement, à la place du sourire timide que Dame-Tsuna faisait à longueur de journée, celui-ci n'aurait pas dépareillé sur un requin.

Son sourire était le même que celui d'un prédateur qui venait d'encercler sa proie.

Un raclement de métal sur le sol attira l'attention de l'enfant assassin. L'assassin se retourna juste au moment où un tuyau de construction fut lancé au niveau de sa tête.

- Oya? C'est passé de près, commenta l'enfant alors qu'une brume indigo l'entourait pour le protéger.

- Hn, répondit calmement le nouveau venu, s'avançant dans la ruelle sombre où s'étaient terrés les deux enfants. Je ne te raterais plus.

Les yeux ambrés de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua par dessus l'épaule de son ami fanatique de discipline que le soleil s'était presque entièrement couché. Le temps était compté. Il priait pour que cette boule de lumière s'éteigne et plonge la ville dans l'obscurité.

- Encore quelques secondes, murmura le petit châtain en serrant ses doigts nerveusement.

Plus que quelques secondes et il pourrait lui venir en aide. Il tripota nerveusement ses doigts. Il reporta son regard sur les deux enfants qui se jugeaient du regard.

- Kufufu~ rit le jeune assassin en apparaissant soudainement derrière Kyoya, tu n'as pas l'air d'un garde du corps engagé par les Vongola. Qui es-tu?

- Hibari Kyoya, répliqua simplement le brun en utilisant son tuyau pour attaquer l'ennemi.

Ce dernier évita sans problème l'attaque et rit sombrement pendant que l'autre jeune continuait à essayer de lui porter un coup. Tsuna les observa en silence. Une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Kyoya n'avait pas ses tonfas avec lui. Comme ses armes pesaient trop lourd et étaient difficiles à cacher dans ses vêtements enfantins, il était obligé de les transporter dans une petite valise. Et cette dernière ne se trouvait nulle part en vue…

- Hibari! Herbivore! piailla Hibird qui était toujours sur sa tête. Hibari!

- Hibird, cria le châtain en prenant le canari dans ses mains jointes. Va chercher les tonfas, d'accord?

L'oiseau sembla comprendre ce que disait le jeune humain car il s'envola aussitôt les mots prononcés. Tsuna le suivit à la trace et arriva devant un attroupement de jeunes qui contemplaient un groupe de voyous assommés placé en forme de pyramide. Le petit châtain aperçut, pas loin de la montagne, la fameuse valise contenant les tonfas recherchés. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, poussant une exclamation de surprise face au poids de cette dernière. Comment pouvait-on se battre avec? D'ailleurs, il avait trébuché sans tomber sous la surprise des poids. Tsuna réajusta sa prise et continua sa course folle contre la montre. Il rejoignit les deux enfants qui se battaient toujours dans la ruelle. Kyoya semblait plus désavantagé que l'autre sans son arme fétiche. Le châtain lança les tonfas en direction du brun qui sourit.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, susurra-t-il avec une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Pourquoi était-ce aujourd'hui que le soleil mettait autant de temps à se coucher? Depuis le temps que Tsuna le fixait, il n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant, il avait fait une course entre deux regards. Il regarda son ami se battre contre l'assassin du jour. Kyoya semblait beaucoup s'amuser, comme à chaque fois qu'il se battait. Il était clairement plus à l'aise avec ses tonfas. C'était bien son arme fétiche. Tsuna était émerveillé face à leur combat. Celui-ci était d'une telle intensité. Quand à l'autre enfant, il possédait un trident et matérialisait des illusions. Mais Kyoya n'en avait cure, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de le «mordre à mort».

- Tu te défends pas mal, pour un ananas.

- Kufufu~ Puisque tu m'as donné ton nom, l'ananas te fera l'honneur de dire le sien. Rokudo Mukuro.

Soudain, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il avait été tellement absorbé par les échanges qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention. À présent, il pouvait y aller. Tsuna se concentra et appela ses flammes quand Kyoya atterrit juste devant lui, en position défensive. Le châtain interrompit le processus, surpris.

- Herbivore. C'est mon combat.

- Mais, Kyo-

- Herbivore!

Le ton était sans appel. Tsuna baissa ses mains. Il devait faire confiance à son ami. Il était fort. Très fort. Ainsi, l'enfant resta simple spectateur du combat. Une fois Hibari Kyoya sérieux, plus rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêtait. Pas même lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour cet garçon. Mukuro n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper à la soif de sang d'Hibari Kyoya.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufu~ J'attends de voir cela, ma chère alouette.

Les deux enfants continuèrent de se battre. Encore et encore. Coups après coups. Refusant la défaite. Leur volonté de vaincre était plus forte que tout.

Tsuna les regardait. Il était témoin de leur volonté et n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Le temps passa et les deux combattants ne devinrent plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes sous son regard attentif. Tsuna ne put retenir un léger grognement, à peine perceptible, lorsqu'il remarqua que Kyoya ne bougeait plus qu'à grande peine. Sa volonté inhumaine forçait son corps brisé à bouger. De l'autre côté, le garçon nommé Mukuro n'était pas en meilleur état que le préfet et ses illusions commençaient à faiblir. Ils étaient essoufflés et respiraient à grande peine. Puis, sous une impulsion synchronisée, les deux combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un dernier cri de rage pour asséner l'ultime assaut. Mais la fatigue et le manque de précision firent que ces enfants ratèrent tous deux leur coup et tombèrent à genoux sur le sol goudronné. Tsuna soupira et s'approcha doucement de son ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux mi-clos et respirait très difficilement, ses mains encore crispées sur ses tonfas.

- Laisse-moi continuer, murmura Tsuna en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

Les yeux gris flashèrent avec un éclat menaçant et le petit châtain soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi Kyoya devait-il être si strict concernant ses combats? Lui et sa foutue fierté. Toujours quelque chose à redire. Un écho de gémissement retentit dans le dos du châtain et il se retourna pour contempler l'illusionniste qui essayait sans grand succès de se relever.

- Suffit, siffla Tsuna en se mettant entre les deux combattants à terre. Le combat s'arrête ici.

- Ou quoi?, demanda Mukuro en s'appuyant sur son trident pour se lever. Tu me tueras?

Les yeux caramel virèrent à l'orange dans la seconde tandis que l'illusionniste riait sombrement. Une aura froide, voir glaciale l'entourait, faisant contraste à la couleur si chaleureuse de ses flammes.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du futur héritier des Vongola, ricana ce dernier en admirant l'enfant maigrichon au front enflammés et aux yeux inhumains. Vas-y, tue-moi.

L'action s'était passée en moins d'une seconde. Mukuro cilla, essayant encore de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tsuna s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait saisi par la gorge. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait pu le soulever. Les doigts crispés sur sa chair se mirent à chauffer et une plainte s'échappa ses lèvres obstinément closes jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit sa peau brûler sous le toucher ardent du châtain. Puis, l'enfant le relâcha et recula, rejoignant Kyoya qui respirait bruyamment au sol. Tsuna prit un bras et le passa autour de son cou pour ensuite le prendre sur son dos.

- Ceci est avertissement, lança-t-il à Mukuro sans le regarder. Si jamais tu reviens pour me tuer, je finirais ce que j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

Sur ces sombres mots, il s'en alla, Kyoya sur son dos et sans un regard en arrière. Mukuro caressa doucement sa peau boursouflée et une illusion se posa sur celle-ci pour la guérir. Un sourire fleurit progressivement sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire lentement. Son rire forcit et bien vite des larmes d'hilarité coulèrent le long de ses joues enfantines.

- Kufufu~ Les Vongola ne savent pas dans quoi ils se sont mis! Cet enfant apportera leur destruction! Kufufu~

Un peu plus loin, où seuls quelques faibles échos de rire retentirent, Tsuna avançait doucement avec Kyoya contre lui. Une petite boule jaune qui s'était éloignée un temps revient avec force.

- Herbivore! Herbivore!

Hibird se posa sur la chevelure de Tsuna et s'y installa bien confortablement. C'était bien fatiguant de venir en aide à ses enfants. De temps à autre, Tsuna s'arrêta pour réinstaller le blessé sur son dos. Heureusement, il faisait encore nuit noire à cette heure-ci. Le combat avait tellement duré que le matin risquait de se pointer d'un moment à un autre.

- Herbivore. Lâche-moi.

- Ou je me fais mordre à mort?

Tsuna sourit faiblement tandis qu'il réinstallait Kyoya. Celui-ci n'avait même plus la force de se dégager. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu à impliquer son ami dans ces sales histoires. Il rêvait d'une vie tranquille et sans problème. Mais l'enfant le savait, ce n'était qu'une utopie. Tsuna ramena Kyoya chez lui et entra dans la grande maison de style japonaise. Il fit coulisser la porte avant de la refermer habilement avec le pied pour ensuite commencer à se déchausser tout en aidant le brun à en faire de même. Le châtain rangerait leurs souliers correctement plus tard.

- Désolé du dérangement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Comme chez lui, pensa-t-il. Tsuna pénétra dans la maison et chercha la chambre de son ami. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de venir s'amuser ici mais il se rappelait plus ou moins où était orientée la chambre recherchée. Par contre, le garçon allait avoir besoin d'indication pour trouver les toilettes et la salle de bain.

- Service de nuit? demanda soudainement le châtain.

- Hn.

Les parents de Kyoya travaillaient souvent de nuit, comme s'ils laissaient à leur fils l'honneur et la responsabilité de faire régner la justice à Namimori le jour. Une famille entière accro à la discipline. De quoi avoir peur. S'ils savaient qu'il le faisait travailler la nuit aussi, surtout ces derniers temps, Tsuna ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Sans doute serait-il mordu à mort par les parents aussi bien que par le fils. Le châtain déposa Kyoya dans un coin sur le tatami. Il commença à fouiller la chambre sous les grognements du brun. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il recherchait, le jeune réveilla l'oiseau sur sa tête.

- Hibird, trousse à pharmacie.

Fraîchement réveillé, Hibird battit des ailes et s'envola dans la maison. Tsuna courut pour rattraper l'oiseau et revenir avec une énorme trousse dans les bras.

- Interdiction de courir dans les couloirs. Tu seras mordu à mort pour cela.

- Hai, hai.

Kyoya le menaçait juste pour la forme. Tsuna arrivait, à peu près, à faire la différence entre ce que le brun disait pour la forme et ce qu'il disait quand il était sérieux. Le jeune Hibari avait déjà du mal à s'asseoir tout seul. Enfin…il avait légèrement récupéré sur son dos mais combattre aussi longtemps pour un enfant n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, surtout en pleine nuit.

- J'aurai juré que tu avais une trousse personnelle dans ta chambre.

Tsuna déshabilla doucement Kyoya, évitant les frottements trop brusque et commença à le soigner. Hibird, fatigué de sa nuit de garde, entra dans sa cage et se reposa. Les deux enfants le regardèrent s'endormir immédiatement, attendris, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna fasse un petit faux mouvement qui rappela la douleur au brun. Celui-ci lui envoya son regard si spécial qui rappelait celui d'un tueur à gage avant de soupirer. Une fois les soins achevés, le châtain sortit le futon du placard et y installa son ami.

- Je dois aller faire ma ronde.

- Hors de question!

Tsuna força le manieur de tonfas à rester allongé au lit, quitte à le faire souffrir un peu en appuyant sur une blessure.

De la patience. Plus que quelques heures avant le début des cours.

- Dors. Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard à l'école.

- Parle pour toi, herbivore.

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire doublé d'un sourire qui convainquit le carnivore à rester au lit. Mais pour quelques heures seulement. Juste le temps de récupérer un peu pour pouvoir le mordre à mort pour avoir couru dans le couloir à l'intérieur de sa maison. Tsuna quitta la maison en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois la porte refermée, son sourire disparut et ses yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers le sommet d'un arbre assez haut à sa gauche. Un froissement se fit entendre et une silhouette descendit gracieusement du végétal pour s'incliner devant le petit garçon.

- Tsunayoshi, murmura le nouveau venu en gardant sa posture révérencieuse. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi occupé.

- Tsunomichi, salua Tsuna avec une voix mesurée. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens m'enquérir votre réponse, répondit le dénommé Tsunomichi en gardant son sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Allez-vous enfin accepter notre offre?

Le petit châtain secoua doucement sa tête. Il en avait assez de tout cela.

- Je ne sais toujours pas, susurra-t-il en fermant avec fatigue ses yeux.

- Je vois, murmura l'homme en se redressant pour examiner sa montre. Je repasserais un autre jour pour entendre votre réponse définitive. Cependant, cher Tsunayoshi, un jour, vous devrez vous décider et choisir votre camp. Un autre de vos proches pourrait en souffrir…

Tsuna garda les yeux fermés et hocha sa tête tristement. Il le savait. Trop bien même. Depuis ce jour où sa mère avait été visée par les attaques de ces assassins, il avait été courant. Un jour, il aurait à se décider et il partirait de Namimori. Mais son côté encore infantile ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa chère ville natale. Il ne voulait pas faire ses adieux, à Yamamoto et son père, à Kyoya et Hibird… Non, pas encore.

Tsuna rouvrit ses yeux ambrés et remarqua sans surprise que l'homme qui se faisait appeler Tsunomichi avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Inutile de le chercher. Comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans sa vie, le mystérieux individu s'était évaporé tout aussi vite. L'enfant haussa ses épaules et réprima un bâillement tout en se dirigeant vers sa maison. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en contempla le pallier vide.

- Je suis rentré.

Écoutant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison, le petit châtain se rendit dans le salon et saisit son cartable contenant ses devoirs. Il prit ensuite une douche rapide et rangea ses achats qu'il n'avait pas oubliés malgré toutes ces péripéties. Tsuna mangea son petit-déjeuner et regarda l'horloge. Plus que deux heures avant le début des cours. Il bailla bruyamment. Le châtain se coucha, éreinté, sur le canapé devant la télévision sans oublier de régler son réveil, afin qu'il sonne une heure plus tard. Il se laissa ensuite sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin du repos.

Des nuées de brume indigo apparurent progressivement dans le salon et une silhouette enfantine en sortit. Le nouveau venu s'approcha de l'enfant endormi et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Voici donc le pion qui me permettra de me défaire enfin du monde de la Mafia, murmura-t-il en contemplant le visage paisible de l'endormi.

Tsuna ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressa. Il se mit en garde. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Étrange. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle. Tsuna baissa un peu sa garde après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne et regarda son réveil. Plus qu'une demi-heure. Il soupira. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se rendormir mis à part le fatiguer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un nouveau soupir. Il se prépara au départ. Et après tout, arriver tôt à l'école une fois de temps en temps, ça pouvait être plaisant.

Tout le long du chemin, Tsuna avait eu l'impression la désagréable sensation d'être suivi. La présence se faisait tantôt sentir, tantôt pas. Il avait un doute. Ce n'était pas un débutant mais la maîtrise n'était pas encore parfaite. Arrivé devant l'école, Tsuna eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Kyoya déjà à son poste. Décidément, rien n'allait ce matin.

- K-

- Herbivore.

Tsuna vit qu'il y avait d'autres membres du comité à côté. Il se mit alors à chuchoter pour qu'il n'y ait que son ami qui l'entendre.

- Tu aurais du rester couché!

- …

Tsuna soupira. À tous les coups, son ami irait à nouveau dormir sur le toit de l'école. Mais à quoi lui servait-il donc à ce feignant de se rendre en cours? Et dire que si c'était lui qui séchait, il aurait droit à son coup spécial de la morsure à mort. Un nouveau soupir. Ils se faisaient nombreux ces temps-ci. Le châtain fit signe à son ami qu'il allait en classe et entra dans le bâtiment.

Une fois dans la classe, Tsuna s'installa à sa place. De là, il avait une vue sur le terrain de sport. Il y vit alors Takeshi qui jouait au baseball. Lui aussi venait tôt à l'école. Le garçon se coucha sur sa table, la tête posée dans ses bras croisés. Encore heureux que celui-ci ne soit pas impliqué aux combats et aux Vongola. Encore, il pouvait l'accepter pour Kyoya, et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Ce carnivore était tellement obsédé des combats qu'il s'y impliquerait même si lui n'était pas concerné. Mais le baseballeur lui, n'en savait rien. Ignorant de tout. Il ne saurait pas se défendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, la classe se remplit peu à peu, formant un bruit de fond loin d'être désagréable. Soudain, Tsuna ressentit la présence. Il se leva brusquement, arrêtant les discussions aux alentours. Il ne vit rien. Puis, d'énormes éclats de rire explosèrent dans la salle.

- Bah alors, Dame-Tsuna? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi?

Ce que les enfants pouvaient être cruels. Il se rassit silencieusement. Oui, à l'école, il était dame-Tsuna et rien d'autre. Dame… Tsuna… La cloche sonna et le professeur entra.

- Je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Il est votre aîné d'une année mais étant donné qu'il a été très longtemps malade, on a du le placer dans votre classe.

Le nouvel élève entra. Des murmures fusèrent, plus du côté des filles intéressées que des garçons mécontents. Encore un garçon dans la classe. Tsuna releva la tête et dès qu'il vit l'élève, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Tout mais pas ça.

- Kufufu~ Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro. Enchanté.

- Bien, Mukuro-kun, déclara le professeur en posant une main sur l'épaule du nouvel élève, ne remarquant pas la grimace de dégoût de celui-ci. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Tsuna. Sawada-kun, lève-toi pour qu'il puisse te voir.

Tsuna s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres mais il tremblait. Tant que ses jambes s'emmêlèrent, ce qui fit tomber son pupitre, causant des rires moqueurs des enfants de sa classe. Mukuro contempla le tout en silence et s'approcha du châtain inoffensif, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. Tsuna l'ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait et tenta même de suivre les cours. Cependant, alors que leur professeur marmonnait des mathématiques, provoquant de ce fait l'état comateux des élèves de sa classe, une main caressa la joue du châtain. Celui-ci sursauta en poussant un petit cri strident.

- Sawada, déclara hargneusement le professeur, Si mes cours t'ennuient, tu n'as qu'à aller dans le couloir!

- Mais, tenta de protester l'enfant.

- Dehors!

Il obéit, ses épaules baissées et le dos courbé. Il sortit de la classe sous les rires des enfants pendant que Mukuro le regardait faire, ses yeux dépareillés brillant avec un éclat sombre.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit une voix grave.

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna pour voir le visage mature de Kusakabe, le fidèle second de Kyoya.

- Que faites-vous dans le couloir durant les heures de cours? Demanda le second.

- J'ai été chassé, admit le châtain avec un air piteux. Comment va Kyoya?

- Il dort, révéla Kusakabe avec un petit sourire. Merci pour vous être occupé de lui.

Tsuna secoua sa tête. Il n'avait pas à être remercié alors qu'il était le coupable des blessures du brun.

- Kusakabe-san, murmura-t-il en regardant avec un air extrêmement sérieux, pourriez-vous avertir Kyoya? C'est important. Son ennemi de la veille a été transféré dans ma classe.

Kusakabe hocha sa tête et fit aussitôt volte-face pour aller transmettre le message. Tsuna soupira avec soulagement et ferma ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le garçon eut la surprise de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part, Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura le nouvel élève en s'approchant de son visage. Me juger sans même avoir essayé de comprendre la raison de ma présence dans cette école…

- Qu-

Tsuna glissa sur sa propre chaussure et atterrit par terre, s'étalant élégamment. Mukuro lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais Tsuna n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il poursuivait le même but que la veille, ou bien, aurait-il retourné sa veste? Impossible. Une fois rentré dans le milieu, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas, impossible d'y échapper. C'était une chose dont il était sûr et que jamais il n'oublierait. Au moins, l'illusionniste ne pouvait rien faire dans une école, n'est-ce pas? Tsuna prit la main de Mukuro qui l'aida à se relever.

- Kufufu~ Tu devrais te montrer plus prudent.

- Tu ne ferais rien à l'école.

- Oya? Et d'où te viens cette confiance?

- De nulle part.

Tsuna se replaça en position du puni, dos contre le mur. Rien ne pouvait lui affirmer que Mukuro ne ferait rien durant les heures scolaires, mais qui se jetterait dans la gueule du loup tout de suite après un match nul? Kyoya était dans cette école et il était pratiquement sûr que celui-ci ne resterait pas sur un match inachevé. Le fait qu'il ait faillit le tuer jouait aussi dans les paramètres. N'était-ce pas assez pour dissuader quiconque de réitérer un combat?

- Tu n'es pas en cours?

- Oya, on s'inquiète?

- Je suis le seul expulsé.

- Herbivore.

Kyoya s'approchait. Il avança d'un pas lent dans le couloir. Ses chaussons résonnaient et diminuait inexorablement la distance entre eux.

- Que fais-tu à traîner dehors durant les heures de cours?

- Dehors à cause de ce pervers qui se permet de me tripoter en cours. Mais lui n'a rien à faire dans le couloir.

Kyoya sourit à Mukuro pour montrer sa soif de combat. Il allait enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'il n'avait pas terminé la veille. Le jeune fonça sur le nouvel élève qui l'arrêta.

- Pas aujourd'hui, mon alouette en sucre, dit-il avec une intonation joueuse. Je suis en train de récupérer de notre petit… jeu.

Kyoya grogna et rabattit ses bras sur son torse pour ensuite contempler avec ennui le corps avachi au sol de Tsuna qui n'avait pas sourcillé alors que les deux jeunes avaient failli en venir aux mains devant lui.

- Herbivore, suis-moi.

- Tsuna redressa sa tête et la secoua doucement.

- Pas en journée, fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Hibari fronça ses sourcils et saisit brusquement le bras du châtain pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Mukuro les suivit un peu plus loin, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres. Les trois enfants pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion de l'école primaire et Kyoya ferma sèchement la porte derrière lui. L'illusionniste alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises sans demander à qui que ce soit la permission et observa avec amusement l'air ennuyé de Tsuna. Ça se voyait que ce dernier n'avait pas du tout envie d'être présent. Ce fait amusa le nouvel élève. Les sourcils du châtain étaient froncés et son doux sourire habituel s'était transformé, de façon assez mignonne, en un pincement de lèvres crispées.

Kyoya alla s'asseoir à son tour sur un des canapés et força Tsuna à s'installer à ses côtés. Le châtain se figea lorsque la main du brun prit la sienne. Il commença cependant à se détendre quand les doigts de l'enfant, réputé pour être le protecteur de Namimori, caressèrent doucement sa main.

- Oya! S'exclama subitement Mukuro, avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Seriez-vous ensemble malgré votre jeune âge? Kufufu~ que les enfants sont précoces de nos jours…

- Kyoya se raidit, ses doigts caressant toujours la peau du châtain, et un sourire entendu s'étala sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Jaloux, l'ananas?, demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le corps de Tsuna.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux au ciel et laissa faire son ami. Kyoya avait toujours été ainsi. Les mœurs ne l'importaient guère et si le jeune Hibari aimait caresser ses mains, le châtain le laisserait faire. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis après tout, il était le seul que Kyoya considérait suffisamment fort pour agir ainsi.

- Kufufu~ rit Mukuro joyeusement, tu aimerais?

_- Bon dieu_, se lamenta mentalement Tsuna, bougeant légèrement pour s'habituer au poids de la tête de Kyoya sur son épaule, _qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour et qu'ils aillent droit au but!_

L'illusionniste sembla entendre ses plaintes mentales et ses yeux rouge et bleu se plissèrent pendant qu'il contemplait avec un air sérieux le corps frêle du châtain.

- Que sais-tu des Vongola, Tsunayoshi?

Les yeux bruns du jeune s'écarquillèrent et il arrondit ses lèvres sous la surprise.

- J-

- Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu ne sais rien.

Tsuna se tut. Kyoya lui caressait toujours la main. C'était fou ce que ce geste l'apaisait.

- Tu ne me penses pas assez stupide pour livrer des informations sur les Vongola.

- Oya? C'est donc que tu en détiens certain.

Touché. Il regarda ailleurs, légèrement honteux. Pourquoi les mains de Kyoya étaient si grande comparé aux siennes? Tsuna toussa pour essayer de se concentrer sur la discussion en cours et non sur le massage franchement divin qu'il recevait des mains du brun.

Il retourna son regard vers Mukuro. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour mentir. La dissimulation comptait-elle comme une forme de mensonge? Tsuna ne dit plus rien. Kyoya lui-même ne devait connaître cette famille que de nom, sans pour autant en savoir plus. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on toujours sur lui, hein? Le silence fut brisé par Hibird qui entra dans la pièce et qui se nicha dans la chevelure de Tsuna. Il soupira. Tel maître, tel oiseau.

- Kufufu~ Tu les attires tous on dirait.

- Pourquoi t'intéresser aux Vongola?, demanda le châtain en ignorant le sous-entendu de l'illusionniste. De quelle famille viens-tu?

- Qui sait.

- C'est la mafia. T'es au courant? Une fois rentrée dedans tu…

- Je veux m'en défaire. Par tous les moyens. Même si pour cela, je dois te tuer.

Il était sérieux. Il était sincère. Il ne mentait pas. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Kyoya avait arrêté depuis un moment de lui caresser la main et Tsuna le regretta car il en avait besoin pour rester calme. Se défaire de la mafia? Impossible. Même lui, qui n'était pas encore totalement entré à l'intérieur, était engloutit par cet univers de force. Comment se défaire de cette famille?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi? Que je meurs?

- Kufufu~ Mais quel vision de moi as-tu?

- …

- Je veux juste me servir de ton corps.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Désolé pour l'attente! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le précédent! Merci pour vos reviews! Continuez comme ça~

Petit rappel, ceci est une fic coécrite avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 2**

Tsuna se figea tandis que la main de Kyoya resserra son étreinte autour de la sienne. Les jointures du brun virèrent au blanc. Le châtain leva ses yeux incertains vers les orbes gris de son ami et soupira en voyant l'air vindicatif du garçon.

- Pourquoi mon corps? Demanda Tsuna en déposant son autre main sur leurs mains jointes pour apaiser son ami. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait t'être utile dans tes plans…

- Kufufu~ rit sombrement Mukuro en secouant sa tête. Tu n'as pas l'air suffisamment au courant sur cet univers, jeune Tsunayoshi. En tant qu'héritier probable des Vongola, tu dois savoir que tu te trouveras peut-être un jour aux commandes de cette famille, ce qui te donnera le pouvoir suffisant pour détruire définitivement la mafia.

Les yeux ambrés se rétrécirent pendant qu'il redressait son dos. Hibird émit quelques notes dans sa chevelure épaisse et Kyoya remit sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain qui dégagea son cou pour lui laisser plus de place.

- Tu veux donc, murmura Tsuna en plongeant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de l'illusionniste, que je te serve de pion pour détruire la mafia. Et pour cela, tu veux posséder mon corps?

Mukuro acquiesça en riant doucement. Les yeux de Tsuna virèrent à l'orange et son visage aimable devint subitement effrayant. Kyoya ferma ses yeux et soupira doucement avant de se redresser et de lâcher les mains du châtain.

- Je refuse, susurra doucement l'héritier Vongola en ignorant la moue ennuyée de l'illusionniste en face de lui. Je refuse de te laisser mon corps. Cependant…

Le reste ne fut pas dit clairement mais les yeux vairons de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il souriait réellement pour la première fois, joyeusement.

- Je détruirais les Vongola.

Kyoya rouvrit ses yeux gris, qu'il dirigea vers la personne à côté de lui, pour examiner le visage mortellement sérieux de celui qu'il avait surnommé «Herbivore» dès leur première rencontre. Néanmoins, cet herbivore avait démontré qu'il savait se battre. Sa proie venait d'être désignée. Le jeune Hibari lança un sourire carnassier. La chasse promettait d'être amusante.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de réception fut ouverte violemment, révélant un Kusakabe assez ennuyé et qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir un enfant aux cheveux noirs d'entrer.

- Tsuna! Appela ce dernier en apercevant les cheveux caractéristiques de celui-ci.

- Take-chan! Fit avec surprise Tsuna en sursautant. C'est déjà la pause?

Yamamoto Takeshi, toujours en essayant de forcer le passage, acquiesça avec un large sourire tout en agitant sa boite à bentô au dessus de sa tête. Le petit châtain souffla. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux garçons qui étaient toujours assis dans les canapés et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance. Lorsque la porte fut à nouveau refermée, Kyoya et Mukuro échangèrent un long regard silencieux.

- Kufufu~ rit après un long silence l'illusionniste. Tsunayoshi est une proie forte intéressante…

- Ananas, menaça Kyoya, ne cillant pas malgré l'aura meurtrière que dégageait l'autre jeune. L'herbivore ne sera jamais à toi.

Tsuna suivit Takeshi pour déjeuner ensemble. Le châtain s'inquiétait un peu de laisser Kyoya et Mukuro ensemble, et surtout, dans la même pièce, mais décida de leur faire un peu confiance. Faites en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas encore l'idée de se battre une nouvelle fois. Enfin, le caractère rafraîchissant de Takeshi le détendit un peu. Cela changeait de Kyoya et de son caractère assez spécial. Un peu comme le jour et la nuit. C'était ses deux précieux amis. Pour rien au monde, il ne les échangerait contre quoi que ce soit.

Après la pause, Mukuro se réinstalla à côté de Tsuna en classe. Il n'avait pas plus de blessure qu'en début de journée. Ainsi, ils avaient pu discuter? Peut-être pas tout à fait discuter mais ils ne s'étaient pas battus, c'était déjà cela. Mais ce qui était plus dérangeant, c'était que ce nouvel élève n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, de trouver des prétextes pour le toucher, le frôler. Finalement, le châtain avait peut-être bien affaire un pervers. Et à dix ans seulement. Tsuna n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il deviendrait quelque année plus tard. Puis, à la fin des cours, l'heure du ménage avait sonné.

- Dame-Tsuna! Fait le ménage. Cria un des élèves de la classe.

- Ouais! Tu mérite de faire le ménage tout seul! Renchérit un autre camarade.

Tsuna allait s'exécuter, comme d'habitude, tout seul pendant que les autres partaient un à un, les uns après les autres, quand Mukuro intervient, d'abord face au châtain.

- Oya? Tu te laisses donc faire à l'école?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

L'italien aux yeux vairons se retourna ensuite vers les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la salle, notamment vers ceux qui avaient rejeté la tache ménagère sur le châtain.

- Je crois bien que des japonais comme vous ne connaissent pas la signification de «ensemble». Il me semble que le professeur _nous_ avait demandé de faire le ménage «ensemble».

Mukuro avait insisté sur certain mot de sa phrase, stoppant tout mouvement de fuite hors de cette salle. Il fixa ensuite de ses yeux vairons ceux des autres enfants. Il les observait tellement intensément, avec cet horrible œil rouge, que les enfants restants prirent peur. Ils s'attelaient à la tache qu'était le ménage, et en silence, préférant ignorer le nouveau venu. Chacun se répartissait la tache. Le groupe du jour chargé du ménage était resté alors que le reste s'était enfui. Le garçon aux yeux aux différentes couleurs n'était pas aussi amical qu'il laissait penser le matin même.

- Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis nouveau par ici. Tu peux me raccompagner?

Mukuro ne laissa pas plus de temps à Tsuna qu'il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la classe. Les autres pensaient sans doute que dame-Tsuna était devenu le martyre de l'italien, comme il l'était du préfet de l'école primaire. Tsuna ne dit rien et suivit son ravisseur. Après un moment, le martyrisé força Mukuro à lâcher sa main. Tout le long du chemin se passa en silence.

- Pourquoi ne pas être plus…sérieux le jour?

- Parce que je les impliquerai dans cette histoire. Tout simplement.

Tsuna courut quelques pas et s'arrêta. Il se retourna, faisant face à Mukuro, un petit air méprisant sur le visage.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te «raccompagner».

Tsuna reprit sa route et laissa Mukuro tout seul. Celui-ci le regarda s'enfuir. Le petit lui réservait bien des surprises. Il sourit.

- Kufufu~ J'ai hâte de voir la suite, mon cher Tsunayoshi.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Tsuna annonça sa présence par habitude. Il ignora la douleur du silence qui était le maître des lieux. Ce même silence qui le transperçait comme des lames acérées. L'enfant gravit les escaliers, brisant le silence à chaque pas et jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la chambre qu'avait occupé sa mère avant l'Incident. Il grinça des dents en remarquant que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est l'odeur poussiéreuse qui y régnait. Tsuna sortit une bouteille de parfum et vaporisa quelques gouttes sur le couvre-lit, inspirant avec nostalgie l'odeur familière. Il resta un moment immobile à fixer le lit avant de prendre quelques vêtements d'adulte pour les chiffonner et les mettre dans la corbeille à linge sale. Tsuna recula et observa la chambre avec un regard critique, une main sous le menton et en tirant la langue. Maintenant qu'il était passé par là, on aurait dit qu'une personne y avait dormi et y avait vécu. Si jamais l'idée en venait au père de Yamamoto de lui rendre visite et de prétexter une autre visite de courtoisie, l'adulte croirait que des personnes vivaient avec le petit châtain. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qui se passait réellement dans cette maison.

Tsuna ferma la porte de la chambre avec précaution et se rendit dans la sienne en soupirant avec lassitude. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et souffla avec soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir! Il avait eu une longue journée après. De Mukuro à Kyoya, de la bataille à la classe, de son vrai lui à dame-Tsuna… Il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Seulement, il y avait cette agaçante sensation dans la tête qui ne cessait de lui dire de se lever et de courir dans son jardin. Tsuna grogna avec ennui et se releva, frottant ses yeux lourds pour essayer de se réveiller. Il marcha en mode zombie vers son jardin et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour contempler avec agacement la silhouette familière qui était assise confortablement sur sa terrasse.

- Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun! S'exclama la personne en se retournant vers lui avec un large sourire. Tu es enfin revenu.

Le petit châtain soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage avant de répondre à l'autre individu.

- Byakuran… murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de l'enfant, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en Italie pour régler certaines affaires…

Les yeux violets du garçon se rétrécirent. Il chantonna distraitement quelques notes au hasard tout en hochant la tête. Il bougea ensuite ses doigts dans les airs en continuant de chanter à voix basse. Ce petit jeu dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprendre le cours de la conversation en chuchotant.

- L'Italie, l'Europe… Peu importe ce que je faisais dans ce monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai appris quelque chose te concernant, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le petit châtain sursauta et regarda avec surprise le visage familier de Byakuran, toujours souriant. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir le blanc?

- Tu m'invites?

Tsuna soupira. Il se releva et entra à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit de près par Byakuran qui se déchaussa. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Tsuna ouvrit le frigo et sortie une bouteille. Il prit ensuite une chaise pour atteindre l'un des placards à droite, rempli de verres. Une fois l'objet de sa quête accomplie, il plaça le verre devant Byakuran et y versa du thé.

- J'aurais préférer du thé chaud. Il faisait froid dehors.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'allumer le gaz.

- Dis-tu.

Byakuran semblait avoir un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Tsuna n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi souriait-il tout le temps? Il sentit une irritation naissante. Peut-être était-ce son exact opposé. Lui ne souriait pas ainsi. L'invité bu une gorgée de la boisson fraîche avant de regarder fixement son hôte. Il balaya son regard à travers la pièce et s'arrêta sur un placard en particulier. Tsuna l'ignora et continua de le regarder.

- J'aurai préféré des marshmallows.

- Je les déteste.

- À qui voudrais-tu faire croire cela? Là- haut, placard à gauche.

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et reprit sa chaise. Il était pratiquement sûr que le paquet n'était même pas ouvert. Un tel flair ne devrait même pas exister. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il acheté déjà? Ah oui, pour les jeter par terre sous le nez de Byakuran. Enfin! Ça n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas venu pour jouer. Enfin…il espérait. Tsuna monta sur la pointe des pieds. Encore un effort. Il y était presque. Il glissa et atterrit sur Byakuran qui le rattrapa.

- Cet exercice mérite bien des marshmallows, n'est-ce pas?

Ils se réinstallèrent à table. Le paquet de marshmallow était distraitement déposé à table, le temps de bien s'asseoir. Il était sans surveillance. Byakuran allait s'emparer du paquet quand Tsuna le récupéra. L'accro du sucre fit la moue.

- C'est donnant-donnant.

- Je viens de te sauver la vie, répondit Byakuran du tac au tac.

Tsuna ouvrit le paquet, laissant l'odeur imprégner les narines du blanc qui en avait l'eau à la bouche. L'invité pourrait presque avoir besoin d'un bavoir. Le châtain en donna un à l'animal qui s'empressa de le prendre. Il le plaça entre son pouce et son index, testant sa moelleuse texture. Son visage habituellement pâle prit une teinte rosée. Il était conquis.

- Ah~ Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde que cette marque-là. Pourquoi n'existe-t-elle qu'au Japon? Tsuna! Regarde-moi sa forme, son moelleux, sa texture, sa couleur… Hum! Il est parfait.

Byakuran le savoura. Tsuna le regarda excédé. Il prit une poignée et alla sortir sa main du paquet quand un s'échappa de sa main par inadvertance. Byakuran, œil de faucon, vit le pauvre marshmallow l'appeler à l'aide, prêt à s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid, et sans doute crasseux au passage. Sacrilège. Il se jeta dessus et l'empêcha de toucher le sol. Tsuna en profita pour tourner sur sa chaise et avoir les pieds sur la tête de Byakuran qui avait avalé le marshmallow.

- Ara~ Serait-ce un nouveau jeu, Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Alors, ces infos?

- Mmm, gémit l'enfant aux cheveux blancs tout en savourant sa sucrerie favorite.

Tsuna appuya son pied sur la tête du jeune et attendit patiemment.

- Tu sais que je suis l'héritier en lice pour la famille Gesso, commenta enfin Byakuran en léchant ses doigts pour ne pas perdre une miette de sucre. Et qu'en tant que tel, je dois assister à certaines…réunions.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et enleva à regret, il fallait bien le dire, son pied de son piédestal afin de permettre à l'autre enfant de se relever. Celui-ci se rassit sur sa chaise haute.

- Donc! Continua le jeune aux cheveux blancs. J'ai assisté à cette réunion où tous les jeunes mafieux devaient se réunir. Mais comme ils m'agaçaient énormément, notamment ce Superbi qui ne sait pas quand se taire! Surtout que ce requin n'aime pas les marshmallows! Tu te rends comptes? Une telle infamie! Pour l'une des sept merveilles du monde? Bref! J'ai préféré me faufiler dans la salle secrète où se déroulait la véritable réunion.

- Qu'y as-tu appris? Demanda Tsuna en regardant attentivement Byakuran engloutir d'autres sucreries.

- Les Vongola, répondit celui-ci en soupirant de bonheur après une autre bouchée de son petit péché mignon, ont eu vent de l'_Incident_. Ils prévoient d'envoyer un des leurs pour enquêter.

Tsuna pâlit drastiquement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois de la table où était posé le paquet de marshmallow dont seul le cadavre subsistait à présent. Byakuran ignora l'état du petit châtain et contempla avec tristesse infini son paquet de sucrerie désormais vide.

Ce serait vraiment regrettable qu'ils apprennent ce qui s'était réellement passé, n'est-ce pas? Rit joyeusement le jeune héritier mafieux en levant ses yeux violets vers ceux du châtain.

Ce dernier hocha lentement sa tête avec raideur, légèrement perturbé par la nouvelle, et sauta hors de sa chaise. Puis il marcha en direction de sa chambre. Byakuran lui emboîta le pas. Arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit du plus jeune.

- Alors? Fit le blanc après un long silence où Tsuna ne faisait qu'observer dans le vide sous ses pieds. Que vas-tu faire? Un petit oiseau m'a dit que Checker Face t'a fait une offre…

Tsuna secoua légèrement sa tête et ferma ses yeux tout en reniflant doucement.

- Je dois à tout prix trouver une solution pour que les Vongola ne se rendent compte de rien, murmura le châtain.

Byakuran haussa ses épaules et s'étendit sur le lit après s'être étiré. Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur les genoux du plus jeune. La main de celui-ci caressa distraitement les cheveux blancs soyeux. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune mafieux.

- Hum… Fit le Gesso en plongeant ses yeux violets dans les orbes ambrés de son cadet. Si seulement tu avais un illusionniste de talent, tu pourrais tromper les sens de cet homme.

Tsuna arrêta ses caresses. Ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il regarda avec stupeur le visage souriant de son «ami».

- C'est toi qui as envoyé Mukuro ici, souffla-t-il.

- Byakuran élargit son sourire et ronronna presque quand les doigts du plus jeune reprirent leurs caresses.

- Tu es un fichu manipulateur, marmonna Tsuna en baillant. Un de ces jours, je vais te tuer.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, Tsunayoshi-kun, répliqua Byakuran avec une intonation enjôleuse.

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas, ayant succombé à la fatigue qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Il somnolait et risquait de rencontrer le parquet si le blanc ne faisait rien. Celui-ci se redressa pour mettre le châtain dans une position plus confortable. Ensuite, il se remit dans le lit et enlaça avec satisfaction Tsuna. Le petit soupira d'aise quand il passa son bras autour de la taille de Byakuran pour le rapprocher. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle chaleur humaine près de lui?

Heureusement, le lendemain était le début du week-end. Tsuna avait ainsi eu l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée. En se réveillant, le châtain eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Byakuran dans son lit. Il était 11h, il devait vraiment être en manque de sommeil pour avoir dormi si profondément avec quelqu'un à ses côté. Tsuna essaya de se dégager. Mais en essayant de le faire trop discrètement, il ne vit pas le bord du lit et tomba lourdement au sol. Byakuran se réveilla aussi et sourit à Tsuna.

- Bonjour~

- Bonjour.

Pour le petit déjeuner ou le presque déjeuner, Tsuna allait prendre des céréales malgré l'heure tardive jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une plainte agonisante juste derrière lui.

- Mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun, je suis au courant de la dernière nouveauté en édition limitée dans ce petit pays.

- D'où ta venue au Japon?

- Mais pas que! Puisque je suis chez toi. Allez! Tsunayoshi-kun~

Tsuna soupira. Il prit une veste et un peu d'argent. Puis il sortie, suivit de Byakuran. Ils allèrent au conbini du coin et le Gesso courut dans les allers. Il prit plusieurs paquets de marshmallow et vit les fameuses céréales aux marshmallows en édition limité. Tsuna soupira en le laissant seul. On se demandait souvent qui était le plus enfantin des deux. Et dire qu'il était le plus jeune. Il reprit son chemin dans les allers et en profita pour remplir un peu son frigo. Lors du passage en caisse, Byakuran insista pour payer le total. Tsuna laissa faire et laissa même l'honneur au plus âgé de tout porter.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~

- …

- C'est lourd~

Tsuna continua à l'ignorer les jérémiades du porteur de sac et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Mukuro et Kyoya. Ils étaient ensembles.

Sans se battre.

Tsuna leva un sourcil en les voyants puis décida de sourire.

- Kyoya! Mukuro!

- Herbivore

- Tsunayoshi.

Byakuran arriva tout de suite derrière lui. Les deux enfants se méfièrent du blanc tout en lui jetant un mauvais regard. Soudain, le porteur enlaça Tsuna et murmura dans son oreille, juste assez fort pour que les deux l'entende.

- Je rentre d'abord, j'ai hâte de recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier soir~

Un coup fusa à toute vitesse. Byakuran l'esquiva de justesse en lâcha ses sacs et en sautant d'un pas en arrière. Tsuna soupira et ramassa les courses tombées au sol. Mukuro ne tarda pas à rejoindre la partie.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~

- Je vais te mordre à mort!

- Kufufu~ Nous allons enfin savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort.

- Merci pour les courses.

Tsuna s'en alla, laissant sans remord Byakuran seul en proie aux deux enfants. Sachant que c'était grâce au blanc que Mukuro était ici, c'était assez amusant de se dire que l'ananas s'est retourné contre Byakuran. Le petit châtain retourna dans sa maison et annonça son arrivée comme toujours. Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention au silence, il rangea ses courses et alla préparer la trousse de secours pour l'arrivée de Byakuran. Bien que celui-ci soit un futur boss mafieux, il n'avait pas encore suivi d'entraînement pour se battre et reviendrait sans doute recouvert de blessures.

Le son de la porte qui claqua sortit le petit châtain de ses pensées. Il redressa sa tête pour saluer, avec un large sourire, Byakuran. Ce dernier étant traîné par les pieds par Mukuro.

- Oya? Tsunayoshi. Il était donc vrai que tu cohabites avec ce…hum…curieux spécimen, murmura l'illusionniste en lâchant les pieds du curieux spécimen en question qui poussa une plainte.

Tsuna ignora les larmoiements de Byakuran et se mit à panser ses blessures tout en hochant la tête pour répondre à la question de l'autre enfant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, annonça-t-il à Mukuro sans le regarde, occupé à serrer les pansements de Byakuran. Sans ton aide, notre plan tombera à l'eau.

L'illusionniste écouta attentivement la proposition et finit par l'accepter du bout des lèvres. Après tout, il avait besoin du jeune Sawada pour réaliser son plan et le châtain avait besoin de ses illusions pour se débarrasser de ses chaperons. Puis, Mukuro posa la question qui fit se tendre Tsuna.

- Où sont donc tes parents, Tsunayoshi? Je sais que ta mère devrait vivre avec toi…

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun des trois enfants ne bougea.

- Qui veut des céréales aux marshmallows? S'exclama Byakuran en agitant la boite des dits céréales devant leurs nez. Ils sont sûrement délicieux! C'est aux marshmallows après tout! Ils ne peuvent qu'être délicieux!

Mukuro refusa aussitôt pendant que le petit châtain acceptait, une petite lueur reconnaissante au fond de ses prunelles. L'illusionniste remarqua cela et soupira. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il recevrait les réponses à ses questions.

- J'accepte de créer cette illusion, fit-il en remarquant l'expression soulagée de Tsuna, Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle? Demanda le châtain avec méfiance.

- Je veux vivre sous ce toit, répondit simplement Mukuro. Avec mes amis. Nous habitons pour l'instant dans des ruines et la condition est déplorable.

Tsuna arqua un sourcil surpris mais accepta quand même la demande. Mukuro jeta un regard victorieux à Byakuran et ce dernier planta sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales avec mauvaise humeur.

Le soir venu, non seulement Byakuran avait pris ses aises dans la maison Sawada, mais en plus, Mukuro accompagné de deux autres garçons étaient déjà sans gêne. Apparemment, ils s'appelaient respectivement Ken et Chikusa. Étrangement, l'un ressemblait à un animal et l'autre jouait toujours avec son yoyo.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~ J'ai faim!

- Hey pyon! Où sont nos chambres?

- Ken. Calme-toi.

- Kufufu~ Vu de l'intérieur, ta maison est plus grande que ce qu'elle laisse entendre.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ça faisait combien de fois déjà? Sa vie allait à présent être très agitée. N'ayant pas prévu tout ce monde, Tsuna sortit les bentos tout préparé et les distribua à chacun.

- Hey! T'as des chewing-gums?

- Ken.

- Quoi? Kakipi?

- Les chewing-gums ne sont pas de la vrai nourriture.

- Kufufu~ J'espère que plus tard, nous aurons de vrai repas.

Tsuna devrait sans doute être plus attentif en cours de travaux domestiques. Avec tout ce petit monde, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux pourrait l'aider en cuisine? Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, méfiant et abaissa les rideaux.

- Puisque vous vous installez chez moi, il y aura certaines règles à respecter. D'accord?

Chacun arrêta de bouger et écouta Tsuna. Tous s'assirent en cercle dans le salon.

- Pour la cuisine, je pourrai rien faire tout seul alors il faudra m'aider. On prendra le bain l'un après l'autre. Et on se lave bien AVANT d'entrer dans le bain. Ah! Et un seul paquet de marshmallow par jour.

Byakuran couina son désespoir. Mais Tsuna l'ignora. Et la liste était encore longue. Il fallait s'organiser pour pouvoir bien cohabiter ensemble.

- On aide au ménage et autres corvées. Pour les chewing-gums, un seul après le repas.

- Quoi? T'a dit quoi pyon?

- Les yoyos se jouent à l'extérieur. Y a un jardin, autant s'en servir.

- Hn…

- Et toi Mukuro…

- Oui~?

- Lâche-moi.

Mukuro qui avait enlacé Tsuna durant le discours le lâcha à regret en haussant les épaules. Il leva ses mains, signe de ses innocences.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose. Je dors SEUL.

Mais pourquoi, Tsunayoshi-kun! Pleurnicha Byakuran. Déjà tu me prives de marshmallows, maintenant tu essaies de me séparer de toi? Pourquoi toutes les choses que j'apprécie doivent m'être éloignées ou refusées? Ah! Si c'est le cas, je n'ai qu'à détruire tout ce qui me fait obstacle! Je détruirai ce monde inutile et injuste pour m'élever au rang de dieu pour enfin connaître le bonheur ! Et puis…

Il fut interrompu par la main de Tsuna. Cette dernière contenait un marshmallow. Ce malheureux otage! Cette victime innocente! Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans ce vaste monde? Byakuran se tut aussitôt et jappa comme un chiot lorsque le châtain jeta la sucrerie dans les airs. Habilement, le jeune héritier avala le bonbon et se rassit avec un large sourire.

- De quoi parlions-nous déjà? Fit-il en se léchant les babines.

Ken tira alors la manche de Mukuro et pointa Byakuran tout en murmurant à l'oreille de son idole.

- Il n'aurait pas un petit problème mental, celui-là, pyon ?

Mukuro se contenta de rire et se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna.

- Tsunayoshi, j'aurais besoin d'une photographie de ta mère pour la créer.

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête et sortit du salon. Il revint quelque instant plus tard, un album photo sous les bras. Il le posa par terre et l'ouvrit. Tous les garçons se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour examiner les images.

- Incroyable, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille, murmura Chikusa.

Les trois autres jeunes approuvèrent aussitôt pendant que Tsuna soupirait avec agacement. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille! Puis, il se figea devant une photo le représentant dans les bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Oya! S'exclama Mukuro en saisissant la photographie. Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Ah, non. Le contraire, non? Serait-ce donc la mère du futur Vongola Decimo?

Tsuna hocha sèchement sa tête. Il garda le silence pendant que l'illusionniste amateur essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de créer une illusion crédible de Sawada Nana.

- Voilà, se réjouit le jeune en admirant sa création.

L'illusion était très ressemblante. Rien à dire de ce côté-là. Cependant… Tsuna s'approcha en silence de la femme au regard vide qui se trouvait devant lui. Il leva lentement sa main pour l'approcher du visage de la copie. Il le savait… Il se détourna brusquement de la chose, une expression sombre sur ses traits infantiles.

- Elle n'est pas crédible, murmura-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle n'a pas de présence.

Mukuro sembla piqué au vif et s'empressa d'améliorer son illusion. Après plusieurs essais, Tsuna remarqua l'heure et ordonna aux jeunes d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain son ami Takeshi Yamamoto viendrait et le châtain ne voulait pas expliquer au jeune la présence de toutes ces personnes dans sa maison.

- J'ai dit que je dormais seul! Hurla Tsuna en mettant à la porte un Byakuran et un Mukuro dépités.

- Une autre fois, promirent les deux enfants.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se leva tôt. Il sortit faire quelques courses en attendant que le reste des habitants de la maison se réveille. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Takeshi. Une fois de retour, Tsuna déposa non pas une mais deux boites de céréales sur la table ainsi qu'une brique de lait. Les nouveaux occupants se réveillèrent et rejoignirent le lève-tôt. Byakuran eu le bonheur de découvrir une boite de céréales aux marshmallows. Il voulu embrasser Tsunayoshi qui l'esquiva. Byakuran tomba au sol avant de se prendre un bol et de verser une bonne dose de ces merveilles.

- Si on sonne à la porte, surtout, ne répondez pas, ne sortez pas, ne vous montrez pas.

- Oya, aurais-tu un rendez-vous?

- C'est ça.

Tsuna continua de manger son petit déjeuner tandis que Mukuro et Byakuran se demandaient qui était ce rendez-vous si important pour user ainsi de son autorité de chef de la maison. Une fois la vaisselle terminée après quelques péripéties qui promettaient de devenir une routine, Tsuna renvoya tous les enfants à l'étage. Dès que ce fut fait, on sonna à la porte. Tsuna alla ouvrir et fit un immense sourire.

- Take-chan! Bonjour!

- Bonjour Tsuna! On va jouer?

Mukuro et Byakuran rageaient ensemble à l'étage, proche de la cage d'escalier. Pourquoi ce maudit blanc bec avait le droit de recevoir un sourire pareil? Ce sourire si innocent, si rayonnant. Mais voilà, ils étaient quatre à espionner, donc faute de place, ils se bousculèrent. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent tous en même temps et se montrèrent à Takeshi. Mukuro créa rapidement l'illusion de Nana qui traversa la cuisine et qui demanda si tout allait bien.

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas maman!

- Oh! Ta mère est là? Je vais aller lui dire bonjour!

Takeshi entra et salua très poliment la mère de Tsuna qui était si rayonnante. De peur que Take-chan ne perce la vraie identité de la fausse maman à jour, il reporta rapidement l'attention du baseballeur sur les quatre enfants.

- Take-chan, je pense que tu connais déjà Mukuro. Il est arrivé très récemment à l'école. Les autres sont des…et bien, ce sont des cousins!

- T'en a beaucoup des cousins, c'est marrant!

- On va jouer?

- D'accord! Et vous, vous voulez venir jouer aussi?

Byakuran, Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa se concertèrent du regard et acceptèrent. Tsuna leur lança un regard méchant puis abandonna. Ils allèrent jouer dans le parc à côté.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de jouer au baseball, se plaignit Mukuro en massant son épaule qui avait été déboîtée durant leur «jeu».

Byakuran s'effondra à ses côtés et exhala son dernier souffle. Heureusement pour lui, Tsuna eut pitié de lui en tendant une bouteille d'eau saveur marshmallow (édition collector). L'enfant aux cheveux blancs se redressa aussitôt, revigoré, pour agripper la bouteille avec un air possessif.

- Mon préciiieeeeeux, siffla-t-il en s'accroupissant pour serrer amoureusement la bouteille contre sa joue. À moi, mon préciiieeeeeeux…

- Ahahah! Rit joyeusement Takeshi en s'approchant des jeunes étalés au sol bien plus morts que vifs. C'était très amurant! Faudrait qu'on refasse ça un jour!

Ken grogna et se demanda s'il préférait les tortures des Estraneo ou une petite partie de baseball avec le petit japonais débordant d'énergie. Vu l'état de Chikusa qui détestait transpirer, l'assassin aux yoyos, quant à lui, préférait sans doute les tortures. Tsuna contempla ses nouveaux amis avec un petit sourire en coin quand il entendit le chant qui lui sembla familier. L'hymne de Namimori. Le châtain se retourna vivement et aperçut Kyoya à l'entrée du parc. Il courut vers lui avec un immense sourire.

- Tu as joué avec les herbivores, commenta le brun dès que le châtain fut à portée d'oreilles.

Tsuna acquiesça, son sourire devenant plus rusé.

- Ils y penseront deux fois la prochaine fois, fit Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

De l'autre côté du parc, Yamamoto l'aperçut et le salua avec des gestes amples et un grand sourire. Takeshi fit ensuite ses adieux et alla rejoindre son père qui l'attendait pour manger. Tsuna s'étira un peu et dit lui aussi au revoir à Kyoya pour ensuite rassembler les autres enfants. Il commençait à se faire tard. Soudain, une main possessive se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour regarder avec surprise le visage inexpressif de Kyoya.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda avec curiosité Tsuna.

- Hn.

- Tu veux manger chez moi? Traduisit le châtain.

- Hn, acquiesça Kyoya.

Le sourire du jeune Vongola se figea et il soupira. Encore. Il allait épuiser son bonheur dans des soupirs. Pourquoi sa maison se remplissait-elle d'enfants? Sans oublier qu'un mafieux lui rendrait bientôt visite pour vérifier s'il vivait bien avec sa mère. Soupirant à nouveau, il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et frissonna. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna vivement et ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur la cime d'un cerisier en fleurs. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut alors une petite silhouette cachée au milieu des pétales de fleurs. Son sourire réapparut. Ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Caché dans l'arbre, le jeune Colonello jura entre ses dents en remarquant les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il s'était fait avoir. Le jeune Sawada l'avait repéré même pas cinq minutes après le commencement de sa filature. Il était doué pour son âge. La mission s'annonçait difficile… Puisqu'il était découvert, autant jouer franc jeu. Il descendit de son arbre en une acrobatie. Tsuna fit face à l'adulte et attendit avec les autres enfants. Colonello sourit et tapota la tête de Tsuna.

- Tsuna! Mon grand! Ça va? Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois!

- Hai! Oji-san.

Tsuna répondu d'un même sourire éclatant. Pas question de se faire avoir par un adulte. Pas question de les mettre en danger. Il fallait jouer le jeu.

- Tu sais, tonton, maman m'a autorisé à inviter plein de copains à la maison! Je m'amuse beaucoup!

Tsuna prit la main que Colonello lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent ensemble en direction de la sortie du parc. Tsuna passa devant Mukuro et lui fit un signe discret.

- Et c'est pour ça que le jeune Byakuran est avec toi?

- Hai~ Byaku-ni-chan adoore les marshmallows! Il a dit qu'il serait là le temps de goûter à toutes les nouveautés!

- Tsunayoshi-kun~ On dirait presque que tu me décris comme un incroyable gourmand, particulièrement accro à ses petites boules de sucreries et qui ne saurait pas se maîtriser devant un marshmallow. Ce n'est pas bien~

- Ahah! Tu t'en es rendu compte?

Tsuna rigola et fixa son «oncle». Il resserra sa prise sur la main de l'adulte et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Byakuran les suivit avec les autres enfants. Il fallait absolument le distraire pendant que Mukuro se concentre un maximum sans que les soupçons ne soient éveillés. Kyoya les suivit aussi. Il fixa le blond d'un mauvaise œil avant de l'attaquer. Colonello arrêta le tonfa soudainement apparu.

- C'est clair que tu es d'un autre niveau.

- K-Kyoya! M-Mais pourquoi?

- Cet herbivore n'a pas l'air faible.

En clair, Kyoya allait leur faire gagner du temps. Il ne savait pas encore dans quoi il plongeait mais tant qu'il pouvait se battre, il s'en fichait.

- Oji-san, on rentre d'abord, d'accord? Amuse-toi bien avec Kyoya. On se retrouve au dîner.

Tsuna et les autres prirent la fuite. Il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher les efforts de Kyoya. Colonello repoussa l'attaque de l'enfant avec aisance. Mais quelle puissance pour un enfant de cet âge là. Incroyable. Il ira loin plus tard, ce garçon. En y réfléchissant bien, sa mission n'allait pas être de tout repos avec ces gamins.

Heureusement, le sacrifice de Kyoya, enfin sacrifice était vite dit vu le sourire carnassier du jeune, permit aux enfants d'avoir assez de temps pour réaffirmer les illusions nécessaires. Ainsi, lorsque Colonello, avec un Hibari ligoté sur son épaule, apparut dans l'entrée de la maison japonaise, Nana l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Nana, s'exclama le blond en enlaçant la femme avec un sourire séducteur. Tu m'as l'air plus jeune !

Tsuna échangea un regard paniqué avec Mukuro. Ce dernier grommela en haussant ses épaules et se concentra encore un peu. L'illusion de Nana invita Colonello à entrer puis l'abandonna aux enfants pour pénétrer dans la cuisine avec le petit Tsuna sur ses talons. Pendant ce temps, les autres enfants distrayaient l'adulte.

Le châtain grimpa sur une chaise au côté de l'illusion et s'empressa de préparer un repas convenable en maudissant à voix basse le destin qui faisait qu'il était incapable de cuisiner correctement. Il était encore jeune, mais ses catastrophes étaient énormes. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas de droit d'y entrer. Et il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'il n'avait vraiment pas sa place dans une cuisine. Un raclement de chaise le fit sursauter et il manqua d'un centimètre de se couper très grièvement le doigt. Kyoya le regarda avec un regard vide du haut de sa chaise. Il connaissait l'habilité du Sawada dans une cuisine. Il devait aider ce danger public avant qu'un cataclysme n'arrive. Il se mit à peler les pommes de terre en silence.

- Et Colonello, murmura Tsuna en se concentrant sur la casserole posée sur le feu.

- L'Ananas l'occupe, répondit Kyoya. Pourquoi l'herbivore ne bouge pas?

Le châtain cilla et se tourna pour voir avec horreur Nana regarder dans le vide, un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton.

- HIEEE! Hurla le jeune.

Aussitôt, la cuisine fut surpeuplée d'homme et Tsuna déglutit bruyamment en croisant les regards inquiets des jeunes pendant que Kyoya continuait à peler les tubercules.

- Tsunayoshi, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Mukuro.

Le petit châtain désigna discrètement sa mère qui paraissait lobotomisée et l'enfant s'empressa d'améliorer l'illusion. Nana se remit en marche et chassa les garçons de sa cuisine, n'autorisant que Tsuna et Kyoya à y rester dedans pendant que les autres convainquaient Colonello de jouer à la console. Un petit soupire de soulagement avant la grande épreuve culinaire.

Le repas se passa assez calmement. L'illusion se nourrissait et bavardait gaiement avec le grand mafioso pendant que les enfants surveillaient attentivement leurs moindres faits et gestes. Enfin, la fin de soirée arriva, le sommeil reprenait ses droits sur les jeunes, Ken et Chikusa allèrent se coucher. Quand à Kyoya, il fit brièvement ses salutations à son ami et sa mère avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Ce gamin est intéressant, commenta Colonello lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec Byakuran et Mukuro.

Tsuna acquiesça timidement et détourna ses yeux. Vivement que le blond s'en aille!

- Enfin! Bailla Colonello en étirant ses bras. Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolé, Tsuna, mais ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que nous nous verrons avant longtemps.

Les yeux bruns se plantèrent directement dans les orbes bleus du tueur et ce dernier sourit avec un petit air gêné.

- Il va falloir que nous fassions profil bas pour les prochaines années donc tu seras seul avec ta mère. Ça va aller, tu verras. Et j'espère aussi que tu n'en veux pas trop à ton père…

Colonello frémit et releva la tête, prêt à attaquer l'ennemi. Il regarda derrière Tsuna. Cette subite aura meurtrière avait envahi la pièce avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il secoua la tête. Il avait du rêver. Il n'y avait que Nana et les enfants. Il embrassa affectueusement la joue de son neveu favori et lui ébouriffa encore plus si possible sa touffe avant de repartir. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois hors de la maison et observa les trois jeunes silencieux sur le palier. Les yeux de Byakuran ainsi que ceux de Mukuro brillaient d'un éclat effrayant, presque mystérieux. Il pouvait comprendre de l'héritier Gesso, mais l'autre à côté l'intriguait. Mais le plus étranger restait ceux de Tsuna. Ils y avaient comme une lueur captivante et sauvage à la fois qui lui donnait des frissons. Il secoua sa tête. Non, son adorable neveu n'avait pas des yeux de tueur. Impossible. Pas le petit Tsuna. Il avait sûrement rêvé vu qu'il avait encore le jet lag à rattraper. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'en alla. A ce moment là, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait failli à sa mission car s'il avait écouté son instinct, il aurait pu empêcher la chute des Vongola.

Une fois partie, Tsuna soupira et tomba au sol. La pression retombait enfin. Mukuro arrêta l'illusion niaiseuse. C'était plus difficile que prévu. Quand à Byakuran, il reprit son habituel sourire.

- Qui était-ce? Demanda Mukuro

- Un oncle.

- Un agent.

Tsuna fusilla Byakuran du regard qui haussa les épaules.

- Oya? Tu entretiens donc des liens assez forts avec les Vongola.

- Comme tout futur héritier, non?

Tsuna les laissa en plan et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se relaxer. Après s'être bien lavé, il plongea dans l'eau et s'y détendit. Être à ce point tendu n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il soupira d'aise. Est-ce que ça avait une influence sur sa croissance? Il espérait que non. Il ne voulait pas rester petit. Il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Il devait grandir rapidement. A ce moment là, Byakuran et Mukuro entrèrent dans la salle.

- Hiiiiieee!

- Kufufu~ C'était un très joli cri.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est moi~

Tsuna plongea encore plus dans le bain comme pour se cacher tandis que les deux garçons se lavèrent. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la baignoire. Trois enfants dans la baignoire étaient assez justes.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir dans mon bain.

- Oya? Tu n'as émis aucune règle à ce sujet.

- On gagnera du temps avant d'aller se coucher. Il se fait tard.

Ils finirent leur bain et sortirent en même temps. Au moins, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Tsuna pensa qu'il était agréable de partager sa maison finalement. Il n'était plus aussi seul qu'avant et lorsqu'il rentrait, il y aura toujours une personne pour l'accueillir. Ils se séchèrent mutuellement les cheveux avant d'aller se coucher. Il était assez amuse de se débattre avec le champ de bataille de Tsuna et de voir que l'ananas restait en place. Encore une fois, Byakuran et Mukuro furent rejeté de la chambre du châtain.

- Là, j'ai bien émis une règle.

- Tch~ Une prochaine fois alors.

Un peu plus loin, Colonello arriva devant une sorte de vanne. Il toqua selon un rythme précis et entra à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'installa. On lui tendit une oreillette qu'il mit dans son oreille.

- Au rapport.

- Tout m'a l'air de bien se passer. Le petit s'amuse bien avec ses amis. Byakuran lui tient compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'il épuise les stocks de marshmallow d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Bien.

Colonello retira l'oreillette et la rendit. Il s'étira comme il put sur sa chaise et bailla. Il avait la larme à l'œil. S'amuser avec des gamins étaient assez fatiguant. Dans un coin, la photo du CEDEF. Colonello la regarda.

- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup, Iemitsu.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! C'est le bouton juste en bas là!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

N'oubliez pas que c'est une coécriture avec Ann O'Neem!

Un chapitre légèrement plus court, mais intense en émotion! XD Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Obligé! Il fallait coupé à cette endroit là ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla sous un poids qui ne lui était pas de tout familier. Il gémit un peu et se retourna dans sa couette. Ouvrant difficilement ses yeux, sa vue troublée, il réalisa avec horreur que son réveil n'avait pas sonné et qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour s'habiller et manger. Et surtout que son lit était actuellement occupé par deux autres personnes. Des têtes allaient tomber.

- Qu'avais-je dit concernant mon lit? Grogna Tsuna en avalant rapidement son bol de céréales.

- Mais, Tsuna-kun, se plaignit Byakuran en mangeant ses propres céréales aux marshmallows. Je pars ce soir et je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi!

- Kufufu~ Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse, répliqua Mukuro en avalant son café.

Tsuna soupira et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste pour ensuite partir de la maison, l'illusionniste à ses trousses. Byakuran souffla, seul dans la cuisine aux carrelages glacés. Il redressa soudainement la tête, ses yeux n'ayant plus l'éclat joueur qu'il affichait que lorsqu'il était avec Tsuna. Il sortit de sa valise posée dans un coin du salon un ordinateur portable et se mit à travailler sur les dossiers urgents qui nécessitaient son avis. Pendant ce temps, Ken et Chikusa descendirent et mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner pour ensuite s'affaler devant la télé. Dérangé par le bruit, Byakuran alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Tsuna. Il décida au passage de voyager dans quelques mondes alternatifs, histoire de les surveiller. Bien que le châtain aux yeux séduisants lui ait interdit de le faire lorsqu'il lui avait tout révélé, le jeune héritier Gesso aimait bien faire cela, découvrir tout ce que ses autres lui-même avaient pu faire. Et surtout, il y avait des marshmallows. Il se permettrait même de détruire le monde qui n'en aurait pas.

De son côté, Tsuna suivait ses cours avec beaucoup d'ennui, ignorant les tentatives ratées de séduction de Mukuro. Et comme d'habitude, il se faisait maltraiter par les garçons de sa classe lorsque l'illusionniste n'était plus présent. Tsuna soupira avec bonheur malgré quelques désagréments dans la journée. Si ordinaire. Si simple. Il n'échangerait pour rien au monde cette vie routinière quelque peu ennuyante. Après tout, il le savait très bien. Il savait qu'un jour, les Vongola se pointeraient chez lui pour l'entraîner et l'initier aux devoirs d'un vrai boss mafieux. Mais en attendant, il pouvait se permettre de profiter de ce répit et s'amuser avec ses amis pour le moins particulier.

Et ce fut ainsi que quelques années passèrent jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre avec Reborn. Ce dernier était après tout le meilleur Hitman du monde, le numéro un du milieu.

Ce matin là, Tsuna refusait de se lever. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il voulait continuer à rêver. Son réveil avait sonné, un certain oiseau venait taper contre sa vitre à rythme suivant une certaine musique connue de tous… Mais rien à faire. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chasser ce maudit Mukuro de sa chambre. Il aurait préférer dormir encore un peu quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

- Oya? Tsunayoshi, tu n'es pas encore levé? Je vais t'aider alors, Kufufu~

A peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche, avant même que l'homme ananas ne fasse un pas, Tsuna se leva. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et Hibird vint se nicher dans sa touffe. Depuis le temps qu'il tapait contre la vitre, il pouvait bien se reposer.

- Tu m'as blessé, là, Tsunayoshi.

Le dit Tsunayoshi ignora l'illusionniste et partie faire sa toilette. Il bailla la bouche grande ouverte. Une fois devant le miroir, brosse à dent dans la bouche, le jeune homme caressa un peu Hibird avant de terminer sa toilette. Une fois dans la cuisine, Mukuro servit le petit déjeuner.

- Ittadakimasu.

Ayant vu les incroyables talents culinaires de Tsuna, Mukuro avait décidé de se charger de la cuisine. Bien sûr, c'était toujours à tour de rôle avec Ken et Chikusa, mais mieux valait éloigner Tsuna de la cuisine…pour leur survie à tous. Il n'était pas possible de laisser le maître de maison s'occuper de la cuisine. Jamais.

Une fois terminé, tous les habitants de la maison Sawada allèrent en cours au collège de Namimori. A l'arrivée devant le portail, Kyoya dit bonjour de façon très personnel à Mukuro qui engagea le combat. Tsuna les ignora, habitué, et alla en classe. Le jeune châtain ne savait exactement pas pourquoi, mais au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient dans leur paisible vie, la haine entre Kyoya et Mukuro ne faisaient que s'accroître. Au début, c'était simplement des regards meurtriers, puis de plus en plus rapidement, ils en venaient aux mains puis aux armes. A présent, s'il se passait un seul jour sans aucun combat entre ces deux là, c'était que quelque chose de particulièrement effroyable se préparait. Et dans ces cas là, mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages. En chemin vers sa classe, Tsuna croisa Takeshi et lui fit signe.

Une autre journée ordinaire venait de commencer mais qui ne se termina pourtant pas du tout ordinairement.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais ton tuteur.

Tsuna contempla avec stupeur le bébé debout en face de lui, habillé d'un costard et portant un fedora noir avec une bande orange. Le châtain remarqua la tétine jaune et fit tilt.

- Tu dois être le Reborn dont parlait cette publicité, murmura le châtain en s'accroupissant pour observer le bébé.

Ce dernier lui rendit le regard observateur. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas comme dans les rapports de Colonello, pas du tout comme sa description. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant adorable mais plutôt d'un garçon nul en tout. Enfin, ça ne lui changerait pas de son quotidien avec Dino, se convainquit l'Arcobaleno.

- Rentrons, dit le bambin. J'ai faim.

Tsuna hocha sa tête en silence et ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

- Je suis rentré, fit-il avec une voix claire.

- T'es en retard, pyon! Se plaignit Ken en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte du salon. J'ai faim! On allait commencer sans toi!

Reborn arqua un sourcil. Qui était ce jeune homme qui vivait avec son nouvel élève?

- Ken, murmura Chikusa en apparaissant à son tour. Sois poli. Bonsoir, Tsunayoshi-sama.

Le maître de maison lui rendit son salut, sans se crisper face au ton respectueux du jeune au bonnet de laine. Il entra à son tour dans le salon, Reborn sur les talons. Ce dernier fut surpris, sans pour autant le montrer, en apercevant un autre jeune homme, assis sur une chaise, attendant avec ennui que son assiette se remplisse.

- Mukuro, fit calmement Tsuna tandis que les yeux vairons de l'autre s'éclairaient avec joie.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, fit celui-ci en faisant signe au châtain de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu m'as manqué!

- On s'est vu toute la journée à l'école, soupira le plus jeune en s'asseyant.

Ken et Chikusa s'installèrent à leur place. Reborn fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place de vide.

- Et ta mère? Demanda-t-il à Tsuna.

Ce dernier sourit gentiment en échangeant à un regard avec le dénommé Mukuro et répondit doucement.

- Elle a gagné un voyage aux sources thermales. Elle y est allée avec ses amies.

- Je vois, murmura le nouveau tuteur. Quand reviendra-t-elle?

- Qui sait? Éluda Tsuna. C'est une grande fille, elle sait se débrouiller.

Ken étouffa un ricanement et Chikusa soupira en lorgnant vers la casserole qui trônait au milieu de la table.

- Ittadakimasu, s'exclama Tsuna en servant la nourriture à tout le monde.

Ils mangèrent en silence. De temps à autre, des discussions assez gaies s'élevaient et Reborn observa le tout sans dire un mot. Quelque chose clochait dans cette pièce. Puis, lorsque Ken alla faire la vaisselle, Chikusa se leva pour prendre son bain et le bébé décida de se renseigner sur son étrange malaise.

- Depuis quand habitez-vous ici? Demanda-t-il à Mukuro.

Ce dernier se gratta le menton pensivement. Il finit par répondre qu'il ne savait pas en haussant ses épaules. Reborn y sentit une pointe de mépris mais passa l'éponge. Il observa ensuite très attentivement son élève sermonner ce Mukuro. Pour une histoire d'attaque, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, sur un dénommé Kyoya. A la fin de soirée, ne trouvant aucun autre indice, Reborn suivit Tsuna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se trouva d'ailleurs fort choqué lorsque le petit lui ferma la porte au nez.

- Personne ne dort avec lui, expliqua Mukuro, un air ennuyé collé au visage avec un petit soupir. Et ce quoiqu'on fasse. Il n'y a que l'Alouette qui y arrive. Et encore…

Les lèvres de l'Arcobaleno s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu et il murmura doucement.

- On verra…

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna éteignit son réveil. Il immergea doucement du pays des rêves avec un bébé dans les bras et un Mukuro courroucé qui l'observait sur le pas de sa porte.

- C'est injuste, Tsunayoshi-kun, se plaignit l'adolescent. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

- Parce qu'il est un bébé et que tu es un adolescent pervers? Répliqua aussitôt le châtain.

Il ignora du mieux qu'il put le sourire victorieux que lança Reborn à Mukuro. Il lâcha le bébé et se leva. Il était temps de se préparer.

Au petit déjeuner, Mukuro faisait encore la tête pour l'histoire du réveil. Jaloux d'un bébé. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était le sourire victorieux qui restait accroché aux lèvres du bébé.

- Mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun, que vient faire ce bébé ici?

Tsuna tendit la publicité à Mukuro. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus avant de mettre l'affiche en boule et la lancer derrière lui.

- Je suppose que je vais bientôt commencer.

Mukuro était irrité. Pourquoi ce bébé pouvait coller Tsuna et pas lui? Ils avaient dormi ensemble. Tsuna le portait sur son épaule comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et ce soir, ils allaient prendre un bain ensemble? Mukuro se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Depuis qu'il s'était incrusté avec Byakuran dans son bain, Tsuna s'était empressé de rajouter une nouvelle règle. Mais si le bébé pouvait si facilement briser la règle, qui sait si le soir venu…

Reborn était en mode observateur. Il vit Tsuna saluer le fameux Kyoya dont il parlait hier soir. Mukuro se battait avec celui-ci pour la forme, pas très concentré, ce qui irrita à son tour le préfet. Sans doute un certain bébé monopolisait ses pensées. Au cours de sa conversation en mode combat, Kyoya aussi en vint à se demander qui pouvait être ce bébé à la tétine jaune. Tsuna salua ensuite un sportif. Il avait de bons amis qui faisaient sans doute membre de sa _Famiglia_. Mais c'était sans surprise qu'il vit un dame-Tsuna dans toute sa splendeur le reste de la journée. Aussi bien nul en cours que nul en sport. Il était particulièrement maladroit… Il soupira. Il avait du boulot. Son entraînement allait commencer dès le retour des cours.

A la pause déjeunée, Tsuna mangea avec ceux qui habitaient chez lui et le sportif qu'il avait salué le matin même. Un joueur de baseball d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Kyoya repéra le bébé et vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Le préfet se prépara quand Tsuna lui tendit un bento.

- Après manger, Kyoya.

- Ahah~ Rien qu'un peu de sport après manger pour bien digérer.

- Kufufu~ C'est pour les barbares dans votre genre ça. Personnellement, je préfère dormir sur les genoux de mon Tsunayoshi.

- Le mieux, c'est le chewing-gum qu'on a droit après mangé pyon~ Hein, Kakipi?

- …

Reborn observa la _Famiglia_ et l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Au moins, cela lui fera des membres en moins à rechercher pour aider le futur Decimo. Cependant, il manquait quelques éléments à cette famille. Reborn caressa son caméléon. Il s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait sur les genoux de son élève, sachant très bien que cela faisait enrager Mukuro. Sans abandonner la partie, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons jeta un regard meurtrier au bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua les yeux extrêmement sérieux de Tsuna. Comprenant ce que le châtain lui voulait, l'illusionniste fit en sorte que Reborn ne puisse entendre ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune Sawada soupira avec soulagement.

- Pourquoi ce bébé est apparu maintenant? Demanda Kyoya depuis son perchoir étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas manger avec Mukuro.

- Sans doute…parce que les autres héritiers ont été abattus, marmonna Tsuna en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Ce qui veut dire que les assassins vont cesser de venir, maintenant que Reborn est en ville.

- Un point positif à sa venue alors, commenta Yamamoto en riant gaiement. Ne~ Tsuna, comment dois-je agir, je veux dire, avec le bébé?

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant soigneusement à sa réponse et écouta son instinct.

- Fais comme si tu croyais que c'était un jeu, répondit-il enfin. Tu es un très bon acteur après tout, Take-chan.

Takeshi éclata de rire et hocha sa tête.

- Quant à vous deux, continua Tsuna en se tournant légèrement sa tête vers Ken et Chikusa, évitez de lui montrer vos talents d'assassins… Reborn pourrait essayer de vous mettre dans ses combines dangereuses…

Les deux garçons acceptèrent à regret et Reborn gigota sur les genoux de Tsuna, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mukuro fit disparaître son illusion. Ils reprirent la conversation mais cette fois-ci de choses sans grandes importances. Cependant, le jeune illusionniste et Kyoya échangèrent un regard entendu malgré leur différent. Ils protégeraient Tsuna des dangers que le bébé apporterait.

La journée s'acheva sans grands éclats et Tsuna dû faire face, à nouveau, à la jalousie maladive de son ami. Il n'avait aucune tranquillité avec lui, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Mais pourquoi peut-il prendre un bain avec toi et moi pas ?

Le regard énervé de Tsuna lui servit de réponse.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur annonça soudainement à ses élèves qu'un nouvel élève avait été transféré dans leur classe en urgence. Depuis sa cachette, Reborn sourit avec satisfaction en voyant les premiers échanges entre son dame-élève et le Smoking Bomb. Tsuna regarda attentivement le nouvel élève. Il avait l'air rebelle, des cheveux gris presque blancs. Un air de voyou en somme.

- Je vous présente Gokudera Hayato. Il vient tout droit d'Italie.

Le nom du pays fit tilt à Tsuna qui releva la tête, toute attention tourné vers ce nouvel élève. L'Italie. Évidemment, ce n'était pas parce que l'Italie était le berceau de la mafia que tous les italiens appartenaient forcément à ce milieu. Mais étant donné certaine circonstance, il pouvait s'autoriser à douter de ses origines. Si jeune et déjà rattaché à une famille. Tsuna vit l'ensemble de la gente féminine soupire à son passage. Il soupira. Évidemment, un tel étranger et surtout, un tel voyou ne pouvait que plaire aux filles. En y repensant, il y avait aussi la catégorie des grands sportifs comme la star de l'équipe de baseball, Takeshi. Évidemment! Il soupira. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait pu faire une ou deux touches si Mukuro arrêtait de lui tourner autour et ses manières ambiguës. Depuis la primaire, et sans doute plus au collège, toute l'école pensait qu'il était gay. Pas que des garçons ce soient mis à lui faire des déclarations, heureusement, mais disons que le comportement de Mukuro était…spécial. Bah… Les américains, les européens et surtout les italiens, étaient très tactiles, non? Contrairement aux japonais.

Tsuna vit Gokudera s'approcher, étant donné que sa table était placé derrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il balance un violent coup de pied à sa table avec son regard mauvais. Tsuna tomba de sa chaise.

- Hiiiiiiiieeeee!

Sans rien dire de plus, l'italien s'installa à sa place comme si de rien n'était, les pied sur la table. Tsuna remit sa table en place et prit une tête peureuse.

- Eh Dame-Tsuna, tu le connais?

- Pas du tout.

Enfin, pas pour longtemps. Sans doute. Il soupira. _Encore_. Il était l'impression de passer sa vie à soupirer depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Tsuna lança un rapide regard vers Mukuro qui lui faisait _encore_ la tête pour le bain de la veille. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il se remette à soupirer. _Encore_. Pourquoi était-il entouré de cas sociaux comme eux? Toute la matinée Tsuna pu sentir le regard mauvais de Gokudera dans son dos. Il en aurait presque des frissons.

Lorsque la pause arriva, Tsuna s'éclipsa avec un soupir soulagé.

Le transféré fronça ses sourcils, mécontent. Le futur Decimo était un faible qui fuyait ses ennemis. Il le descendrait au plus vite pour en finir avec cette mission ridicule. Le châtain l'avait déçu. Non seulement il fuyait la queue entre les jambes, mais en plus, c'est une vrai tache en cours. Rien pour lui en somme. Gokudera sortit aussi de la classe, ignorant les filles qui soupiraient à son passage et se heurta à un garçon de sa classe. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire et lui prit le poignet.

- Tu cherches Tsuna? Viens avec moi, plus on est fous, plus on rit, pas vrai?

Gokudera regarda avec surprise l'individu l'emmener droit vers le toit. Il aperçut alors sa proie. Sawada était en train d'argumenter avec un garçon de sa classe, un certain Mukuro, pendant que deux jeunes le regardaient faire.

- Qui êtes-vous? Aboya Gokudera en sortant ses bâtons de dynamite.

Les adolescents se tournèrent pour le regarder et Mukuro se mit à rire doucement.

- Kufufu~ Ca se voit qu'il est nouveau… Oser sortir des explosifs qui pourraient endommager l'école…

- Herbivore, fit une voix grave dans le dos de l'italien aux cheveux argentés. Il est strictement interdit d'apporter des explosifs à l'école. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Gokudera se retourna et se figea en croisant le regard meurtrier d'un jeune aux cheveux sombres et armé de tonfas.

_- Un assassin_, songea Gokudera en sautant en arrière pour éviter le coup du garçon.

Ce dernier ne pouvait être qu'un assassin. Il n'avait pas de présence! Il fronça les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas parlé, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Un tonfa interrompu le fil de ses pensées en lui heurtant la tête. L'italien tomba à terre. Il vit à travers ses yeux mi-clos l'adolescent s'approcher et lever ses armes pour lui asséner le coup final. Cependant, une main l'arrêta au vol et Gokudera écarquilla ses yeux en entendant la voix, pourtant tremblante tout à l'heure, assurée de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Non, fit Tsuna en dévisageant le visage ennuyé de Kyoya. Tu ne le mordras pas à mort alors qu'il est innocent.

- Kufufu~ Rit alors Mukuro en s'approchant des combattants. Pourtant, ce garçon t'a attaqué sitôt qu'il t'a vu. Je suppose qu'il appartient à la mafia. Et sa mission était de te tuer, Tsunayoshi-kun.

La cible de Gokudera ne cilla pas, ses mains serrant toujours les tonfas de l'assassin. Le carnivore lâcha prise et saisit les avant-bras du châtain, ses doigts caressant la peau à travers la fine chemise du jeune. Sawada déposa ses tonfas par terre et prit dans ses mains celles de l'assassin. Hibari ferma brièvement ses yeux et commença à caresser la paume du châtain. Gokudera les regarda faire avec une immense surprise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faible Sawada Tsunayoshi, qu'il avait estimé inutile durant les cours, être capable de toucher un pareil être sanguinaire sans sourciller.

- Tu l'as fait aussi, déclara ensuite Sawada en se tournant vers Mukuro avec ses mains toujours enlacées à celles de l'assassin, Et je t'ai épargné. Regrettes-tu ce que j'ai fait, Mukuro?

Le jeune aux yeux vairons baissa sa tête une seconde puis regarda ailleurs tout en marmonnant une réponse négative. Gokudera sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il comprit alors ce qui lui arrivait.

- Permettez-moi de vous servir, cria-t-il en se mettant en dogeza devant Sawada Tsunayoshi, les yeux étincelants. J'ai toujours rêvé de servir un maître aussi bon que vous, Juudaime!

- HIIEE? Hurla Tsuna en sursautant face à l'éclat du Smoking Bomb. De quoi parles-tu?

- Le vaincu devient le sujet du vainqueur, annonça Reborn en apparaissant sur l'épaule de Yamamoto qui souriait joyeusement. C'est la règle Vongola.

- QUOIIII? Hurlèrent à l'unisson Mukuro et Tsuna.

- Je ne veux pas d'un sujet, répliqua tout aussi fort le châtain.

- Je ne veux pas d'un inutile qui colle mon Tsunayoshi-kun aux basques! Cria Mukuro en tirant ses cheveux avec désespoir.

Le préfet, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à alors, craqua et relâcha les mains de Tsuna. Il se baissa pour récupérer ses tonfas pour s'attaquer à l'illusionniste.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer sur le passage de Tsuna. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec celui-là. Comment un Dame-Tsuna avait réussi à dompter, non seulement Hibari Kyoya, un monstre sanguinaire, Rokudo Mukuro, le plus grand sadique et pervers de l'école, Yamamoto Takeshi le grand sportif et la star de l'école, et maintenant, le nouveau, Gokudera Hayato, le mec qui voulait le tuer d'un regard la première moitié de la journée. Tsuna essaya de se faire petit mais difficile de passer inaperçu quand il était entouré de beaux gosses qui rayonnaient naturellement.

- Silence! Vous parlez du Juu-

Tsuna et Yamamoto empêchèrent Gokudera de terminer sa phrase. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres sachent qu'il appartenait à la mafia.

- Euh… Gokudera-kun…

- Oui! Juudaime?

- Euh… Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi…

- Si! C'est une obligation, d'ailleurs, tous les autres…

Il allait avoir du mal à faire entendre raison à Gokudera. Tsuna lança un regard à Takeshi qui rit. Et Reborn qui faisait entrer quelqu'un dans sa «famille» sans permission. Il soupira. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était très bien comme il était avec les autres.

- Dame-Tsuna! Un boss se doit d'avoir un bras droit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de bras droit!

- Kufufu~ C'est normal, il m'a moi.

- Non, toi non plus, tu ne l'es pas.

- Eh toi, tête d'ananas! Lâche le Juudaime!

Une veine palpita sur le front de Mukuro. Déjà qu'il acceptait plus ou moins que Kyoya l'appelle ananas, mais c'était intolérable de la part de ce microbe. Il avait une fierté! Comme un accord implicite avec Kyoya qu'il appelait alouette, celui-ci l'appelait ananas, mais lui, ce bon à rien, n'en avait pas le droit. Il en allait de son honneur. Il aimait sa coupe! Pas question de se faire insulter de la sorte. Les deux adolescents se mirent en position de combat, l'air se chargea d'électricité. Takeshi se chargea d'arrêter Gokudera et Tsuna s'occupa de Mukuro.

- M-Mukuro! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir?

Soudain, Mukuro perdit l'intérêt de massacrer Gokudera et prit les mains d'un Tsuna blasé. Ses yeux brillaient et l'illusionniste prit une voix de séducteur.

- Je mangerai bien un Tsunayoshi. Mais étant donné que la maison est peuplée, pourquoi ne pas se contenter d'un bain…

Tsuna frappa Mukuro et retourna en classe. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller faire des courses après les cours…

A la fin de la journée, Tsuna se sentit fatigué. C'était vraiment étrange de voir Gokudera-kun, au début si effrayant et si violent, le suivre partout comme un chien. Tsuna avait du proposer comme compensation, à défaut de prendre un bain avec ce pervers, de faire les courses ensemble. Mukuro accepta avec joie, le prenant pour un rendez-vous et l'italien ne les lâchait plus. Ils firent donc leur courses ensemble. Une fois fini, Tsuna tomba sur Kyoya.

- Kyoya! Tu veux dîner à la maison? Y a de nouvelle graine pour Hibird aussi.

- Hn.

- A ce soir alors.

Kyoya s'éloigna avec Hibird qui gazouillait au dessus de sa tête. Gokudera regarda son Juudaime, si merveilleux, qui avait su décrypter le langage unique du préfet.

- Juudaime, vous avez compris?

- Hum? Ah oui, Kyoya est un ami d'enfance.

Voilà donc la raison pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de cet être sanguinaire. Impressionnant. Le Juudaime, enfant déjà, avait réussi à dompter la bête. Gokudera suivit Tsuna jusque chez lui. Le châtain, ne sachant pas s'il devait être flatté ou pas par une tel dévotion, mais voyant que l'argenté s'était un peu trop attaché à lui, il finit par l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il retint un nouveau soupire. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que plus les années passées, plus le nombre d'enfant augmentait?

- Kufufu~ Il est hors de question que je cuisine pour l'alouette.

- Dans ce cas, je cuisine.

Tsuna pris un tablier qui traînait par là qui lui fut aussitôt retiré des mains. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mukuro avait déjà enfilé le tablier. L'illusionniste se rappelait comme si c'était hier d'une mauvaise expérience en cuisine de ce petit Tsuna qui avait un peu trop mal tourné. Mieux valait limiter les dégâts.

- Finalement, je vais le faire.

Dans le salon, Gokudera était assis tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Ken et Chikusa viennent mettre leur grain de sel.

- Pourquoi il est là pyon?

- Tsunayoshi-sama?

- C'est un nouveau sujet pour dame-Tsuna.

- Ce n'est PAS mon sujet!

- Juudaime! Où sont vos parents que je puisse me présenter à eux?

Gokudera avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était sans doute son but en le suivant jusque chez lui.

- Ma mère est en voyage.

- Oh… Dans ce cas, dès qu'elle reviendra, je me présenterais à elle et je la féliciterai pour votre futur héritage.

Tsuna soupira, bien trop ces derniers temps à son goût, tandis que Reborn observait attentivement son élève. Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Quelque chose n'était pas normale.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Hibari Kyoya était arrivé.

- Kyoya, l'accueillit Tsuna avec un large sourire.

- Hn, répondit calmement le jeune en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du châtain.

Il lâcha rapidement la main du plus jeune et avança. Il entra dans le salon pour fusiller de ses yeux gris toutes les êtres faibles présents. Ken grogna, en guise de salutation, vers le Kyoya qui lui rendit un petit sourire carnassier. Le blond se rappelait encore de la fois où Hibari avait décidé que«l'animal» avait besoin d'un dressage. Kyoya alla s'asseoir à côté de Chikusa, le seul garçon qu'il supportait à peu près dans la maisonnée Sawada. Il était calme et propre, contrairement à un certain herbivore, et surtout, il traitait respectueusement Tsuna, pas comme l'Ananas qui le percevait comme une chose à pervertir. D'ailleurs, le fruit de la maison Sawada arriva, un tablier rose à froufrous à la taille pour servir le plat de pâtes aux jeunes. Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère familière. Tsuna discutait avec Hibari et Mukuro, pendant que Reborn veillait sur le tout avec un air énigmatique. Gokudera, se sentant malgré lui de trop se tut la plupart du temps.

- Gokudera, tu n'aimes pas? Fit la voix curieuse et quelque peu inquiète de son idole.

Le regard de l'argenté s'éclaira et il se tourna vers le châtain, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout Juudaime! C'était très bon, même si c'est l'ananas qui l'a fait. Assura-t-il vivement. Je pensais juste au fait que vous vivez avec beaucoup de personnes.

Les yeux bruns s'adoucirent pendant qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres du châtain.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en continuant à sourire doucement, Moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire certains matins…

Le son du déclic d'appareil photo le sortit de son état rêveur. Tsuna regarda Mukuro avec colère qui rangeait son petit appareil dans sa poche avec un air innocent.

- Mukuro, susurra Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils, qu'avais-je dis concernant les photos?

- Mais! Se plaignit l'illusionniste avec une moue ennuyée. Tsunayoshi. Ce sourire était une vraie perle rare! Cela vaut tout l'or du monde! Je devais l'immortaliser!

Une fourchette vola et se planta dans le mur, à quelques millimètres de la joue du jeune aux yeux vairons.

- Ananas, ne gâche pas ce repas, menaça Kyoya en gardant ses yeux baissés sur son plat encore rempli.

Tsuna soupira et continua à manger en ignorant les cris indignés de Ken sur Kyoya ainsi que les nouveaux hurlements de Gokudera pour les imbéciles qui osaient gêner son Juudaime. Lorsque le repas fut enfin achevé après quelque petite péripétie, le préfet se retira après avoir reçu les fameuses graines pour Hibird. Gokudera fut le suivant à partir, non sans hésitation. Il ne voulait pas laisser son innocent Juudaime en compagnie de ces monstres! Surtout depuis qu'il avait su, à son grand malheur, que son Juudaime vivait avec ce maudit Rokudo Mukuro, qui avait l'air du plus grand pervers de tous les temps. Tsuna soupira en fermant la porte et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il se baissa vivement et évita d'un cheveu la balle qui se planta avec un bruit sourd dans la porte.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Dame-Tsuna, tonna la voix enfantine de Reborn, Où se trouve Sawada Nana?

Tsuna déglutit en voyant l'aura du bébé. Il se releva et se retourna pour faire dos à Reborn. L'Arcobaleno du soleil fut surpris. Qui aurait cru que ce petit insolent oserait lui tourner le dos. Lui, le plus grand hitman du monde? Il allait le lui faire regretter. L'aura de Reborn n'en fut que plus sombre. Tsuna soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'allait pas être dupe très longtemps. C'était juste un peu plus rapide que prévu. Tsuna avança vers la porte et toucha le trou causé par la balle, sans pour autant traverser le mur.

- Ah~ Encore un trou. On n'aura jamais les moyens de la réparer à nouveau.

- Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna gratta un peu et retira la balle. Il la garda en main et entra dans la maison, suivit de Reborn. Il s'installa dans le salon, suivit du reste des habitants. Tsuna plaça la balle sur la table basse.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux, Reborn?

- Kufufu~ Je suppose que c'est normal pour le meilleur Hitman de se promener avec des balles sur soi.

- Répondez. Où est Sawada Nana?

Reborn ne plaisantait plus. Tsuna soupira et s'appuya sur ses bras, balança son corps vers l'arrière. Il fixa le plafond.

- Qui sait.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Et je ne pourrais pas donner de réponse tant que je ne le saurai pas. La seule Sawada Nana que je connaisse est celle-ci.

Tsuna fit signe à Mukuro qui acquiesça. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer et créa l'illusion de Sawada Nana, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle tournoya en riant dans le salon dans sa petite robe à fleurs. Puis, elle se changea en femme d'intérieur avec un tablier. L'image parfaite de la mère au foyer. Elle s'approcha, joyeuse et souriante, de Tsuna et l'enlaça par derrière. Le jeune Sawada ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la chaleur de la véritable Sawada Nana le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait presque la sentir. Mukuro avait bien progressé depuis la première fois. Le fils sourit et rouvrit ses yeux pour regarder le bébé.

- Voici la seule Sawada Nana que j'ai réellement fréquentée depuis des années.

Reborn fronça les sourcils. Plus aucun doute. Quelque chose clochait bien dans cette famille. Non, dans cette maison. Une maison remplie d'enfant. Qui était réellement Sawada Tsunayoshi? Il n'était pas vraiment un Dame-Tsuna comme il voulait le laisser croire. Le bébé détourna son regard vers un autre enfant. Pour son âge, Mukuro créait des illusions, si l'on pouvait encore les appeler illusions vu le niveau de réalité, qui n'étaient du niveau d'un simple collégien. Même lui, s'il avait rencontré cette illusion, il se serait fait avoir. Ces enfants n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Mais dans ce cas, si cette Sawada Nana était une fausse, depuis combien de temps était elle là. Et surtout, où était la vrai?

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis combien de temps la vraie a disparu ou depuis combien de temps nous utilisons pour cette illusion?

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

- Dans ce cas, à toi de me dire ce que tu sais de Sawada Nana?

Reborn ne comprenait pas la question. Tsuna aurait du être le plus apte à lui répondre. Il était son fils après tout. Et un mystère de plus à ajouter. Voyant le visage interloqué du tueur, Tsuna soupira. _Encore_.

- Cette Sawada Nana. A part être ma…mère biologique, qui est-elle? Que faisait-elle? Où est-elle? Ah. Mais plus important encore, est-ce qu'elle ressemble bien à cette illusion? Nous avons essayé de la vieillir un peu. Puis, à part être son «fils», je suis quoi pour elle? Sait-elle que j'existe? Existe-t-elle encore? Depuis combien de temps elle n'est plus là? Hum… Je dois avouer que j'ai arrêté de compter après la première année. C'est éprouvant, tu sais? Pour un enfant de vivre seul.

Tsuna s'accorda une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle, pour reposer ses nerfs. Il inspira profondément et expira en fermant les yeux. Mukuro fit disparaître l'illusion, fier de ses derniers progrès. Il se rappelait encore de l'horreur de la première version. Le châtain regarda le tueur à nouveau, un petite lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- Ne~ Reborn… Tu peux m'éclairer? Tu es mon «prof particulier» après tout. Tu devrais avoir des réponses pour moi.

Le regard de Tsuna se fit plus sombre, presque froid. Il ne plaisantait plus. Il ne ressentait rien. Peu lui important cette Sawada Nana, il ne la connaissait pas.

- A part être le futur Decimo Vongola, je suis quoi? Suis-je donc si insignifiant que même ma propre…mère me rejette? Elle m'est totalement inconnue.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce, partagé entre incompréhension, haine, gêne. Dire que Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa avaient toujours tout fait pour éviter de poser des questions embarrassantes, voilà que ce maudit bébé à tétine plongeait au cœur du problème de cette maison.

- Ne~ Reborn… C'est qui, Sawada Nana?

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! C'est par là~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Voilà la suite! Bon, je rentre en période d'examen, alors vous n'attendez pas à recevoir un chapitre par semaine (je pense que vous l'avez remarqué la semaine dernière). Je ne saurai pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!

Ceci est une co-écriture avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent une review anonyme!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 4**

Tsuna fixa Reborn qui abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux. Décidément, ce gamin n'était pas ordinaire. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

- Qui est Nana… murmura le bébé en continuant à sourire. Voici une question bien difficile. Je pourrais répondre «ta mère», mais vu ton attitude, je sais que ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Mukuro avait du mal à rester silencieux et immobile sur son siège qui lui paraissait si brûlant. Ils abordaient enfin le grand secret que Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler malgré leurs années de cohabitation.

- Sawada Nana, continua Reborn en plongeant ses prunelles ébène dans les yeux ambrés du châtain, est l'épouse de Sawada Iemitsu ainsi que la mère de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Du moins, c'est ce qui se trouve dans les archives. À toi de me dire ce qui est vrai dans tout ça, Tsuna.

Le plus jeune des quatre adolescents de la petite maison Sawada déglutit et baissa les yeux vers ses mains crispées sur le tissu de son pantalon noir. Mukuro posa sa main sur l'une des siennes et Tsuna la serra avec soulagement.

- Nana…est bien ma mère, souffla-t-il après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, et elle est bien l'épouse d'Iemitsu. Cependant, elle ne vit pas ici.

- Et où est-elle? Demanda le bébé calmement.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant que le petit caméléon sur le chapeau du tueur professionnel tirait sa langue vers le châtain comme pour l'encourager.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua ce dernier en fermant ses yeux douloureusement. Il est arrivé quelque chose, l'Incident. Et elle est partie. Depuis je vis seul.

- Nous sommes arrivés juste après, compléta Mukuro en exerçant une douce pression sur la petite main de Tsuna pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Tu as donc vécu seul, résuma Reborn en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Et comment as-tu fait pour te nourrir et payer les factures? C'est impossible pour un enfant de…

Tsuna lâcha la main de l'illusionniste et quitta sa place. Il se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à la commode et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir des enveloppes multicolores épaisses. Il en fit tomber, replongea sa main et en ressortit d'autre. La lueur dans son regard s'était éteinte.

- J'en ai des dizaines, des centaines! Expliqua le châtain à mi-voix. Elles sont disséminées partout dans la maison et je crois qu'elles appartiennent à Nana. Dis-moi Reborn. Qui est-elle pour avoir autant d'argent?

L'Arcobaleno secoua sa tête. Il ne savait pas et ce simple fait l'agaçait. Un bref applaudissement sortit le bébé maudit de ses pensées. Il leva ses yeux vers les quatre jeunes qui avaient toute leur attention dirigée vers Mukuro.

- Les enfants! Maintenant que nous avons terminé avec ce fâcheux sujet, abordons le plat principal, fit ce dernier avec un gracieux sourire. Pourquoi le bébé peut dormir dans le lit de Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna grogna et frappa doucement l'épaule de l'illusionniste qui lui lança le sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Le châtain insista bien sur son soupir excédé. Cet adolescent aux yeux vairons ne lâcherait donc jamais l'affaire?

- Je vais me laver, annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Ne me gênez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il sortit de la pièce et le silence s'immisça à nouveau dans la pièce, alourdissant son poids par un nouveau facteur, pas présent jusque là, la gêne. Reborn décida de prendre les devants.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard perçant dans l'œil rouge de l'adolescent. Tu as le niveau d'un illusionniste expert malgré ton jeune âge. Qui es-tu réellement Rokudo Mukuro ?

- Kufufu~ Le cuisinier?

Reborn renforça son regard sans que Mukuro ne bronche réellement. Il était presque…indifférent. Le tueur pointa son arme contre lui mais rien n'y fit. Léon quitta sa forme et rejoignit sa place sur le fedora pendant que le bébé continuait de fixer l'adolescent.

- Dans ce cas… Si je te disais que j'étais un assassin envoyé pour tuer Tsunayoshi?

- Il hébergerait son meurtrier?

- Étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux interlocuteurs se jugèrent du regard. Reborn regarda ensuite tour à tour Mukuro, Ken puis Chikusa avant de revenir à Mukuro. Sans doute étaient-ils tous dans le même bain. Il rejeta une expiration en baissant son fedora. Ainsi, Tsuna avait su se trouver des «sujets» avant qu'il n'intervienne. Intéressant. Face à un tel regard passionné, Mukuro ne put que baisser les armes en haussant les épaules en soupirant. Même si le petit sourire au coin des lèvres ne le quittait toujours pas.

- J'ai bien du m'améliorer, sinon, mon cher Tsunayoshi m'aurait viré de la maison pour mon incompétence. Si tu avais vu ma première version de Sawada Nana. Une véritable horreur. Même moi je suis horrifié en y repensant aujourd'hui.

Ainsi donc, Tsunayoshi l'avait forcé à se surpasser. Reborn regarda la porte qui menait au couloir, emprunté il y a peu par le propriétaire de la maison. Il n'était pas le Dame-Tsuna qu'il croyait au début. Il avait grandit seul. Sans parents. Il s'était aussi entouré d'assassin pour assurer sa protection. Jusqu'où ce gamin était-il allé pour tromper son entourage à commencer par ses amis? Mais surtout… Surtout! Comment avait-il pu oser tromper les Vongola aussi longtemps? Pas une fois les espions envoyés pour vérifier la situation n'avaient décelé le mensonge.

- Kufufu~ Quand je pense que cette piètre illusion a suffit à tromper un membre du COMSUBIN. Quel honte.

- Un membre du COMSUBIN? Demanda Reborn

- Ouais pyon. Un blond avec un bandeau sur la tête.

- Il était encore jeune. Des yeux bleus. Un uniforme kaki. Impossible de se tromper, précisa laconiquement Chikusa.

- Kufufu~ Et dire qu'il s'est laissé berné par une copie défaillante. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa rirent en repensant aux problèmes de la première Nana créé. Elle avait buggé, le regard dans le vide, aucune présence… Que de souvenirs sympathiques. Reborn se mit à réfléchir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de cette organisation qui pouvait correspondre à cette description. Colonello. Or, il lui semblait qu'à l'époque, le rapport était à qui voulait le définir comme «normal». Quelques enfants avaient réussi à le berner? Le Hitman agrandit son sourire. Voilà de quoi prouver l'incapacité de Colonello. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il pourrait le taquiner avec.

A ce moment là, Tsuna revint et appela le prochain pour le bain. Puis, il rajouta.

- Cette fois, je dors SEUL.

Le bébé écarquilla ses yeux. Avait-il bien entendu? Vu le regard hautement moqueur de Mukuro, oui. Le bébé haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas ennuyer son élève aujourd'hui alors que celui-ci lui avait donné un si bon matériel pour bien enfoncer Colonello. Ils allèrent donc se coucher sans reproches et Tsuna put dormir dans son lit sans ennuis.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune châtain fut le premier à se lever. Chose tout à fait rare. Il alla chercher le journal tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de ses amis. Cependant, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela.

- Bonjour, Juudaime! Vous êtes aussi élégant que de coutume !

- Ah, fit simplement Tsuna en observant le visage de Gokudera recouvert de rosée. Hum… Veux-tu entrer?

Les yeux gris scintillèrent de milliers étoiles et une aura remplie de roses en pleine éclosion entoura le jeune italien. Il était si heureux d'avoir autant de considération qu'il accepta immédiatement l'invitation. Le petit châtain lui servit un café et s'empressa de manger ses toasts, sachant très bien qu'une fois réveillés, les autres occupants essaieraient de les lui voler. Et ça, même s'il avait déjà mordu une bouchée. Une cavalcade dans les escaliers retentit et les autres garçons qui vivaient dans la maison apparurent pour se nourrir avec hargne. Ken avala son petit-déjeuner et remarqua ensuite la présence de Gokudera.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Grogna-t-il pendant que ses doigts frôlaient ses dentures.

- Je l'ai invité, répondit calmement Tsuna en nettoyant ses couverts.

- Kufufu~ Rit Mukuro en apparaissant à son tour dans la salle pour se sustenter. Tu devrais peut-être perdre cette manie de recueillir les animaux errants, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Dit celui qui a été recueilli, marmonna le châtain en roulant ses yeux avec ironie.

Tsuna pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et évita ainsi une assiette qui s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. La pauvre assiette se fragmenta en plusieurs morceaux. L'hôte de la maison contempla désabusé les restes du disque en morceau, éparpillés sur le parquet. Il soupira tandis que ses yeux viraient à l'orange.

- Reborn, avertit-il en se tournant vers le dernier habitant. Une des règles dans cette maison est de remplacer tout ce que l'on casse. Lorsque je rentrerais ce soir, je veux que cette assiette soit remplacée, compris?

Le bébé fit une moue, n'arrivant pas à croire que le Dame-Tsuna dont parlaient ses rapports était un jeune capable de le réprimander sans trembler.

- Dépêche-toi, Dame-Tsuna, fit Reborn en ne pensant plus à cela. Tu vas arriver en retard.

Les couleurs disparurent du visage du châtain et sortit de la pièce. Gokudera se redressa et partit à son tour pour rester avec son Juudaime. Mukuro haussa ses épaules et disparut dans un nuage de brume. Ken et Chikusa eux, s'y rendirent sans se presser.

Sur le pas de la porte, Tsuna lança vers l'intérieur.

- Et n'oublie pas la porte!

Cette fois-ci, ils sortirent tous pour de bon de la maison. Une fois que la porte claqua, Reborn entreprit une fouille de fond en comble de la maison. Impossible que cette Nana n'ait laissé aucune trace lors de son «départ». Ce qui l'étonna, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'était bien qu'Iemitsu n'ait rien su toutes ces années. Était-ce seulement possible? Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il réfléchit, debout au milieu du salon. Mais après tout, si de simples enfants avaient pu tromper Colonello, pourquoi pas Iemitsu?

Arrivé à l'école, Tsuna reprit ses airs de Dame-Tsuna. Le maladroit, le gaffeur, le nul en cours…le bizuté de la classe. Avec un «garde du corps» tel que Gokudera à ses côtés, il était impossible aux autres de lui faire subir quoi que ce soit. Ses journées étaient toutes mouvementées. Elles étaient toutes ordinaires. Elles étaient toutes tranquilles. Cette journée-ci était également bien reposante. Mais pour combien de temps?

A l'heure de la pause déjeunée, tout le monde se regroupa sur le toit, presque comme une base secrète. Tsuna prétexta une soif soudaine pour inciter Gokudera à partir.

- Comptez sur moi, Juudaime!

- Kufufu~ Je voudrais un thé.

- Et moi le nouveau jus de fruit pyon.

- Un lait fraise.

- J'suis pas votre bonniche! Allez le chercher vous même!

- Ahah~ Je vais aller t'aider.

Gokudera s'énerva et se disputa avec Yamamoto tout en allant chercher les boissons. Une fois sûr qu'ils soient partie, Tsuna se retourna vers Kyoya, le visage fermé.

- Il est au courant à propos de Sawada Nana.

- Pas un mouvement. Kyoya ne dit rien. Il allait sortir ses tonfa quand Tsuna l'en empêcha. Il secoua la tête. Et de toute façon, que pouvait faire un enfant face au meilleur hitman du monde?

- Ce n'est pas important. Lui-même ne sait rien.

Kyoya baissa ses mains et prit celle de Tsuna dans les siennes. Ses mains étaient froides et pourtant, elles dégageaient une douce chaleur. Il se mit alors à les caresser. Dans son coin, Mukuro vit ce simple geste d'un mauvais très œil. Il sauva l'une des mains de son Tsunayoshi de l'ennemi et entreprit de la réchauffer lui-même. Tsuna soupira tout en se laissant faire. Si jamais il retira sa main de celle de Mukuro, il devait aussi la retirer de Kyoya. S'il n'en enlève qu'une sur deux, un bagarre éclaterait.

- Encore.

Gokudera et Yamamoto revinrent avec les bras chargés de boissons. Voyant Tsuna aux prises de deux grands démons maléfiques, Gokudera sortit sa dynamite, prêt à exploser ces pervers qui osaient toucher à _son_ Juudaime. Il alluma une cigarette. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait faire un peu d'exercice pour bien digérer? Il tira une grosse bouffée de son bâton de nicotine et expira la fumée. Il était temps d'éradiquer le mal qui pullulait autour de son cher boss. Pendant ce temps là, Ken et Chikusa encouragèrent Mukuro tandis que le châtain mit discrètement Takeshi dans la confidence.

Au loin, quelqu'un les observait. La cloche sonnait. Les enfants retournèrent en cours. Tsuna fut le dernier à quitter le toit. Juste avant de passer la porte, Tsuna regardait dans la direction de l'inconnu. Il lui fit un petit signe amical tout en souriant avant de quitter pour de bon le toit.

L'observateur s'agita dans sa cachette. Il examina ses armes avant de les ranger. Il n'avait plus envie de s'attaquer au jeune châtain, surtout si ce dernier était déjà au courant de tout.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent, Tsuna demanda aux autres de partir sans lui, prétextant qu'il devait parler de quelque chose avec un professeur. Il se rendit à nouveau sur le toit.

- Tu peux sortir, déclara-t-il avec une voix claire.

Une petite silhouette apparut et le châtain la regarda avec des yeux chaleureux.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre.

- Lambo Bovino, murmura l'enfant en gardant sa tête baissée.

- Que fais-tu ici, Lambo Bovino, continua à demander Tsuna avec une voix apaisante.

- Lambo a une mission et ne peut rentrer tant qu'il ne l'aura achevée, marmonna le jeune.

L'adolescent observa l'enfant qui ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans et grimaça. À cinq ans, il avait encore sa mère. Il n'avait pas encore été plongé dans ce quotidien de meurtres et d'attaques d'assassins.

- Et quelle est cette mission, fit le châtain en craignant la réponse.

- Je dois tuer Reborn.

Les yeux bruns virèrent oranges tandis qu'un froncement de sourcil se dessinait sur ses traits généreux. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se tourna vers le bébé qui l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps.

- Reborn, tonna Tsuna en vrillant ses yeux inhumains dans les prunelles sombres du hitman. S'il te plaît. Utilises tous tes contacts s'il le faut mais fais en sorte que j'adopte Lambo.

Le jeune en question écarquilla ses yeux alors que l'Arcobaleno acquiesçait à contrecœur en abaissant son chapeau. Il était vrai qu'il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais le gamin avait raison. Sans oublier que ce Lambo possédait le sang du premier Gardien de la Foudre des Vongola dans ses veines. Cela servirait à son élève.

Une fois le bébé tuteur disparu, Tsuna renforça sa prise sur l'enfant et soupira.

- Ou vais-je te mettre? Murmura-t-il.

Sa maison n'avait que quatre chambres et elles étaient toutes occupées. Où allait-il donc loger Lambo? Il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Lambo ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui ce passait. Mais il savait une chose. Ce grand frère était très gentil.

- Kufufu~ Fit une voix familière dans le creux de l'oreille du châtain. Nous n'avons donc plus le choix… Je vais partager mon lit avec toi, Tsunayoshi-kun…

Lambo sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua l'apparition de Mukuro et se mit à pleurer. Tsuna s'empressa de le consoler et jeta un regard courroucé à l'illusionniste qui avait provoqué la frayeur du petit.

En rentrant, Ken et Chikusa eurent la surprise de voir Tsuna avec un enfant dans les bras et l'illusionniste derrière.

- Je ne savais que pas Tsuna pouvait avoir des enfants pyon~

- Et surtout de Mukuro-sama.

- Vous vous trompez! Rougit le châtain face au sous-entendu de ses deux colocataires. J'ai décidé de prendre cet enfant sous mon aile, comme je vous ai gardés près de moi.

- Kufufu~ Et je vais enfin partager ma chambre avec toi.

- Pas du tout. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution, je dors avec Lambo. Si tu tiens tant que cela à partager ton lit, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec Reborn.

Mukuro grogna. Même enfant, il n'avait pas le droit de dormir avec Tsunayoshi, alors pourquoi les enfants de bas-âge qui débarquaient en avaient-ils le droit? Il lui vint alors une idée. Grâce à son illusion, Mukuro se transforma en enfant de bas-âge.

- Et là, Tsunayoshi, je peux partager ta chambre?

Tsuna lui lança un regard méprisant et monta à l'étage pour installer le petit. Finalement, sa maison allait bien finir en garderie. Il y avait des animaux, des enfants…

Au dîner, Reborn refit son apparition avec tous les papiers nécessaires.

- Meurs! Reborn!

Tsuna attrapa Lambo et le garda dans ses bras, provocant la jalousie de Mukuro par la même occasion.

- Tu as fait vite. Et je vois que tu as bien remplacé la porte et l'assiette. C'est bien.

- Tch.

- Lambo, tu n'as plus de mission. Tu peux rester avec moi maintenant. Tu ne veux pas?

Lambo regarda Reborn, puis Tsuna. Il refit un tour de visage. Tsuna était gentil. Il souriait tout le temps et il lui faisait plein de câlins. Lambo l'aimait bien.

- Lambo-san veut rester avec Tsuna!

Tsuna lui sourit et lui servit à manger. Une bouche de plus à nourrir. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le besoin «grâce» à _elle_.

Puis, le reste de la soirée fut le comble de la torture pour l'adolescent aux yeux vairons. Non seulement cet enfant, lui là, dormirait avec son Tsunayoshi, mais en plus ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble. C'était le comble de l'injustice!

- Tsunayoshi. Je ne te pensais pas avec une âme aussi sadique.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Tsuna lui sourit en plus de lui fermer la porte au nez sans même une seconde d'hésitation ou de remord. Qui d'autre à part lui avait le droit d'être sadique? Personne. Jamais il n'enseignerait son art à quiconque. Pas même son petit favori! Mukuro poussa une longue plainte agonisante quand il sentit le canon glacé d'une arme à feu se poser contre sa nuque.

- Je tiens à te prévenir gamin, murmura la voix enfantine de Reborn. J'ai le sommeil léger et je n'aime pas qu'on me réveille…

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Hurla l'illusionniste en grattant à la porte avec désespoir, Je ne veux pas dormir avec lui! Je te promets d'être sage! Laisse-moi entrer! S'il te plaît!

Le châtain ne réagit pas et la pauvre victime dut se résoudre à passer la nuit avec un bébé maudit, au sourire bien trop aimable que pour être honnête.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Tsuna s'étira dans son lit et poussa doucement le jeune Bovino pour qu'il puisse continuer à dormir. Puis le châtain quitta de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, sans doute le seul repas qu'il puisse créer sans causer de dégâts dans la maison. Oui. Il était capable d'autant de catastrophes avec un couteau, et ce, malgré ses capacités surhumaines et son hyper intuition. Un grognement retentit dans son dos. Tsuna se retourna pour voir le corps avachi de Mukuro sur la table.

- Plus jamais… Marmonnait le jeune homme sensible en frappant répétitivement sa tête contre le bois. Mais plus jamais je ne dormirais avec ce petit démon.

- Dit celui qui a fait un aller-retour en enfer, marmonna Tsuna en déposant une bonne tasse de café bien fumante devant l'adolescent affligé.

Les yeux vairons mornes s'éclairèrent avec bonheur. Mukuro saisit la main du châtain pour la poser contre sa joue en soupirant de bien-être.

- Que prévois-tu de faire aujourd'hui? Demanda l'illusionniste en gardant la main du jeune et en vrillant ses yeux particuliers dans ceux de Tsuna.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement ses sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant clairement à sa réponse.

- Pourquoi ne pas présenter Onii-san à Reborn? Proposa-t-il avec un large sourire entendu.

L'illusionniste écarquilla ses yeux et éclata de rire.

- Je vais préparer mes bouchons, fit Mukuro avec un large sourire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la petite visite annoncée plus tôt fut réalisée.

- Que faisons-nous ici? Demanda l'Arcobaleno du Soleil

Il observa attentivement la salle miteuse du club de boxe dans laquelle son élève l'avait emmené.

- Tu voulais que je présente Gokudera à mes amis, n'est-ce pas? Répondit Tsuna en haussant ses épaules. Je vais donc le présenter à Onii-san.

Gokudera se raidit nerveusement. Il allait être présenté à l'individu que le Juudaime appelait «Grand Frère»! L'italien était tendu. Que se passerait-il si le dénommé Onii-san ne l'aimait pas?

- SAWADA! Beugla une voix, faisant grimacer toutes les personnes présentes excepté Tsuna et Mukuro.

Reborn et Gokudera se bouchèrent les oreilles tandis que les deux démons continuèrent à sourire.

- Tu viens enfin pour entrer à l'extrême dans mon club de boxe? Cria Ryohei.

- Désolé Onii-san, je viens te présenter de nouveaux amis.

Le Sawada présenta le bébé et son fameux «bras droit». Ryohei les salua énergiquement, très à l'extrême. Le seuil de tolérance du gris atteint rapidement ses limites.

- La ferme tête de gazon! On t'entend! Pas la peine de crier!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis à l'extrême, tête de poulpe?

- Hein? Tête de poulpe? Tu t'es regardé?

Gokudera et Ryohei continuèrent à se disputer. Reborn grimpa sur l'épaule de Tsuna. A ce moment là, le bébé vit les bouchons dans les oreilles. Il s'était fait avoir. Décidément, ce petit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tsuna sourit, victorieux. Il savourait la grimace de son tuteur. Reborn transforma Léon en casque afin de se protéger des hurlements.

- Tu avais tout prévu.

- On ne vient pas voir Onii-san sans préparation.

- Et? Qui est-ce?

Un de mes amis les plus…extrêmes. Particulièrement fort en boxe. Je te présente donc Sasagawa Ryohei. Il est tellement extrême que parfois, même Kyoya ne peut rien lui dire.

- Kufufu~ C'est sûr que celui-ci a des méthodes extrême pour se faire entendre.

Reborn continua à observer le jeune énergique. Il était vrai que physiquement, il avait l'air extrêmement fort. De plus, son corps était sculpté de telle façon qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple collégien. Tsuna surveilla la dispute avant d'y mettre fin.

- Onii-san?

- SAWADA!

- Gokudera-kun?

- Juudaime!

Gokudera rejoignit Tsunayoshi et se plaça à ses côtés. Ryohei se calma un peu, chose rare, et fit face aux groupes.

- Sawada, fit Onii-san en prenant un ton un poil plus bas que d'habitude qui fit soupirer d'aise les pauvres oreilles maltraitées de Gokudera. Que fais-tu ici à l'extrême si ce n'est pas pour entrer dans mon extrême club?

- Imbécile de tête de pelouse! Rétorqua l'italien en s'énervant à nouveau. Le Juudaime te l'a déjà dit! Est-ce que ton cerveau est trop musclé que pour comprendre ses mots?

Ryohei sembla se figer et son visage se crispa pendant que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- J'en sais rien à l'extrême! Hurla-t-il avec un long silence.

Le boss soupira et se mit entre les deux garçons aux cheveux tendant vers le blanc. Les connaissant, ils en viendraient aux mains en moins de deux.

- Onii-san? Soupira Sawada en baissant tristement sa tête. Je croyais que tu avais promis à Kyoko-chan de ne plus te battre?

Les yeux bruns du boxeur s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à genoux devant le petit châtain.

- Non! Supplia-t-il en se prosternant aux pieds de Tsuna. Ne lui dis rien! Tu sais comment elle va réagir!

Le jeune soupira, encore, et hocha sa tête tandis que le boxeur continuait à le supplier de garder le silence. Le châtain essaya de l'arrêter mais tel que c'était partit, ça allait durer encore un certain temps. Voyant le regard perdu de Reborn, Mukuro lui glissa à l'oreille quelques explications.

- Sasagawa Ryohei était souvent mêlé à des batailles contre des voyous plus grands. Sa sœur a été entraînée dans l'une d'entre elle. Puis, lorsque Sasagawa est allé se battre pour la récupérer, il a raté et s'est évanoui. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, Tsunayoshi-kun se trouvait à son chevet, à l'hôpital de Namimori.

- Et Kyoko? Demanda le bébé en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Va savoir, répondit l'illusionniste en haussant ses épaules. Tsuna l'a cachée quelque part.

- Tu peux te relever. Vraiment.

Ryohei se releva et fit face à son kohai.

- Voici Reborn qui habite avec moi avec un autre enfant. Et voici Gokudera-kun, un nouveau dans ma classe…

- … Et le bras droit du Juudaime!

- HEIN?

- Onii-san!

- …

- C'était juste pour vous présenter.

- …

- Onii-san?

- Kyoko va bien? Demanda sérieusement Ryohei.

- Oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

Tsuna et les autres sortirent en laissant Ryohei seul dans sa salle de boxe. Reborn retransforma son casque en Léon et retira un bouchon de l'oreille de Tsuna.

- Et où est cette Kyoko?

Tsuna récupéra le bouchon et retira l'autre. Mukuro en fit de même.

- Qui sait.

Tsuna se tourna vers Mukuro.

- Que dirais-tu de faire de l'omurice ce soir, Mukuro?

- Et on prendra notre bain ensemble?

- Et je te sécherais les cheveux.

Mukuro fit ma moue mais accepta. La façon dont Tsuna séchait les cheveux était si agréable. Pour une fois qu'il avait droit à une caresse, il n'allait pas refuser. De plus, il ne savait pas si le petit aux yeux ambrés le savait, mais sa façon de lui sécher les cheveux était presque érotique. Tellement érotique qu'il en ronronnerait.

Ils se rendirent en cours et la journée se passa normalement. Du moins, elle se passa dans l'habituelle routine jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur classe s'ouvre bruyamment pour révéler le visage sombre du terrifiant Hibari Kyoya.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, grogna l'adolescent. Tes parents ont contacté l'école. Tu dois partir au plus vite.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et sortir de la classe. Le préfet était sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent calmement dans les couloirs. Une fois arrivée devant la salle de réception du comité de discipline, Kyoya fit signe à Tsuna d'entrer. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas en apercevant une certaine silhouette assise sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir de la pièce.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Salua la personne en se levant pour enlacer avec affection le châtain.

Celui-ci se tendit et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se détache.

- Byakuran. Fit calmement Tsuna en ignorant le regard assassin qu'envoyait Kyoya à l'autre garçon. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en pleine formation.

L'héritier de la famille Gesso haussa ses épaules et tendit ses mains vers le châtain comme un enfant. Celui-ci soupira et sortit de son sac un paquet de marshmallows. Byakuran s'empressa d'ouvrir le sachet, humant la délicieuse odeur. Il entreprit ensuite d'avaler plusieurs de ces sucreries et terminer sur un soupir de satisfaction de pur bonheur.

- Aaaah~ Fit-il en se léchant les doigts. Il n'y a que Tsunayoshi-kun qui me comprenne si bien…

Tsuna croisa ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de celui du jeune mafieux. Kyoya s'assit à côté du châtain et saisit les mains de ce dernier qui soupira avec soulagement lorsque le brun commença à réchauffer ses doigts froids.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, déclara Tsuna après que son ami ait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Que fais-tu au Japon, Byakuran?

Le blanc fronça ses pâles sourcils, le regard sérieux. Il les regarda avec une moue laissant transparaître sa jalousie sur la proximité des deux jeunes en face de lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave, se rassura-t-il. Parce qu'il resterait la personne la plus proche du châtain. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles, leur lien ne pouvait être facilement mis de côté.

- Des rumeurs, disant que tu es entraîné par un certain Arcobaleno pour être le futur Decimo Vongola, ont fait le tour de notre monde, susurra Byakuran en levant ses yeux mauves vers le garçon qui suscitait un tel intérêt dans la sphère de la pègre. Ainsi qu'une certaine personne sortie de son sommeil…

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent pendant qu'il traduisait ce que venait de lui annoncer l'héritier Gesso.

- Xanxus, murmura le châtain.

Byakuran se lécha ses longs doigts fins dans le but de récupérer le reste de sucre. Il ne fallait pas en gâcher une miette de cette merveille. Ce serait un sacrilège. Il regarda de biais les deux collégiens et hocha la tête.

- En effet. Attend toi à ce qu'il revienne…assez énervé.

Tsuna regarda la fenêtre derrière Byakuran et soupira.

- Reborn, tu peux venir.

Reborn entra et atterrit sur les genoux de Dame-Tsuna pour s'y installer confortablement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à le coller ainsi. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Byakuran tiqua des yeux. Un rival? Un ennemi contre son amour? Encore un autre qui osait coller son Tsunayoshi. Ses yeux froids disparurent et il reprit une tête souriante. Qu'importe. Il serait le seul gagnant à la fin. Tsunayoshi était sa sucrerie.

- Ara~ C'était donc vrai cette histoire d'Arcobaleno?

- Que fait l'héritier de la famille Gesso ici, Tsuna?

- M'apporter des informations.

Reborn regardait Tsuna, Hibari puis Byakuran. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Vongola l'avait envoyé former le Decimo alors que, vraisemblablement, il s'en était déjà occupé tout seul. Il s'était constitué une _Famiglia_, s'était fait des alliés, avait des ressources…

- Et?

- Xanxus s'est réveillé.

- Le fils du Kyudaime? Voilà bien des années que je n'ai plus entendu son nom.

- C'est bien vieux pour un bébé comme toi, dit en souriant Byakuran en mangeant le dernier marshmallow.

Byakuran toisa Reborn du regard. Il plia l'emballage de marshmallow et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ainsi, l'on pourrait croire que c'était Kyo-chan qui les avait mangés. Byakuran se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Tsuna rajouta, l'air de rien.

- Au fait, je n'ai plus de place chez moi.

- Heeeeeiiiiinnnnn!

Byakuran se retourna brusquement et se colla à Tsuna en pleurnichant. Le jeune Vongola soupira fortement. Bien trop souvent d'ailleurs. Encore un autre problème qui s'ajoutait à sa longue liste. Et encore, il faisait partie du top trois dans les personnalités les plus navrantes de son entourage. Comme le Gesso s'asséchait de plus en plus par les yeux, le boss finit par accepter de partager son bain avec lui afin qu'il se taise ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Entendant la promesse du châtain, une aura noire entoura Kyoya qui resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du plus petit. Ce dernier sursauta face à la douleur et regarda avec curiosité le visage assombri de son ami d'enfance.

- Kyoya, murmura Tsuna avec une voix douce. Ne me dis pas que tu veux aussi te laver avec moi…

- Hn.

- Je vois, soupira le châtain. Mais ma baignoire ne pourrait que contenir deux personnes…

Les deux autres garçons s'affrontèrent du regard sitôt que le plus jeune eut fini de parler.

- Je suis son informateur depuis le début de cette histoire, siffla Byakuran avec rivalité alors que ses yeux violets brillaient d'un éclat menaçant accompagné d'une flamme orange naissante à son anneau ailé.

- Hn, rétorqua calmement Hibari.

- Quoi? S'indigna l'amateur de sucreries.

Il se redressait vivement de son canapé, son index vindicatif pointé vers le carnivore. Il ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas par lui.

- Tu oses prétendre que Tsunayoshi-kun te préfère ?

- Hn, sourit légèrement l'autre.

Tsuna soupira. C'était parti pour de longues heures de conversations, ou plutôt de monologues de la part de Byakuran pendant que Kyoya le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Soudain, la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit. Encore un problème qui venait s'y rajouter. Cette personne se jeta dans les bras du châtain.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Pleurnicha le nouveau venu, enfouissant son visage dans les genoux du jeune garçon qui était toujours assis sur le canapé.

Kyoya grogna et sortit de nulle part ses tonfas pour attaquer la personne qui osait coller ainsi l'herbivore. Cependant, il s'arrêta en voyant le regard du petit et hocha simplement la tête. Il rangea ses armes en soufflant avec exaspération.

- Ananas. Dégage avant que je ne te morde à mort, prévint gentiment le préfet en fermant les yeux.

Il installa de nouveau sa tête sur sa place attitrée sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, répéta Mukuro avec une intonation larmoyante.

Qui avait peur de cette alouette, franchement? S'il fuyait au moindre regard, il ne serait pas digne de son partenaire. Il trouvait que son cher Tsunayoshi s'entourait d'être inutile et nuisible. Quel besoin d'attirer tous ces hommes alors qu'il était là?

- Ai-je bien entendu Tsunayoshi-kun? Tu vas te baigner avec eux mais tu te refuses toujours à moi? Pourtant, ne t'ai-je pas toujours été fidèle, allant jusqu'à refuser les avances de l'Alouette pour partager ta couche et…

Il fut interrompu dans sa grande tirade par la main du châtain qui le gifla pour le ramener sur terre. Byakuran gloussa, heureux, et enlaça Tsuna par dessus le dossier du canapé, contemplant le visage défait de l'illusionniste.

- Tsunayoshi-kun a fait son choix, chantonna l'accro aux marshmallows. Et tu n'es pas dedans, Mukuro-chan~

Deux yeux vairons le fusillèrent et des vrilles de lotus sortirent de nulle part pour étrangler mortellement l'impertinent qui osait lui faire la leçon. Tsuna soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je prévoyais plutôt d'aller aux bains publics avec vous ce soir. Lâcha-t-il.

Il ferma avec lassitude ses yeux pour appuyer sa tête contre celle de Kyoya, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son épaule malgré tout le raffut dans la pièce.

- Mais si vous continuez à agir comme des enfants, je n'irais qu'avec les enfants.

Aussitôt, les bagarres s'arrêtèrent. Reborn observait tout de sa place privilégiée et surélevée. Il avait évité de justesse, à la seconde près, de se faire écraser par un ananas. Était-ce une bonne chose de laisser Tsunayoshi choisir lui-même sa Famiglia? Au même moment, la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Tsuna quitta Kyoya. Ils prévoyaient leur rendez vous au bain public. L'objet de toutes les convoitises rentra avec l'amateur de marshmallows et l'ananas à chaque bras. Devant l'école Ken, Chikusa et Gokudera les attendait. Le maître de la maison Sawada expliqua succinctement leur plan pour la soirée jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto vienne à leur rencontre.

- Tsuna!

- Take-chan?

- Alors tes «parents»? Pas trop grave?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Sinon, tu veux aller aux bains publics avec nous ce soir?

- Oh! Ça serait super! Et sempai?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Tu peux faire passer le message?

- Compte sur moi.

- Juudaime!

- Hai?

- Et…et moi?

- Tu peux venir si tu veux.

Gokudera laissa éclater sa joie. Ils se séparèrent tous à un carrefour et le groupe rentra chez Tsuna. En rentrant, Lambo fonça sur son sauveur qui l'attrapa au vol. L'enfant pleurait.

- Baka Tsuna! J'étais tout seul!

- Hai… Désolé Lambo.

Pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé, Tsuna lui promit un tour aux bains public. Les yeux de Lambo se mirent à briller. Ses pleurs se calmèrent immédiatement. Le clan pénétra à l'intérieur et se changea. Une fois dans le salon, Byakuran posa son corps sur le canapé et fixa Tsuna qui avait toujours le gamin à la coupe afro dans les bras.

- Ara~ Un nouveau résident?

- Hai. Byakuran, je te présente Lambo. Ex-assassin.

- Encore un?

- Encore un.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Me revoilà avec un nouveau tout chapitre, tout beau, tout frais après… euh… Cela fait combien de semaine déjà sans chapitre? Deux? Ou peut-être trois? Bref ! Après les examens, que du bonheur pour vous! Vive les vacances!

N'oubliez pas que ceci est une co-écriture avec **Ann O'Neem**! ^^

Merci pour tous ceux et celles qui laissent les reviews anonymes ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 5**

À l'heure du rendez-vous, tout le monde se regroupa devant les bains publics. Hibari et Gokudera les attendaient déjà. Yamamoto et Ryohei arrivèrent juste après. Une fois réunis, ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Et l'enfer se déclencha avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir.

Lambo ne voulait absolument pas se détacher de Tsuna. Kyoya effrayait toutes les personnes présentes dans les bains et Yamamoto, avec l'aide de Ryohei, s'amusaient à asperger tout le monde d'eau, explosant les canalisations suite à un lancer de bouteilles de shampoing un peu trop puissant. Gokudera glissa malencontreusement sur une misérable flaque légèrement savonneuse et fit tomber Byakuran à l'eau qui essayait de convaincre son cher Tsuna de se baigner dans ses bras. Mukuro contempla la scène en riant jusqu'à se tordre sur place en se tenant le ventre pendant que Ken et Chikusa se lavaient proprement afin de rentrer dans l'eau. Reborn apparut ensuite en maillot de bain à rayure avec une bouée en forme de canard et annonça avec amusement qu'il avait placé des mines dans les bains et que, bien sûr, ils avaient cinq minutes pour se laver avant de repartir. Bien évidement, Kyoya n'appréciait pas particulièrement que l'on s'attaque à l'une des propriétés de Namimori en le montrant fort bien. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à arracher les mines sous-marines à main nue, pour pratiquer un tout nouveau sport à base de frisbee explosif, vers Mukuro qui se trouvait justement aux côtés de Tsuna, victime d'un léger problème de mains baladeuses sur sa serviette de bain qui menaçait de fuguer. Heureusement, ce jeune garçon aux yeux vairons se rappela brusquement qu'il était un illustre illusionniste et il fit disparaître les mines dans des nuées de brume. Lambo applaudissait gaiement face au tour de magie de son «grand frère pervers» comme le nommait si souvent le châtain. Remarquant l'amusement du Bovino, Mukuro lança un sourire amer au petit bonhomme qui lui piquait chaque soir son cher et tendre Tsunayoshi qui ne fit pas attention à son regard.

Tsuna s'était enfin immergé dans l'eau et soupirait de bonheur, Kyoya installé à ses côtés. Le chef cuisinier de la maison Sawada vit rouge et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Appréciant à son tour le calme ainsi que la chaleur du bain, il s'appuya contre la paroi et ferma ses yeux tout en soupirant d'aise. Un éclaboussement le ramena sur terre et Mukuro retint ses intentions de meurtres en croisant le regard moqueur de Byakuran. Le fana de marshmallow sauta à pieds joints dans le bain en compagnie des autres jeunes. Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de Tsuna pour discuter gaiement tous ensemble. Pourquoi, alors que le bain était immense, ils devaient encore se coller les uns contre les autres?

Après quelques instants, Kyoya n'était plus nulle part en vue. Mukuro en conclut que l'alouette avait fuit l'abondance de personnes regroupées dans le bain. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de s'amuser sans aucun souci, le toit des bains publics explosa et un cri résonna avec une fureur meurtrière qui fit frissonner la cause du regroupement dans le bassin.

- VOIIIII, OÙ EST LE FOUTU GAMIN QU'ON LE BUTE!

Tsuna resta à sa place tandis que ses amis s'écartèrent d'un mouvement synchrone pour éviter les éclats du plafond. Il soupira. Son bain relaxant n'était plus qu'un rêve parti en fumée. Heureusement, ce n'était pas à lui que reviendrait la réparation du plafond après. Lambo, qui avait eu peur, se colla à son magnifique grand frère qui le garda dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Squalo.

- Vooooooiiii! Tu crois que c'est le moment de prendre ton bain?

- C'est ce qu'on fait dans un bain public, non? Tu veux un shampooing? J'ai maîtrisé une nouvelle technique qui devrait faire du bien à ton cuir chevelu.

Tsuna lança un sourire carnassier à Squalo avant de quitter l'eau calmement. Il fut rejoint rapidement par ses amis.

- Kufufu~ T'as les cheveux drôlement long mon petit Squalo, tu veux peut-être une petite coupe?

Mukuro et Hibari s'avancèrent, armes en main. Cette espèce de chevelu avait osé déranger leur bain avec Tsunayoshi! Il était si rare qu'il accepte de partager la même eau qu'eux.

- Teme! Tu viens de déranger le Juudaime dans son bain!

Gokudera sortit ses dynamites de nulle part. Squalo recula d'un pas. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Il devait attaquer Tsuna, seul. Et le voilà entouré d'une armée. Le requin se retourna à moitié et s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Voooooiiii! Enfoiré de Mammon! T'avait pas dit qu'il était une armée!

- Ara~ Squ-chan! Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi, tu te battrais pour prendre un bain avec Tsuna-kun. Commença malicieusement Byakuran en portant un index sous ses lèvres.

- Kufufu~ C'est moi qui arracherait sa serviette! Annonça fièrement Mukuro. Passe ton tour.

- Voooooiiii! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de votre bain! Hurla agressivement l'assassin.

- Hiiiiiiieeee! Pervers! Ca veut dire que tu voulais seulement me voir nu?

Squalo fut déstabilisé et tomba de son perchoir. Il atterrit dans le bain. Il se releva, balançant ses cheveux en arrière. Il y avait dans ce mouvement gracieux des gouttes d'eau étincelantes qui mettait sa chevelure en valeur, telle une publicité à la télévision. Le châtain applaudit la performance. Le requin l'ignora et fit face aux guerriers Vongola.

Mukuro, Hibari, Byakuran et Gokudera étaient passablement énervés. Yamamoto rigolait dans son coin sur la tournure des événements tandis que Ryohei ne comprenait strictement rien à l'extrême. Lambo, la peur passée depuis le magnifique coup de tête arrière avec les cheveux aux vents, se cura le nez dans un coin. Ken et Chikusa étaient devant Tsuna, pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Reborn, lui, observa le tout dans son coin.

Squalo était désavantagé, seul contre tous. Il décida donc de battre en retraite. Sa mission n'avait jamais précisé qu'il devait tuer Sawada Tsunayoshi immédiatement après tout.

- VOOOI! Tonna l'épéiste

Il fendit les flots d'un coup d'épée, provoquant un raz de marée pour s'enfuir. Il sauta sur le toit grâce au trou dans le plafond et lança juste avant de partir.

- Prépare-toi à perdre ton anneau!

Lorsque la bruine provoquée par la magnifique diversion de Squalo disparut, Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. De son anneau? Il regarda ses gardiens et réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Mon anneau? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Reborn, de quoi parlait-il?

Le bébé garda le silence et baissa son fedora pour cacher ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-il en ignorant le regard agacé de son élève. Iemitsu aurait du être là…

Une tension apparut soudainement dans les airs suite à la mention du patriarche Sawada. Le jeune châtain prit Lambo dans ses bras.

- Allons-y, murmura Tsuna, presque imperceptible, à ses amis. Mukuro. Cache ce trou dans le toit, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de payer les réparations.

L'illusionniste acquiesça et se mit à l'ouvrage. Ils s'en allèrent tous en silence. Une soirée de tombée à l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Reborn alla à un téléphone public. Il appela la personne qui était responsable de cette attaque surprise.

- Pronto?

- Iemitsu, maugréa Reborn alors que sa tétine brillait face à la fureur qu'il ressentait. Tu as intérêt à être au Japon demain avec les anneaux. La Varia est déjà arrivée et ils se sont attaqués à Tsuna.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda l'italien blond avec un ton neutre.

L'intonation du chef du CEDEF mit tous les sens du petit tueur en alerte. Iemitsu était réputé parmi les Vongola pour être un père aimant, alors pourquoi réagissait-il aussi peu à l'annonce que son fils avait failli mourir?

- Bien, grogna le bébé. Sa famille l'a protégé.

- Je vois… J'arriverais demain.

Reborn raccrocha et contempla avec énervement le combiné vert. Il n'aimait pas être en dehors des secrets. Et encore moins quand ces secrets concernaient son élève.

- J'imagine qu'il est temps que je contacte certaines personnes, murmura l'Arcobaleno en caressant Léon.

Le lézard cilla et se transforma lentement, devenant une boule informe. Les yeux sombres de Reborn se plissèrent et il sourit sombrement.

Après les bains, ce fut le tour de la maison. Un nouveau champ de bataille voyait le jour. Une véritable catastrophe. Il y avait tant de chose à gérer ce soir là. Tsuna avait réussi à convaincre tant bien que mal ceux qui n'habitaient pas chez lui, de ne pas dormir chez lui! Déjà qu'il y avait un invité en plus… Il n'allait pas abriter toute une armée non plus. Il y avait déjà Byakuran qui s'incrustait. Ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais une fois dans le salon, cette autre bataille continua.

- Oya? Mais c'est moi qui dors avec Tsunayoshi.

- Ara~ Je suis l'invité! C'est donc à moi…

- Bwouahahahah! Lambo-san va dormir avec Tsuna comme hier soir!

Tsuna resta silencieux, les bras croisés, assis sur le canapé au milieu de tout ce tumulte qui déciderait de l'heureux élu avec qui il partagerait sa nuit. Des anneaux? Quels anneaux? Et cet… Son père allait venir? Impossible. Il releva la tête vers son illusionniste.

- Mukuro… Si jamais…

- Je me charge de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tsuna hocha légèrement la tête, toujours pensif. Soudain, il sentit une main sur sa tête qui l'ébouriffa un peu.

- Oi, Tsuna! Je n'ai plus de chewing-gum, je reviens.

Tsuna sourit et retira la main dans ses cheveux. Il essaya de réarranger ses cheveux, sans succès.

- Qu'un seul après le repas, hein?

- Hai, hai…

Ken allait sortir, accompagné de Chikusa quand Tsuna les arrêta.

- Ken, Chikusa. Ca vous déranger de partager votre chambre pendant quelque temps?

- Avec Kakipi? Ca va, pourquoi?

- Ça m'est égal. Mais Ken, tu dois ranger ta chambre.

- Je pensais installer Byakuran dans ta chambre, Chikusa. Elle est plus vivable que celle de Ken.

- Qu… Commença Ken à riposter.

- Ainsi, continua le boss, Reborn choisira soit Mukuro soit Byakuran pour passer la nuit avec.

- Quoi? Je ne l'accepte pas Tsunayoshi! Une nuit avec ce bébé me suffit! Je t'appartiens corps et âme!

- Dans ce cas, tu préfères Byakuran dans ta chambre? Demanda innocemment Tsuna.

- Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas?

Ils regardèrent Tsunayoshi et virent qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Malgré son sourire aux lèvres, son regard était sans appel. Il n'y avait que le châtain à pouvoir leur donner des ordres. Mukuro et Byakuran soupirèrent. Ils se toisèrent du regard et se retournèrent vers l'objet de leur convoitise.

- Si vous partagez votre chambre, je peux mettre Reborn et Lambo ensemble.

- Et qui veut partager sa chambre avec le bovin?

Les habitants de la maison se retournèrent et virent Reborn rentrer.

- Toi, rétorqua Tsuna sans sourciller malgré le révolver pointé vers sa poitrine. Tu habites sous mon toit, donc tu dois te plier aux règles.

Le bébé soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en marmonnant que Dino avait été plus agréable à maltraiter.

- Qui est Dino? Demanda Tsuna une fois que son tuteur fut sorti.

- Son ancien élève, expliqua Byakuran en mangeant un paquet de marshmallows. Blond et très maladroit. Riche. Influençable aussi.

- Je vois, murmura le châtain en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il se pencha vers Lambo et parvint, à grand renfort de cajoleries, à convaincre le petit bovin à partager sa nuit avec le petit Reborn. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Tsuna souhaita aux autres garçons une bonne nuit et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne se serait absolument pas attendu à ça.

- Sawada-dono, haleta une voix juvénile pendant qu'une main recouverte de sang se plaquait contre la bouche du châtain pour le garder silencieux.

Tsuna resta calme devant cette intrusion. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette sensation de chaleur naissance sur son front. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus orange et une flamme brillait sur son front.

- N'ayez crainte, Sawada-dono, murmura l'inconnu en relâchant le garçon. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Tsuna ne l'écouta pas. Il rétrécit ses yeux et leva légèrement ses mains, prêt à passer à l'attaque si l'autre ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers.

- Je m'appelle Basil, expliqua à voix basse son ravisseur. J'appartiens aux CEDEF et j'ai été envoyé ici à la place de votre père, Sawada Iemitsu-dono.

Soudain, le dénommé Basil fut violemment propulsé dans la chambre et heurta sans douceur contre le mur d'un bruit sourd. Tsuna le regarda tomber à terre avec un air indéchiffrable puis il se tourna vers la personne qui avait causé cela.

- Mukuro, dit-il avec une voix posée et curieusement grave. N'avais-je pas dit que je dormais seul?

- Kufufu~ Rit sombrement l'illusionniste en matérialisant son trident. Penses-tu que je ne remarquerais pas, après toutes ces années de cohabitation, les tics que tu as lorsque tu es stressé?

Tsuna leva ses yeux au ciel et finit par soupirer bruyamment.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il pendant que ses yeux retournaient à leur teinte habituelle, je l'admets. J'attendais la visite du serviteur d'Iemitsu.

- Vous m'attendiez, Sawada-dono? Demanda la voix faible de Basil.

Ce dernier s'était remis sur pieds et semblait être en bon état, si l'on oubliait sa tête ensanglantée.

- Oui, sourit Tsuna alors que ses yeux prenaient un éclat prédateur. J'attendais le colis que tu transportes avec toi avec impatience…

Dans la chambre que partageaient les deux enfants, une petite boule verte se mit à luire faiblement. Lambo, allongé à côté de Reborn, gardait ses yeux désespérément ouverte. Pourquoi y avait-il une boule qui brillait dans le noir? En plus de cela, il y avait des yeux jaunes effrayant. Il appelait désespérément, mentalement, son grand frère Tsuna. Il avait un peu peur tout seul avec Reborn. Rien qu'un peu, hein! Lambo-san était grand. Il ferma les yeux avec force. Il ouvrit un œil prudemment une seconde après et vit la boule verte le regarder. Il lâcha un gémissement craintif et se cacha sous la couverture tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire naissait sur le visage de Reborn.

Basil s'approcha du fils de son supérieur. Il lui tendit une boite, solennellement. L'héritier Vongola l'ouvrit et vit des anneaux. Sept pour être tout à fait exact. Tsuna referma la boite et invita Basil à le suivre.

- Répare moi ça, Mukuro.

- Vos désirs son des ordres, Sawada-dono. Dit-il en s'inclinant tel un majordome.

Basil n'aimait pas cette lueur moqueuse qu'il décelait sans problème dans le regard de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Il suivit Tsuna jusque dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. L'hôte de la maison posa la boite sur la table basse et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse à pharmacie. Il commença à soigner l'intrus du jour. Peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé, les résidents arrivèrent, sauf Lambo qui semblait dormir profondément…ou pas.

Une fois soignée, Tsuna ouvrit la fameuse boite aux yeux de tous. Mukuro les rejoignit après le travail accompli.

- Si ta chambre n'est plus habitable, je peux partager la mienne~

- Non merci, ça ira.

Basil observa leur relation. Elle était assez spéciale. D'un côté, il avait l'impression qu'il avait un rapport entre maître et employé, mais d'un autre, leur relation était tellement profonde qu'elle dépassait une simple amitié.

- Sawada-dono…

- Iemitsu prévoit-il de revenir au pays?

Basil s'étonnait que le fils nomme son père par son prénom mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Sans doute la longue absence avait fait que la progéniture de son maître le voyait presque comme un étranger.

- Où est votre mère, Sawada-dono?

Tsuna regarda Basil d'un doux sourire. Le nouvel arrivant, ne connaissant pas la nature de l'héritier, se laissa berner.

- Elle dort. Elle est particulièrement stressée en ce moment et avale un somnifère tous les soirs. Rien ne pourra la déranger avant que les effets ne s'estompent.

- Je vois… Pour répondre à votre question, Sawada-dono, Oyakata-sama prévoit de revenir au plus vite dès qu'il aura réglé certaines affaires extérieures.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement et s'enfonça mollement dans le canapé, légèrement détendu. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Mukuro et Byakuran le rejoignirent en un éclair et se serrèrent même un petit peu trop près de lui à son goût. Chacun prirent une main et la réchauffa dans la sienne. Tsuna se laissa aller.

- Tu veux rester ici ce soir? Par contre, il faudra te contenter du canapé.

- Hai~ Merci Sawada-dono!

Reborn observa en silence son élève depuis les escaliers. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette maison. Vraiment pas. Et cette sensation se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Quel était donc l'histoire des Sawada?

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi se leva étonnamment tôt et prépara le petit déjeuner pour toute la «famille». Il partit ensuite sans prévenir personne. Reborn lui atterrit sur l'épaule avec Léon, toujours en forme de boule verte, accroché à son dos.

- Où vas-tu, Dame-Tsuna? Demanda le bébé pendant que le châtain continuait à marcher.

- Prévenir Kyoya, répondit-il tout simplement en entrant dans l'école vide de Namimori, se rendant dans la salle de réception.

Hibari s'y trouvait, lisant certains rapports concernant des activités illicites dans les bas-fonds des rues commerçantes de sa ville. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et déposa calmement sa plume quand il entendit la voix apaisante de l'herbivore.

- Kyoya, j'ai ton anneau.

Le brun se leva et alla prendre le bijou que lui tendait le châtain. Puis, il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe au jeune d'en faire de même. Tsuna soupira et obtempéra. Voyant un nouveau dialogue silencieux, Reborn sauta de sa haute place et atterrit sur le bureau du préfet, son nouveau poste d'observation attitré.

La main de Kyoya poussa légèrement l'arrière tête du châtain qui comprit l'ordre sous-entendu. Il posa sa joue sur les cuisses du terrifiant préfet et ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts du brun commencèrent à caresser sa touffe chevelue.

- Achète-toi un chat, marmonna Tsuna en luttant contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait.

- Hn.

Comprenant la moquerie sous-jacente, le plus jeune frappa doucement le genou du plus vieux et s'endormit, calme. Il avait une respiration régulière. Reborn quitta le bureau pour s'asseoir sur la table basse qui séparait les deux canapés. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux. Kyoya le regarda en silence.

- Que sais-tu sur les Sawada? Demanda le bébé avec un ton sans équivoque.

Il voulait des réponses. Maintenant. Si le brun osait mentir, le tueur le descendrait sans aucune hésitation, qu'il soit un Gardien probable de son élève ou pas.

- Ce qu'il savoir, répondit calmement Hibari en continuant à prodiguer ses caresses à Tsuna.

- Explique-toi, ordonna l'Arcobaleno.

Les yeux gris se durcirent et le châtain poussa une petite plainte ensommeillée car les doigts de Kyoya lui avaient fait mal. Le préfet relâcha les mèches de cheveux soyeuses qu'il avait malencontreusement empoignées dans son bref éclat de colère et il dirigea ses yeux glaciaux vers les puits sans fonds de Reborn.

- Non, répliqua Kyoya sans ciller alors qu'il était menacé par l'arme à feu du tueur italien. C'est à l'herbivore de le dire.

Reborn grinça ses dents. Sa patience atteignait ses limites avec ces cas sociaux. Il resta assis sur la table et observa les deux enfants. À ce moment là, s'il ne connaissait pas leur foutu caractère bien tordu, la scène serait presque touchante. Presque seulement. Ce qui l'irritait particulièrement dans cette famille, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Aucune information n'était lâchée devant lui. Il n'aimait pas être devancé. Il allait de surprise en surprise. Ce petit Tsuna était un grand comédien. Il feignait l'ignorance totale. Il feignait la surprise. Il feignait tout et au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, il dévoilait son jeu.

Soudain, le portable de Kyoya vibra sur la table. Il le laissa sans s'en occuper.

- Tu ne prends pas?

- Ça doit être ce stupide ananas.

Kyoya continua de caresser les cheveux du châtain. La vibration cessa puis repris de plus belle. Le brun grogna mais ne bougea pas. Il regarda Reborn qui le regarda à son tour. Il était hors de question de bouger et réveiller Tsuna. Il était hors de question que le plus grand hitman se déplace pour prendre le portable d'un gamin. Un duel de regard s'engagea férocement. Le vibreur s'arrêta et repris de l'élan pour la troisième fois consécutive en l'espace de cinq petites minutes depuis le premier appel. Reborn, excédé, alla prendre le portable et le lança à Kyoya. Celui-ci décrocha.

- Kufufu~ Ma chère alouette.

- Ananas.

- Dis-moi, un petit chaton t'aurait-il rendu visite?

- Hn.

- Ce sera tout.

Reborn décida de quitter la salle avant de faire un massacre dans cette pièce. Qui d'autre au courant de l'histoire était-il susceptible de l'informer de la situation présente? Il détestait avoir une longueur de retard.

Une heure plus tard, Tsuna se réveilla et se libéra des genoux de Kyoya en disant qu'il allait rendre visite à ses autres gardiens. Le chaton bailla et se rendit en classe, puisqu'il était déjà sur place. Il salua Gokudera et Yamamoto. L'italien se jeta à ses pieds en pleurant son inutilité car il ne l'avait pas accompagné. Le Juudaime du le consoler afin d'éviter un suicide pour amender ses erreurs. Il fouilla dans ses poches et donna l'anneau de la Pluie à son ami d'enfance. Il hésita en contemplant en silence celui de la Tempête avant de soupirer.

- Pour toi, dit-il simplement en le tendant à Gokudera.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira de joie tandis que le châtain grinçait des dents. Pour le moment, Hayato faisait partie des plus faibles avec Onii-san. Il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

- Besoin d'aide, caqueta la voix familière de Reborn.

Tsuna ne sursauta même pas et acquiesça lentement.

- J'ai besoin que des personnes enseignent à Gokudera et Onii-san, expliqua à mi-voix le garçon pendant que les cours commençaient. Ce sont les plus faibles du groupe.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, répondit le bébé en lissant le bord de son fedora. Ils arrivent dans deux heures.

Le visage du châtain s'illumina et sourit doucement avec contentement. Reborn observa l'expression heureuse de son élève et claqua sa langue avec énervement. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la source de son agacement.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de secrets autour de toi, Tsuna? Répliqua calmement le tueur en ignorant les regards en coin que leur lançait le reste de la classe.

Le garçon secoua doucement sa tête.

- Pas ici, murmura-t-il.

- Alors quand? Fit Reborn avec un ton colérique. J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries.

- Ce soir après les cours, promit Tsuna en posant ses yeux quasi orangés sur le petit maudit, lorsqu'ils seront tous réunis, je vous dirais tout.

Reborn croisa ses bras et soupira bruyamment.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole, Tsuna, rappela-t-il avant de disparaître dans une de ses cachettes.

L'adolescent exhala et posa sa tête sur son pupitre, épuisé. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré? Il sentait que les prochains événements ne seront pas de tous repos.

Tsuna avait déjà mis son collier autour du cou. Yamamoto le regardait de temps en temps pensif et Gokudera avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Ces temps-ci, le dernier de la famille Sawada soupirait beaucoup. Peut-être même un petit peu trop à son âge. Et ses soupirs risquaient d'augmenter proportionnellement avec le nombre de nouveaux venus. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les bagues entre leurs mains, cela marquait la fin de leur paisible vie. Tout allait s'enchaîner, plus qu'il ne pourrait prévoir, à partir de maintenant. De plus, il lui restait encore un problème sur les bras, une bague à distribuer. Celle de la foudre.

À la pause, Tsuna s'arma de boules quies et entra dans le club de boxe. Il confia la bague du soleil à Ryohei. Un mec aussi éblouissant ne pouvait qu'être le gardien du soleil.

En traversant le couloir pour rejoindre sa classe, Tsuna s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Il observa un moment avant de faire un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Il repartit ensuite en classe.

- Juudaime! C'est trop d'honneur!

- Dans ce cas, fait tout pour en être digne.

- Hai!

- Ahah~ Un nouveau jeu?

- Yakyu Baka! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de l'importance de cette bague? C'est…

Tsuna l'arrêta d'un mouvement. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres. Il regarda à droite à gauche. Pas en classe. Gokudera regarda aux alentours et acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison Sawada, Byakuran était à la recherche d'un paquet de marshmallow. Autant en profiter pendant que Tsunayoshi n'était pas là pour faire une razzia! Cependant, il se serait bien passé du bovin qui traînait dans ses pattes. La condition pour le garder ici était de jouer les baby-sitter. Il soupira. Il fouillait partout sous le regard lassé du bovin. Où étaient donc ses merveilles? Tsuna n'avait quand même pas osé ne pas refaire les stocks!

- Ne~ Ne~

Byakuran baissa son regard avide et vit l'enfant à la coupe afro. Lambo éternua sur le pantalon de l'héritier des Gesso sans oublier d'étaler sa morve en essayant de l'enlever. Une veine palpita sur le front du blanc. Ne pas s'énerver contre un enfant.

- Quoi?

- Je sais où sont les bonbons.

Une lueur prédatrice brilla dans les yeux de Byakuran. Était-ce ce qu'il cherchait en vain dans les placards? Pourtant, son odorat ne détectait aucune présence. Serait-ce une nouvelle technique de camouflage?

- C'est un bonbon tout mou, tout rose comme un nuage.

Byakuran était de plus en plus intéressé par ce que disait cette vache. Il en oublierait même son pantalon dégueulasse. Ses yeux laissaient transparaître la faim de friandises.

- Lambo-chan~ Dit à Byaku-nii-chan où sont ses bonbons~

- Alala~ Mais Lambo-san aime les bonbons aux raisins!

Tsuna lui avait bien demandé de garder le gamin, mais il n'avait jamais précisé que cela devait se faire en intérieur. Il enfila une veste et emmena le petit acheter ses bonbons au raisin. Arrivé au combini, Lambo pris avec joie ses bonbons aux raisins. Byakuran soupira puis suivit l'enfant qui lui montra un stand de barbe à papa, comprenant la douce illusion dont il avait été piégé. Une veine palpita sur son front malgré son sourire racoleur accroché aux lèvres. Il venait de tirer une leçon de toute cette histoire. Ne jamais se fier aux enfants. Finalement, il fit demi-tour et retourna au magasin. Il ne se priva pas de dévaliser tout le rayon de marshmallow, sans oublier ces superbes céréales aux marshmallow. Depuis le temps de sa première bouchée au Japon il y avait quelque année, il avait racheté la compagnie qui les faisait. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des stocks, édition limitée ou pas. Il s'en fichait d'être le seul consommateur. C'était son précieux! Il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que ses marshmallows. Mais il se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait avoir par un gamin de 5 ans.

Peu de temps après le retour des deux accros au sucre, la maison se remplit considérablement d'un coup par de jeunes adolescents. Ils furent bien vite tous attablés autour d'un bon repas cuisiné par Chikusa. Puis la sonnette retentit. Tsuna bondit de son siège pour aller accueillir ses visiteurs. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit les visages de ses nouveaux visiteurs quelque peu…étonnant.

- Kyoya? Demanda-t-il avec une voix hésitante. Pourquoi es-tu… ligoté?

Le brun gigota légèrement depuis l'épaule sur laquelle il était juché et lança un regard enragé au châtain qui avait osé lui demander. Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message et leva sa tête vers la personne qui avait mis son ami dans un tel état.

- Excusez-moi, déclara doucement Tsuna. Mais qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Dino Cavallone, sourit le jeune homme blond en déposant tranquillement sa grande charge récalcitrante sur le palier de la maison Sawada. Et je suis venu ici suite à la demande de Reborn.

- Dino, murmura le châtain en fronçant ses sourcils. Comme dans Dino l'éternel maladroit?

Le blond rougit et secoua vivement sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'à bien pu te dire Reborn à mon sujet ni autre bêtise à mon propos, mais sache que je ne suis plus aussi maladroit! C'est du passé tout ça!

Tsuna haussa les épaules et remarqua un bébé qui volait dans airs grâce à un aigle qui le soutenait avec ses serres. Le châtain écarquilla ses yeux et courut vers le jeune pour l'étreindre dans ses bras.

- Oji-san! Cria-t-il en enlaçant avec affection le bébé.

- Content de te revoir, Tsuna, sourit Colonello en tapotant l'épaule du garçon. Tu as grandi.

- C'est plutôt toi qui a rétrécit! Ria-t-il. Oji-san, que fais-tu ici? Demanda ensuite Tsuna qui recula afin de mieux détailler le petit blond avec son arme fatale.

Le bébé faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en croisant les grands yeux mouillés caramel qui brillaient avec quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro s'avança à l'entrée en compagnie de Byakuran. Il observa le corps à terre, toujours ligoté, de Kyoya.

- Kufufu~ rit l'illusionniste. Je vois que tu es encore plus faible que tu le prétendais. Te faire battre par un canasson pareil…

- Je vais te mordre à mort, ananas!

Tsuna calma le jeu et invita les nouveaux invités les rejoindre au dîner. Il détacha Kyoya à l'unique condition qu'il se tienne tranquille. Le brun lança un mauvais regard avant d'abandonner…pour le moment.

- Tsuna! Où est Nana, kora?

- Maman? Aux sources chaudes avec des amies.

- Hum… lâcha-t-il, pensif. Après tout, tant mieux! Avec les événements qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Même si j'aurai bien voulu la revoir.

Reborn regarda Colonello et cacha son sourire. Mais le moment n'était pas aux plaisanteries. Tsuna avait dit qu'il lui dirait tout. Or, celui-ci venait de ressortir le mensonge des congés aux onsens. Quel enfant désagréable.

- Bwouahahahah! Lambo-san a fini de manger! Lambo-san a le droit à un bonbon!

- Hai, hai!

Tsuna aida Lambo à débarrasser sa place. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le placard à friandise en haut à droite pour prendre un de ces bonbons au raisin qu'il aimait tant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un nouveau paquet déjà à moitié entamé et des dizaines de paquets de marshmallow. Il cria donc depuis la cuisine.

- Byakuran?

- Hai~ Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai un placard entier de marshmallow?

- Mais c'est pour ma réserve personnelle bien sûr.

- Qu'un paquet par jour.

- Quoi? Mais Tsunayoshi-kun! La date de péremption est proche! Je ne pourrais les finir que si…

- Un par jour.

Tsuna referma le placard et retour à sa place. Lambo se plaça devant la télé et regarda des dessins animés.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour les bonbons pour Lambo aussi, non?

- …

- Et je suppose que tu as du en manger plusieurs, des paquets de marshmallow, quand je n'étais pas là.

- …

Tsuna lui lança un sourire étincelant. Il brillait tellement que sa lumière l'aveuglait. Son sourire était éblouissant et était d'une telle beauté que quiconque en serait scotché sur place.

- On se fera une grillade de marshmallow…en jetant les paquets aux feux.

Byakuran se jeta à genou, en position dogeza, devant le propriétaire des lieux pour lui supplier d'épargner ses chéries. L'amour de sa vie! La plus belle rencontre qu'il n'ait jamais faite avec aucune autre sucrerie.

- Arrête de jouer Tsuna. Et dit enfin ce que tu as à dire.

Reborn n'était pas patient. Reborn détestait attendre. Reborn avait besoin de prendre les rennes de cette affaire…et se moquer de Colonello!

- Pas maintenant, siffla Tsuna en désignant les invités discrètement. Pas avec eux.

Reborn grinça des dents et crispa ses petites mains potelées sur la boule informe qu'était Léon. Il savait que son élève allait sortir une excuse de nulle part, comme un magicien qui aurait sortit un lapin de son couvre-chef. Un de ces jours, se promit le petit assassin, il coincerait Tsuna et le forcerait à dévoiler à la lumière du soleil ses secrets pour les révéler au monde. Mais en attendant, Reborn patienterait. Il n'était pas le meilleur tueur pour rien. Ses yeux passèrent en revue toutes les personnes présentes et un petit rictus apparut sur ses fines lèvres.

Byakuran pleurnichait aux pieds de Tsuna, réclamant ses précieux marshmallows qu'il avait payés de sa propre poche pendant que le châtain l'ignorait, occupé à apprécier les caresses que lui donnait Hibari. Kyoya essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de ne pas devenir fou et attaquer tout individu bruyant dans le périmètre de cette maison. Pour cela, il s'était uniquement concentré sur la chevelure de Tsuna et lui prodiguait des caresses. Au même moment Mukuro, lui, s'était approché du châtain et lui tenait une main tout en discutant à voix basse avec ses amis, Ken et Chikusa.

Reborn fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensif. Il ne savait toujours pas si ces deux adolescents pouvaient être un atout à la famille du Decimo ou pas. Tsuna ne les mentionnait jamais, si ce n'était pour dire qu'ils étaient ses frères adoptifs et qu'ils vivaient ensembles. Ken et Chikusa savaient-ils seulement se battre?

Un éclat de voix surprit le tueur à la forme de bébé. Il dirigea ses yeux d'un noir profond vers le lieu où se trouvaient les nouveaux gardiens de Tsuna. Gokudera criait, ses joues rouges de gêne, sur Yamamoto Takeshi, le sportif qui avait attiré l'attention de Reborn dès son arrivée. En parlant de gardien, l'Arcobaleno ne savait si ce Sasagawa Ryohei serait d'une quelconque utilité. Il avait l'air particulièrement stupide, si ce n'est plus que Yamamoto Takeshi si ce n'est dire, mais il le compensait par son impressionnante force physique. Pouvait-il vraiment être l'un des plus faibles du groupe? Quand à Lambo… Ce gamin pleurnichard. Il ne servait strictement à rien, mis à part brailler à tout va, comme le gamin qu'il était. Mais la particularité des Bovino était un bonus pour être gardien de la foudre. Même si cela répugnait Tsuna de lui donner une bague, il l'avait tout de même fait.

Trop de mystère à son goût. Mais il ferait tout pour maintenir les Vongola au plus haut rang qui soit dans le milieu de la mafia. Il ajoutait à cela Dino Cavallone, maladroit mais dont son expérience en tant que boss des Cavallone était non négligeable. C'était un précieux allié que l'on ne pouvait ignorer. Et enfin, avec un tuteur tel que lui pour compléter le groupe, impossible de ridiculiser la Famiglia Vongola.

Reborn balada son regard dans la pièce à la recherche d'une personne qui avait disparu.

- Dame-Tsuna. Où est Basil?

- Je suis là.

Basil fit son apparition et s'installa parmi les Vongola. Sans doute, jamais la maison Sawada n'avait été aussi animée.

- Sawada-dono.

- …

- Oyakata-sama est arrivé à Namimori.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je commence à reprendre un rythme régulier ^^ Enfin, j'espère! Nous allons pénétrer dans l'arc des anneaux, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop fastidieux pour vous ^^

N'oubliez pas que ceci est une co écriture avec Ann O'Neem

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 6**

Soudain, en entendant la nouvelle, Tsuna et ses amis se figèrent et n'émirent plus aucun son. Plus une caresse, plus un gémissement, plus aucune insulte. Lambo, qui avait enfin quitté son lit, regardait toujours la télé. Gokudera criait dans le vide. Dino fit tomber ses baguettes. Colonello mangeait…Les deux pôles étaient bien démarqués. Aucun être extérieur aux conflits Sawada n'avait conscience de la situation réelle du clan Sawada. Oui, ces jeunes adolescents formaient un clan, un clan impénétrable par les «étrangers».

- Je… vois, murmura Tsuna en gardant ses yeux baissés.

Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent sous la pression. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mukuro força leur ouverture qu'il se rendit compte qu'il les avait crispées sur ses baguettes, brisées d'ailleurs, entaillant sa chair. L'illusionniste porta en silence la main blessée à ses lèvres, léchant attentivement la moindre goutte de sang qui fleurissait sur l'objet de sa convoitise, ne se privant pas de garder les yeux plongés dans ceux du châtain. Le blessé soupira, une fois encore, et hocha doucement la tête lorsque le vairon relâchait sa main.

- Je suppose que nous allons devoir libérer une chambre, murmura Tsuna en se redressant.

Mukuro et Byakuran se raidirent comme des piquets, saisissant l'occasion, et levèrent leurs doigts comme des enfants sages l'auraient fait en classe.

- Moi, supplièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Soudain, des mains familières appartenant à un certain préfet s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son «chaton» pour le plaquer contre son torse.

- L'herbivore dormira chez moi, annonça Kyoya avec une voix qui n'autorisait aucune complainte.

Mukuro et Byakuran échangèrent un regard. En temps normal, ils auraient réagi vivement en clamant que Tsunayoshi leur appartenait et qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager sa couche, mais Sawada Iemitsu était en ville. Il était impensable de laisser le petit châtain se retrouver seul avec son géniteur.

- Bien, grogna l'illusionniste en baissant les bras. Mais nous lui rendrons visite!

- Haha, rit alors Takeshi en passant son bras autour du cou de l'adolescent aux yeux vairons. Ne sois pas stupide, 'Kuro, tu sais très bien qu'Hibari nous laissera entrer! Après tout, nous sommes amis!

Ignorant l'aura meurtrière qui s'échapper des deux jeunes concernés, Takeshi se retourna vers son ami d'enfance pour le rassurer avec un sourire dont il avait le secret. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, apaisé par son ami. Il avait confiance. La pluie veillerait sur sa famille pendant qu'il serait ailleurs.

Reborn, laissé de côté avec les autres italiens, grinça des dents. Il avait encore une fois été mis hors de leurs secrets.

- Tsuna, fit-il à son élève. Je viens avec toi.

Comprenant que son tuteur n'accepterait aucune réponse négative, l'héritier hocha sa tête. Il prépara quelques affaires et partit avec Kyoya. Lambo s'y refusait et se cramponna à la jambe de son grand frère. Tsuna le convainquit de rester avec les autres après quelques efforts. Le brun était effrayant avec un sommeil ridiculement léger. La maison fut tout à coup plus calme.

- Oi, kora! Pourquoi Tsuna quitte sa maison? Ça ne serait pas à vous de la quitter, kora?

- Kufufu~ N'est-ce pas naturel que le fils laisse sa chambre au père?

- Étant de passage en ville, nous préférons rester chez notre Tsunayoshi plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel.

- Lambo-san est le nouveau frère de Tsuna!

Quelque chose de pas net se fit ressentir. Une sensation désagréable le tenaillait depuis quelques temps. Pourtant, tout allait très bien la dernière fois qu'il était passé en ville. Mais à combien de temps cela remontait déjà?

- Dommage que Nana ne soit pas là, kora! Iemitsu n'arrête pas de parler d'elle au bureau.

- Oui, c'est malheureux qu'elle ait gagné ce voyage. Pile à ce moment là.

- Mais bon, kora, en tant que femme au foyer et mère aimante, elle a droit au repos.

- Exact oui, renchérit Byakuran, mielleusement.

Mukuro et Byakuran se jetèrent un regard complice et allèrent préparer la chambre pour l'arrivé du père. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dans cette maison en prenne les responsabilités.

Du côté d'Hibari et Tsuna, ceux-ci marchèrent dans les rues sombres de Namimori main dans la main. Kyoya avait eu la délicatesse de prendre le sac de son herbivore. Le silence installé entre eux n'était pas dérangeant…pour eux, mais insupportable pour Reborn. Leurs pensées étaient impénétrables. Impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit. Il avait même l'impression que ces deux collégiens pouvaient communiquer par un simple contact de la main.

Une fois arrivé chez Kyoya, Tsuna fit comme d'habitude. Les parents du brun, jugeant leur fils assez grand pour vivre seul, avait été muté dans la ville voisine pour y faire régner justice et paix. Ils faisaient entièrement confiance à leur fils pour maintenir l'ordre à Namimori. Reborn resta sur l'épaule de dame-Tsuna jusqu'à l'entrée dans la chambre. Il posa un pied dans la chambre et attendit l'installation des futons. Une fois le châtain glissé sous la couverture, le bébé prit la parole.

- Explique-toi.

- Je préférerais ne pas le faire, avoua doucement l'élève. Il y a des choses qui sont mieux enterrées que ramenées à la surface.

- Je ferais avec les conséquences, rétorqua Reborn en s'asseyant sur l'oreiller de Tsuna.

Ce dernier garda sa position étendue et ferma ses yeux.

- Par où devrais-je commencer?

- Quelle est ta relation avec Hibari Kyoya? Fit le bébé.

- C'est la chose que tu veux à tout prix savoir? S'étonna Tsuna en gardant ses yeux clos.

La tétine jaune se mit plus à l'aise sur l'oreiller et haussa ses épaules, même s'il savait que le jeune ne pouvait le voir. Son interlocuteur sembla comprendre car il soupira faiblement, reprenant la parole.

- Kyoya… a toujours été là, commença-t-il doucement. Je me rappelle qu'un jour Nana m'avait emmené au parc et m'avait montré un enfant qui lisait calmement sous un arbre. Elle m'a alors dit confiante qu'il me protégerait lorsqu'elle ne pourrait le faire.

- Et quand elle est disparue, compléta Reborn à mi-voix, il t'a aidé?

- Non, rit Tsuna. Il ne l'a pas fait. Ce ne serait plus Kyoya s'il l'avait vraiment fait. Non… Il a fait plus que cela. Il est resté avec moi quand tout allait mal. Il l'a toujours fait. Ça m'a suffit.

- Je vois. Souffla le tueur en fermant à son tour les yeux. Et Sasagawa Ryohei? Est-ce que sa sœur est réellement en vie?

La respiration paisible du châtain se brisa et il bougea dans son futon pour prendre une position plus confortable.

- Kyoko, murmura-t-il enfin. Kyoko-chan est vivante. Mais je ne peux pas encore laisser Onii-san la voir. Cela le détruirait. Kyoko-chan est une personne incroyable. C'est même elle qui m'a demandé de l'éloigner. Je ne peux te dire où elle se trouve, Reborn.

- Je comprends, fit doucement l'Arcobaleno. Que se passe-t-il avec Iemitsu?

Les doigts de Tsuna s'enflammèrent subitement. Son futon prit feu. Il se leva immédiatement pour éviter de propager les dégâts et courut en direction du placard où se trouvait un extincteur. Il éteignit les flammes. Il soupira. Kyoya allait encore lui tomber dessus le lendemain matin. Le ciel sortit de la chambre pour jeter le reste de futon et retourna dans la chambre. Il en prit un autre dans le placard et s'y installa. Reborn l'observait depuis le début de l'action. Il avait eu des gestes presque automatiques, mécaniques. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Tsuna termina la réinstallation. Reborn attendait.

- Je suppose que la réponse «je ne sais pas qui» ne marche plus.

- En effet.

Un silence s'installa. Tsuna fixa le plafond. Il respira profondément.

- Iemitsu… Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Vraiment… J'ai un vague souvenir de lui. De Nana. Mais rien de plus. Il n'a jamais été là. Il a toujours été…ailleurs. Nana l'attendait. Désespérément. Mais jamais il ne revenait. Puis vint l'incident. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait été au courant, ou même s'il s'en préoccupait. Tout ce que je savais, ce fut qu'une immense solitude oppressante m'envahissait de jour en jour. Nana avait disparu. J'avais été abandonné. Iemitsu n'est jamais réapparu. Je n'en avais même plus entendu parler depuis, espérant secrètement sa mort. Et on me dit qu'aujourd'hui, à cause d'une bague, il va revenir? Laisse-moi rire. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à autre chose qu'aux Vongola. Il travaille pour les Vongola. Il vit pour les Vongola. Il a abandonné sa femme et son fils pour les Vongola. Il n'y a que les Vongola dans sa vie. Si je n'étais pas le Decimo, jamais je ne l'aurais revu ni entendu parler de lui.

Reborn l'écoutait en silence. L'absence d'un père. L'absence d'une mère. Tout cela l'avait marqué. Horriblement.

- Dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de le joindre? Il a du laisser un moyen de le contacter quelque part. Iemitsu est quelqu'un qui sacrifierait tout pour sa famille, même les Vongola, surtout pour sa femme et son fils.

Tsuna s'enfonça dans sa couverture. Reborn cru qu'il pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende clairement des éclats de rires. Il fronça les sourcils. Le fils d'Iemitsu se calma et essaya les larmes qui coulaient.

- Si c'était aussi facile que ca, il y a longtemps que je l'aurai fait. Non, il y a longtemps que Nana l'aurait fait. Je suis tombé sur un carnet rempli de numéro pour le joindre. Celui de son portable, de son bureau, des soi-disant sites de construction et sites pétroliers dans lesquels il aurait du travailler. Tous des faux numéros… Ah non, il y en avait un qui marchait. Le numéro a du changer, une erreur, ou alors c'était délibéré, mais je suis tombé sur un téléphone rose. Assez choquant pour un gamin de 10 ans.

Le silence se réinstalla. Tsuna tourna le dos à Reborn.

- En clair, Iemitsu est un étranger pour moi. Et rien que porter les mêmes gènes que lui me dégoûte.

- …

- Bonne nuit.

Reborn regardait par la fenêtre et médita. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à Iemitsu, alors pourquoi? Étrange. Ce qu'il ressentait de dérangeant ce faisait de plus en plus présent. Ce petit quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et il fallait qu'il découvre quoi. Mais au vue de l'heure tardive, il avait besoin de repos et le gamin également. Le lendemain serait chargé en émotions. Mieux valait se reposer pour récupérer suffisamment de forces.

Ce fut le son d'un tonfa qui rencontrait férocement un oreiller qui réveilla le châtain de son doux sommeil réparateur. Il entrouvrit ses yeux fatigués tout en baillant bruyamment. La symphonie si familière des tonfas de Kyoya lui rappela subitement où il se trouvait. L'herbivore sortit enfin des brumes du pays des rêves et contempla avec surprise le blond de la veille, Dino, se battre contre son ami d'enfance. Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années était présent au fond de sa chambre avec Reborn sur son épaule.

- Reborn, hurla Tsuna en évitant de peu une des chaînes des armes de Kyoya. Que se passe-t-il?

- L'entraînement a débuté, révéla l'Arcobaleno avec un large sourire.

Le Decimo soupira et sortit de la pièce, sachant très bien que Kyoya irait jusqu'à le blesser pour continuer son combat avec le boss mafieux. Le téléphone de la maison japonaise résonnait lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Tsuna soupira tout en décrochant.

- Quoi de neuf? Demanda-t-il en sachant très bien qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Le vieux Sawada s'est rappliqué avec ses vêtements d'ouvriers, annonça la voix guillerette de Byakuran. Et il a fini la réserve de saké dans les trois minutes qui ont suivies son arrivée. Pour l'instant, il dort comme une masse dans ta chambre, Tsuna-kun. Je me demande si nous devrions brûler ton lit une fois cet…individu parti.

- Non, refusa calmement le châtain. Nous détruirons de fond en comble ma chambre.

Byakuran éclata de rire. Le Vongola écouta plus attentivement le fond sonore masqué par le rire de son ami. Il trouva que cette cacophonie ressemblait à une bataille pour obtenir le combiné. Des bruits de disputes, et autre moyen un peu plus physique, résonnèrent avant que son interlocuteur ne change.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, fit la voix suave de l'illusionniste.

- Mukuro, salua tranquillement l'autre jeune.

- Je vais devoir quitter cette maison quelques temps, soupira le garçon aux yeux vairons, désespéré. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais.

- Que vas-tu faire?

- Byakuran! Ce sale renard un peu trop manipulateur a un plan en tête. Nous allons devoir quitter ce merveilleux pays qu'est le Japon quelques temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais à temps pour le combat des anneaux Vongola.

- Je te fais confiance, déclara Tsuna calmement. Appelle-moi de temps à autre pour me rappeler que tu es vivant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

Sans oublier que lorsque Mukuro se tenait tranquille, ce qui était déjà rare en soi, cela finissait généralement mal, voir même très mal dans certains cas…

- Ah, s'exclama l'illusionniste, La vache veut te parler.

- Lambo? Fit doucement Tsuna en écoutant la respiration haletante qui sortait des haut-parleurs.

- Tsu-, bégaya le jeune Bovino. Tchuna! Tu me manques! Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi!

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre avec culpabilité et baissa sa tête.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il tristement. Mais je ne peux rester là-bas. Que dirais-tu de me rendre visite?

La voix de Lambo se fit plus réjouie et Tsuna se remit à sourire. Il était tellement facile de plaire au garçon. Le déclic familier du cran de sécurité d'une arme à feu retentit derrière le jeune héritier qui s'empressa de raccrocher. Il se jeta à terre et évita de peu de se faire tuer.

- Tsuna, maugréa Reborn en apparaissant sur la table de la cuisine de la maison d'Hibari. Me ferais-tu l'immense plaisir de cesser d'éviter mes balles? J'aimerais commencer l'entraînement…

Tsuna défia Reborn du regard. Puis finit par abandonner. Il se redressa et quitta de la maison une fois habillé. Reborn était sur son épaule, comme à son habitude.

- On va où?

- Dans un lieu tranquille. C'est pour m'entraîner au hyper mode, non?

Décidément, ce dame-Tsuna en savait des choses. Trop. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas censé connaître l'existence des flammes.

Chez les Sawada, Lambo raccrocha lentement après avoir laissé sonner les bips incessants du combiné. Il voulait aller voir Tsuna. Maintenant! Mais le problème était que les grands frères allaient partir. Enfin problèmes… Ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Il allait être tranquille et rester tout seul avec Tsuna! Il serait rien que pour lui! Na! Lambo leva la tête vers les escaliers. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi un vieux monsieur dormait dans la chambre de Tsuna.

- Lambo-chan. On a une mission pour toi. Commença Byakuran, un peu trop gentilement.

- Kufufu~ Ça fera plaisir à Tsunayoshi. Continua le grand frère pervers.

- Quand le vieux monsieur se réveillera, tu joueras avec lui. Le plus longtemps possible.

- Et s'il demande une certaine Nana, tu répondras toujours «Mama onsen», d'accord?

- Mama onsen? Répéta l'enfant.

- C'est ça.

- Et je vais jouer beaucoup avec le vieux monsieur?

- Exact.

- Et je peux demander des bonbons?

Byakuran et Mukuro se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Fais tout ce que tu veux, mais tu fais tout pour que ce vieux monsieur ne voie jamais Tsuna.

- Et moi? Je le vois quand, Tsuna?

- Bientôt.

Les grand frères voleurs de grand frère caressèrent affectueusement la tête l'enfant bovin et le laissèrent tout seul à la maison. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une attitude digne de grand frère. Lambo-san fixait la porte close, écoutait le vide, regardait l'immense espace autour de lui. Tout lui sembla démesurément immense, insoutenable. Il quitta sa place pour le salon tout aussi grand. Il se sentit soudainement très seul. D'ordinaire, ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait pendant qu'il attendait impatiemment ses grand frères. Mais là, ils étaient tous partis à cause du méchant vieux monsieur. Lambo-san ne devait pas pleurer. Lambo-san était un grand garçon. Lambo-san devait aider son grand frère. Il s'installa devant la télé pour voir son dessin animé préféré, mais n'y vit rien ne l'intéressant. Quand Tsuna-nii n'était pas là, c'était pas marrant. Soudain, une grosse voix gronda lui fit peur. Il sursauta et se cacha derrière un des coussins du canapé.

- Nana?

- Mama onsen!

La petite vache était derrière un coussin derrière l'accoudoir du canapé, rendant sa visibilité plus que difficile pour un adulte. Il y avait beaucoup de cachettes pour un petit enfant dans cette maison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était Tsuna qui le trouvait en premier. Iemitsu regarda à droite à gauche et ne vit personne.

- Nana?

- Mama onsen!

Iemitsu chercha un peu mieux et baissa son regard. Il se rappelait du mignon petit Tsuna qui s'endormait contre lui. Il découvrit alors avec surprise Lambo caché derrière le canapé. Ce n'était pas son mignon petit Tsuna. Il prit le petit afro dans ses bras qui prit peur. Il allait pleurer quand Iemitsu l'éleva dans les airs. L'enfant qui avait peur finit par rigoler.

- Ahah! Je ne savais pas que j'avais un autre fils!

- Mama onsen!

Iemitsu trouva sa maison vide. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son fils. Il s'était descendu toute la réserve d'alcool et pour couronner le tout, sa femme était en voyage avec des copines. Il soupira. Pour une fois qu'il rentrait à la maison pour voir sa petite famille. Bah, il allait passer le temps avec le petit gars sous ses bras. Quand avait-il eu l'occasion de faire un autre enfant avec Nana ?

Pendant ce temps là, le mignon petit Tsuna qui avait très bien grandi sans son père se rendit, en compagnie de Reborn et de Basil, dans une des montagnes environnantes de Namimori et s'assit calmement sur une roche en attendant que le bébé lui explique son entraînement.

- Avec quoi te bats-tu en temps normal? Demanda Reborn en caressant son caméléon qui était toujours en boule.

- Normalement, murmura Tsuna en fronçant pensivement ses sourcils, j'utilise mes mains. Je me bats qu'à main nues.

- Je vois, murmura le bébé en se tournant ensuite vers Basil. Comme le Primo Vongola. Il va falloir attendre que Léon finisse pour passer aux choses sérieuses…

Le châtain pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit un saut périlleux pour éviter la balle qui fissura son rocher.

- Dame-Tsuna, annonça Reborn avec un ton mortellement sérieux. Arrête d'éviter mes tirs.

- Non, répondit tout aussi sérieusement son dame-élève pendant qu'une flamme orange naissait sur son front. J'en mourrais.

- Tu n'as pas de dernière volonté? Riposta le bébé.

Tsuna garda le silence, ses yeux désormais orangés regardant sans ciller l'enfant maudit. Ce dernier claqua sa langue avec énervement et se tourna vers Basil. Les problèmes avec son élève s'accumulaient. Il était bien difficile de devenir le professeur particulier d'un élève pareil. Mais bon, sans difficultés, la vie serait bien ennuyeuse.

- Tu vas te battre contre dame-Tsuna pour que je puisse évaluer son niveau, déclara-t-il calmement malgré toutes ses envies de prendre le châtain pour cible. Ne te retiens surtout pas, il est retors.

Le membre du CEDEF acquiesça et sortit de sa poche une pilule bleue pour ensuite l'avaler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Tsuna en tapotant l'épaule de son tuteur.

Celui-ci se crispa. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du châtain. Il savait donc déjà cacher sa présence.

- Des pilules qui lui permettent d'atteindre l'hyper mode de la dernière volonté.

- Je vois… Murmura le jeune en reculant légèrement pour ensuite s'approcher de son adversaire avec précaution. Une drogue pour améliorer ses capacités. Cependant, n'est-ce pas dangereux de dépendre d'objets que l'on peut facilement vous enlever?

La réponse du bébé se perdit dans la clameur du combat.

- Kufufu~ rit Mukuro en contemplant la frêle silhouette étendue sur le lit d'hôpital. Tu veux donc que moi, je me charge d'elle?

- Hum~ Évada Byakuran en haussant ses épaules, vidant au passage un énième paquet de marshmallows. Elle se révélera très utile dans le futur…

Tsuna combattait contre Basil. Son adversaire était certes assez fort mais pas suffisant pour lui. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait du survivre aux assauts répétés d'innombrable assassins qui ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau. Ce combat était digne des cours de récréation.

- Basil.

- Sawada-dono?

- Tue-moi.

Basil fut déstabilisé et perdit sa flamme. Tsuna en profita pour lui donner un coup qui l'envoya valser au loin dans les rocher. Il s'y encastra, lui rappelant un souvenir désagréable dans une certaine chambre.

- Ce n'est pas avec ce niveau là que tu réussiras à me toucher. C'est à peine si tu pouvais faire du vent en agitant tes bras. Combat-moi comme si tu voulais me tuer. À moins que le CEDEF ne recrute que parmi les faibles.

Basil allait prendre une nouvelle pilule quand Tsuna les lui reprit en un éclair.

- J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas bon de dépendre de ça.

Reborn observa Tsuna. Il était plus fort que prévu et ça l'énervait. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il recrutait des assassins chez lui, mais pour obtenir leur respect, il fallait bien les battre. Et pour rester en vie, il fallait tuer ceux qui résistaient.

A la maison Sawada, Lambo s'amusait beaucoup avec le vieux monsieur. Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés, ils regardaient des dessins animé à la télé. Iemitsu en profita pour jeter un vague coup d'œil à sa maison. Elle semblait bien vide. Même plus vide qu'à sa dernière visite. Il profitait d'un moment d'inattention du bovin pour fouiller un peu. Il n'y avait aucune photo de sa femme et de son fils, ensembles ou séparés. Les albums ne possédaient pas de nouvelles photos, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette maison. Le plus étrange c'était qu'il dormait dans la chambre de son fils. Où était donc la chambre de sa femme?

Comme le petit gars continuait à s'accrocher à sa jambe, Iemitsu secoua sa tête. Il devait y avoir une explication. Est-ce l'âge ingrat qui avait fait que son fils refusait des démonstrations d'amour de sa petite maman? C'était bien un petit garçon. Le chef du CEDEF se concentra sur l'enfant afro, reportant à plus tard ses questions sur les particularités de sa maison.

Gokudera contempla le cratère dans lequel il était tombé et soupira longuement, recouvert de suies noires par endroit. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, sa respiration haletante. Soudain, une tête un peu trop familière se pointa au sommet du cratère. L'argenté fronça ses sourcils en entendant la voix neutre de l'autre individu.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas mériter la confiance de Tsunayoshi-sama.

Gokudera serra les dents et fusilla de ses yeux verts l'adolescent qui vivait avec le Juudaime. Chikusa Kakimoto avait observé son entraînement en silence, n'intervenant pas lorsque l'italien avait commencé à déverser ses bombes.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça, Quatre Zyeux, cria hargneusement Gokudera.

Chikusa ne cilla pas, son visage toujours aussi impassible.

- Tsunayoshi-sama n'a pas besoin d'un faible qui ne tient pas à sa vie, murmura-t-il en partant.

L'italien aux cheveux gris grinça ses dents et donna un coup de poing au le sol tout en poussant un cri de rage étouffé. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible alors que son Juudaime avait besoin de lui? Ce n'était pas digne d'un bras droit.

- Takeshi! Demanda le gérant du restaurant Takesushi. Où vas-tu?

Son fils se figea à l'entrée du local, son sabre sur l'épaule. Il se tourna pour faire un large sourire à Tsuyoshi. Il ria un coup en se frottant la nuque pour rassurer son père.

- Je vais rendre visite à Tsuna! J'suis sûr qu'il doit s'ennuyer dans sa montagne!

Les yeux de son père s'adoucirent et il hocha sa tête.

- Je comprends, fit-il en souriant à son tour. Dans ce cas, prends ces sushis avec toi. Et assure-toi qu'il les mange tous.

Takeshi acquiesça vivement, content que son père ne lui demande pas pourquoi il avait un sabre à l'épaule, et prit les boîtes de mets préparés par le chef avec un sourire rassurant. Il partit dans la seconde qui suivit. Tsuyoshi soupira tout en se remettant à cuisiner. Ses fils allaient rencontrer des dangers terribles et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter encore une fois.

L'entraînement avançait plus ou moins bien pour tout le monde, jusqu'au soir où chaque combattant reçut sa lettre de convocation pour obtenir leur anneau dans la cour de Namimori. Dans cette cour allaient être réunis les deux Vongola qui se disputaient la place d'héritier, accompagnés de leurs gardiens. Mais un incident se produisit la veille de la convocation générale. Lambo, bien trop impatient, s'était éclipsé de la maison et cherchait Tsuna. Il marchait tout seul dans les rues sombres et noires. Il avait beau chercher partout, il ne le trouvait pas. Il se mit à pleurer.

- Tsuna! Baka-Tsuna!

Lambo-san n'était pas perdu. Lambo-san allait trouver Tsuna et l'embêter. Lambo-san allait jouer avec Tsuna. Tsuna allait s'excuser. Lambo-san lui pardonnerait que si Tsuna lui donnerait tout plein de bonbons. La petite vache marchait, marchait, marchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attaquer.

Tsuna rentra chez son ami Hibari. Le silence total. Il pénétra dans la maison après s'être déchaussé. Il soupira. Depuis quelque temps, ce Dino s'accaparait Kyoya et l'entraînait dieu sait où. Voilà des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Soudain, il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il enfila ses chaussures et courut. Reborn, qui n'était toujours pas descendu de l'épaule de son élève se demanda bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Un peu plus loin, le jeune Sawada comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Lambo était tout seul, dans une rue sombre, attaqué par un géant très moche qui ressemblait à un détraqué sexuel. Tsuna arriva juste à temps pour sauver in extremis l'afro tandis que l'assassin s'encastrait dans le mur en face.

- Il me semble que ça n'a pas encore commencé. Le combat des anneaux.

L'homme aux allures imposantes sortit du mur. Il allait réattaquer quand il fut arrêté par l'arrivée d'un grand nombre de gens. La Varia fit sont entrées avec les Cervello. Les gardiens du châtain arrivèrent, eux aussi, alertés par des bruits de combats.

- Oh! Tsuna! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis mon arrivé! Ça va?

Tsuna se figea. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir, ne jamais l'entendre. Il aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse pour de bon. Il avait fallut qu'il revienne dans cette ville. Le fils resserra sa prise sur Lambo qui ne comprenait pas. Le vieux monsieur était gentil avait lui, jouait beaucoup avec lui et lui achetait plein de bonbons. Puis, l'ébouriffé respira profondément et fit un énorme sourire. Pourtant, tous ceux qui connaissaient bien Tsuna pouvaient sentir la fausseté à l'intérieur.

- Papa! T'es rentré quand?

- Depuis quelques jours, répondit Iemitsu en souriant largement. Où étais-tu?

Les yeux du châtain s'agrandirent de surprises et Reborn grimaça intérieurement. Le tueur l'avait déjà remarqué mais le voir en direct était plus impressionnant. Son élève savait jouer la comédie. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la haine qu'entretenait le jeune avec son père, le petit tuteur n'y aurait vu que du feu.

- Je m'entraînais avec Reborn, avoua Tsuna en affichant un air, faussement pour les habitués, gêné. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça…

Sawada père éclata bruyamment de rire, provocant de ce fait des grimaces sur les visages des adolescents présents qui savaient ce qui se passaient réellement avec Tsuna.

- Voyons, Tsuna! S'exclama le blond.

L'imbécile n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le rictus haineux qu'arborait brièvement son fils en l'entendant lui parler aussi familièrement.

- Tu es un grand garçon pourtant! Tu devrais savoir que tu peux te confier à ton petit papa!

Reborn n'en put plus. Cette scène était horrible à voir. Le sourire figé de son élève, ses yeux bruns aux reflets orangés qui brillaient avec un éclat haineux, malgré les étoiles de fausse innocence qui masquaient ses sentiments obscurs et la chaleur inhumaine que dégageait le châtain, fut trop pour le bébé et celui-ci craqua. Sa patience avait des limites, déjà qu'elle était au bord du gouffre depuis son arrivée, mais cette fois, elle avait plongé dans le néant total. Il déposa de force Léon dans les bras du plus jeune Sawada et atterrit entre celui-ci et son père.

- Suffit Iemitsu, avertit Reborn en baissant son fedora pour cacher ses yeux. Vous parlerez après.

Le conseiller hocha sa tête. Son sourire idiot s'effaça. Il se tourna vers les jeunes filles aux cheveux roses qui s'étaient présentées comme étant les Cervello. Une de celles-ci se racla la gorge et prit ensuite la parole.

- Nous allons vous annoncer le combat qui se déroulera demain!

Tsuna ferma ses yeux et soupira. Il reprit son calme avec une profonde respiration. La chaleur habituelle sur son front se dissipa avant de disparaître complètement. Il sentit le poids familier de Reborn sur son épaule.

- Ne me remercie pas, grogna le bébé en croisant le regard reconnaissant du châtain. Vous devrez vous expliquer à un moment ou un autre.

Le jeune hocha sa tête et se tourna vers ses amis. Tous ses Gardiens étaient présents, excepté Mukuro, mais l'absence de ce dernier n'inquiéta pas Tsuna. L'illusionniste le contactait chaque soir dans ses rêves après tout.

- Le match de demain soir sera… commença subitement une des Cervello, celui des Gardiens du Soleil!

Tsuna chercha aussitôt des yeux Ryohei et acquiesça doucement. Le boxeur en fit de même. Il serra ses poings tandis que Colonello, qui était sur son épaule, pinçait ses lèvres. Toute la tension du jeune Sasagawa venait de s'envoler pour être remplacé par de la détermination plus tempérée. Comment son neveu avait-il pu réussi à apaiser le boxeur embrasé d'un simple coup d'œil?

- Allons-y, murmura Tsuna en quittant l'école sans un regard envers son père et en prenant Lambo dans ses bras.

Le jeune Bovino se nicha confortablement dans les bras de son grand frère adoptif. La boule verte effrayante qu'était le lézard de Reborn se mit à luire doucement. Mais Lambo n'y fit plus attention. Le clan Tsuna le suivit et les mafieux restés dans l'école regardèrent avec incompréhension le petit groupe disparaître.

- Il n'a pas changé depuis ce jour-là, murmura Iemitsu.

Ses yeux prirent un éclat mortellement sérieux à sa réflexion. Puis, il se tourna vers Basil, son habituel sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Tsuna promit à Lambo de l'emmener aux parcs d'attraction une fois tous les combat terminés, mais que pour l'heure, il devait rester avec le vieux monsieur qui ronflait très fort, qu'il devait continuer à jouer avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. Le noyau du clan Sawada eu juste le temps de déposer son gentil petit frère adoptif à la maison avant le retour d'Iemitsu. Il n'avait vraiment pas encore de le revoir maintenant. Il devait rester concentré jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Le lendemain soir arriva bien vite. Le premier combat sonna. Au milieu de la cour de récréation, un ring de boxe avec d'énormes projecteurs au dessus. Du côté de Tsuna, Ryohei monta sur le ring. Du côté de Xanxus, Lussuria grimpa sur le ring. Chacun se mit à l'aise et enleva le superflu. Rien de mieux que de combattre à l'extrême comme un homme, les poings pour seule arme, torse nu, face à son adversaire. Les Cervello validèrent les candidats de chaque camp au titre du gardien du soleil. Et le match commença.

- Mah~ Si j'avais su que je tomberai sur mon type d'homme dans de tel circonstance. Se dandina Lussuria.

- C'est un combat à l'extrême! Nous verrons bien qui est le plus extrême de nous deux!

Ce fut une pluie de coups qui tomba. À première vue, c'était Lussuria qui menait. Mais en réalité Ryohei encaissait et minimisait les coups reçus. Les coups qu'il donnait frappaient dans le vide suite à la lumière éblouissante des spots. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir se mesurer à un homme aussi fort. Le match commençait à s'éterniser sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne réellement l'avantage du match. Lussuria n'avait pas faibli, mais sa force s'était stabilisée. C'était le moment.

- Vas-y Onii-san. Je ne dirai rien à Kyoko.

- Je vais te mettre une raclée à l'extrême!

Comme si les mots magiques avaient été prononcés, à peine la permission reçue que Ryohei envoya au tapis l'homme à la crête. Le combat du gardien du soleil avait son vainqueur. Sasagawa Ryohei.

Colonello observa son neveu puis son élève. Quelque chose de très spécial et très fort s'était tissé entre eux mais quoi exactement? Il ne savait pas. Mais il savait qu'avec seulement un seul mot ou un seul regard de Tsuna, le tempérament brûlant de Ryohei pouvait changer à une vitesse incroyable. Il se retourna et vit Iemitsu dans l'ombre. Celui-ci haussait les épaules, signe qu'il ne pouvait apporter de réponses. Leurs attentions se reportèrent vers l'annonciation du prochain match. Celle de la foudre.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et appela à voix basse Lambo, ignorant le regard intrigué d'Iemitsu. Le bovin sauta dans les bras du châtain qui adressa la parole à son tuteur, toujours sans accorder le moindre regard à son géniteur.

- Je vais entraîner Lambo, fit-il à Reborn. Donc je n'irais pas à la montagne demain.

Le bébé hocha la tête. Après tout, il ne perdait rien. Leurs entraînements se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Ce n'était pas très constructif pour Tsuna. Celui-ci passait son temps à esquiver les attaques de Basil tout en le conseillant. À les voir, on aurait juré que c'était l'italien qui apprenait et le japonais qui enseignait.

- Bien, souffla le tueur. Mais je viens avec.

Tsuna acquiesça puis ils partirent en silence. En chemin, le châtain s'arrêta à côté de Chikusa et lui murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille. L'adolescent au bonnet blanc acquiesça à son tour.

- Je le ferais, promit-il.

Tsuna sourit et quitta l'école. De l'autre côté du ring de boxe, Xanxus fusilla sans pitié Lussuria, qui avait perdu, et la Varia s'en alla en laissant son homme abattu se vider de son sang.

- J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à coller les morceaux, plaisanta Iemitsu en appelant une ambulance.

Ce soir-là, Tsuna n'alla pas dormir chez Kyoya comme à son habitude. Il prit un petit sac à dos et s'approvisionna en vivres. Il sortit, Lambo dans ses bras et Reborn sur son épaule. Ils prirent un bus nocturne et débarquèrent dans un parc d'amusement abandonné.

- Où sommes-nous? Demanda Reborn alors que le châtain s'avançait sans hésitation parmi les décombres.

- Au parc Kokuyo, expliqua laconiquement le garçon en s'assurant que Lambo dormait confortablement. Il a été notre terrain de… jeux depuis des années. N'est-ce pas, Ken ?

Un halètement semblable à celui d'un animal résonna dans la nuit noire et une silhouette surgit soudainement pour se ruer sur le châtain. Ce dernier fit un pas sur le côté et évita gracieusement son attaquant qui atterrit à agilement à quatre pattes sur une table de pique-nique affaissée.

- Que fais-tu ici, pyon? Demanda la silhouette en restant là où elle était.

- Je viens entraîner Lambo.

- Je pensais que tu étais contre le fait d'envoyer un enfant à sa mort, marmonna le blond en enlevant de sa gueule ce qui semblait être des dents.

- Et je le suis toujours, sourit-il doucement en s'avançant dans un des bâtiments récréatifs encore sur pieds. Mais Lambo est une exception grâce à sa famille.

- Les Bovino, réalisa soudain Reborn. Tu veux utiliser leur bazooka.

Tsuna hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

- Je suis au courant, dit-il en soupirant, parce que Byakuran m'en a parlé.

L'Arcobaleno pinça ses lèvres. L'héritier des Gesso semblait avoir eu beaucoup d'influences dans la vie de son élève. Il allait devoir vérifier si Tsuna ne se faisait manipuler par le plus âgé.

- Bon, s'exclama le châtain en déposant Lambo par terre. Il est temps de s'y mettre!

Il réveilla l'enfant et celui-ci se frotta les yeux avec un air ensommeillé.

- Lambo… Débuta calmement Tsuna en saisissant une des mains du petit garçon. Écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu possèdes un bazooka très important. J'aimerais que tu le sortes.

Les lèvres du jeune italien se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je n'ai pas de… murmura-t-il à travers ses sanglots.

- Lambo, répéta patiemment son grand frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te punira si tu me le montres.

L'enfant obtempéra avec joie, soulagé que son gentil grand frère ait compris ses frayeurs. Il fouilla dans son afro cette arme et tira dessus pour la sortir. Comment une telle chose était-elle restée caché là-dessous? Puis, sous la demande de l'adolescent, il se tira dessus et un nuage de fumée rose envahit la salle désaffectée où ils se trouvaient.

- Yare, yare, fit une voix grave à travers la fumée, Je suis encore dans le passé… Qu'a donc encore fait le moi du passé?

- Lambo? appela Tsuna avec une voix hésitante.

- Tiens? C'est le jeune Vongola. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Lambo, est-ce que ceci te dit quelque chose?

Tsuna lui montra sa bague. Ils avaient 5 min devant eux, il fallait faire vite. Reborn était resté dans un coin à observer les événements.

Un peu plus tard, Ken s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que son ami était occupé avec Lambo. L'Arcobaleno à la tétine jaune étudia la méthode de son élève. Avait-il quelque chose à enseigner à un élève qui était déjà passé maître? Durant la pause, la vache eu le droit à un bonbon pour récompenser ses efforts. L'héritier Vongola se promena à l'intérieur du bâtiment désaffecté. Il marcha un moment avant de s'arrêter devant Ken qui lui faisait dos. Il se pencha légèrement, ne cachant même pas sa présence, laissant son ombre porter devant lui.

- Je n'avais pas dit un seul après le repas?

Ken sursauta et cacha tant bien que mal une dizaine de chewing-gum derrière son dos.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles pyon? Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Tsuna se déplaça rapidement dernière l'animal et tira une main remplie de plusieurs papier de chewing-gum.

- C'est…. C'est pour mes dents! Si je ne mâche rien…

Tsuna soupira et laissa passer. De toute façon, il savait bien que Ken ne respectait pas la limite qu'il fixait. Tant qu'il se brossait bien les dents, ça devrait aller non? Soudain, une odeur désagréable se fit sentir. Tsuna renifla puis recula.

- Ken… Depuis quand t'a pas pris de douche?

- Hein? Mais j'suis encore propre!

Ken se renifla et ne détecta aucune mauvaise odeur. Sans doute son haleine fraisée faussait son odorat. Il n'y avait pas plus fauve que lui dans la famiglia. Tsuna réfléchit une seconde. Cette idée lui fit peur. Si ça se trouvait … depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, Ken n'avait pas… Le «maître» secoua la main de dégoût, préférant ne pas y penser et conseilla à son ami de prendre une douche au plus vite. Pauvre Chikusa qui subissait Ken encore plus souvent que de coutume. Ils étaient toujours collés ensemble. Le châtain eut une pensée compatissante pour l'homme aux yoyos. Malheureusement pour Chikusa, ils étaient inséparables. Tsuna alla retourner à l'entraînement quand il se retourna.

- Ken, on y va? On va passer à la prochaine étape.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Continuons et finissons donc l'arc des anneaux Vongola! Je sais, c'est du rapide, désolé. J'espère qu'on aura réussi à rendre cela plus intéressant!

Ceci est une coécriture avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Merci pour tous les nouveaux adhérant, leurs favoris et leurs alertes. Merci aussi pour les reviews anonymes.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain soir, Tsuna se rendit en compagnie de ses amis sur le toit de l'école et contempla avec un air impassible les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux.

- Lambo, murmura le Ciel du clan Sawada en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. Rappelle-toi bien de ce dont nous avons discuté.

Le plus jeune du groupe hocha sa tête tout en souriant largement et se précipita sur le ring installé par les Cervello en riant gaiement.

- Tu as l'air nerveux, remarqua Reborn en atterrissant sur l'épaule de son élève.

Ce dernier rit faiblement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. À son grand soulagement, Iemitsu n'était pas présent.

- Je lui ai dit de rester éloigné pour ne pas te perturber, expliqua le bébé en dirigeant ses yeux vers Lambo.

L'enfant à la combinaison bovine et aux bottes en caoutchouc jaune jouait dans les flaques d'eau qui se créaient dans le terrain métallique, chantonnant innocemment. Tsuna remercia le bébé et se tendit en sentant, avant même que l'autre ne se montre, l'arrivée de l'adversaire de Lambo.

- Je vous attendais, grogna l'affreux en manteau noir.

Le jeune Sawada lui jeta un regard assassin. Il se tourna ensuite en direction des deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux de couleurs roses tout en mordant ses lèvres. Ces Cervello dégageaient quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

- Nous confirmons que les deux prétendants au titre de Gardien de la foudre sont présents, annonça l'une d'elles. Que le combat commence!

Un éclair tomba à ce moment précis sur l'un des poteaux du mécanisme de l'arène de combat. Levi sauta dans les airs pour éviter de se faire électrocuter. Lambo, pris par surprise, n'en fit pas de même et subit le choc. Lorsque le membre de la Varia posa à nouveau son pied sur le terrain, il contempla avec surprise le corps intact du gamin qui se prétendait son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba fesses au sol, des larmes naissantes mouillaient aux yeux. Ça lui avait piqué très fort. Il s'apprêtait à pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Il était un grand garçon. Il se retint autant qu'il pu. Mais ça avait fait «bili bili»!

- Je…dois…résister…

- Mu! Murmura Mammon qui était apparu en même temps. Ce gamin utilise l'Elettrico Cuoio. Il est une sorte de paratonnerre humain!

Les yeux de Levi brillèrent avec haine et jalousie. Tsuna le remarqua et prit la parole. Vite, avant que le gardien du Tonnerre de la Varia n'agisse.

- Lambo! Hurla-t-il. Fais-le!

L'enfant essuya ses larmes d'un revers et s'empressa de sortir son bazooka de son épaisse chevelure. Il le dirigea vers lui et tira. Levi resta figé. Son ennemi venait de se suicider sous ses yeux. Avait-il gagné? Si facilement? Puis la brume rosée s'estompa pour révéler un adolescent qui avait deux petites cornes émettant des étincelles vertes.

- Yare, yare, bailla l'apparition en se mettant en position pour attaquer. Il est temps de frimer.

Le Lambo adolescent se débrouillait bien. Le jeune Vongola lui avait appris les bases d'un combat rapproché. Il avait été entraîné par les meilleurs en une journée. Bien que fatigué, il ne pouvait pas faire honte à son grand frère. Ken aussi avait passé du temps à lui inculquer quelques petites astuces. Il devait finir ce combat en cinq minutes, pas une de plus. Il fonça avec ses cornes électriques sur Levi qui l'évita. Il utilisa sa particularité héritée des Bovino pour parer tous ces parapluies. Il parvint à maîtriser les spécificités du terrain, le tout en cinq minutes. C'était court mais suffisant. Sa vie dépendait de ce combat. Si seulement il n'était pas pressé par le temps, il s'appliquerait plus. S'il venait à disparaître à ce moment là, son lui du présent ne saurait pas se défendre. Encore un effort. Ce monstre était un redoutable adversaire malgré son hideuse apparence.

Levi se retrouva acculé, en à peine cinq minutes, contre un gamin! Il n'avait pas très bien compris le système de cette arme du futur. Peu lui importait du moment qu'il pouvait apporter une victoire à son boss. Mais voilà, il fallait que cet enfant ait cette maudite spécificité, l'Elettrico Cuoio. Il lança sa plus puissante attaque, supporté par l'arène qui servait de paratonnerre. Une double attaque en une. Le gamin allait mourir. Tel fut le choc quand il vit le Bovino emmagasiner l'électricité pour lui foncer dessus. Il ne pouvait plus esquiver. Un choc se créa.

Cependant, cinq minutes venaient de passer, pas une seconde de plus. L'adolescent disparut dans son nuage de fumée et Lambo enfant réapparut au milieu d'électricité pour observer avec surprise le grand monsieur qui faisait peur de l'autre soir évanoui à ses pieds. Le petit se redressa sur ses petites bottes jaunes et se retourna dans tous les sens afin de savoir où il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers Tsuna. Sa peur disparut pour laisser place à d'autre sensation étrange. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et de légères rougeurs monter aux joues quand il remarqua le large sourire du châtain. C'était bien ce qu'il avait fait? Il avait aidé Tsuna-nii?

- Bravo, le félicita ce dernier en l'enlaçant pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé.

Lambo éclata de rire joyeusement, clamant haut et fort qu'il était le meilleur. Le reste des jeunes sourirent à leur tour. Tsuna avait enfin sourit sincèrement. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne le faisait plus.

- Le vainqueur est Lambo Bovino, clama une Cervello. Nous allons maintenant annoncer le prochain combat!

Les yeux de Tsuna se rétrécirent et se tourna vers Chikusa. La tempête approchait. Le prochain combat était annoncé. La tempête serait pour le lendemain soir. Chikusa approcha le châtain et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le boss du clan Sawada fronça les sourcils. Si Reborn ne l'avait pas obligé à s'entraîner, ou était-ce entraîner Basil, sans doute aurait-il pu faire quelque chose.

- Ne t'en fait pas dame-Tsuna. J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il profiterait de sa journée pour aller faire un tour chez l'argenté question de savoir comment s'en sortait-il.

A nouveau, l'aube fit son apparition. Tsuna, Reborn et Chikusa grimpèrent un autre pan de la montage pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Le Juudaime observa tout de sa cachette. Ce qu'il vit le déçu. Fortement. Gokudera était prêt à s'exploser lui-même pour, apparemment, maîtriser une nouvelle technique. Il soupira. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Un homme louche se tint à ses cotés, aussi exaspéré que lui.

- Hayato~ N'oublie pas de me donner le numéro de Bianchi-chan après!

Tsunayoshi le détailla de haut en bas avant de revenir sur le visage. Une dégaine semblable à un médecin uniquement par sa blouse blanche, le visage pas très fiable, le nom d'une fille collée aux lèvres… Ok! Un pervers. Encore! Le petit groupe continua d'observer jusqu'à ce que Gokudera lâche ses dynamites aux mauvais endroits. Il allait s'exploser tout seul avant son propre combat de la tempête! Quel imbécile! Tsuna courut le plus vite possible et le dégagea in extremis du souffle de l'explosion. Il reprit son souffle et frappa Gokudera à la tête.

- Si tu veux crever, fais-le après ton combat.

Gokudera eut honte de lui. Le Juudaime s'était énervé parce qu'il était inutile. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils réussissent ce nouveau mouvement. Mais pour cela, il devait rester en vie.

Tsuna soupira. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Il redescendit de la montagne. Reborn voulait observer encore un peu avec Chikusa. Il les laissa faire. Si le bébé voulait essayer de soutirer des informations à Chikusa, c'était raté. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, celui-ci allait devenir aussi muet qu'une tombe.

En redescendant de la montagne, à travers la haute broussaille, le jeune boss sentit une présence. Il s'arrêta et attendit, sachant pertinemment à qui il avait affaire.

- Ça faisait longtemps… Tsunomichi.

Tsunomichi apparut devant Tsuna et le salua en s'inclinant et en retirant son chapeau. Le châtain ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

- Voilà bien des années qu'on ne s'était vu, Tsunayoshi.

- Ta tête m'est toujours aussi désagréable.

Cela est bien dommage. Moi je vous apprécie. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne viens pas pour la chose, n'étant que de passage ici. A moins que vous n'ayez une réponse à donner?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas venu pour ça.

- Et bien, à notre prochaine rencontre.

Tsunomichi s'inclina à nouveau et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était bien sa veine! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes sur les bras, il fallait que ce type réapparaisse maintenant. Il aurait été jusqu'à oublier son existence après toute ses années. Il soupira et continua sa route.

Une fois le soleil couché pour laisser place aux voiles nocturnes, Gokudera se fit attendre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il arriva pile poil avant l'écoulement du temps imparti. Son adversaire était Belphégor. Chaque équipe fut placée à une extrémité de l'école pour regarder le déroulement du combat.

Ce fut un combat acharné entre deux grands génies. L'un brillait par son intelligence, l'autre par sa cruauté. Les vents n'étaient pas en faveur de l'argenté. Il avait du mal à mettre à profit son intelligence. Mais il ne devait pas décevoir son Juudaime. Il trouva enfin une parade dans un lieu clos pour piéger ce maudit prince aux couteaux. Il reprit son souffle. Ça avait marché! Mais alors qu'il allait gagner, il ne parvint pas à prendre la bague. Pire, il s'était fait avoir par ce fou.

- Gokudera! Va-t-en! Cria Shamal du point d'observation.

- Non! Je risquerais ma vie pour apporter cette bague au Juudaime!

Tsuna serra les poings. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Il ne voulait pas avoir une telle mort sur la conscience. Il fit un pas en avant, sachant très bien que cela ne l'aiderait pas, et parla clairement.

- Dans ce cas, crève.

- Gokudera fut choqué. Avait-il bien entendu? Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Juudaime puisse parler aussi froidement.

Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre de plus digne que toi pour te remplacer. Je n'ai que faire des gens qui jettent ainsi leur vie par la fenêtre. Je ne garde près de moi que ceux qui veulent continuer à vivre.

Le Ciel ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir la suite. La salle explosa. Après la dissipation des souffles et fumées du à l'explosion des bombes, les groupes se rejoignirent au milieu des gravats. Le châtain, aidé de ses Gardiens, regarda tout autour de lui. Aucun signe de Gokudera. Tsuna ferma les yeux à nouveau, de douleur, quand il entendit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir l'argenté sortir des blocs de pierres.

- Je suis désolé, Juudaime. Mais personne n'est plus digne que moi pour vous servir.

Tsuna sourit et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Le combat suivant sera celui de la Pluie, annonça une Cervello.

L'héritier Vongola soupira de soulagement pour une fois. Il prit Gokudera sur son dos. Accompagné du pervers qui se présentait comme étant le docteur Shamal, le châtain se rendit à l'hôpital de Namimori pour veiller à la récupération de son gardien de la tempête.

- Take-chan, sourit Tsuna lorsqu'il sentit le poids sur son dos disparaître.

Yamamoto lui sourit en réponse tout en s'assurant que Gokudera était bien placé sur son dos.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda le châtain au brun une fois que leur ami fut hospitalisé.

Son ami d'enfance prit son temps pour répondre avant de sourire largement, rassurant de ce fait le jeune.

- Squalo va être surpris, rit joyeusement le sabreur tout en ignorant les regards courroucés que lui adressaient les infirmières.

- En combien de temps? Paria Tsuna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Mukuro pour se jeter sur toi, plaisanta le joueur de baseball.

- Tu t'es amélioré tant que ça? S'étonna le châtain à voix basse.

Le fan de baseball hocha la tête avec son sourire rassurant accroché aux lèvres. Tsuna rit à son tour et ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait faire confiance à son ami. Il était puissant. Peut-être même autant que Kyoya lorsqu'il était décidé.

- Lorsque je te donnerais le signal… murmura Tsuna en rouvrant ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son ami, tu pourras l'abattre. Qu'en dis-tu?

Le sourire du japonais se fit carnassier.

- Ça marche.

Les deux amis s'entendaient vraiment bien. Après tout, ils se fréquentaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il avait de la chance de posséder un ami pareil, se disait parfois Tsuna en voyant le sourire bienveillant de son ami.

- Qui entraîne Yamamoto? Demanda Reborn.

Tsuna cessa de prêter attention à Basil et ses flammes décrurent un peu pendant qu'il tournait ses yeux orangés vers le bébé. Une moue pensive se posa sur ses lèvres rosées et il finit par sourire en haussant ses épaules.

Sans doute personne, répondit-il enfin, honnêtement. Je doute qu'il y ait une personne capable de lui enseigner quoique ce soit dans son domaine de prédilection.

- Et quel est-il? fit avec intérêt le plus petit.

Tsuna ne parlait jamais de Yamamoto, si ce n'était pour dire que le brun était son ami d'enfance.

- Les épées, sourit froidement le châtain.

- Squalo est l'empereur des épées, constata calmement Reborn.

- Il perdra son titre ce soir, répliqua tout-il aussi tranquillement.

- On verra.

Un sourire joueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui se tourna à nouveau vers Basil qui attendait patiemment que le plus jeune finisse de parler avec son tuteur.

- S'il échoue, je te révélerais un autre de mes secrets, plaisanta Tsuna en ravivant ses flammes.

Les yeux sombres du bébé brillèrent avec intérêt et il baissa son fedora. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il l'aura voulu, que le gamin ne le regrette pas ensuite.

Au lever de la nuit, les participants découvrirent le nouveau terrain de combat pour l'anneau de la pluie avec stupeur. Tsuna contempla le désastre. Ils avaient osé. Les murs étaient détruits, laissant des cascades d'eau remplir lentement le fond du bâtiment. Le châtain fit la grimace. Si Kyoya voyait ça, quelqu'un allait se faire mordre à mort… Et pas qu'un peu!

Takeshi avança dans le terrain avec son Shigure Kintoki en main et salua avec un large sourire son adversaire, Squalo l'Empereur des épées. Ce dernier poussa son cri de bataille habituel, faisant trembler les murs et le combat commença.

Des coups furent échangés et pendant un long moment, il semblait que le membre de la Varia était le meneur du jeu. Il jouait avec l'adolescent un moment, avant de se décider à l'achever. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt dans ce duel. Ce gamin, par sa faible maîtrise du sabre, ne faisait qu'imiter des techniques dépassées. Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre lui. Il avait déjà écrasé cette école, cet héritier n'y ferait pas exception. Tsuna remarqua le changement dans l'aura du tueur et le fit savoir à Take-chan en l'interpellant.

- Maintenant, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Les yeux du brun se durcirent, effaçant l'air joueur de sa face, et son épée en bois se changea en un Katana en acier. Il para habilement le coup du spadassin et passa aussitôt à l'attaque.

- Shigure Souren Ryu, murmura-t-il en prenant son Katana à deux mains.

Deux minutes. Le grand Superbi Squalo n'avait tenu que deux minutes face à un gamin pareil. Le combat était fini et Takeshi contempla, le visage anormalement sombre, l'endroit où Squalo s'était fait avaler par un requin. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de facilité si son adversaire ne l'avait pas sous-estimé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir préserver un tel combattant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le baseballeur rencontrait un tel maître dans cet art de l'épée.

- Le prochain match sera celui de la brume, annonça comme d'habitude la Cervello.

En rentrant, Tsuna porta à nouveau Reborn sur l'épaule. C'était devenu sa place attitrée.

- Déçu?

- Non. Je préfère connaître les secrets par moi-même.

Le lendemain, la bataille avait lieu dans le gymnase. Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée de Mukuro, mais voilà qu'apparut, entouré de Ken et de Chikusa, une fille. Bien qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à son ami aux yeux vairons, Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il s'avança vers elle. La fille semblait timide. Quant à Ken, il était irrité et Chikusa, comme d'habitude.

- Chrome, c'est bien ça?

- Hai, boss.

- Hein? C'est pas Mukuro normalement?

Gokudera ne comprenait pas. Il eu peur d'être à nouveau mis à l'écart des affaires de son boss, mais en y regardant de plus près, une chose le rassurait. Les autres gardiens aussi étaient étonnés.

- Mukuro-sama m'envoie faire mes preuves. Je peux?

Chrome regardait Tsuna timidement. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant.

- Bien sûr, si c'est Mukuro qui t'envoie. J'ai confiance en lui.

Chrome, heureuse, brava son immense timidité pour donner un baiser sur la joue du boss qui pour une fois, fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas qu'une fille aussi timide ferait un acte aussi osé. Et en public! Si Mukuro le savait, la scène qu'il aurait droit! La jeune fille quitta rapidement les côtés du boss pour se placer au milieu du gymnase. Tsuna ne put rester tranquille plus longtemps car Gokudera et Ken s'énervèrent contre la minette et voulaient même essuyer sa joue. Le châtain les assura que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal pour les occidentaux, et ils regardèrent tous le match.

Face à Chrome se trouva Mammon. Un long combat d'illusion de grande qualité eu lieu. Elles étaient de plus en plus magnifiques, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus impressionnantes. Mukuro avait eu raison de la recruter parmi eux. Mais la balance pencha lorsque la miniature révéla sa tétine. Celles de Reborn et Colonello brillèrent à l'unisson. Chrome fut battue en un rien de temps, relâchant d'une seconde sa concentration, ce qui causa la disparition d'une partie de ses organes. Mais pas pour longtemps. Mukuro la remplaça et lança des illusions d'une plus grande qualité encore si c'était encore possible. Jetant un coup d'œil à Tsuna, Mukuro lança le final. Sa chère Nagi avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Une fois terminé, Mukuro promit de rentrer rapidement au pays une fois qu'il aurait terminé son dernier travail. Il partit en réinstallant des organes à Chrome qui fut ensuite transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Le nuage allait enfin pourvoir se déployer. Il voyait enfin le bout de tout cela.

- Tsuna, appela alors la voix familièrement désagréable d'Iemitsu.

Le châtain l'ignora superbement et prit dans ses bras Lambo. Il fit ensuite ses adieux à ses gardiens, embrassa la joue d'une Chrome somnolente et alla rejoindre Kyoya caché dans un coin à l'écart du «troupeau» comme il aimait appeler les regroupements de personnes. Ce dernier était arrivé en plein milieu du combat de la Brume et s'était tenu tranquille, laissant les illusionnistes vanter leur art car ces herbivores-là n'abîmaient pas son école. Le jeune Sawada entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du brun et soupira en sentant cette sensation si familière, cette chaleur se propager dans sa paume. Le petit Lambo sauta hors des bras du châtain et se rendit auprès d'Iemitsu. Lambo-san était super intelligent. Il ne devait pas toujours attendre que son grand frère lui demande quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir. Lambo-san était le plus fort. Il avait compris, après des jours à méditer dessus, qu'il servait de distraction pour que le gentil ou méchant monsieur à la tête jaune n'aille pas ennuyer Tsuna. Il sauta donc dans les bras de ce vieux monsieur et le força à l'écouter raconter des histoires, permettant ainsi à son grand frère de s'échapper.

- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement? Demanda Tsuna en gardant leurs mains jointes.

- Hn.

Reborn se fit aussi discret qu'une poupée, posé sur l'épaule du jeune châtain. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas être particulièrement proches ce soir-là, malgré leur main enlacée. Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez les Hibari.

- Kyoya, déclara le châtain après un long silence. Puis-je dormir avec toi ce soir?

Les yeux gris brillèrent, compréhensifs, et le préfet acquiesça en silence. Tsuna tourna ses grands yeux bruns innocents vers son tuteur qui soupira.

- Je vous laisserais seuls, marmonna-t-il en sautant de son perchoir.

Il atteignit délicatement le sol devant l'entrée de la maisonnée et contempla les deux jeunes adolescents entrer dedans dans un silence paisible. Puis, Reborn baissa son fedora sur ses yeux et se dirigea vers la maison Sawada.

- Iemitsu, fit-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant l'homme blond. Il est temps que l'on parle.

Le conseiller extérieur Vongola essuya la mousse que la bière avait laissée sur ses lèvres et reprit son sérieux. Il fit un signe à Basil qui quitta de la pièce avec Lambo. Le blond se tourna vers Reborn.

- Je t'écoute, dit calmement Iemitsu.

Dans la maison Hibari, le silence régnait en maître. En s'introduisant dans la chambre de l'être le plus craint et le plus respecté dans la ville de Namimori, deux jeunes hommes étaient couchés dans un futon. Deux têtes dépassaient. Tsuna avait gardé ses mains liées à celle de son ami d'enfance. L'autre caressait doucement son visage.

- Demain, murmura Tsuna en soupirant faiblement, quelque chose de mauvais se passera.

Kyoya garda le silence et resserra faiblement la main du châtain dans la sienne. Le jeune boss ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. La simple présence du brun qui lui avait manqué.

- Ton adversaire, continu-t-il à voix basse, ce Gola Mosca… Il me répugne. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.

- Crains-tu que je perde?

- Non.

Il était calme malgré son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le simple fait de gagner ou de perdre qui le dérangeait. C'était plus grave encore, il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer par des mots, mais c'était ce que lui disait son intuition.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui va se passer demain.

- Hn.

Ils se turent à nouveau et le sommeil les envahit. C'était une nuit sans rêve. La chaleur de l'un l'autre les réconfortait. Ils étaient simplement ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand discours pour se comprendre.

Kyoya se lança sur son ennemi à la seconde où l'herbivore aux cheveux roses ordonna le début du combat. Il porta un coup précis au bras de son opposant et l'arracha sauvagement. Le morceau mécanique tomba lourdement sur la cour du collège de Namimori ravagée. Il déclencha l'une des mines enterrées en la frôlant des pieds. Le préfet sauta habilement et atterrir sans ménagement sur le torse de son ennemi. Il éleva un tonfa, prenant de l'élan, prêt à éventrer Gola Mosca lorsqu'une main saisit son arme. Hibari tourna sa tête vers la main et écarquilla faiblement ses yeux.

- Herbivore, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Kyoya, répliqua doucement Tsuna en le toisant avec ses yeux orangés. Laisse-le-moi.

Voyant que son ami allait refuser, cela se voyait dans son regard, malgré tout ce qui c'était dit la veille, le ciel soupira face au nuage récalcitrant. Il balança un coup vers les genoux de Kyoya. Ce dernier sauta pour l'éviter et l'autre garçon en profita pour ôter le panneau du Gola Mosca pour en révéler son contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que… S'étranglèrent toutes les personnes présentes. Il y a une personne dedans.

- Byakuran avait donc raison, murmura Tsuna en prenant l'individu pour le sortir de sa prison. Le Vongola Nono avait été enlevé.

- Mais! S'exclama Basil avec horreur. Qui aurait osé faire pareille ignominie?

Un éclat de rire rauque résonna dans le champ de bataille. Tsunayoshi tourna ses yeux inhumains vers la personne qui venait de se manifester. Voilà le responsable de tout ceci.

- Xanxus.

Son rire résonnait presque en écho partout dans la cour. Son fou rire était incontrôlable. Tsuna déposa délicatement le Kyudaime au sol.

- Xanxus-sama, que sig…

- Cervello.

L'homme aux cicatrices s'était calmé, malgré le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Il jubilait. Tout se passait comme prévu. Ce gamin n'aurait jamais sa place. Depuis le temps qu'il la convoitait, qu'il se battait pour elle, hors de question que celui-ci la lui vole sous le nez.

- J'attaque la famiglia de Sawada Tsunayoshi pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le Vongola Nono. En tant que fils, je me charge de le venger.

Bien sûr, le coup était bien préparé. Il était parvenu à minimiser les dégâts jusque là, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver le Kyudaime. Au moins, il avait évité une mort certaine ce soir-là. Mais est-ce que ce vieil homme avait encore assez de force pour passer la nuit? Seul l'avenir le leur dira. Il était tellement affaibli que son cœur peinait à battre.

- Nous annonçons la prochaine bataille. Conformément à la demande de Xanxus-sama et son droit de vengeance, le prochain combat sera le dernier.

Le Kyudaime fut mené aux urgences dans un état critique par Iemitsu et les autres membres du CEDEF qui traînaient par là. Chaque camp avait commencé à quitter le terrain quand Tsuna se retourna vers Xanxus qui le regardait, d'un air supérieur. Décidément, conformément aux prédictions du blanc, tout cela était inévitable.

- Tu n'as pas honte?

- C'est mon vieux, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Ils se jugèrent du regard. Chacun voyait son propre reflet dans le regard de l'autre. Le regard orangé se durcit, pris en pitié l'être face à lui. Finalement…

- Même si je peux le comprendre, je ne peux que penser que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir fini comme toi.

Le jeune Sawada se détourna du boss de la Varia, laissant Xanxus qui le fixait froidement. Il rejoignit ses gardiens. Le lendemain risquait d'être une longue et lourde bataille. Mieux valait valoriser une bonne journée de repos plutôt que de s'épuiser à s'entraîner inutilement. En allant chez Kyoya, Tsuna fut arrêté par un coup de tonfa.

- Herbivore.

- Il vaut mieux se reposer, K-

Mais Kyoya ne l'écoutait pas. Il engagea le combat dans le jardin. Tsuna évita les coups les uns après les autres. Sans arme, il lui était difficile de parer très longtemps ces bâtons de métal à mains nues. Mais il savait que plutôt que par esprit de vengeance, que par son désir de combattre tronqué, c'était surtout pour faire relâcher toute la pression qui pesait sur les frêles épaules de l'herbivore. A force de tout cacher, de tout organiser, de tout prévoir, le châtain devait être tendu à un point inimaginable. Surtout que l'autre spécimen était de retour.

Au bout de quelques efforts, la volée de coups se raréfia au soulagement du Vongola qui tomba à genoux dans l'herbe grasse du jardin du brun tout aussi haletant que lui. Ce dernier le regarda en silence et rentra dans sa maison en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Une petite figure apparut alors dans les ombres du jardin. Le chef du clan Tsuna sourit à la nouvelle venue.

- Chrome, fit-il calmement, comment vas-tu?

La jeune fille rougit et marmonna qu'elle allait bien avant de tendre un paquet venant d'une pâtisserie réputée.

- Merci? Répondit Tsuna sans trop comprendre.

- De la part de Mukuro-sama…

Le châtain fut touché par son attention. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune fille timide qui n'osait pas le regarder, qui essayait de cacher visage écarlate derrière ses mèches de ses cheveux lâchées. Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant Mukuro agir de même. Après tout, habillé de la sorte, Chrome était un sosie féminin de son ami. Enfin bref. Il la salua tout sourire lorsqu'elle s'en alla puis, il fit disparaître son sourire. Il grimaça à la place en étirant ses muscles douloureux.

- Montre-toi, Reborn.

Un bruissement de feuillages se fit entendre et le bébé apparut devant le châtain.

- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment ce Gesso arrive à te contacter, prévint Reborn.

- Mukuro me fait des rapports chaque soir, répondit laconiquement le jeune en haussant ses épaules.

- Demain, fit son tuteur après un court silence, je veux que tu prennes Léon avec toi.

Tsuna arqua un sourcil perplexe mais accepta malgré tout la demande inattendue. Il regarda Reborn s'éloigner. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il lui sembla que Léon un petit lézard capable de se transformer, en révolver par exemple. Mais ces derniers temps, il était bloqué en mode une boule lumineuse. Est-ce que ça allait pour demain? Il avait l'air un peu malade mais puisque son tuteur ne faisait rien pour l'arranger, sans doute était-ce normal.

La journée passa lentement, le châtain bouillait d'impatience sous son apparente attitude paisible. Reborn le regardait faire avec un petit sourire entendu et but son café tout en songeant à toutes les particularités de son cher élève. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait des contacts avec la Mafia depuis dieu savait quand. Il avait réunis des hommes qui lui étaient fidèles et avait partagé son savoir en matière de combats. Il était également un ami proche du futur l'héritier d'une famille qui commençait à prendre de l'importance dans la pègre. Il connaissait les Vongola encore mieux que certains vétérans. Le summum de tout, c'était qu'il savait se battre mieux que n'importe qui, rivalisant avec le Primo Vongola. Et il était son tuteur? Le sourire de Reborn s'agrandit. Le défi s'annonçait assez difficile à relever, mais il n'était pas l'Arcobaleno le plus puissant pour rien. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Tsuna frissonna en sentant l'aura meurtrière de son tuteur et se recentra sur ses pensées concernant le combat qui allait se passer le soir même. Il était anxieux. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Mais était-ce suffisant? Il respira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Connaissant Xanxus, il les abattrait sitôt la fin du combat.

Le soir venu, Tsuna enfila son uniforme scolaire spécial qui était fait en fibres de Kevlar, un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Byakuran, et se rendit à l'école. Il y retrouva ses Gardiens et les salua avec un sourire tendu. Tous semblaient en bonne santé. Même Gokudera qui avait été le plus blessé semblait en pleine forme. Apparemment, l'italien avait été jusqu'à se faire piquer par un des moustiques de Trident Shamal afin d'être au top de sa forme. Puis, une des Cervello s'avança pour leur expliquer les règles.

Les femmes aux cheveux roses distribuèrent une montre équipée d'un écran pour contacter les membres d'une même famille. Takeshi s'amusa a fait des gros plans sur la tête de Tsuna, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse crier dessus par Gokudera.

Une fois tout le monde en place sur leur terrain respectif et les spectateurs dans leur espace, les Cervello activèrent le poison dans les montres. Aussitôt activé, tous s'écroulèrent. Mais Tsuna ne s'inquiéta pas. C'était ses gardiens. Il avait confiance en eux. Ils ne mourront pas si facilement. En attendant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Les Cervello lancèrent le top départ. Le jeune Sawada eu juste de temps d'activer sa flamme pour contrer les attaques agressives de Xanxus. Le cicatrisé s'envola dans les airs soutenu par ses révolvers et l'attaqua en continu. Tsuna grinça des dents. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait être à l'aise aussi bien sur terre quand dans l'air. Il esquiva depuis le sol toutes les balles dirigées à son encontre.

Au moment où l'une des balles lui frôla la joue, faisant couler un peu de sang, Léon, qui était accroché sur son dos, se mit à étinceler d'une lumière aveuglante. Il s'envola et s'étira de partout, se collant à toutes les parois du collège. Xanxus, n'ayant pas confiance en cette chose, l'explosa d'un tir. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva, dissimulant l'animal. Peu à peu, le terrain fut de nouveau visible. Reborn sourit en récupérant un Léon épuisé devant sa cage. Tsuna aperçut des gants.

- Prend-les, Tsuna.

N'hésitant plus une seconde, Tsunayoshi plongea et s'en empara, prenant Xanxus au dépourvu, toujours suspendu en l'air. Il enfila les moufles marquées d'un 27. Le résultat fut immédiat. Ses gants se transformèrent et s'enflammèrent. Il sourit. Il allait enfin jouer ex-æquo avec ce crétin de Xanxus. Il n'a fallut que quelque coup pour que Tsuna comprenne le fonctionnement de ses gants. C'était impressionnant. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi. Il se sentait soudainement…plus libre de ses mouvements, plus léger aussi. Il n'était plus limité à la gravité qui l'enracinait au sol. Ce combat promettait d'être excitant. Il pouvait gérer. Sa confiance grimpa d'un coup. Cet italien allait reprendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ses gants augmentaient considérablement l'intensité de ses flammes, lui permettant ainsi de l'élever à son tour dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Il pouvait enfin mettre à l'œuvre des techniques qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire à mains nues.

- C'est un beau cadeau, Reborn.

Reborn abaissa son fedora et sourit.

- Ce n'est pas gratuit.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Tsuna fit un bref sourire en coin avant d'augmenter ses flammes pour s'envoler brusquement. Il évita plusieurs balles bombardées par Xanxus et se déplaça jusque dans son dos pour lui donner un coup à la nuque. Le défaut de ses révolvers était sa mobilité partielle. Il ne pourrait pas bouger aisément dans cette position. Cependant, le chef de la Varia le sentit et se retourna à temps pour lui saisir le bras. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager de sa poigne de fer. Il était puissant. Le plus jeune tenta de s'enfuir, sans résultats. Il avait l'impression que son bras était retenu avec un étau en acier. Des doigts de l'adulte émanèrent une chaleur insupportable. Le canon du revolver pointa sur le front du jeune d'un geste précis. Tsuna le vit dans les yeux de son adversaire. Combien de fois avait-il vu de tels regards? Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son sourire pour savoir qu'il était avide de sang. L'adolescent se concentra et extériorisa ses flammes en un écran qui réussirent à distraire suffisamment le brun que pour lui permettre de se libérer. Il devait bouger et prendre de la distance. Il fit un saut dans les airs et resta en suspension au-dessus du toit du gymnase, en profitant pour vérifier sur son bracelet comment allaient les autres.

Yamamoto avait récupéré son anneau et se dirigeait vers Gokudera qui en était venu aux mains avec son adversaire. Le petit Lambo semblait être aussi dans une mauvaise passe. Il était bien trop jeune pour supporter cela. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il le voyait pleurer sous la souffrance causée par le poison. De plus, la silhouette sombre de Levi qui l'approchait avec un sourire psychopathe n'arrangeait rien à leur affaire. Le boss de l'équipe Namimori fronça ses sourcils. Il saisit son transmetteur pour contacter Kyoya.

- Lambo, fit-il simplement.

- Hn, fut la réponse grésillante suite aux interférences qu'il reçut.

Le ciel ne se préoccupa pas de ses deux autres Gardiens. Mukuro veillait sur Chrome et Ryohei était trop extrême. Le mettre à terre avec pareille ruse n'était pas aisé. Sans oublier que Tsuna lui avait promis une lettre de sa chère Kyoko s'il réussissait.

Le toit du gymnase explosa et Tsuna, qui était juste au dessus, regardait avec inquiétude le cratère qui s'était créé. Il y avait un écran de fumée qui l'empêcha de vérifier les dégâts. Il chercha Chrome des yeux, craignant que cette dernière n'ait été blessée.

- Je vais bien, Boss, chuchota la voix faible de la jeune fille dans le transmetteur du châtain. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

Le châtain hocha sa tête en soupirant et se retourna vers Xanxus qui avait la patience d'exploser le gymnase. La pause était finie. Ses yeux se glacèrent et ses flammes semblèrent se fortifier.

- Il est temps que cette farce s'achève, murmura-t-il en se jetant sur le boss de la Varia.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, le sous-estimant visiblement. Mais Tsuna ne s'en soucia guère et força l'adulte à atterrir sur le sol de la cour de récréation. Pas question de lui laisser une seconde de répit. Il lui balança un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Xanxus hoqueta mais en profita pour saisir le pied de son adversaire. Il lui fit une prise, restreignant le plus possible les mouvements de Tsuna. Ne se laissant pas faire, celui-ci secoua sa tête. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre si facilement. Sa flamme s'affaiblit soudainement et finit par disparaître sous les yeux étonnés des spectateurs.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Dino avec horreur. N'a-t-il plus de forces?

Reborn sourit dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

- Non, répondit-il en caquetant de joie. Il utilise ce que je lui ai enseigné

La main aux flammes fluctuantes du châtain se posa doucement sur la tête de Xanxus et ce dernier se mit à se débattre comme un fou tout en feulant de rage, injuriant férocement le gamin face à lui. Ce maudit gamin ne sourcilla même pas sous la douche d'insultes qui le recouvrait.

- Ta ridicule pantomime de combat est terminée, déclara Tsuna.

Les flammes de couleurs orangées ne brûlèrent pas son adversaire. Elles se changèrent au contraire en glace. L'italien fut presque instantanément recouvert de glace, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur. Le collier contenant la bague tomba au sol. Tsunayoshi la ramassa et l'assembla à la sienne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé de ses gardiens. Il se permit de reprendre son souffle.

Du côté des spectateurs, Squalo, qui était arrivée au milieu du match et qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque des requins, cria.

- Voooooiiii! C'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas connaître cette technique!

Les spectateurs se demandèrent bien de quoi Squalo parlait. Ils eurent vite fait leur réponse quand le blessé raconta ce qui s'était passé huit ans plus tôt. Comment un gamin pareil pouvait maîtriser la percée du point zéro? Squalo serra ses poings et grinça des dents.

Pendant ce temps là, les familles eurent le temps de se réunir au centre du collège de Namimori. Kyoya arriva avec un Lambo en pleurs dans ses bras. Dès qu'il aperçut le reste des Gardiens du Herbivore, le brun balança sans ménagement l'enfant dans le groupe. Gokudera rattrapa de justesse le bovin qui pleura de plus belle. Ils essayèrent tous de le calmer. Une défaite pour les grimaces des gardiens qui faisaient plus peur que rire. La plaisanterie mise à part, chacun d'entre eux rapporta sa bague et l'offrit à Tsunayoshi. Il sourit pour les remercier et les plaça sur sa chaîne à l'endroit indiqué. Il avait gagné cette bataille.

- Les vainqueurs sont la famille de Sawada Tsunayoshi! Déclarèrent l'une des Cervello.

Suite à cette annonce, les spectateurs les rejoignirent. Quant à la Varia, elle ne pouvait pas accepter un tel résultat.

- Vous ne l'emporterez pas comme ça!

Suite à cette déclaration rageuse, non, haineuse, deux membres de la troupe de Levi apparurent avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- N-nous nous sommes fait attaquer… Toutes les unités ont été décimées par…deux personnes.

Tsuna sourit à cette réplique. Bien vite, Byakuran et Mukuro se manifestèrent, jetant chacun un membre de la Varia à terre sans ménagement avant de rejoindre leur ami. Ces deux là se placèrent chacun d'un côté auprès de la personne la plus importante pour eux.

- Vous avez perdu… sur tous les plans

La Varia rageait. Battus par un gamin débarqué de nulle part, prétendant au titre de Decimo Vongola. Tsuna rendit les bagues à ses Gardiens. Les anneaux Vongola les acceptaient et les Gardiens les acceptaient. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Mais Tsuna fit quelque chose qui n'était prévu par personne. Il fit fondre la glace qui retenait Xanxus prisonnier.

Le fils du Neuvième Vongola poussa un grognement lorsque son visage fut libéré. Il fusilla de ses yeux cramoisis haineux le garçon maigrelet qui venait de le sauver.

- Toi!

Le cri haineux de l'homme ne fit pas frémir Tsuna. Après tout, il était habitué à cela. Il se contenta de lever une main pour calmer ses amis, non, sa famille! Il s'avança calmement vers Xanxus avec son habituel air impénétrable.

- Suffit, cingla-t-il après avoir écouté les injures dont l'abreuvait l'adulte colérique. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire, Xanxus.

L'homme aux cicatrices le regarda avec dégoût. Il chercha ses revolvers pour abattre son ridicule ennemi. Cependant, deux tentacules semblables à des fleurs de lotus s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Il dirigea ses yeux assassins vers celui qui était coupable de cela.

- Oya, oya, s'étonna faussement Mukuro en affichant un visage effrayé. C'est qu'il mordrait. Kufufu~

- Mukuro, fit doucement Tsuna en posant ses yeux orangés sur l'adolescent qui lui sourit avec un air séducteur.

L'illusionniste hocha sa tête et les vignes de lotus se relâchèrent suffisamment pour que leur captif puisse parler.

- Xanxus, répéta le châtain. Nous nous ressemblons plus que les autres ne le pensent.

Les spectateurs poussèrent un hoquet de stupeur tandis que le clan Tsuna gardait le silence. Tous se concentrèrent sur le jeune en question, attendant avec impatience que ce dernier explique ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

- Nos… pères, fit celui-ci en butant sur le mot, nous ont cachés des secrets importants. Tu as appris par toi-même que tu n'étais pas le vrai fils du Neuvième et moi, j'ai… peu importe.

Tsuna secoua légèrement sa tête pour se reprendre et planta ses yeux décidés dans ceux désorientés et encore haineux de Xanxus.

- Cependant, tu as choisi la pire façon qui soit pour montrer ta douleur, murmura le châtain. Je ne te ferai rien. Je préfère que ce soit les Vongola qui s'en chargent.

Le collégien tourna les talons et prit dans ses bras Lambo. La petite vache le regardait avec une surprise et admiration immense dans les yeux. Puis, accompagné de ses gardiens, il quitta la scène de la bataille.

- Iemitsu, déclara calmement Reborn en observant la retraite de son élève.

Le blond sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivée du bébé. Il ne pu que lancer avec un sourire pataud.

- Qu'as-tu caché à Tsuna.

Les yeux bruns se glacèrent brièvement avant de redevenir idiots comme ils l'étaient habituellement.

- Baaaaah, s'exclama en baillant Iemitsu, tant d'années ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je suppose que c'est ce que voulait dire Tsuna!

Les puits sans fond qui servaient d'yeux à Reborn fixèrent sans compassion le dos de l'adulte qui venait de partir vers sa maison vide. L'Arcobaleno crispa ses mains sur Léon son compagnon, sans pour autant l'écraser. Le lézard sortit sa langue pour lécher affectueusement la main de son maître et espérer l'apaiser. Ce dernier le remarqua et caressa la tête du caméléon tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Quelle bande de dame-famille, marmonna Reborn en sautant de son perchoir.

Il était temps de passer à l'action et de faire cracher à son dame-élève tous ses secrets. Tsunayoshi frissonna et bailla. Il observa ensuite les deux garçons qui le regardaient avec impatience.

- Non, fit-il catégoriquement.

- Mais allez… supplièrent les deux autres en se mettant à genoux.

- Non, je ne dormirais pas avec vous! Cria le châtain.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! C'est plus bas~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Après l'arc des anneaux, voilà que le mystère autour de Tsuna s'épaissit! Alors alors? Qu'est devenu Nana? Lisez donc ce merveilleux chapitre pour le savoir!

N'oubliez pas que je l'ai coécrite avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Désolé de vous livrer un chapitre en retard et surtout! De piètre qualité car il n'a pas encore été relu par Ann O'Neem qui a mystérieusement disparu de la circulation...

...

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

**EDIT:** Voici la version corrigée par Ann O'Neem!

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 8**

Voilà trois jours que la bataille des anneaux Vongola était terminée. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, à l'exception d'une chose: Iemitsu était toujours dans la maison des Sawada. De ce fait, Tsunayoshi était toujours hébergé chez Kyoya. Ils ne laissèrent ni Byakuran ni Mukuro s'approcher de la demeure, et surtout des chambres. Ainsi, les fauteurs de trouble ne pouvaient donc pas tenter une mission infiltration nocturne dans le lit du châtain, au risque de tomber sur un Kyoya particulièrement possessif.

Le clan Tsuna était désespéré. Marre des nuits dans des bâtiments en ruines, marre des nuits à la belle étoile, marre d'être privé de Tsunayoshi! Ils auraient tous bien voulu rentrer dans leur maison. Le temps était au repos après tout. Mais il avait fallu que cet homme s'éternise dans la ville, et surtout dans leur maison, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais séjourné en presque dix ans.

- Reborn.

- Qu'y a-t-il, dame-Tsuna?

- Iemitsu est toujours là?

- Hum. Tu veux une rencontre?

- Sans façon.

Ces jours-ci, Lambo se fit de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus impatient. Il téléphonait tous les jours à son grand frère et réclamait à gorge déployée sa journée au parc d'attraction.

- Vas-y.

- Et Iemitsu?

- Je m'en charge. Prend ça comme la récompense pour avoir gagné la bataille.

- Dit plutôt que c'est pour avoir une dette en plus.

Finalement, sur insistances répétées de Reborn et de Lambo, Tsuna emmena toute la famille au parc. Lambo était partit très tôt, pensant que, comme d'habitude, Iemitsu dormirait jusqu'à midi. Pendant ce temps là, Reborn se rendit chez les Sawada pour rendre une petite visite à Iemitsu, qui dès le départ de Lambo, s'était mis à fouiller la maison.

Iemitsu ouvrit toutes les chambres, toutes les pièces. Rien. Aucune présence féminine. Sa chambre n'était plus qu'une pièce remplie de photo de Tsuna. C'était une vision assez…perverse. La chambre de Tsuna était la plus neutre. Une autre salle sentait le fauve avec de faibles odeurs de chewing-gums cachés sous le plancher, et la dernière, très neutre aussi, possédait tout de même une impressionnante documentation sur des yoyos et autres lectures en tout genre. Il n'eut plus qu'une conclusion en tête. Nana n'avait plus de chambre.

Il dirigea ensuite ses recherches sur les albums photos, d'un nombre ridiculement faible. Est-ce qu'une femme aimante capturait aussi peu d'images de son propre fils? Il n'y avait plus aucun cliché depuis plusieurs années entre Nana et Tsunayoshi dans les albums. Le blond fixa la dernière en date. Sa famille était méconnaissable. Sa Nana était distante, indifférente, avec un Tsu-chan…gêné? Ou est-ce plutôt de la honte? Iemitsu poursuivit ses recherches et tomba sur un album qui lui sembla neuf. Il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir avec surprise beaucoup des pages remplis de photos de membres de la famille de Tsuna. Ses gardiens, ses amis… Mais aucune présence féminine.

Dans la cuisine, seul un tablier à froufrou rose trônait sur la table de travail. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le style à sa Nana, elle aurait sans doute été très mignonne la dedans. Il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées mais revint à la réalité. Cette maison puait le mâle. En fouillant de fond en comble, le chef du CEDEF finit par tomber sur une commode avec un double fond contenant plusieurs enveloppes de différentes couleurs. Il en prit une quand…

- Même si c'est ta maison, c'est mal de fouiller.

Iemitsu se retourna vers Reborn. Il n'avait pas eu autant de temps qu'il espérait. Il reposa l'enveloppe et remis tout en place. Il se releva, gêné d'être pris sur le fait.

- Un café?

L'Arcobaleno hocha la tête et s'installa à la table, attendant sa gourmandise. Durant la préparation, Iemitsu ne regarda pas une fois Reborn, mais posa tout de même la question.

- Reborn, tu sais où est Nana?

- J'espérais justement que tu aies la réponse à cette question, répondit sombrement Reborn.

Iemitsu pinça ses lèvres. Il s'installa ensuite en face du bébé, deux tasses de café en main. Il servit son collègue de la mafia. Il touilla pendant quelques secondes sa boisson et l'avala en silence. Lorsque la tasse s'abaissa, son visage se fit plus sombre, ses sourcils froncés et une moue sur ses lèvres.

- Nana n'est plus là, constata-t-il calmement.

Trop calmement remarqua le bébé en crispant ses doigts sur l'anse de sa tasse de café.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là? Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur son siège.

Il le sentait. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, il aurait enfin la réponse aux questions que le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi ne cessait de soulever.

- Depuis quand est-elle absente? Répondit Iemitsu par l'interrogative.

- N'élude pas ma question par une autre, prévint Reborn en caressant Léon.

- Depuis quand? Insista le blond, ignorant l'aura meurtrière qu'émettait le bébé.

- Longtemps, quatre ans au minimum.

Le patriarche Sawada soupira alors lourdement et passa une main sur son visage las. Il était vraiment un mauvais père pour son fils.

- Depuis tout ce temps… souffla-t-il en fermant ses yeux. Et il a su survivre seul…

- Il n'était pas seul, le corrigea aussitôt Reborn sèchement. Sa famille était avec lui.

Iemitsu rit jaune brièvement et hocha la tête. Son fils… Ce n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait abandonné quelques années auparavant. Il était devenu un homme, entouré de fidèles qui iraient jusqu'à perdre leurs vies pour lui.

- Que s'est-il passé, Iemitsu? Demanda après un long silence le bébé.

Son interlocuteur soupira profondément et se resservit une tasse de café. Il allait en avoir besoin. Par où commencer? Ah oui… Ce jour là…

Bien qu'il sache que cette journée de repos au parc d'attraction n'était qu'un prétexte pour que Reborn puisse cuisiner son père, Tsuna ne s'en souciait guère. Il se trouvait actuellement dans un parc d'attraction avec ses amis. Ignorant le plus excédé de tous, Kyoya, il courut rejoindre Takeshi. Il monta avec celui-ci sur une attraction pendant que les autres allaient s'acheter des boissons. Lorsque les deux japonais descendirent de l'attraction, ils se réunirent avec le reste et le calme apparent de la journée disparut.

- Oya, chère Alouette. Ne rêve pas tout seul dans ton coin, prévint Mukuro en prenant contre son torse un Tsuna un peu nauséeux suite à l'attraction forte.

Kyoya ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant simplement de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard intense sur le petit châtain qui avait ses yeux clos. Lambo se mit à pleurer bruyamment, craignant que Tsuna-nii ne soit mortellement blessé mais fut consolé par Ryohei. Il lui promit de monter dans des attractions extrêmes pendant que Yamamoto blaguait avec un Gokudera ulcéré de l'état de son Juudaime.

- Tout est de ta faute, crétin de baseballeur! Hurlait-il continuellement.

Byakuran était à part, en compagnie de Ken et Chikusa, mangeant un milkshake au marshmallow tandis que les deux autres mangeaient tranquillement leurs repas. Puis, Tsuna vira au vert. Et l'apocalypse se déclencha.

Pendant que la famille du Decimo Vongola faisait fasse à la plus grande crise qui soit arrivée jusqu'à ce jour, Iemitsu et Reborn avaient terminé leur première tasse de café.

- La dernière fois que j'étais de passage au Japon, c'était il y a…5 ans je crois. Nana était encore là. Mais j'ai du écourter mes vacances pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je pense que tu vois de quel affaire je parle, hein? Si je me souviens bien, j'avais même promis à Tsuna de lui apprendre à faire du vélo. Mais je n'ai jamais pu.

Reborn vit le regard nostalgique empli de regrets d'Iemitsu. Le chef du CEDEF regardait le jardin à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu as du en entendre parler. Ça a fait pas mal de bruits dans le milieu, même si tu ne connais sans doute pas les détails. J'ai du partir en France de toute urgence. Un événement étrange s'était passé là bas.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Des enfants ont été enlevés et retrouvés plusieurs mois plus tard. Ils étaient complètement vides, comme si leur âme avait été…dévorée.

- Ce n'est pas du ressort de la mafia.

- Justement si. Tous ces enfants appartenaient plus ou moins à la mafia. J'ai du rester sur place assez longtemps. Et une fois terminé, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de revenir ici.

- Et comment étaient ces enfants?

- Hein?

- Vide, mais comment?

- Comme si on leur avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Les yeux dans le vide, complètement muets, aucune réactivité par rapport à leur environnement… C'était disons… Hn! Des symptômes généraux correspondant à la première phase. Une fois réveillé, chacun manifestant un…caractère différent.

Reborn stoppa son mouvement. La tasse était à un centimètre de sa bouche.

- Mais il a fallut attendre plusieurs mois avant d'accéder au stade d'éveil. Lorsque nous avons jugé que tous les enfants étaient hors de danger, nous les avons renvoyés dans leur famille respective.

Iemitsu fit une pause dans son récit, se prenant la tête entre les paumes de sa main. Une expression de douleur sur son visage le ravageait horriblement.

- Qui aurait su que deux mois plus tard, ils se suicideraient tous.

- Tous?

- Oui. Le plus étrange est que tous le faisaient de la même façon. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans leur salle de bain, les murs recouverts de leur propre sang. Au même moment, à la seconde près.

- Et si c'était un meurtre?

Nous avons déjà enquêté là dessus, tout examiné, la moindre preuve exploitable qui nous tombait sous la main. Aucune organisation n'aurait pu agir avec autant de précisions sans se faire remarquer. Nous avons privilégié la thèse de l'hypnose durant leur détention. Sur les enfants, aucune trace de lutte, verrou fermé de l'intérieur, arme en main…et un dernier message écrit avec leur propre sang. Nous avons fait analyser leur écriture. Elles correspondent parfaitement à celle de chaque enfant suicidé.

- Et qu'y a-t-il d'écrit?

- Face.

Au parc, la situation s'améliorait. Maintenant que Tsunayoshi avait récupéré de sa dernière aventure, il était fin prêt à continuer sa petite excursion avec la famille. Enfin…peut-être pas aussi prêt qu'il le croyait. Lambo entraîna son grand frère vers les tasses tournantes. Le cauchemar continue.

Le visage du leader des Vongola vira à nouveau au vert. Étant témoin d'une nouvelle confrontation des trois rois de la terreur, à savoir Mukuro, Hibari et Byakuran, Takeshi soupira. Ces trois-là essayaient de déterminer qui porterait Tsuna dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps là, Gokudera hurlait sur le gardien de la foudre pour avoir osé mettre son Juudaime dans cet état-là et Ryohei éclata de rire en voyant l'extrême couleur de leur ciel. Ken et Chikusa continuèrent à manger sans rien dire dans leur coin.

Reborn vida sa seconde tasse de café et observa attentivement le visage tourmenté du conseiller extérieur. Il était rare de voir Iemitsu aussi perturbé. Ce dernier avait ses épaules baissées et contemplait sans vraiment la voir sa propre tasse de café.

- Et que s'est-il passé avec Nana? Demanda le bébé lorsqu'il jugea que l'adulte avait eu assez de temps que pour se reprendre.

- Rien, sourit faiblement le blond. Elle m'a appelé une fois pour me prévenir que Tsuna s'était fait attaquer par le chien du voisin et qu'il était avait du être hospitalisé. C'est tout.

- Elle avait ton numéro? S'étonna Reborn en se rappelant ce que Tsuna lui avait dit.

- Bien sûr, s'indigna Iemitsu en se redressant. Un numéro confidentiel est gravé dans le revers de son alliance. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle puisse me contacter en cas d'événement important ou grave. Nous nous étions mis d'accord là-dessus.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils. Il se reconcentra sur sa tasse vide. Ses pensées vrombissaient comme une ruche en activité et il se mit à élaborer plusieurs théories pour expliquer le mystère de Tsunayoshi.

La mère de son élève était porté disparue du jour au lendemain après un certain accident. Elle avait emporté avec elle aucun objet ni effet personnel, si ce n'était sa bague de mariage d'après ce qu'avait pu conclure l'assassin en observant les malles remplies de vêtements féminins dans le grenier de la maisonnée Sawada. D'ailleurs, la poussière s'était déjà accumulée sur plusieurs centimètres, preuve que personne n'y avait touché depuis. Ensuite, il y avait ces mystérieuses enveloppes mauves. D'après le regard perplexe qu'avait eu Iemitsu en les voyant, le blond n'était pas au courant de ces dernières. Le mystère s'épaississait. Les lèvres du bébé se pincèrent et Léon se transforma en loupe dans sa main. Une seule chose lui manquait. La dernière pièce du puzzle. Un élément primordial qui était la clé de voûte à la résolution de ce mystère. Le visage souriant digne d'un renard de Byakuran passa soudainement dans l'esprit de Reborn qui leva ses yeux au ciel. Bien sûr! L'héritier des Gesso était la réponse!

- Iemitsu, fit Reborn pour s'assurer que ses doutes étaient fondés. As-tu présenté Byakuran à Tsuna?

- Non, répondit aussitôt l'adulte. Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais fait.

- D'après le rapport d'observation de Colonello d'il y a quatre ans, ils se connaissaient déjà, murmura le bébé. Tu n'en as pas été informé?

- À moins que Tsuna n'ait été victime d'une attaque extérieure et soit en danger, rien ne m'a été transmis, révéla Iemitsu avec un sourire désolé. Le Kyudaime craignait que trop de rapports sur mon fils allaient me distraire de mes tâches.

Byakuran donc, décida Reborn. Il baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et sourit sombrement. Maintenant qu'une partie du mystère avait été élucidée, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir le reste. Et Byakuran serait la clé de son succès.

- C'était complètement idiot, pensèrent Mukuro, Hibari et Gokudera en voyant Tsuna sur le dos de Byakuran.

Ces trois là marchèrent en retrait par rapport aux restes du groupe. Une sorte d'aura noire les entourait. Byakuran, lui, avançait comme un bienheureux devant tout le groupe, exhibant sa victoire. Leur deux auras aux couleurs opposées se confrontaient l'un à l'autre, entraînant dans cette bataille les neutres au milieu.

- Kufufu~ Je n'admettrais jamais. Ria sombrement l'ananas.

- Mais j'ai gagné~ Rétorqua le fan de sucrerie.

- J'suis sûr que t'as triché à Shifumi! Hurla Gokudera, frustré.

Pour désigner celui qui viendrait en aide à Tsuna et qui se sacrifierait pour lui en le portant, les gardiens firent pierre-papier-ciseau. Byakuran avait gagné les trois rounds suite aux protestations de Mukuro et Gokudera. Mais ce Byakuran les avait écrasés trois fois de suite. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la dure réalité de la vie. La fin de journée était proche, tous ramenèrent Tsuna chez Hibari tandis que Byakuran fit l'ultime effort de raccompagner Lambo.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Byakuran sonna. Il déposa un Lambo endormi, fatigué de sa journée d'amusement, dans les bras d'Iemitsu et ramena Reborn. Sur le chemin, l'Arcobaleno en profita pour discuter un peu.

- Byakuran.

- Oui?

- Comment tu as rencontré Tsuna?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas. Un jour on s'est vu et on ne s'est plus jamais quittés. C'est l'amour fou entre nous!

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Et moi non plus. Un jour, j'ai remarqué qu'on était toujours ensembles, même lorsque je rentrais en Italie.

Byakuran coupa court à la discussion et se mit à chantonner. Reborn médita sur ces nouvelles informations. Ils étaient arrivés chez le préfet. Le bébé se creusait la tête. Il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Et il finirait par la trouver. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

En pénétrant dans la demeure du carnivore, les deux nouveaux arrivants ne purent que constater l'anarchie totale dans le salon. Mukuro et Kyoya se battaient pour régler une énième fois leur différent tandis que le futur Decimo récupérait des montagnes russes. Profitant de la confusion générale, ce cher Byakuran cru bon de proposer des marshmallow pour le dîner et une nouvelle bataille éclata.

Le soir venu, le châtain eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il était couché là, dans son futon, à observer les motifs neutre du plafond. Reborn, à côté de lui, semblait dormir comme un loir. Il s'était plutôt imaginé être bombardé de questions dès qu'il serait seul. Il soupira et se leva. Il s'installa face au jardin pour respirer l'air frais, faisant balancer ses pieds. Tout était si calme, si paisible. Un léger vent frais souffla. Tsuna ferma ses yeux puis les rouvrit. Quelqu'un était face à lui.

- Je pensais que tu étais en vacances.

- Malheureusement, j'étais là pour affaire, et non pour des congés.

- Tu me rends encore une visite de courtoisie ou pour avoir une réponse?

Tsunomichi sourit. Il retira son chapeau et fit la révérence. Il replaça ensuite le chapeau sur sa tête.

- C'est cela. Allez-vous enfin nous dire si vous allez participer au projet «Face»?

Tsuna eut du mal à réprimer un sourire, déformant la forme régulière de ses lèvres quelques secondes, avant d'éclater discrètement de rire. Il détourna sa tête, masquant sa bouche avec une main et étouffant le son. L'autre main demandait de patienter. Il reprit ensuite son calme et regarda Tsunomichi droit dans les yeux, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Et d'après toi, je dirai quoi?

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Reborn se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le futon vide de son élève. Puis, son absence. Ensuite, il entendit de vagues murmures en provenance de la chambre où résidait le jeune Gesso. N'ayant aucun remords à espionner les deux héritiers mafieux, le bébé utilisa son caméléon pour écouter aux portes.

- …devrais faire attention, prévint prudemment Byakuran avec une intonation bien plus sérieuse que celle utilisée habituellement. Ils ne patienteront pas éternellement.

- Je sais, répondit la voix douce de Tsuna.

- Sans oublier que je ne serais pas toujours là pour recoller les morceaux, continua le plus âgé.

- Je sais, répéta le châtain.

Sa voix semblait sourire et Reborn fronça ses sourcils. De quoi pouvaient donc bien parler les deux jeunes héritiers de mafieux? Un autre mystère s'ajoutait à la montagne qui commençait à s'édifier dans l'esprit du petit tueur.

- … sont au courant? Demanda ensuite Byakuran.

Reborn maudit sous cape le fait de ne pas avoir entendu le début de sa phrase. Malgré la finesse des murs, leur messe basse passait mal à travers le filtre de papier.

- Non, fit simplement Tsuna. Mais Take-chan et Kyoya semblent avoir des soupçons.

- Ce sont les plus attentifs du groupe après tout, soupira le Gesso. Fais attention, Tsuna.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna. Reborn fut sorti de force de sa petite cachette pour éviter à un poil près une lame qui traversa le shoji pour se planter à quelques centimètres de l'assassin, emportant avec le fedora de ce dernier.

- Un espion, murmura Byakuran.

Le Gesso ouvrit brusquement la porte en papier de riz pour observer avec satisfaction le bébé, qui lui rendit un regard innocent.

- Arcobaleno.

- Reborn? Appela la voix de Tsuna.

Le tuteur tueur ignora l'appel et s'avança dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que son élève était étendu dans le futon du blanc, un bandage autour de son torse et cou.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le bébé. Tu n'étais pas blessé hier soir.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, répondit Tsuna en regardant le plafond intensément.

- Cette maison n'a pas d'escaliers, répliqua Reborn excédé.

- Mukuro a fait une illusion d'escaliers et je suis tombé dedans, riposta aussitôt le châtain.

- Tu lis à travers ses illusions, remarqua le bébé.

- Humpf, grogna alors le jeune en fermant ses yeux.

Un rire brisa le silence qui s'était réinstallé. Les yeux sombres du bébé maudit se tournèrent vers la source du rire. Ce garçon osait se moquer de lui. Byakuran riait en pleurant, ses mains crispées sur son ventre pendant qu'il se roulait sur les tatamis.

- Un-zéro pour le bébé Tsuna! S'exclama l'adolescent en continuant à rire éperdument. J'ai enfin gagné mon pari avec Mukuro-chan!

- Parié? Répéta Reborn.

- Ils ont parié que tu arriverais à me clouer le bec au moins une fois, marmonna le châtain en restant étendu.

Le Vongola garda ses yeux fermés. De toute évidence, il boudait. Puis, mettant le plaisanterie à part, il repris tout son sérieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son ami.

- Byakuran.

L'interpellé cessa de rire et se retourna vers Tsuna. Ses yeux violets brillaient avec attention et affection.

- Dis-leur que je ne veux voir personne.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et murmura «à tes risques et périls» dans sa barbe inexistante et imaginaire, pour quitter sa chambre. Il s'introduisit ensuite la salle à manger de la maison japonaise où tous les autres membres du clan Tsuna s'y trouvaient. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et il sortit de sa poche de pyjama un marshmallow pour l'avaler avec plaisir.

- Où est l'herbivore? Demanda Hibari sitôt que Byakuran se fut attablé.

- Ara~ Sourit encore plus ce dernier. Tsuna-chan est coincé au lit, Hibari-chan.

- Pourquoi, pyon? Demanda Ken en fronçant ses sourcils. Il allait bien hier, pyon!

Le rictus, car ce n'était plus un sourire désormais, s'agrandit et Byakuran ronronna presque sa réponse.

- Mais parce que sa nuit a été plutôt agitée dans mes bras, voyons~ Le petit Tsuna ne pourra plus marcher durant quelques jours…

Une aura meurtrière envahit la salle entière et le Gesso dut éviter dans la seconde qui suivait des tonfas assassins, des couverts et autres choses volantes autoguidées par un illusionniste particulièrement enragé, une bête humanoïde capable de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi et des yoyos lanceurs d'aiguilles empoisonnées.

La porte de la salle à manger coulissa pour révéler aux squatteurs et au maître de maison les quatre autres Gardiens de Tsuna. Ce fut un Takeshi souriant posa alors la question fatidique.

- Où est Tsuna?

- Cloué au lit parce qu'un fanatique de marshmallows ici présent a jugé très intelligent de passer sa nuit avec lui, grommela un Mukuro plus qu'énervé.

L'éternel sourire rassurant et quelque peu idiot de Yamamoto disparut et sa main se leva pour saisir la poignée de son Katana. Gokudera ne prit même pas la parole. Dans un silence de mort, il saisit ses dynamites et les alluma calmement. Ryohei, lui, leva ses poings en l'air à l'extrême et se prépara l'extrême à défoncer à l'extrême l'extrême idiot qui avait osé toucher à son extrême petit frère. Le sourire de Byakuran se réduisit d'un millimètre et il nota dans un petit coin de sa tête qu'il y avait des sujets sensibles, voir tabou, où il ce n'était pas possible de plaisanter, même un peu, notamment quand on avait affaire avec les amis particulièrement protecteurs du châtain.

Dans une immense salle vide, où seule une petite lumière éclairait son centre, un individu avança jusqu'à la source de lumière. Il fit la révérence et dévoila son visage. Tsunomichi. Il s'adressa à une ombre en face de lui.

- Alors?

- J'ai du user de quelques moyens de persuasion. J'attends sa réponse.

Voilà déjà bien des années qu'ils attendaient cette fameuse réponse. Son projet «Face» entrait dans une phase de leur plan où il était délicat de laisser certaine chose…_instable_ dans la nature. Le projet «Face» ne pouvaient décemment pas être éternellement en suspens. Bientôt, ils entreraient dans la phase supérieure.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons sous-estimé les liens avec ses amis et ses gardiens. Ils sont devenus un soutien très important pour lui.

- Trop important.

Dans sa voix résonnait un sourire calculateur. Il modifia sa position et adopta une pose plus réflexive. Un faible rayon de lumière éclaira son masque qui recouvrait une bonne moitié de son visage.

- On passe à la phase suivante.

- Hai! Checker face-sama.

Au final, malgré l'avertissement, bien que faible, de Byakuran, Les gardiens se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Le blanc avait beau rétorquer que Tsunayoshi ne voulait voir personne, ils se précipitèrent tous quand même pour aller le voir. Quand ils dirent coulisser la porte, Tsuna s'était déjà habillé, comme si de rien n'était.

- Herbivore.

- Oya? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus te lever?

Tsuna soupira. Il se retourna pour faire face à la troupe. Il aurait du s'en douter que sa famille ne l'écouterait pas.

- Byakuran, qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté?

- Moi? Mais rien~ J'ai juste dit que tu avais eu une nuit agitée dans mes bras~

Tsuna se retint la tête avec sa main, exaspéré. Pourquoi le blanc devait il toujours user d'insinuations aussi vaseuses? Le châtain se redresse et quitta la chambre.

- Certes, j'ai eu une nuit agité. Mais c'était loin d'être avec toi, Byakuran.

Le boss s'attabla et commença son repas. Les autres Gardiens, voyant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus, s'installèrent de nouveau à table.

Au même moment, chez les Sawada, Iemitsu avait entreprit la suite de ses recherches sur la présence de Nana dans la maison. Il avait profité du sommeil du jeune bovin pour aller dans le grenier, le seul endroit où il n'était pas allé. Là, il tomba sur des valises et des cartons divers, contenant des objets et autres affaires de sa femme. La poussière s'était entassée et il devinait que ces choses-là étaient présentes dans ce lieu depuis des années. Ainsi donc, quatre ans étaient réellement passés. Le blond se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il avait reçu un rapport de Colonello sur le bien-être de sa famille. Nana avait-elle disparu juste après la visite?

Le conseiller extérieur jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure et se dépêcha d'aller se coucher avant d'être violemment réveillé par un petit garçon très joueur. Il allait devoir avoir une explication avec Colonello pour éclaircir certains points.

Après une journée quelque peu chaotique, mais quoique habituelle, Tsuna finit par trouver suffisamment de temps libre pour parler avec Reborn. Après tout, le Decimo savait pertinemment que son tuteur n'attendrait pas éternellement pour obtenir ses réponses.

Le soleil s'était couché et Tsuna aperçut l'Arcobaleno assit dans le couloir menant au jardin japonais de la maison du préfet. L'adolescent s'assit calmement à ses côtés et attendit en silence.

- La disparition de Nana a-t-elle un lien avec la disparition et les morts des enfants de mafiosi? Demanda Reborn après un long silence.

Tsuna leva sa tête et observa le ciel nocturne. Il regretta la lune invisible, jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages.

- Quelle que soit ma réponse… lâcha doucement le châtain en continuant de regarder les cieux, tu ne chercheras plus à m'interroger.

Le possesseur de la tétine jaune grinça à nouveau des dents et accepta la condition à regret. Les nuages qui cachaient la lune s'effilochèrent suite à un vent qui venait de se lever et le visage de Tsunayoshi fut subitement éclairé. Les yeux du châtain prirent une teinte argentée sous la lumière lunaire et ses cheveux s'assombrirent étrangement.

- Oui, murmura l'adolescent.

Le meilleur hitman de son temps redressa la tête et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à reprendre la parole lorsque le shoji menant au salon s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler le visage impassible de Kyoya. Tsuna tourna aussitôt sa tête vers le japonais et ils échangèrent un regard avant que le châtain ne se lève tranquillement pour rejoindre le brun. Kyoya saisit doucement la main du jeune et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.

- Herbivore, dit Hibari à mi-voix. Il est temps.

L'autre garçon hocha la tête en silence et partit en compagnie de son ami. Il regarda Reborn qui resta à sa place avant de partir. Le tueur souffla une fois les deux adolescents hors de son champ de vision. Était-ce la clé qu'il attendait? Un peu plus de précision aurait été préférable mais il était le meilleur hitman. Il saurait la déchiffrer. Maintenant qu'il avait eu sa réponse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à recoller les morceaux pour trouver la clé du mystère. Le caméléon transformeur troqua sa forme animale contre celle d'un petit téléphone portable. Le bébé inscrivit le numéro de la seule personne qui saurait l'aider.

L'ombre masquée sirota son verre de vin d'une couleur bordeaux exquise et examina en silence le gros plan du visage qui occupait la superficie son écran géant. Posant calmement son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir, il avança une main gantée pour caresser tendrement la joue ronde de l'image. Ses yeux admirèrent le sourire éclatant qu'affichait ce visage.

- Tsunomichi, appela-t-il avec une voix spectrale.

- Hai, Checker Face-sama, répondit aussitôt l'interpellé en atterrissant à côté de l'ombre.

- Mets-le en marche, murmura la silhouette masquée en sirotant à nouveau sa boisson. J'ai hâte de voir comment le jeune Tsunayoshi y fera face.

- Comme il vous plaira, Checker Face-sama.

L'homme de main appuya sur un gros bouton et regarda avec un large sourire le message qui s'affichait à l'écran. Le projet «Face» était à nouveau en marche.

À l'autre bout du monde, sur l'île nippone, Tsunayoshi s'écroula sans prévenir sous les yeux horrifiés de sa famille. Il allait très bien jusqu'à présent, puis soudain, son visage devint livide, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Une semaine passa depuis le malaise. Tsuna avait été transporté à l'hôpital tenu par Dino Cavallone. Le Sawada était resté inconscient depuis. Aucun médecin ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Tous les jours, les Gardiens faisaient la garde, chacun leur tour. Sa famiglia refusait catégoriquement qu'Iemitsu lui rende visite, ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil depuis le bâtiment voisin. La sécurité était difficile à contourner. Il du se résoudre à trouver un autre moyen pour avoir les informations voulues. Il parvint à arracher quelques informations sur l'état de son fils par le biais de Reborn qui lui sortait toujours la même rengaine. Aucun changement. Néanmoins, il avait quand même reçu une information capitale. La disparition de Nana et les suicides infantiles avaient un lien. Le chef du CEDEF décida d'approfondir cette piste en attendant le réveil de son enfant. Il envoya également Basil et Colonello ainsi que d'autre membre sur l'affaire. Et une semaine après, enfin, il avait une réponse.

- C'est une catastrophe, kora!

- Que ce passe-t-il, Colonello?

- Chaque jour, depuis que Tsuna est tombé dans le coma, un enfant de mafieux se suicide. Et exactement comme dans cette affaire d'i ans, kora.

- Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?

- Nous venons juste de recevoir les rapports, kora. Et ce ne sont pas n'importe quel enfant! Ce sont les enfants de la même famille que ceux d'i ans, comme si leur suicide se…transmettait aux frères et sœurs. Le sixième est mort ce matin, kora.

- Prévenez les familles concernées d'i ans, qu'ils veillent sur leurs enfants. Donne-leur aussi l'heure exacte afin d'empêcher à cette tragédie.

- Bien, kora. Et autre chose aussi…

Colonello hésita un instant. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas. Son visage prit également une teinte des plus sombres depuis une semaine. Il détourna son regard avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas fuir. C'était son devoir de le faire. Il le devait. Le bébé présenta une boite et la montra à Iemitsu qui l'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Je suis désolé, Iemitsu. Nous avons retrouvé cette bague avec ce reste de doigt en Russie.

- C'est…

Le blond tremblait, reconnaissant la bague en question. Alors ce doigt aussi… Sa main n'osait pas franchir la barrière invisible entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la boite.

- Nous l'avons trouvé près d'un véritable carnage. Plusieurs personnes étaient impliquées dedans et il est difficile d'identifier les corps avec ce qui restait. Quand au sang, tout a été mélangé… Je… Toutes mes condoléances. Iemitsu.

Iemitsu s'écroula, laissant tomber le boîtier sur le sol. Cette bague… C'était l'alliance de Nana. Quand Iemitsu voulut le toucher, il demanda la permission d'un regard. Colonello acquiesça avec douleur et garda ses yeux fermés. La bague ainsi que le doigt avaient été analysés dans leur intégrité. Le conseiller extérieur, tremblant, toucha le bout de chair froid et retira la bague. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si le fait de le toucher effacerait tout ce qui restait de sa femme dans ce monde. Il inspira profondément et regarda à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Malgré le sang qui avait sécher, il vit tout de même le numéro qu'il avait fait graver à l'intérieur.

- Et…

- Nous l'avons fait analyser. C'est bien son doigt, son sang, son empreinte.

Iemitsu déposa la bague et congédia le bébé. Celui-ci sortit et demanda à ce que personne n'entre dans le bureau. Dès que le père de famille fut sûr d'être seul, il craqua. Il se mit à pleurer la mort de sa femme. Il cracha un cri de rage et de tristesse. Alors qu'il avait un métier dangereux, alors qu'il combattait la mort chaque jour, sa femme l'avait quitté bien avant lui. Pourquoi?

Reborn décida de veiller constamment sur son dame-élève, craignant que sa santé ne s'empire sans prévenir. Il utilisa donc sa flamme du Soleil pour stabiliser l'état du châtain chaque soir et s'habitua à observer en silence le visage serein du garçon. À le voir, nul n'aurait imaginé que Tsuna était affligé par un maux inconnu et qu'il était en danger de mort. Les yeux du bébé s'assombrirent quand il songea à cela et essaya de se changer les pensées.

Apercevant les cheveux familiers de Gokudera dans la cour de l'hôpital depuis son poste d'observation à la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsuna, Reborn se rappela l'état désespéré du jeune italien lorsqu'il avait vu son cher boss s'évanouir. La maladie de Tsuna était réellement apparue sans prévenir. Tous ses Gardiens avaient été traumatisés. Il suffisait de voir le visage mortellement sérieux des habituellement joyeux de Takeshi et Ryohei.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement. Le bébé leva ses grands yeux noirs vers la personne qui osait rentrer dans la chambre du châtain alors que les horaires de visite s'étaient achevés depuis longtemps.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda le bébé en toisant l'adolescent qui se trouvait à la porte. Je te croyais en Italie.

Byakuran ne cilla pas et sortit de la poche de son trench blanc, un paquet de marshmallows. Il s'avança ensuite vers le lit où gisait paisiblement Tsuna et s'assit calmement sur un tabouret pour prendre la main du châtain.

- J'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler. Pas toujours facile d'être boss, murmura l'adolescent en ouvrant son paquet pour en sortir une sucrerie. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Byakuran se pencha et porta aux lèvres closes de Tsuna le bonbon tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Techniquement… fit-il sérieusement, ça devrait marcher…

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'un vulgaire marshmallow sortira Tsuna de cet état? S'indigna Reborn

Il se leva de son emplacement pour atterrir devant l'héritier Gesso. Ces enfants l'énervaient au plus haut point.

- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir des marshmallows, sourit mystérieusement Byakuran tout en mettant sa sucrerie fétiche dans la bouche du châtain.

Il fit ensuite s'illuminer brièvement l'anneau Mare au dessus de la tête de Tsuna. Les paupières du alité frémirent. Les premiers signes apparaissaient. C'était un bon présage. Avant que le châtain ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, Byakuran retira le marshmallow de la bouche de son ami et en inséra un autre. Il recommença cette opération plusieurs fois de suite. Il était concentré sur sa tache, jusqu'à suer devant l'effort. Étrangement, les marshmallows blanc s'étaient colorés de noir après quelques secondes de contact avec la muqueuse de son élève.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le dernier marshmallow ressortit blanc. Le paquet à moitié vidé tomba au sol quand Byakuran se leva malgré son épuisement. Il se pencha vers Tsuna et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Au bout de quelque instant, le jeune ouvrit les yeux.

- Tsuna!

Tsuna était vidé de toute énergie mais au moins il était conscient. Rapidement, Reborn appela les médecins. Byakuran s'assit dans un coin de la pièce où il ne gênerait pas l'effervescence autour du Vongola. Les médecins vérifièrent l'état du Decimo et formulèrent leur incompréhension. Ce qui était arrivé au jeune héritier tenait du miracle. Que dire, c'était un véritable mystère pour la science. Une fois partie, le bébé se tourna vers le Gesso. Celui ci ce leva et s'assit sur le lit du patient et parla d'une voix enjouée.

- Tu vois, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Les marshmallow ont des bienfaits curatifs. Je peux donc manger plus d'un paquet par jour?

Le regard fatigué de Tsuna se fit exaspéré et un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il réitéra ses essais sans grand succès. A la place, ce fut l'Arcobaleno qui mena la danse.

- Ce n'est pas un marshmallow normal, n'est-ce pas?

- Ara~ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Reborn désigna les marshmallows noirs du doigt. Byakuran haussa les épaules avant de ranger son bazar. Il s'adressa plus à Tsunayoshi qu'à Reborn.

- L'antidote a été plus long que prévu à fabriquer, d'où mon petit retard…d'une semaine. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà chargé d'envoyer un paquet de ces douceurs à chaque famille touchée par ce fléau, leur expliquant l'utilisation de cet antidote. Avec ça, nous avons pu entraver une partie de leur plan. Du moins je l'espère.

Tsuna acquiesça doucement, l'air sérieux. Reborn regarda en silence. Puis, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, ne se retint plus.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous étiez au courant de ce qui allait se passer?

- Hum… Si l'on veut. Il fallait surtout faire ça à l'insu de notre ennemi. Et donc, la confection en marshmallow a été plus longue.

Byakuran sortit un autre paquet de marshmallows et avala goulûment le contenu. Son visage exprimait l'extase de ses sucreries fondantes dans sa bouche. Une merveilleuse petite bouchée aussi blanche et aussi moelleuse comme un nuage de bonheur. A bien y regarder, le paquet était légèrement différent de celui qui contenait l'antidote.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a mis Tsuna dans cet état?

- Je dirais…une sorte de malédiction. Ce n'est ni un virus ni un quelconque micro-organisme. Disons simplement que c'est une présence qui a monté toute cette tragédie.

Soudain, un homme inconnu entra. Byakuran tendit le paquet aux marshmallows noirs et congédia son homme.

- Je vais le faire examiner afin de parer à toute éventualité de rechute. Je pense qu'un Arcobaleno nommé Verde sera heureux de pouvoir nous aider.

- Puisque ça touche son domaine de prédilection.

Et avant même que le tuteur tueur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Byakuran embrassa Tsuna sur le front et l'obligea à se reposer. Puis, il sortie de la salle en prétextant des affaires urgentes comme faire tourner une bonne nouvelle auprès de certaines personnes.

Bien vite, le Vongola reçut son autorisation de sortie d'hôpital et retourna enfin dans sa maison dans son chez soi, car Iemitsu n'y était plus, étant parti en voyage pour découvrir la vérité sur la mort de sa femme.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Un nouvel arrivant et voilà un nouvel arc qui commence!

Alors me voilà dans une impasse. **Ann O'Neem** n'étant pas là pour corriger mes boulettes (je sais que vous avez vu la baisse de qualité!), est-ce que je continue de publier un chapitre par semaine ou bien je l'attend bien sagement? Après tout, c'est une coécriture ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes, les rajouts en suivis et favoris ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

**EDIT:** Voici la version corrigée par Ann O'Neem!

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 9**

Les jours qui passaient depuis la sortie d'hôpital étaient calmes et apaisants, malgré l'entremêlement des craintes des amis du châtain qui étaient terrifiés à l'idée d'une rechute. N'en pouvant plus, Tsuna décida d'organiser une sortie pour les requinquer. Cependant, il demanda conseil à la mauvaise personne.

- Une sortie pour qu'ils s'amusent? Répéta avec incrédulité Reborn alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à la montagne.

Comme le jeune Sawada avait été «malade» durant des semaines, il devait habituer à nouveau son corps aux exercices physiques afin de pouvoir utiliser ses nouveaux gants sans risquer d'être blessé. Les entraînements s'étaient donc remis en place. Le Decimo s'était rapidement habitué à passer toutes ses après-midis à la montagne avec son tuteur, au grand malheur de ses soupirants qui ne cessaient de rager et de maudire le bébé à tétine jaune chaque fois que ce dernier était dans leur champ de vision.

Tsuna acquiesça en silence avant d'envoyer une de ses boules de flammes du ciel vers un rocher. Celui-ci fondit sous l'intense chaleur. L'adolescent s'essouffla face à l'effort que cette action lui avait coûté.

- Vous pourriez aller à Mafia Land, proposa tranquillement Reborn

Le châtain tourna la tête vers son tuteur et vit que celui-ci sirotait une tasse de café apparue de nulle part. Quand était-elle arrivée dans ses petites mains potelées?

- Et tu en profiteras pour aller voir Colonello. Il attend toujours que tu l'appelles pour le rassurer…

Le Vongola sourit et approuva avec joie cette idée qui, pour la première fois, sonnait comme innocente et correcte. Si seulement il avait su à quel point il avait tort…

Et ce fut à cause de cette discussion que Tsunayoshi parvint à convaincre sa Famiglia de préparer leurs valises pour se lancer dans un voyage transatlantique vers Mafia Land.

Le voyage en lui-même fut assez mouvementé. Étant assez ennuyeux de base, naviguer sur la mer était sans doute une activité trop calme pour toutes ces piles électriques. Mukuro a cru bon d'animer le paquebot à sa façon. Rapidement, il fut réprimandé par Kyoya. Quand à Byakuran qui avait essayé de les doubler en prenant Tsuna à part, fut vite invité au conflit. Un triangle devenu inséparable qui revendiquait leurs liens à chaque occasion. Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient leur habituelle dispute à sens unique, jusqu'à ce que Ryohei s'en mêle et ne se fâche vraiment avec Hayato. Takeshi, comme de coutume, fut très amusé jusqu'à ce qu'une des grenades cachée dans l'afro de Lambo fut lancée vers lui par erreur. Il prit en une fraction de seconde un visage extrêmement sérieux et renvoya la bombe vers les deux belligérants. La dispute se téléporta sans qu'il n'y comprenne pourquoi, vers lui. Lambo ne semblait pas être au courant de la fuite de la bombe et se cura le nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit son grand frère assis dans un coin. Profitant du fait qu'il soit seul pour se l'accaparer tout entier, il alla le voir pour lui raconter des histoires drôles. Mais Gokudera, pas content de se faire monopoliser son Juudaime, entraîna la petite vache dans sa dispute. Tsuna soupira au bazar et s'excusa du dérangement causé aux marins. Les marins le pardonnèrent tout de suite en voyant Reborn dont ils vouaient une admiration totale. En bref, le voyage était mouvementé, très bruyant. Très Vongola.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, le châtain voulut se faire enregistrer mais le Gesso pris les devant. À ses frais qu'il disait. L'ancien malade laissa faire, espérant qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, connaissant ses lubies… Mais au comble de la surprise, le blanc avait préparé une chambre individuelle pour lui alors que le reste du groupe avait des chambres doubles, pour réduire les frais qu'il disait.

- Oya? Et en quel honneur?

- Mukuro-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun a besoin de repos.

- Kufufu~ Je demandais pourquoi on devait partager des chambres, mais effectivement… Que caches-tu derrière ton sourire mielleux?

- Je pourrais lui rendre visite personnellement pour le détendre avec quelques massages~

- Chamallow.

- Je préfère marshmallow.

- Kufufu~ C'est pareil.

Hibari envoya un coup de tonfa, préférant ne pas discuter avec ces phénomènes contre-natures. Tsuna soupira et entra dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit un peu plus tard, prêt à aller s'amuser. Lambo le pressait déjà pour le parc. Le leader du groupe aurait bien voulu accompagner Lambo sur certaines attractions, mais quand il vit la taille des montagnes russes, il décida de passer son tour et de le confier à Gokudera. D'abord réticent, il se sacrifia ensuite sous l'instance et la fragile santé de son Juudaime, et monta dans les attractions avec le bovin.

Le jeune Sawada proposa d'aller se reposer sur la plage avec le reste de la famille qui ne voulait pas s'amuser au parc. Après tout, ils étaient là pour quelques jours. Ils avaient largement le temps. Le châtain s'installa sur la plage et se reposa, allongé sur sa serviette. Il faisait une petite bronzette quand il fut réveillé par quelqu'un.

- Alors ça va mieux Tsuna, kora?

L'ancien malade se tourna avec un large sourire vers le bébé blond et hocha sa tête en silence. Colonelle lui rendit son sourire avec soulagement puis il s'installa confortablement dans les bras du garçon tout en prenant de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que les gardiens rejoignent le futur Decimo Vongola. L'Arcobaleno de la pluie aborda un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Nous avons recueilli un survivant du cas «Face», murmura ce dernier en s'assurant que seul Tsuna l'entende.

Le châtain frémit un peu et jeta un regard à Reborn. Celui-ci comprit le message implicite et força Gokudera à réunir les membres du clan Sawada pour qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel sans lui. Les adolescents s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, excepté le trio infernal. Byakuran s'installa immédiatement à côté de Tsuna et regarda d'un air avide le l'Arcobaleno à la tétine bleue. Le dévoreur de marshmallows attendit avec impatience que ce dernier développe ce qu'il avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. Comprenant que son oncle ait des réticences à parler en présence des autres jeunes, le châtain prit la parole en premier.

- Ils sont tous au courant, lâcha le neveu avec un sourire apaisant. Du moins pour Mukuro et Byakuran. Quand à Kyoya c'est…un cas particulier.

Oui, il était une exception. Quand bien même il ne soit pas réellement au courant des manigances qu'organisait Tsuna avec les deux autres mafieux, le jeune Hibari savait malgré tout ce qui se passait grâce à son réseau particulièrement fiable d'informateurs provenant de sa famille. Presque aussi efficace que les Vongola.

- Il s'appelle Fuuta della Stella, kora! S'exclama après un petit silence Colonello. Nous l'avons sauvé de justesse grâce aux bonbons du gamin Gesso, kora! Mais sa famille refuse de le garder, craignant un risque de contagion, kora!

Les yeux du châtain s'assombrirent et baissa la tête vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Peu de temps après, la main chaude du préfet vint se poser sur les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. La froideur de ses mains se réchauffa à ce doux contact. Tsunayoshi soupira sous ce toucher et redressa la tête pour poser son regard décidé dans les yeux bleu ciel de son oncle.

- Je vais l'accueillir, déclara l'adolescent avec détermination.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, kora! Sourit largement Colonello.

Ils se séparèrent peu après et Tsuna retourna à l'hôtel en compagnie du trio qui se disputait pour déterminer qui aurait le droit de tenir ses mains.

- Kufufu~ Ma chère alouette, tu as déjà eu ton tour.

- Hn.

- Ara~ Kyo-chan est si possessif! Mais c'est mon tour!

Pendant ce temps là, les deux bébés maudits étaient restés sur la plage et regardaient la mer en silence, avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

- Qu'en penses-tu?

- Sa flamme a changé, kora!

- Pourtant… Répliqua calmement Reborn en fronçant ses sourcils, je n'ai remarqué aucun changement durant ses entraînements…

Dès le lendemain de leur retour à Namimori, Colonello sonna chez les Sawada. Tsuna alla ouvrir la porte, attendant le nouveau résident. Il sourit à l'enfant qui était inexpressif. Le jeune Sawada les invita à l'intérieur et les installa dans le salon.

- Tsuna, voici Fuuta della Stella, kora!

Tsuna sourit alors que l'enfant ne réagissait pas.

- Enchanté Fuuta. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna ou Onii-san. C'est comme tu veux.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais le châtain ne s'en démonta pas.

- Tu es ici chez toi à présent. Il y a aussi un autre petit garçon qui habite ici. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi, mais je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre, Tsuna toucha Fuuta. Il prit délicatement ses mains et y transféra son aura la plus chaleureuse possible pour rassurer le jeune garçon.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Nous sommes tous comme toi ici. Et moi, je m'occupe de vous tous ici.

Fuuta leva pour la première fois depuis le début les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il y vit la sincérité dans ses paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Il allait réitérer son action quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant un Lambo entrer en trombe.

- Bwouahahahahah! Ne~ Tsuna! C'est qui?

- Lambo! Je t'avais dit de ne plus ouvrir les portes si violemment.

Fuuta vit ce mystérieux jeune homme réprimer gentiment le petit nouveau venu. Aucune animosité n'était décelée dans sa voix.

- Il s'appelle Fuuta. Et s'il le veut bien, il viendra vivre ici avec nous. Vous partagerez la même chambre.

- C'est vrai? Ouais! Ne~ Fuuta! Tu joueras avec Lambo-san! Ne~

Lambo sauta sur le canapé, tout content d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de jeu. Enfin quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge.

- Tu verras, Fuuta! Tsuna-nii me gronde parfois, mais il est toujours très très gentil avec Lambo-san! Et il donne aussi plein de bonbons à Lambo-san! Et il joue aussi avec moi!

Fuuta regarda la petite vache. Ce petit enfant était si plein de vie, si fier de ce Tsuna. Le rescapé reporta son attention sur le châtain. Ses mains avaient été si chaleureuses. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand chose. Tsuna le prit doucement dans ses bras. Fuuta se détendit et pleura un bon coup. Colonello sourit et partit en laissant le survivant à sa nouvelle famille.

Après s'être calmé, le petit n'aurait jamais deviné que cette famille serait aussi…étrange. Oui, c'était le mot. Étrange. Et encore, le mot était bien faible mais son vocabulaire était encore assez limité à son âge. Il suffisait de se rappeler de la présentation des autres jeunes.

- Voici Joshima Ken, présenta Tsuna en désignant un garçon blond qui jouait à la console.

Fuuta scruta timidement le dénommé Ken et faillit couiner lorsque ce dernier leva ses yeux de l'écran de son jeu pour fusiller du regard les deux jeunes.

- Oï, Tsuna! C'est quand qu'on mange, pyon? Haleta-t-il comme un animal. Et c'est qui ce minus? Dis, je dois le chasser, pyon?

L'enfant se dissimula en une fraction de seconde derrière l'hôte de la maison, celui qui semblait diriger cet endroit. Il était sans doute la seule personne rassurante qu'il connaissait dans les environs. Il vit d'ailleurs avec surprise comment ce dernier agissait avec le blond.

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, soupira le châtain. C'est Fuuta! Le garçon qui vivra à partir d'aujourd'hui avec nous. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça ne sert à rien, Tsunayoshi-sama, murmura une voix neutre.

L'enfant sursauta de nouveau et se retourna pour voir avec surprise un adolescent avec des fines lunettes, voûté et aux cheveux sombres recouverts par un bonnet en laine.

- Ah, Chikusa, sourit Tsuna en saluant gaiement le nouveau venu. Bienvenu.

- Je suis de retour, répondit poliment Chikusa en hochant sa tête.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Ken et ils discutèrent à mi-voix, le garçon aux lunettes rabrouant le blond pour être aussi stupide. Puis, Tsunayoshi guida le petit Fuuta dans les couloirs de la maison pour le mener dans la cuisine où se trouvaient deux autres adolescents. L'un d'eux cuisinait avec un ridicule tablier rose à froufrous. Il se retourna sitôt qu'il sentit Tsuna poser un pied dans la cuisine. Il se jeta sur le châtain en piaillant le nom de ce dernier.

- Tsunayoshi-kun!

- Fuuta. Voici Rokudo Mukuro, expliqua le Juudaime au nouveau venu sans se soucier de l'ananas dans ses bras. Mon gardien de la Brume et un illusionniste surdoué.

- Sans oublier le plus grand pervers de la maison, compléta le deuxième inconnu.

Celui-ci était tout blanc. C'était la seule description qui lui venait à l'esprit. Des cheveux blancs, peau pâle, vêtements blancs. Et il mangeait des marshmallows. Blancs.

- Byakuran Gesso, se présenta le blanc. Ami d'enfance du charmant Tsunayoshi.

- Ami d'enfance, c'est vite dit, grogna Mukuro en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses fourneaux.

Remarquant l'air surpris de Fuuta, le Vongola s'empressa d'expliquer les règles de la maison. Lorsque l'enfant apprit que tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte pour la cuisine, il remarqua l'air pâle des deux autres adolescents.

- Tout le monde sauf Tsunayoshi, précisa Byakuran en avalant un énième bonbon.

- Lorsqu'il te fait à manger, c'est un mauvais présage, frissonna avec horreur l'illusionniste.

Tsuna fit la moue. Il n'était pas si mauvais cuisinier que ça! Il avait quand même réussi à duper son oncle Colonello il y avait quelque année, non? C'était tout à fait mangeable.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'entrée, suivie par plusieurs cris et le châtain afficha une expression agacée. Pas un moment de répit, hein?

- Oya! S'exclama Mukuro. Il semblerait que le reste des chiens soit arrivé…

Fuuta s'était caché quand son nouveau grand frère alla ouvrit. Ce fut une véritable meute qui pénétrait dans la maison. Y en avait-il encore beaucoup?

- Fuuta, je te présente Gokudera Hayato, mon gardien de la tempête.

Gokudera lança un regard peu sympathique au garçon qui se cacha immédiatement derrière sa cachette attitrée depuis le début de son arrivé.

- Et le bras droit du Juudaime! L'oublie pas!

- Ahah~ Doucement Gokudera, tu vas lui faire peur. Moi c'est Yamamoto Takeshi. Enchanté.

Celui là avait l'air plus sympathique. Fuuta sortie un peu plus de derrière Tsuna jusqu'à ce que Gokudera se remette à hurler sur le baseballeur qui continuait de sourire.

- Tu accueilles encore un enfant à l'extrême, Sawada? Cria Ryohei.

Le plus petit des châtains fut surprit par les décibels de la voix du boxeur. Tsuna expliqua rapidement leur position de gardien avec le même sourire bienveillant.

- Oya? Qui vous a invité à diner? Je ne suis pas cantinière!

Il était peu convainquant avec son mignon petit tablier. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un tel tablier faisait dans une demeure rempli d'homme? A moins qu'il n'y avait une fille cachée quelque part? Le petit garçon garda l'œil ouvert et suivit les hommes de cette maison vers la salle à manger.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Le leader alla ouvrir et ramena avec lui Hibari. Fuuta vit tout de suite que celui ci avait l'air méchant, avec ce regard sombre. Tsuna lui caressa la tête affectueusement.

- Et voici mon gardien des nuages, Hibari Kyoya.

- Hn.

Fuuta acquiesça timidement. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il connaissait déjà Lambo, le seul véritable enfant à cette table, mais c'était la première fois qu'il mangeait avec autant de monde. Partout où son regard portait, il tombait sur un homme Vongola. Il était un tout petit peu heureux et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, comme tu viens d'arriver, que dirais-tu qu'on prenne un bain ensemble? On dormira ensemble aussi. Juste le temps de t'habituer…

- Quoi?

C'était Mukuro et Byakuran qui avaient crié, lâchant leur couvert bruyamment face au choc. Avaient-ils bien entendu ce que leur précieux avait osé dire? Et devant eux? L'objet de leur convoitise ne pouvait pas leur filer entre les doigts.

- Kufufu~ Je ne le permettrais pas, nouveau venu ou pas.

- Exact Mukuro-chan! Moi aussi je suis contre, enfant ou pas.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire, c'est ma maison!

- Bwouahahah! Lambo-san aussi veut prendre son bain avec Tsuna-nii et Fuuta!

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Ouais!

- Pas question!

Et revoilà la même rengaine qui recommençait avec Mukuro et Byakuran. Le «précieux» soupira lourdement et fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Les ignorer royalement. Puis, il se tourna vers son nouveau petit frère.

- Et quand tu seras habitué à vivre ici, tu pourras partager ta chambre avec Lambo et Reborn.

C'est ainsi qu'après un dîner plus que mouvementé dans la maison Sawada, Tsuna, Fuuta et Lambo prirent ensemble leur bain. L'aîné du virer à plusieurs reprises un certain ananas pervers accompagné d'un marshmallow d'un calibre de même qualité qui essayaient de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la salle hermétique. Fatigué, Tsuna demanda à Kyoya de monter la garde. Une longue bataille sanglante eut lieu devant l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Tsunayoshi emmène les traumatisés dans sa chambre. Le petit nouveau était effrayé et ces deux énergumènes ne faisaient rien pour améliorer les choses. Soupir en provenance du fond de son être, cette fois, il était bien obligé d'user de son autorité.

- Ici, c'est chez moi! Je dors avec les enfants si je veux! Quand je veux! Et il est hors de question de partager une chambre avec des pervers de votre espèce!

Et Tsuna claqua violemment la porte au nez des deux plus grand pervers de la Famiglia. L'adolescent alla se coucher, bordant les enfants. Les jours paisibles n'étaient pas éternels et bientôt, un nouveau combat approcherait.

Ainsi, pendant que le jeune Sawada profitait de ces moments de calme, deux hommes continuaient à manigancer leurs plans machiavéliques.

- Comment s'est déroulée la seconde phase du projet? Demanda l'ombre masquée en examinant les cartes posées à l'envers sur sa table.

- Tsunomichi s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur avant de prendre la parole.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi a survécu à la deuxième phase, déclara-t-il avec une voix claire. Et les autres sujets, malgré une perte totale de plus de 60%, sont également en bonne santé grâce à un antidote miracle.

- Je vois, sourit Checker Face en retournant une carte qui se révéla être un roi.

Il plaça le roi au milieu de la table et retourna une nouvelle carte qui le fit pincer ses lèvres. L'homme masqué déposa l'as de pique aux côtés du roi et souffla la suite de son message à son second.

- Tant pis. Passons à la phase suivante. Et, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause, vérifie si Bermuda est au courant. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se mêle. Pas maintenant.

Tsunomichi hocha sa tête et sortit de la salle après s'être incliné. Checker Face prit une nouvelle carte et regarda avec animosité le joker qui lui souriait sardoniquement sur l'image.

Les cours ayant malheureusement repris, Tsuna recommença à se rendre à l'école en compagnie de ses amis et profita de ces moments de paix où sa seule préoccupation était d'empêcher Kyoya d'éviscérer Mukuro et Byakuran pour avoir insinué des choses perverses en sa présence. En parlant de Byakuran, celui-ci s'était assombri depuis quelques temps et murmurait de temps à autres, distraitement, pour lui-même et cela préoccupait le châtain. Il n'avait jamais vu l'héritier Gesso ainsi. Puis, Byakuran lui annonça qu'il partait en Italie pour régler certaines affaires familiales. Ce jour-là, alors que le châtain le regardait partir dans son jet privé, le Vongola sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelque chose d'important se passait et son ignorance lui serait fatale.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Reborn pendant qu'ils rentraient tous les deux à la maison.

Byakuran avait tenu à partir discrètement, ne mettant au courant que son ami d'enfance, qui d'ailleurs, s'était rendu à l'aéroport avec le blanc en compagnie de son tuteur. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient seuls en rentrant.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua le garçon en fronçant ses sourcils tout en descendant de l'autobus.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment et le bébé reprit la parole.

- Ça concerna ta «maladie»?

- Peut-être, murmura Tsuna sombrement.

Puis, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher tranquillement, le châtain sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et son corps se figea.

- C'est mauvais, fit Reborn sur son épaule, Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent un bazooka rose fuser vers eux. Tout ce dont Tsuna se souvint fut une fumée rosée et le trou noir.

Tsunayoshi réémergea doucement dans la réalité dans le noir complet, lâchant un léger gémissement du au choc. Il ne sentait aucune présence aux alentours et fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr que Reborn était avec lui quand l'arme leur était tombée dessus. Le châtain essaya de se redresser mais se cogna contre une sorte de paroi. Il bougea ses mains pour toucher le «mur» en face de lui. Il était couché. Son pressentiment grandit. En forçant sur ses bras, Tsuna réussi à ouvrir sa prison. Il regarda les environs et baissa ses yeux. Il découvrit alors qu'il était dans un cercueil. Il regarda plus attentivement tout autour de lui. Une forêt… Des fleurs… Un cercueil frappé de l'emblème des Vongola… Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Je serais…dans le futur?

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva. Le Decimo allait se lever quand il vit son gardien arriver en version plus âgé.

- Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera se figea face à la version adolescente de son boss. Il se précipita vers celui-ci et tomba à genou. Il s'inclina en position dogeza.

- Juudaime! Je suis terriblement désolé!

- Gokudera-kun… Ceci est bien…un cercueil, n'est-ce pas?

- Je suis désolé! C'est de ma faute! Je suis…

- Ça ira. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

- C'est vrai. Cinq minutes seront vite passées.

Gokudera ouvrit sa mallette et montra une photo. Il avait l'air un peu plus fiable que dans le présent. Sans doute parce qu'il était plus âgé, non?

- Je dois vous prévenir afin que cette tragédie n'arrive jamais! Une fois de retour dans votre époque, vous devrez éliminer cette personne: Irie Shoichi. Il travaille pour…

- …

Gokudera serra la photo, l'abîmant un peu.

- Non… Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres… Tout comme je l'aurais fait si vous m'aviez demandé la même chose. Tout cela ne faisait que partie d'un processus… Tout est de la faute de cet enfoiré de Byakuran! Il vous a trahit! Juudaime! … Profitez de vos liens d'amitié de votre époque pou…

Gokudera disparut dans un nuage de fumée rose pour laisser place à sa version adolescente. Il avait avec lui un sac de provision. Sans doute faisait-il ses courses lorsque le bazooka lui était tombé dessus.

- Juudaime!

- Gokudera-kun.

- J'allais justement chez vous quand ce stupide bovin a trébuché et m'a touché avec son bazooka!

Puis, Gokudera vit où était son boss. Un cercueil. Il le toucha fébrilement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que mon moi du futur a foutu? Pourquoi le Juudaime serait dans un cercueil?

Tsuna non plus ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit ici mais une chose était sûre.

- Gokudera-kun.

- Hai, Juudaime?

- Mes cinq minutes sont passées depuis un moment.

Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda sa montre. Lui aussi, ses cinq minutes venaient juste de passé. Que ce passait-il donc?

Tsuna sortit de son cercueil et examina les alentours en silence. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une forêt et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas même des oiseaux. Le silence se fit oppressant. Puis, une légère brise souffla, faisant frissonner l'adolescent quand il sentit l'effluve métallique qu'il charriait.

- Gokudera-kun, murmura le châtain. À terre.

Son gardien de la tempête obéit aussitôt, même si ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension. C'est pour cela que sa confiance aveugle envers son chef lui permit de rester en vie. Une gerbe de flammes bleues éclata à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la tête de l'argenté une seconde plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que? S'étrangla l'argenté.

Il eut juste le temps de sortir ses armes pour se préparer en cas de nouvel attaque quand le châtain le rappela à l'ordre.

- Ne bouge pas, conseilla Tsuna en restant allongé à côté de son cercueil. Il nous a encerclés.

L'autre sursauta. Une seule personne les menaçait? Le Juudaime réagissait si calmement! Il n'était pas le Decimo Vongola pour rien!

- Montre-toi! Cria le châtain en se redressant pour se faire bien voir.

Un bruissement de feuilles retentit dans la cime des arbres environnants. Tsunayoshi se tendit, toujours sur ses gardes et alluma une flamme à son doigt qui portait l'anneau Vongola. Le mystérieux attaquant s'avança, révélant son visage.

- La- Lal Mirch? Fit le châtain avec incrédulité. Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus partie de la Mafia. Et que fais-tu en adulte?

La jeune femme au visage couturé de cicatrices fronça ses sourcils et dévisagea avec animosité les deux adolescents.

- Que faites-vous là, aboya-t-elle. Et toi, Sawada! Tu devrais être six pieds sous terre!

Tsuna déglutit. Lal se rendait-elle compte du non-sens qu'elle prononçait?

- Suivez-moi, fit celle-ci en leur faisant signe. On s'expliquera après.

- Où est Reborn? Demanda le supposé mort en lui emboîtant le pas avec son gardien. Nous sommes arrivés ici en même temps.

Lal ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Puis, elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose et tendit aux deux jeunes des petites chaînes en acier.

- Entourez vos anneaux avec, conseilla la jeune femme. Ça vous sauvera la vie.

Tsuna obéit et sentit une pointe lui traverser le cœur une fois la chaînette passée autour de son anneau du ciel. Il saisit le col de sa chemise et déboutonna le premier bouton afin d'essayer de respirer plus facilement. Quelque chose n'aillait pas dans l'atmosphère de ce futur.

- Dépêchez-vous, murmura Lal. Ils sont sur nos trousses.

- Qui ça? Aboya Gokudera avec mauvaise humeur. Explique-toi un peu, femme!

Lal Mirch, que Tsunayoshi connaissait grâce aux nombreux récits héroïques de son oncle Colonello, ouvrit sa bouche pour insulter l'italien lorsqu'un vrombissement menaçant retentit dans la forêt.

- Trop tard, fit sombrement la jeune femme. Ils nous ont rattrapés.

Ils se mirent à tracer à travers la forêt. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine. Tsuna ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à respirer. Gokudera, qui avait finit par dépasser son boss, ralentit à sa hauteur.

- Juudaime!

- Ca va! Ne t'arrête pas de courir!

- Est-ce que vous…

- Ça va!

La voix de Tsuna n'autorisait aucun refus, aucune parole. Gokudera continua de courir. Les vrombissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Le châtain trébucha sur la racine d'un arbre et tomba lourdement sur le sol imprégnée d'eau. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était totalement guéri. Aucune séquelle détectée. Pas de traumatisme non plus. Il était plus endurant que cela. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres. Gokudera aida son boss à se relever quand ils firent face à l'objet qui vrombissait. Lal Mirch allait attaquer quand un coup fusa et arrêtèrent la machine géante et familière. Les trois fugitifs se retournèrent pour faire face à un Yamamoto Takeshi adulte.

- Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai fait que l'immobiliser temporairement.

La Tempête aida son boss à se relever et ils partirent tous ensemble, s'éloignant de la chose.

- Ahah~ J'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme! Et Gokudera… T'aurai pas rétréci?

- Yamamoto… Nous venons…du passé.

- Juudaime! Ne parlez plus s'il vous plaît.

- Ahah~ Je vois. je me disais aussi.

Takeshi décida de prendre Tsuna sur son dos pour accélérer le pas. Gokudera, malgré sa réticence, le laissa faire.

- Allons à la cachette. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons de la route à faire, s'exclama Lal Mirch.

- Ça ira. Ce n'est plus très loin. Désolé Lal Mirch, s'excusa le Pluie, nous t'avons envoyé une fausse carte. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous accueillir. Surtout, ne me quittez pas des yeux.

Yamamoto ouvrit une boite grâce à sa bague imbibée de flamme bleue et une hirondelle de la même couleur en sortie. Puis, une porte apparue. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Takeshi traversa la porte avec son ami d'enfance. Gokudera suivit. Lal Mirch la passa aussi et, juste après la traversée, s'écroula au sol. Au bout du couloir, quelqu'un vint les accueillir.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se redressa légèrement sur le dos de son ami d'enfance et regarda la personne à qui la voix lui était familière.

- Reborn, murmura Tsuna entre ses halètements douloureux. Que se passe-t-il?

- Repose-toi, dame-Tsuna, conseilla le bébé en remarquant l'air épuisé de son élève. L'extérieur nous est toxique après tout.

L'affaiblit hocha sa tête et ferma les yeux. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ses muscles se détendirent et le sabreur resserra ses bras autour du jeune pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne tomberait pas de son dos.

- Suivez-moi, fit l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Mais avant, mettez ces deux inutiles dans un lit.

Les deux gardiens Vongola acquiescèrent et menèrent les deux inconscients à l'infirmerie de la base souterraine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Où sommes-nous? Demanda Gokudera une fois rassuré sur l'état de son boss.

- Dans la base secrète des Vongola, répondit gaiement Takeshi.

Le brun rabattit une mèche du front de Tsuna derrière l'oreille. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés serra ses mains sur l'étoffe de son pantalon et baissa sa tête pour contenir ses sentiments qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant.

- Comment, finit-il par murmurer tout en tremblant. Comment as-tu pu le laisser mourir!

Gokudera se leva pour saisir violemment le col de la chemise bleue du Yamamoto adulte en face de lui. Bien qu'il fût devenu plus grand que lui, ça ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Loin d'être l'intimidé par la différence de taille, Hayato ne se priva pas pour le secouer comme un prunier avec rage. Les yeux de l'ancien joueur de baseball devinrent glacés et il saisit la main de l'argenté en silence.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, répondit-il avec une voix hachée. On ne peut rien y faire.

- Comment? Répéta cette fois Gokudera avec incrédulité. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Comment le Juudaime a-t-il pu mourir?

Takeshi baissa ses yeux et souffla doucement.

- Byakuran, finit-il par lâcher à mi-voix.

- Ainsi, ce n'était pas une erreur, chuchota la voix épuisée de Tsuna.

Les deux gardiens sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'alité. Ce dernier leur lança un sourire rassurant et essaya de se lever pour s'arrêter en cours de route. Il porta une main à sa bouche, fit une grimace et se mit à tousser sèchement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à la limite de l'étouffement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, l'adolescent écarquilla avec horreur ses yeux en apercevant le sang sur sa paume.

- Pourquoi… Murmura-t-il avec terreur tout en tremblant. J'étais guéri! Je ne devrais pas avoir ça!

La main de Takeshi se posa sur la sienne et le força à plier ses doigts.

- Tsuna, fit l'ancien joueur de baseball avec une voix douloureuse. Tu étais déjà atteint par cette maladie lorsque tu es …mort. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui vous blesse, toi et les autres bébés.

- Les Arcobaleno sont aussi touchés par ce fléau? Demanda avec incompréhension le châtain.

Yamamoto hocha solennellement tête. Le sérieux du moment fut brisé lorsque Reborn atterrit plutôt lourdement sur la tête du châtain qui poussa un cri strident sous le choc.

- Cependant, caqueta le bébé en ignorant les plaintes de son élève qui étouffait sous ses pieds, comme tu es notre dame-Tsuna, tu peux encore guérir!

- Comment? Dirent avec avidité les jeunes.

- Il suffit de réunir ta famille, sourit mystérieusement Reborn.

Le malade fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-il réunir sa famille s'il est bloqué dans un lit, incapable de survive dans le monde extérieur?

- L'air de la base a été purifié. Toi, Lal Mirch et moi, tant que nous restons ici, nous ne craindrons rien.

- Et comment veux tu que…

Tsuna détourna son regard vers Yamamoto et Gokudera, comprenant où son tuteur voulait en venir.

- C'est exact, Dame-Tsuna. Fait confiance à ta famille et laisse-les retrouver les autres.

- Ahah~ On a perdu contact avec les autres depuis le lancement de l'opération «extermination Vongola». Mais je suis sûr qu'ils auront tous l'idée de revenir près de toi.

Reborn força son élève à se reposer et il grimpa sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Avec Gokudera, ils allèrent dans le salon. Ils se posèrent tous sur un des canapés de la salle. La Tempête trembla. Il serra ses poings qui avaient blanchi et posa la fameuse question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Le Juudaime…est mort par cette maladie?

Le japonais fixa son ami au tempérament explosif. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et les rouvrit pour faire lui face.

- Non. Il s'est fait tué…d'une balle tirée par Byakuran.

Gokudera se releva soudainement et prit Takeshi par le col de la chemise. Il tremblait de rage. Cette rage qui lui tenait la gorge. N'en pouvant plus, il se mit à hurler.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas protégé? Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais dans le futur? Pourquoi le Juudaime est…

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Coupa l'adulte. Tsuna a voulu s'entretenir en privée avec Byakuran et…il lui a tiré dessus. Le temps de rentrer dans la pièce, Tsuna était…déjà…

Gokudera trembla mais finit par lâcher son collègue adulte. Et dire qu'à son époque, son boss ne se doutait même pas de ce pervers aux marshmallow! La voix de Reborn le ramena à la réalité.

- Demain, vous irez chercher des informations sur les autres gardiens.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et un nouveau silence s'installa. Culpabilisant légèrement, Hayato lança un autre sujet.

- Hey, Yamamoto d'où elle vient cette base?

- Ah ça? C'est Tsuna qui l'a fait construire. Il a commencé à se douter de quelque chose et il l'a construite. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà incurable. Reborn a succombé avant lui.

L'argenté se rassit sur le canapé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Byakuran, qui courrait sans cesse derrière son dos, avait fini par tuer son «trésor», après les marshmallows qui étaient sans aucun doute l'amour de sa vie. Oser faire passer le Juudaime en deuxième, il n'avait peur de rien. Un crime passionnel alors? Impossible. Que ce soit un carré ou bien une relation triangulaire avec une sucrerie était tout à fait absurde. Ce mec lui avait toujours inspiré la méfiance. Même cet ananas, ce bâtard de Mukuro était plus supportable que le blanc.

- T'a intérêt à être efficace pour sauver le Juudaime! Sinon, je t'explose le peu de cervelle que t'as!

- Ahah~ Ne t'inquiète pas. Yamamoto prit une mine sérieuse. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je l'ai déjà assez dit mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez! C'est une coécriture avec **Ann O'Neem**! Alors on ne l'oublie pas!

Finalement, Ann O'Neem est revenue corriger les chapitres 8 et 9 qui ont déjà leur V2 en ligne! Quand à ce chapitre, elle a profiter d'une pause entre deux départs pour le corriger! On la remercie bien fort!

Attention! Nous entrons dans un chapitre assez fastidieux! Bien qu'il y ait des changements par rapport à l'histoire original, il n'en reste pas moins la base!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 10**

Le soir était tombé. Toute la base était en mode nocturne. Il n'y avait plus d'activité humaine. Cependant, Tsunayoshi avait beau se tourner et retourner dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il décida finalement de s'extirper hors de ses draps pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes afin d'explorer cette base qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter. Néanmoins, une ombre l'empêcha d'atteindre la porte.

- Reborn, salua calmement le châtain.

- Dame-Tsuna, répondit tout aussi bas le petit tueur. Retourne dans ton lit. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré.

L'adolescent soupira et rendit les armes. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans son état. Il se réinstalla donc dans sa couche et regarda d'un air suppliant son tuteur. Ce dernier comprit ce que souhaitait son élève et s'assit à côté du corps malade, sur la couverture.

- Que veux-tu savoir? Demanda le bébé.

- Pourquoi avons-nous été envoyés dans le futur? Pourquoi seulement nous?

Reborn soupira à son tour et déposa son fédora sur le matelas en silence. Puis, il prit la parole.

- La seule chose que je sais, répondit-il honnêtement, est que nous avons été envoyés cinq mois plus tôt.

- On doit donc survivre les cinq prochains mois, compléta Tsuna avec un air sombre. Que sais-tu sur ma famille?

Ryohei était avec la Varia. Il nous a contacté il y a peu et est en chemin. Lambo est à l'école et viendra bientôt. Quant à Mukuro et Hibari… Ils n'ont plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis ta mort.

- Je n'aime pas ce futur, avoua en un souffle Tsuna.

Il ferma douloureusement ses yeux et écouta la respiration paisible de son tuteur à ses côtés. Heureusement, il n'avait pas désobéi au bébé. Affaibli comme il l'était, il se serait écroulé dans un couloir. Il maudissait sa condition actuelle. Il était encore faible physiquement. Mais il avait confiance en ses Gardiens. Il savait qu'ils se réuniraient tous.

- Moi non plus, répondit l'Arcobaleno une fois que l'adolescent se fut endormi.

Ce fut le son strident des alarmes qui réveilla violemment Tsuna en sursaut. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa avec affolement le plafond craquelé de l'infirmerie. Entendant un grognement mécontent malgré le raffut des alarmes, le jeune Vongola tourna la tête et vit que Lal avait essayé de se lever, sans succès.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le châtain.

- Un intrus. Près de l'entrée de la base, grommela la jeune femme à demi-maudite en se laissant tomber sur le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie.

Tsuna serra son anneau Vongola et l'alluma malgré la chaîne de restriction. Ignorant le regard surpris et alarmé de Lal, l'adolescent sortit de la pièce en courant. Il se rendit devant l'entrée de la base d'où provenait la cause de son réveil. Il y rencontra Gokudera et Yamamoto.

- Juudaime! Mais que faites-vous ici! Vous êtes encore malade!

- Il a raison, Tsuna. Laisse-nous faire.

Le Decimo refusa et remarqua la petite boite rouge qui était accrochée à la ceinture de son gardien de la tempête. Elle n'y était pas à leur arrivée. D'où venait-elle?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une arme du futur appelé «boite arme», répondit aussitôt Gokudera qui ne lui mentirait jamais. Reborn-san et l'accro de baseball me l'ont donnée ce matin.

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent et il regarda d'un air impénétrable son Gardien du futur. Ce dernier le rassura avec un sourire rassurant tout en lui intimant d'un geste de rester en arrière.

- Tout va bien se passer, assura l'épéiste en hochant sa tête. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le châtain soupira et accepta à contrecœur. Il détourna légèrement sa tête vers le côté. Il savait quand abandonner. De plus, dans son état, il ne serait qu'une gêne pour ses amis. Tsuna plissa ses lèvres et finit par se décider.

- Approche, fit-il en vrillant ses yeux décidés dans ceux de Takeshi.

L'ami d'enfance obéit et s'avança vers son jeune boss qui lui tapota l'épaule pour le forcer à se pencher un peu plus à sa hauteur. Ensuite, Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le front de l'adulte.

- Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, murmura le châtain en enlaçant avec force son ami d'enfance, Ne prends pas toute la responsabilité pour toi seul.

Yamamoto rendit l'embrassade avec autant de force et s'éloigna en évitant de regarder l'adolescent.

- Tu nous manques énormément, Tsuna, fit-il avec un sourire chancelant.

- Je sais, répondit doucement le châtain.

Il en fit de même avec Gokudera qui ressortit de la base avec un visage écarlate, pas habitué aux élans affectifs de son boss. Puis, quand le couloir fut à nouveau vide et que seule l'alarme résonna, le jeune châtain encore en convalescence se tourna vers une grille d'aération et prit la parole.

- Tu as aimé le spectacle?

La grille explosa et le visage familier de son tuteur apparut.

- J'aurais préféré plus de larmes, admit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Plus mélodramatique.

- Qui sont ces intrus? Demanda Tsuna sans se soucier des pitreries de son tuteur.

- Tes Gardiens, répondit Reborn.

Les yeux du Vongola s'écarquillèrent et il saisit sa chemise pour essayer de contenir la subite sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait.

Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient arrivés à la frontière qui séparait la base de l'extérieur. Ils furent aux aguets en sortant. Une fois à l'air libre, ils virent un homme à la chemise aux motifs familiers courir, fuyant quelque chose.

- T-Takeshi!

- Lambo!

Juste derrière Lambo se trouvait deux hommes volant dans les airs grâce à des flammes sous leurs bottes. Le Gardien de la pluie dégaina son sabre et attaqua. Les deux êtres volant synchronisaient leurs attaques, mettant Yamamoto dans une certaine difficulté. Hayato les observa. Quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils et interpella son collègue occupé à se défendre et riposter les coups.

- Yakyu baka! Ne me dit pas que t'as pas progressé en 10 ans!

- Ahah~ J'ai bien progressé, mais difficile de montrer le meilleurs de moi-même avec cette bague de rechange.

- Bague de rechange?

- Tsuna a détruit les bagues Vongola de cette époque, jugeant trop dangereux de les laisser dans cette ère.

- Qu-

- Gokudera. Tu possèdes une force que je n'ai plus dans ce temps.

Gokudera regarda la bague à son doigt. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Yamamoto qui repoussa une nouvelle fois les attaques ennemies, placé devant lui.

- Mais je peux te montrer un aperçu de ce qu'une bague peut faire dans ce monde. Même avec cette rechange. Le tout est de visualiser ta volonté en flamme.

L'adulte enflamma son anneau sous le regard de l'adolescent. Il lança deux cubes bleus en l'air quand une fumée rose envahit les lieux. Lambo, qui était jusque là silencieux, se mit à brailler et le Yamamoto adulte se transforma en enfant, une batte en main. L'argenté fut scotché sur place, incapable de sortir un son de sa bouche. Il était entrain de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce… Ce mec… Il explosa.

- Mais tu pouvais pas arriver plus tard, Yakyu baka!

Une nouvelle course-poursuite eut lieu. Takeshi ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait mais il prit Lambo sous son bras et courut avec Gokudera. Son instinct lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible des deux hommes volants. Mais c'était bizarre. Il était en train de s'entraîner avec sa batte de baseball quand tout à coup, il se retrouva face à Gokudera.

L'argenté tenta d'allumer sa bague tout le long du chemin comme l'avait fait l'autre idiot de baseballeur, une seconde avant de disparaître. Leurs ennemis étaient assez stupides pour ne pas les achever tout de suite et les poursuivre comme s'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il pesta contre cette foutue bague qui ne voulait pas s'allumer.

Bientôt, leurs courses les menèrent à un temple. Ils gravirent les marches tandis que leurs ennemis continuaient à tricher sur leur espèce de patins enflammés. L'italien parvint enfin à produire une flamme dans un excès d'énervement quand il repensa aux paroles de l'adulte. Qui aurait cru qu'il écouterait cet idiot une fois dans sa vie. Ne tergiversant pas plus, il planta la flamme rouge dans le cube étrange nommé boite arme. Une arme avec une tête de mort apparut à son bras. Le nouveau venu dans le monde du futur repoussa les charges offensives avec sa batte de baseball. Ayant du mal sans son sabre, il se défendit comme il put, jetant des regards de temps à autre à son camarade de classe. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait aussi un gamin dans ses bras. L'argenté finit par comprendre le fonctionnement de son arme et inséra une dynamite qui souffla les flammes ennemies. Enfin débarrassé de ces maudits patins! Mais cela ne suffit pas. Le second ennemi se prépara à les achever quand il tomba soudain. Les trois enfants du passé regardèrent leur sauveur. Ils étaient bouche bée. C'était Hibari Kyoya du futur. Sans aucun effort, il s'était débarrassé en moins de deux de leur adversaire. Il allait les achever quand sauta soudainement pour éviter une boule électrique. Les enfants se retournèrent et virent un blond. Encore une attaque? Ça n'en finira donc jamais?

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas le nuage des Vongola.

- Un herbivore de plus.

Les deux adultes se toisèrent du regard quand le blond baissa sa garde.

- Je reprends mes hommes, et toi, tu reprends ces enfants. Si jamais tu tues mes hommes, je les tue.

Hibari lança un regard meurtrier à l'herbivore blond qui osait le menacer ouvertement mais il baissa tout de même sa garde. Chacun avança vers leurs compagnons. Le regard droit devant, ils se croisèrent en chemin, s'ignorant, ne faisant aucun geste suspect, et gagnèrent leur destination. Toujours dos à dos, proche de leur camarade, le préfet parla.

- Ton nom.

- Gamma, des Black Spell.

Le dénommé Gamma disparut en emportant ses hommes. Kyoya lança un regarde meurtrier dont il avait le secret aux herbivores devenu encore plus faibles que ceux de son époque et leur arracha leur anneau du doigt d'un geste.

- Teme!

- Tetsu.

Kusakabe Tetsuya apparut de nulle part et prit les bagues. Il les quitta sans un mot.

- Herbivores.

Le gardien des nuages ouvrit un chemin vers la base et avança à l'intérieur sans attendre. Il n'en avait que faire de ces herbivores. Il était irrité rien qu'en les voyants. Les enfants le suivirent et arrivèrent dans une base de style japonaise. Il avait donc une base rien qu'à lui? Et le Juudaime dans tout ça? Une fois arrivés en bas, Reborn les accueillit. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas la même base pourtant! A moins que…

- Vous êtes trop lent. L'état de Tsuna a empiré.

Pas un mot de plus, les gardiens se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. La base japonaise défila et laissa place à la base de Tsuna. Un défilé de murs neutres remplaça les murs japonais. Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, ils découvrirent le leader Vongola sous respiration artificielle.

- Juudaime!

- Tsuna!

- Tsuna-nii!

Hibari marcha jusqu'à Tsunayoshi. Il sortit d'un des tiroirs adjacent le lit du malade un paquet de marshmallow blanc et l'ouvrit. Il enleva le masque à Tsuna et plaça une sucrerie dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes, créant une atmosphère d'horreur dans la salle. Gokudera fut estomaqué et allait riposter quand Reborn l'en empêcha. Yamamoto, immobile, regarda la scène, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait ce carnivore, il savait qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Après quelques secondes d'apnée, Kyoya recracha le marshmallow noir au sol et le remplaça immédiatement par une autre sucrerie blanche. Takeshi vit une faible flamme sur la bague du gardien adulte. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Après plusieurs marshmallows d'un dégradé de noir vers le blanc, le dernier bonbon ressortit enfin blanc. Tsuna était calmé, sa respiration était fluide. Il était enfin sauvé.

- L'herbivore a besoin de soins quotidiens.

- Teme! La base n'est pas censée protéger le Juudaime du mal extérieur?

Reborn sauta sur le lit et regarda Tsuna dormir paisiblement. Il se retourna vers le groupe.

- Ce n'est pas la maladie de ce monde qui le ronge. C'est le mal qui a frappé Dame-Tsuna y a pas longtemps qui est revenu. Regardez ces marshmallows.

- Et pourquoi vous utilisez un produit fabriqué par ce mec?

A ce moment là, Kusakabe entra et remit les bagues à leur propriétaire. Le préfet quitta le chevet de Tsuna et sortit de la pièce. Son second continua la discussion.

- Nous supposons que Byakuran a changé de camp il y a trois ans. Jusqu'à ce moment là, le boss des Millefiore était encore du côté de Sawada-san. Les stocks avaient déjà été effectués pour parer à toute éventualité possible. Le remède est donc sans danger.

Yamamoto prit un air sérieux. Il y avait trop d'informations d'un coup. Il n'était pas très intelligent et ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup mais il avait aussi été ami avec Byakuran. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce subit retournement de situation.

- Millefiore? Mais il n'était pas un Gesso?

- Si, mais lors d'une réunion entre deux familles mafieuses, Byakuran décida de fusionner avec cette famille et a changé de nom. Il s'appelle Millefiore à présent.

- Tch, ça ne m'étonne pas de ce mec. Un nom de pâtisserie.

- Ahah~ Il aime toujours autant tout ce qui est sucrerie.

Gokudera hésita une seconde entre insulter le sportif pour être aussi insouciant alors que le Juudaime avait, il y a peu, manqué de mourir ou bien crier sur Hibari pour avoir volé le premier baiser du Juudaime en profitant de sa faiblesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix que le gardien des nuages adulte revint dans la pièce surpeuplée d'herbivores. Des paupières frémissantes coupèrent l'italien de ses pensées macabres et rabattit toute son attention sur le visage crispé du souffrant.

- Kyo… Kyoya? Murmura Tsuna d'une voix pâteuse.

- Hn.

Un sourire fendit le visage fatigué du convalescent. Il tendit lentement, avec beaucoup d'effort, sa main. Son corps ne fit que s'alourdir encore plus à cause de la maladie qui le rongeait. Le Hibari adulte sembla comprendre ce que voulait l'adolescent car il s'avança vers le lit et saisit la main tendue. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux du garçon alité et caressèrent la paume de ce dernier, causant l'élargissement de son sourire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, constata avec soulagement Tsuna. Tu n'as pas changé du tout.

Une chape de soulagement s'abattit sur les frêles épaules du petit boss et il se mit à rire joyeusement tout en resserrant ses doigts dans l'étreinte de ceux de son gardien du futur. Il avait été tellement angoissé à l'idée de voir un Kyoya plus vieux complètement différent. Après tout, dans ce futur hostile, le vieux Sawada était mort et il craignait que cela n'ait plongé le nuage dans une vie encore plus solitaire qu'avant. Cependant, Hibari se tenait ici, devant lui, avec cette lueur familière dans ses prunelles sombres et un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- Herbivore, fit celui-ci avec un ton qui présageait une morsure dans le passé. Pensais-tu que je serais affecté?

Tsuna haussa ses épaules et continua à sourire en observant attentivement le visage du Kyoya de dix ans dans le futur. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, plus ébouriffés aussi, et il portait un costume sombre par-dessus une chemise violette.

- Je vais devoir te mordre à mort, déclara subitement Hibari avec un air implacable. Dès que tu iras mieux.

Le châtain réprima un éclat de rire et opina. Il remarqua ensuite ses deux autres amis et s'empressa de leur parler pour les rassurer sur son état.

Hibari sortit de l'infirmerie, loin de la meute, le paquet de marshmallows sombres à la main, et se rendit dans la partie de la base Vongola qui lui était réservée. Dès qu'il se fut changé dans son yukata noir, un certain bébé maudit apparut. Kyoya lui signala la tasse de thé qu'il avait préparée pour le tueur.

Reborn la prit en silence et but une gorgée. Il observa silencieusement et avec attention la silhouette calmement assise du gardien des nuages de son élève. L'adulte avait l'air décontracté au premier abord mais l'Arcobaleno n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Il n'était pas dupe.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda ce dernier avec une intonation moqueuse. Ému parce que tu l'as enfin revu?

Le brun se retourna et fusilla de ses yeux sombres le bébé. Il but en silence sa tasse de thé vert et souffla doucement.

- Ça faisait longtemps, murmura l'homme en regardant les shojis fermés, que je n'avais touché sa main.

- Hn, grogna Reborn. Il faudra qu'un de ces jours, l'un de vous m'explique cette manie de vous tenir par la main. Vous êtes quoi? Encore en primaire?

Kyoya sourit sombrement et déposa la tasse sur le kotatsu qui se trouvait au milieu de la chambre.

- Quel bébé impatient, fit-il tout en se levant pour partir. Si pressé de connaître les réponses…

Une balle siffla et se planta dans le mur à quelques millimètres de la joue de l'adulte qui se mit à saigner. Le préfet de Namimori leva une main et passa son pouce sur son entaille tout en continuant à sourire.

- Wao, le bébé est donc capable de s'énerver…

- Tch! claqua Reborn. Même si dix ans sont passés, tu es toujours un gamin.

- Envie de vérifier si je me bats toujours comme un gamin, Akambo? Proposa le plus grand en sortant ses fidèles tonfas d'une boîte-arme

Sous l'immense pression de flammes, l'anneau des nuages explosa en mille morceaux sur le doigt de son possesseur. Les rechanges étaient si fragiles que c'en était désolant. L'Arcobaleno sourit sombrement et transforma Leon en arme, son fameux revolver.

Comme il ne lui manquait plus que deux de ses gardiens, l'état de Tsuna s'était grandement amélioré. Rapidement, il se fit un plaisir de quitter les lits de convalescence. Avait-il prit un abonnement? Après les lits d'hôpitaux, voici les lits de l'infirmerie. Ils n'étaient même pas confortables en plus! Fallait changer cela un jour et puis, peut-être des points de fidélité avec. Ainsi, ça vaudrait peut-être quelque chose un de ses jours.

A peine avait-il profité de sa liberté de mouvement qu'il fut happé par une autre contrainte. Il ne se serait absolument pas attendu à cela.

- Je dois quoi? Demanda-il, incrédule.

- T'entraîner avec moi, répondit Lal, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le châtain était assis sur le sol d'une salle d'entraînements souterraine. Ce matin-là, il avait mangé son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, Kyoya excepté car il tenait à son intimité, et, sans un mot, ses Gardiens étaient partis.

- Où sont les autres? Demanda Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils. Ils ne devraient pas s'entraîner également?

- Ils possèdent déjà tous d'un programme d'entraînement approprié ainsi que de professeurs, rétorqua l'ancienne Arcobaleno en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pendant que tu roupillais, ils s'entraînaient, Sawada!

- Je ne roupillais pas, protesta mentalement l'adolescent en blanchissant sous l'accusation. Et pourquoi devons-nous nous entraîner?

- Parce que nous allons lancer une attaque dans à la base japonaise des Millefiore.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Parce qu'un des leurs, Irie Shoichi, possède quelque chose qui nous intéresse, expliqua Lal avec agacement. Et que ce sera une attaque mondiale.

L'ancienne Arcobaleno enchaîna avant que le feignant ne puisse dire un mot et la couper. Elle se sentait déjà fatiguée.

- Tous les Vongola vont attaquer les bases Millefiore dispersés dans le monde. Nous allons les défaire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je, murmura finalement le châtain, vois. Mais quelque chose cloche.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle lui lança un regard en biais avant de se reconcentrer sur la porte. Elle décida de mettre les inquiétants soupçons de son nouvel élève de côté. Il était temps de commencer l'entraînement du garçon.

- Kyo-san, annonça Kusakabe Tetsuya en s'inclinant devant son cher supérieur. Nos caméras ont surpris Chrome Dokuro en ville.

- Hn, fit simplement l'adulte en caressant les plumes de son oiseau.

Hibird s'envola en pépiant et Kyoya se leva. Il enfila sa veste noire et vérifia qu'il avait sa réserve d'anneaux.

- Allons les accueillir comme il se doit, déclara le jeune en sortant de sa chambre.

Chrome était arrivée près de Kokuyo Land. C'était un lieu spécial pour elle. Elle avait passé son entraînement en tant qu'illusionniste sous la tutelle de Mukuro-sama là-bas.

Elle courait. Elle fuyait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne comprenait pas. Rien. Elle avait pensé rendre une visite à Mukuro et son boss quand tout d'un coup, elle fut projetée ici.

- Hihihihi, tu n'iras pas bien loin, Chrome Dokuro! Ricana la voix inconnue à tonalité perverse. Cours autant que tu veux! Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps. Après tout… J'ai tué Rokudo Mukuro de mes mains!

Chrome ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Sa bague était gelée. Son lien avec Mukuro-sama n'était plus là ni nulle part ailleurs. Elle fuyait depuis un certain temps un être à l'apparence perverse qui semblait la connaître. Mais où était-elle? Elle était seule. Il n'y avait ni de Ken, ni de Chikusa et encore moins de Mukuro-sama.

Soudain, elle aperçut la cachette que lui avait un jour montrée Ken. Elle vérifia que la voie était libre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour s'y cacher. Seulement voilà, un hibou vola au dessus d'elle. Depuis quand était-elle suivie?

- Ma petite Nagi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la voix. Elle aurait pu pleurer si la situation n'était pas aussi extrême.

- Mukuro-sama.

- Tiens bon Nagi… Une gentille alouette arri-

L'ennemi à l'apparence plus que douteuse transperça le pauvre hibou.

- Tch! Je me disais aussi qu'elle était devenue bizarre…

Chrome vit le hibou tomber au ralenti. L'homme descendit et arriva devant la jeune illusionniste. Elle ferma les yeux et le repoussa d'une telle force qu'il tomba par terre. Elle ramassa l'oiseau et fuit aussi loin qu'elle put jusqu'à ce que le Millefiore la rattrape. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire honte plus longtemps à son sauveur.

Elle inspira profondément et sortit son trident pour lancer des illusions. Mukuro-sama se battait à ses côtés, malgré sa profonde blessure. Il avait encore la force de lui parler à travers le hibou. Elle appliqua ses conseils à la lettre et parvint à battre l'homme aux cheveux roses. Elle soupira, soulagée et tomba au sol, reprenant sa respiration. Elle avait relâché sa garde bien trop vite. Son adversaire se releva et allait lui asséné un coup quand il fut projeté et encastré dans le mur. La petite protégée de l'ananas se retourna et vit Hibari Kyoya accompagné de Kusakabe Tetsuya en version adulte. Au même moment, quelqu'un apparut.

- On dirait que je suis arrivé en retard à l'extrême!

- Herbivore.

Sans un mot de plus, le gardien des nuages repartit, laissant à Ryohei le soin de ramasser la petite Chrome exténuée et Kusakabe prit la chouette. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent à la base.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se battait à longueur de journée avec Lal Mirch. Il apprenait à maîtriser ses gants. Gokudera avait pour but de décrypter le système CAI et Yamamoto était personnellement entraîné par son tuteur, Reborn. C'est en fin d'après midi qu'on vint prévenir les adolescents de l'arrivée des deux derniers gardiens. Les derniers manquant. Le jeune boss se précipita dans l'infirmerie dès qu'il apprit la nouvelle. Il vit Chrome alitée et Ryohei à son chevet.

- Je dois rêver à l'extrême…

- Oni-san? Comment va Chrome?

- Elle s'en remettra. Mais…et toi…tu…

- Je viens du passé.

- Et ta maladie?

- Espérons qu'elle ne refera pas surface avant longtemps.

Ryohei acquiesça quand il vit les gants sur les mains du Decimo. Est-ce que par hasard… Il se leva et déclara vouloir tenir une réunion pour transmettre des informations d'une importance capitale pour la survie des Vongola.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon de la base, Gokudera et Yamamoto les attendaient déjà. Les Arcobaleno ne tardèrent pas non plus. Rapidement, tous les protagonistes furent présents.

- La date de l'opération a été décidée. Dans quelque jour, nous allons lancer une offensive contre la base Melone au Japon.

Une tension s'installa dans la salle, augmentant la pression sur les frêles épaules des adolescents. Ils possédaient entre leur main leur futur. Le boxeur pensait voir des visages dépités mais fut vite contredit par des expressions déterminées, voir presque impatiente. Il sourit et rompit l'assemblée.

Les jours passaient, semblables et pourtant tous si différents, à une vitesse incroyable. Ils étaient occupés à s'entraîner de toutes leurs forces. L'ancienne Arcobaleno dut se faire à l'idée que son élève n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Depuis que ses Gardiens étaient à ses côtés, la santé de Sawada n'avait cessé de se renforcer. Il était désormais capable de se battre à pleine puissance, comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore été sujet à la maladie.

Ce fut pour cette même raison que Tsuna regarda avec surprise l'adulte qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Tu vas m'entraîner? Demanda encore une fois le châtain.

- Hn.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du garçon quand celui-ci enflamma son anneau ainsi que ses gants.

- Ça me plaît, rit Tsuna joyeusement. Comme au bon vieux temps, hein, Kyoya?

L'adulte hocha sa tête. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible qu'autrefois, même si une lueur amusée pouvait être aperçue dans ses yeux mi-clos. Le châtain avait l'impression d'être au présent, même si la différence physique était là. Cependant, l'adolescent avait oublié une chose. Il se battait contre le Kyoya du futur. Et ce dernier était à un tout autre niveau que celui de son époque. Le châtain regarda avec ahurissement les parois qui l'encerclaient.

- J'y crois pas… Marmonna-t-il irrité en posant ses mains sur les murs curvilignes. Il m'a vraiment enfermé dans sa boîte-arme?

Constatant que l'air se raréfiait à mesure que le temps passait par sa propre consommation, doublée d'une flamme du ciel particulièrement gourmande en oxygène, Tsuna éteignit son anneau, se plongeant au passage dans le noir complet. Il inspira lentement. Profondément. Calmement. Il avait encore du le temps. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant d'être en manque. Il essaya d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque quelque peu affolé.

Réfléchissons. Kyoya n'irait jamais l'enfermer dans un endroit dans le but de le supprimer. Si c'était le cas, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait perdu la vie. Il y avait forcément une solution à ce problème! En conclusion, le Juudaime n'avait pas assez réfléchi.

Subitement, alors que le niveau d'oxygène baissa dangereusement, la désormais douleur familière à sa poitrine avait à nouveau prit le contrôle de son corps avec force. Une flamme orangée surgit sur l'anneau Vongola du ciel.

Des images de meurtres et de massacres passèrent en brefs flash-backs devant les yeux ambrés écarquillés. Il se mit à se mordre les lèvres tout en secouant sa tête. Des cris fantomatiques résonnèrent dans ses oreilles comme un écho venu l'agresser de toutes parts. Il les recouvrit avec ses mains gantées pour ne plus entendre les suppliques des victimes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est! Hurla Tsuna en fermant avec force ses yeux. Arrêtez!

- Les péchés des Vongola, répondit la voix spectrale du Vongola Nono.

Le Decimo redressa vivement sa tête devant cette voix familière. Il ouvrit les yeux avec stupéfaction et scruta une à une les ombres des précédents dirigeants Vongola.

- Meurtres, revanches, trahisons ainsi qu'une incroyable soif de pouvoir, continua le Neuvième. Voici devant toi l'histoire sanglante de la famille Vongola.

- Toi… Reprit le Vongola Secundo qui ressemblait étrangement à Xanxus, qui possède l'anneau du Ciel. As-tu la vraie résolution…

- …pour porter sur tes épaules ces péchés? Termina la Huitième.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent tandis que les cris continuaient à résonner dans cet espace clos. C'était à peine s'il les entendait parler. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire douloureux. Il se griffa le cuir chevelu et hurla à pleins poumons lorsque la valse de meurtres augmenta en intensité dans son esprit affaibli.

- Vongola Decimo, continua subitement une voix grave, es-tu prêt à assumer les péchés des Vongola?

Le silence devant la question ne dura pas longtemps. Le jeune Sawada se redressa en sueur sur ses bras et fixa avec la même volonté au fond des yeux qu'il y a des années. Cette volonté inépuisable qui l'avait animé depuis l'incident.

- Il y a des années de cela, murmura le châtain avec une voix hachée, on m'a demandé une chose. Savez-vous ce que j'ai répondu?

Pendant ce temps, Hibari Kyoya observa avec un air indéchiffrable l'hérisson qui flottait devant lui. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une personne s'assit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé? murmura Lal Mirch. Il va en mourir.

- Hn. L'herbivore n'en mourra pas, répondit Kyoya en fermant ses yeux alors qu'il caressant Hibird. Il n'est pas aussi faible que cela.

Reborn, qui avait laissé de côté l'entraînement de Yamamoto, arriva dans la salle et observa ce qui s'y passait.

- C'est ici que tout se joue, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté des autres adultes.

A l'intérieur de la sphère, toujours face au danger, le regard du Decimo ne faiblissait pas.

- Je n'ai répondu qu'une seule phrase, continua Tsuna avec une voix mesurée.

Les autres spectres gardèrent le silence et l'adolescent sourit sombrement.

- Je serais celui qui détruira les Vongola.

Yamamoto décida de faire une pause. Le temps de détourner les yeux et le bébé n'était plus là. À moins que le maudit n'ait décidé de jouer à cache-cache sans le prévenir. Le sabreur se balada dans le labyrinthe de la base quand il entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle de Tsuna. Craignant un quelconque malheur, il s'y précipita. Là, il vit Lal et Reborn en spectateur. Kyoya se battait contre un Tsunayoshi qui venait de casser une paroi. Le combat repris de plus belle. Les flammes du châtain étaient bien plus denses que celles d'avant. Le combat fut intense, et comble de la surprise, le leader Vongola avait pris la boite du préfet pour la retourner contre lui. Malheureusement, celle de Kyoya fut la plus forte. Ils mirent un terme au combat et l'adulte s'en alla. Le Decimo s'écroula de fatigue. L'ancienne Arcobaleno s'approcha, le visage adoucit.

- Il a bien travaillé. Il mérite bien un peu de repos…

Puis Lal Mirch prit Tsuna par le col et le baffa sans ménagement. Takeshi en fut estomaqué. Une telle violence….

- T'as cru que j'allais dire ça? Debout! T'es même plus malade! Compte pas sur moi pour jouer la gentille!

Le Gardien de la pluie eut sans doute la plus grosse peur de sa vie. Encore un peu et son ami d'enfance y passait pour de bon. Il quitta la salle sur ordre de Reborn. Il put néanmoins voir Tsuna se relever, sonné.

Pendant ce temps là, Ryohei avait joué avec le petit Lambo qui aidait dans certaines taches, puis s'entraînait de temps en temps. Et une annonce. Quelqu'un était arrivé. Tout le monde se réunit dans la salle commune et…

- F-Fuuta!

- Tsuna-nii! Take-nii! Haya-nii!

Le visage radieux de Fuuta calma les jeunes venus du passé qui commençait à ressentir la pression de l'opération à venir.

- Ahah! Je suis devenu plus grand que Tsuna-nii!

Et dire que dix ans auparavant, c'était Tsuna qui regardait Fuuta d'en haut, à présent…

- T'as trop grandi! Qu'est-ce que Mukuro t'a fait manger?

- Bwouahahahah! Fuuta! T'es devenu plus grand que Tsuna!

- Lambo! Toi, t'es tout petit!

Lambo fit un énorme câlin à Fuuta qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivé dans la base. C'était étrange comment tout le monde était différent ici. Comprenant un peu que la situation était grave, le petit bovin se tenait tranquille, même s'il s'ennuyait. Mais maintenant que Fuuta était là, ils pourraient jouer ensemble.

- J'étais allé chercher des infos sur la base Melone.

- Et où est-elle?

- Sous le centre commercial de Namimori.

- Il y a un centre commercial? S'interrogea Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Il a été ouvert le jour-même de notre disparition, Juudaime! s'empressa de répondre Gokudera.

Le châtain remercia son ami avec un petit sourire et se tourna ensuite vers son tuteur.

- Es-tu sûr que je peux sortir de la base? Demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Il avait envie de sortir, envie de sentir le vent, de voir le ciel. Cependant, il savait aussi que l'extérieur pouvait lui être fatal. Et Tsuna ne tenait pas à mourir. Du moins, il ne mourrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris la raison de la trahison de Byakuran.

- Si tu es avec trois gardiens, ça devra suffire, répondit le bébé en haussant ses épaules. Probablement.

Ignorant les visages crispés d'inquiétude de sa Famiglia, le boss hocha la tête et serra ses mains autour de son anneau. Ce dernier s'alluma brièvement. il caressa distraitement la gemme enflammée.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Le temps nous est compté.

Quelque part ailleurs, loin du tumulte de la base Vongola.

- Byakuran-sama, fit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et portant un masque. Leonardo Lippi est arrivé.

- Ara~ Sourit le chef des Millefiore tout en avalant un marshmallow. Approche, approche, Leo-kun.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue nuit s'inclina tout en portant une main à sa poitrine pour prouver son allégeance aux Millefiore. Un bref éclat rouge flasha dans sa pupille gauche et il sourit poliment à son supérieur.

- Byakuran-sama, déclara calmement Leo. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous servir.

Le sourire du diable blanc s'élargit et il avala une nouvelle sucrerie. Il avait hâte de commencer son nouveau jeu. Ces petits marshmallows étaient une pure merveille. Ils lui donnaient des idées amusantes, le guérissaient de la maladie, lui donnait du baume au cœur… Pourquoi n'y pouvait-on pas lire l'avenir à l'intérieur comme les feuilles de thé? Bientôt, il pourrait s'amuser encore plus.

Avec la plupart de ses os cassés, mâchoire comprise, le lieutenant de White Spell, Glo Xinia était sur le point de faire un infarctus tant il était excédé par la stupidité de ses compagnons. C'était pourtant évident, non? Stupide être humain! Il avait réussit à glisser un mouchard dans le sac de la gamine Vongola! Il suffisait de localiser la provenance du signal et l'affaire était dans le sac!

Une silhouette enfantine vêtue d'un costume de magicien s'approcha subitement du lit où gisait l'adulte fracturé et un visage aux yeux étincelants fit un large sourire à Glo Xinia.

- Il semblerait que tu puisses encore nous être utile, murmura le magicien en attachant un petit émetteur laser sur la tête du pervers.

Glo Xinia sourit avec un air carnassier et se mit à écrire avec le laser. La Vongola ne lui échappera pas! Jamais!

- Kyo-san, fit Kusakabe en restant à l'extérieur de la chambre de son supérieur. Les jeunes Vongola sont partis.

Kyoya bailla et enleva calmement son kimono. Il enfila ensuite sa chemise violette ainsi que son costume noir. Il prit sa boîte-arme ainsi que sa réserve d'anneaux.

- Il est temps de mordre à mort quelques herbivores pathétiques, conclut Hibari en sortant de sa chambre.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'assaut fut lancé à l'encontre des Vongola. La base secrète avait été localisée et encerclée. Tous tombèrent dans le piège d'Hibari Kyoya qui se fit un plaisir de les accueillir à sa façon.

Pendant ce temps là, le groupe chargé d'infiltrer la base Melone s'était lancé. Tant que Tsuna restait avec ses gardiens, ça allait. Mais pour plus de précaution, Léon s'était tué à la tache avec Gianini, le mécano des Vongola, pour fabriquer une tenue spéciale pour le Juudaime.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la base ennemie, plus question de se séparer. Le Decimo devait au moins être entouré de trois de ses gardiens, sinon, sa santé se dégraderait, d'où le plan de la femme pour détourner l'attention des Millefiore tandis que le reste montait.

Au même moment, Irie Shoichi regardait la vidéo d'une de ses conversations avec Byakuran. Il était tellement fatigué et avait tellement mal au ventre. Si seulement son fléau pouvait s'arrêter là. Il la mit à défiler sans le faire exprès. C'est là qu'un détail le choqua.

En Italie, Byakuran et Leo occupaient leur bureau. Le nouvel employé rangeait une montagne paperasse tandis que le blanc mangeait ses trésors de marshmallow.

- Leo-kun.

- Hai, Byakuran-sama?

- Ça ne te dégoûte pas de m'appeler comme ça? Après tout… Nous sommes amis d'enfance.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Voyons mon cher Mukuro-chan, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît. Tu vas me vexer.

- Kufufu~

Leo se changea en Mukuro. Après tout, s'il était découvert, autant jouer franc jeu.

- Toujours à bouffer ces cochonneries.

- Je ne te permets pas! Elles ont sauvé la vie de Tsunayoshi-kun après tout.

- Pour mieux se faire tuer par toi.

Mukuro ne plaisantait plus. Son regard devint dur et froid. Il sortit son trident et menaça le boss des Millefiore avec.

- Ara~ Puisque Tsunayoshi-kun ne pouvait participer au projet Face, je l'ai fait à sa place.

- Quoi?

Byakuran agrandit son sourire et attaqua Mukuro. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, qu'importe qui se dressait contre lui, il mènerait le projet Face à son terme.

Sous tout le tumulte extérieur, à la base Vongola, Chrome se réveilla doucement, toujours sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus réveillée avec une vue sur un tel plafond, si froid et familier. Elle émergea de son sommeil et vit un petit être à ses côtés. Elle sourit. Lambo, qui avait sans doute gentiment veillé un peu sur elle, s'était endormi dans un coin du lit. Elle leva sa main pour le caresser tendrement. Entra à ce moment là Kyoya.

- Tu es prête, herbivore?

Lorsque les jeunes Vongola pénétrèrent dans la base Millefiore, Tsuna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il serra avec force ses gants pour essayer de rester calme. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il regrettait l'absence de Kyoya et de Mukuro. Ces deux là avaient toujours été à ses côtés et rien que leur présence lui suffisait pour l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux et entra à la suite du professeur de Colonello dans le conduit d'aération. Ils avancèrent en silence dans conduit étroit. Tout semblait bien se passer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que des alarmes résonnent dans le conduit, créant la panique chez les adolescents.

- Avancez plus vite! Hurla Lal en accélérant ses rampements. Ils vont activer les lasers!

Les jeunes obéirent sur le champ et le châtain sentit dans ses entrailles qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. Écoutant son instinct, il alluma son anneau Vongola et s'empressa de faire un trou dans le conduit pour ensuite sauter. Les autres le suivirent et ils atterrirent à l'unisson dans ce qui semblait être une salle de stockage.

- On m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait des gros rats, grommela une voix masculine dans le dos des Vongola. Mais je me retrouve face à des gamins égarés…

Tsunayoshi éteignit ses flammes et se retourna lentement pour toiser l'inconnu.

- Enfin… Soupira ce dernier en ouvrant une boîte-arme, ça me donne quand même une occasion pour essayer ma nouvelle lance!

Les yeux du Decimo se rétrécirent et il leva lentement ses mains. Cependant, il fut interrompu par ses trois gardiens.

- Laissez-nous faire, Juudaime, fit Gokudera en chargeant son arme. Ce menu fretin ne mérite pas vos flammes.

- Ahah, rit Takeshi en prenant son Katana pour pointer le Millefiore. On dirait que le jeu commence maintenant! Tsuna, reste en réserve, d'accord?

- Laisse-nous nous en occuper à l'extrême, Sawada !

Le malade baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux dans ses mèches, et acquiesça en silence. Il resta à côté de la plus vieille de l'équipe et observa calmement ses amis défaire sans efforts le mastodonte armé d'une lance électrique.

- Prenez-lui sa boîte, conseilla le boss lorsque le combat fut achevé. Elle pourra être utile à Lambo.

Gokudera opina et obtempéra. Ils se remirent en marche en silence et Tsuna resta en arrière pour contempler l'objectif d'une caméra. Il leva la main et alluma son anneau. Le métal de la caméra se changea progressivement en pierre, allant se briser sous la nouvelle pression. L'adolescent soupira tout en se massant les tempes. Une migraine s'annonçait pour le pauvre jeune homme. Le châtain remit en place l'uniforme que Reborn lui avait donné et essuya une goutte de sueur froide. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible à un moment pareil.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et un nouveau chapitre avec la collaboration de cette chère Ann O'Neem! Oui, j'essaye de changer de formulation, et alors? On se diversifie comme on peu!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

**EDIT:** V2 du chapitre 11 corrigé par Ann O'Neem!

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 11**

- Byakuran-san, s'exclama Irie Shoichi, affolé, en voyant le visage de son supérieur sur leur vidéoconférence. Ne faites surtout pas confiance à votre nouveau secrétaire, il est…

- Ah~ Ce charmant Mukuro-chan! Se souvient le boss des Millefiore en gobant une glace aux marshmallows. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sho-chan, il ne nous gênera plus.

- Vous, hoqueta le roux, vous l'avez tué?

- Peu m'importe une camaraderie passée, sourit gentiment Byakuran, tant que je mène le projet à sa fin.

Dans un lieu sombre, très peu éclairé, Checker Face buvait du vin assis sur sa chaise en haut de son magnifique trône. Puis, quelqu'un arriva.

- Byakuran. Des nouvelles?

Byakuran, dont le regard était sérieux malgré son sourire aux lèvres, s'inclina légèrement. Il se redressa et prit un des marshmallows que lui présentait Checker Face. De l'autre côté vint Tsunomichi qui retira son chapeau.

- J'ai fait venir les enfants du passé afin qu'ils apportent ce qu'il nous manque pour le projet Face.

- Et le déroulement des opérations.

Byakuran et Tsunomichi se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de manière entendue. Tsunomichi prit la parole.

- Tout se déroule comme prévu maintenant que certains gêneurs ne sont plus là grâce à Byakuran-san. Nous sommes en train de lancer l'opération à l'échelle mondiale, en commençant par l'Europe.

Byakuran mangea ses sucrerie, moelleuse et blanche, se lécha les doigts et en reprit un autre.

- J'ai récemment eu la visite d'un vieil ami…

Checker Face arrêta son verre à un centimètre de la bouche avant de reprendre son chemin vers ses lèvres.

- Il a du rejoindre Tsunayoshi-kun à présent. J'ai renforcé les ondes néfastes. Le jeune ne tiendra plus longtemps. Surtout s'il lui manque un gardien.

Checker Face se mit à rire, suivit de Tsunomichi. Byakuran esquissa un sourire et s'inclina avant de partir. En sortant de la salle, son regard se fit menaçant.

L'équipe de Tsunayoshi avait bien avancé dans son infiltration dans la base Melone, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un de leur ennemi, Ginger Bread. Lal Mirch s'était dévouée pour l'abattre, une revanche personnelle. Malheureusement, il s'en était fallut de peu. Et malgré sa victoire, elle fut sérieusement blessée. Si ce n'était que cela. Comble de désespoir, l'ancienne Arcobaleno se rendit compte que c'était une marionnette. De l'énergie gaspillée pour une vaine vengeance. Elle rageait. Une fois sortie de la salle, il fallait bien se l'avouer, leur plan était compromit. Tsuna se dévoua pour faire l'appât à la place de la jeune femme. Cependant, un problème de taille se montrait à eux.

- Vous n'y pensez pas Juudaime! Si vous vous éloignez de nous…

- Ça ira.

- Tsuna. C'est dangereux.

- Kyoya m'a donné un paquet de marshmallow.

- Sawada…

- Je me connais. Je connais mes limites. Et je suis conscient que je ne tiendrais sans doute pas longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Tant que j'en mangerais un par heure, ça devrait aller.

- Juudaime.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis celui qui a le plus de mobilité tandis que vous, vous êtes plus résistants. Et puis, nous restons dans la même base. Ça sera peut-être moins nocif que d'ordinaire.

Tsuna leur sourit, ouvrit le paquet et en mangea un devant eux pour les rassurer. Les gardiens cédèrent finalement au boss qui partit ensuite remplir sa mission.

Pendant ce temps là, Irie les avait repérés sur l'une de ses nombreuses caméras de surveillance. Il prépara la suite des événements afin de protéger sa tour.

Le jeune Decimo fusa à travers les couloirs de la base Millefiore et descendit le plus loin possible quand il entendit le vrombissement menaçant des bottes des soldats ennemis à sa trace. Sans aucun remord, il lança une attaque mortelle là où allaient apparaître ses ennemis. Il les vit périr dans les flammes sans sourciller. Que ses mains soient un peu plus ou un peu moins tachées de sang ne ferait aucune différence à ce stade là. Il était déjà souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Pendant ce temps, le responsable de la base Melone observa le dégât de l'attaque du boss Vongola et décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Il alluma son anneau Millefiore du Soleil et l'enchâssa dans un creux qui mit en marche toute une mécanique. Le roux contempla avec satisfaction l'écran qui montrait tous les mouvements que sa base subissait grâce à lui. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux Cervello qui étaient toujours avec lui.

- Qui se trouve dans le même secteur que Sawada? Ordonna-t-il.

- Le mécanicien Black Spell, révélèrent les femmes.

Les yeux de Shoichi s'élargirent brièvement puis sourit. Le lieutenant appuya ensuite sur un bouton et se pencha pour parler dans un micro.

- Spanner?

- Hum? Grésillèrent les haut-parleurs de l'émetteur.

- Un intrus se trouve dans ton secteur, élimine-le.

- Reçu.

Irie se reposa contre le dossier de son siège et caressa doucement son ventre pour apaiser les crampes qui lui tordaient l'estomac.

- Irie-sama, est-ce sage de laisser ce mécanicien s'en occuper seul? S'enquit l'une des Cervello.

- Spanner a mon entière confiance, révéla le roux en bougeant vaguement sa tête. De plus, il a ses créations avec lui.

Tsuna continuait son avancée dans une sorte de tunnel. Son ennemi était bien calme. Ils ne tarderaient sûrement pas. Il ne les entendit pas arriver. Cependant, il sentit, avant même de le voir, le rayon d'énergie pure fusée. Le jeune plongea pour éviter l'attaque de justesse. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas remarqué l'énorme robot qui se trouvait sous lui. Le châtain dut se propulser en arrière afin d'éviter d'un cheveu des balles enflammées que lancèrent les bras de la machine.

Un grincement de frottement métallique résonna derrière le visiteur du passé qui du se contorsionner dans les airs afin de ne pas se faire trouer par le gigantesque rayon de lumière. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il se mit à réfléchir de toutes ses forces pour trouver une solution.

Il était coincé dans un égout géant avec plusieurs robots meurtriers à ses trousses. Toutes des versions améliorées des Gola Mosca de son époque. Se rappelant de son combat avec Xanxus, le vainqueur du tournoi plongea sur la machine, déposa ses mains sur l'épaisse cuirasse d'une des machines et la gela progressivement. La glace atteignit les réacteurs du robot et ce dernier chuta comme une pierre, emportant l'adolescent avec lui. Il se libéra in extremis de cette emprise et gela la surface de l'eau au moment où il la toucha. Le châtain se posa sur la plate-forme récemment créée en inspirant pour calmer son cœur frémissant. Il veilla une minute à guetter le moindre mouvement ennemi mais rien. Il se résout à éteindre momentanément ses flammes orangées et posa une main sur le cœur, sentant directement chaque battement de ce petit organe. Le rythme était insoutenable. Il fouilla dans ses poches afin d'en extraire le fameux paquet de sucrerie, les marshmallows. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en avaler un, un robot le saisit par la gorge et le souleva.

Tsuna plissa ses lèvres, se refusant d'haleter et d'exposer la moindre de ses faiblesses à ce tas de ferraille. Il releva ses deux mains, les pointant en direction de la machine infernale. Lors des entraînements avec le vieux Kyoya à la base, il avait refusé d'utiliser ses nouvelles flammes car il les avait senties inconstantes et sauvages. Cependant, il se trouvait à présent en danger de mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait promis aux autres de les retrouver.

L'adolescent ferma ses yeux et se prépara pour le choc qui ne manquerait pas de survenir lorsque le robot le lâcherait. Il concentra ses flammes au maximum. Pas question de leur laisser une chance d'en réchapper.

- X-Burner, murmura-t-il.

Les égouts explosèrent et une véritable fournaise les remplaça, traversant une longue distance. Cette simple attaque et à elle seule, avait détruit une partie du complexe dans lequel les Vongola se trouvaient. Les Millefiore allaient en avoir pour leur grade. Avoir osé s'attaquer aux Vongola, à sa famille, n'était pas sans conséquence.

Irie observa avec horreur l'écran noir qui avait retransmis jusqu'alors le combat dans les égouts. Ce Vongola Decimo du passé avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose d'incroyable. Mais le Millefiore ne savait quoi. C'était si…incroyable que… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier devant la force adverse. Cette chose avait tout de même détruit trois secteurs entiers.

- Spanner, fit Irie avec insistance dans le transmetteur, Tu m'entends?

Le silence. Puis un grésillement.

- Je t'entends. Le jeune Vongola m'a juste un peu surpris.

- Où est-il?

- Devant moi.

Un bruit de tir se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs et la voix de Spanner reprit.

- Voilà, je retourne dans mes quartiers.

Irie remercia son ami avec un grand sourire, même si celui-ci ne le voyait pas, et il se concentra sur les autres écrans. Il avait encore d'autre Vongola à exterminer.

Toute la base avait tremblé. Après le calme revenu, Irie bougea ses blocs et sépara Gokudera et Ryohei de Yamamoto et Lal. Takeshi pénétra dans une salle remplie de tuyau. Il avança prudemment quand soudain, les tuyaux disparurent et laissèrent place à un sol recouvert d'eau. Le gardien de la pluie déposa son fardeau. Il dégaina le Shigure Kintoki et se mit en garde. Son combat allait commencer contre Genkishi.

Le combat faisait rage. Chacun sortait ses meilleures techniques de sabre. Seulement voilà, Genkishi était fourbe, ne respectant pas le code d'honneur des épéistes. Ce n'était pas que c'était interdit. Mais le Vongola était franc. Ce duel se faisait dans le respect de l'un et de l'autre. Cependant ce Millefiore en face de lui passa outre cette règle implicite. Il usa des illusions, à outrance et sans hésitation. Soudain, Yamamoto chargea sur l'illusionniste. Ses yeux se plissèrent, guettant un piège, avant qu'il ne fasse un détour par le côté. Ce contretemps permis à Genkishi de parer l'attaque.

- Comment…

- Ahah~ C'était assez facile, puis avec un regard de tueur habitué… Je me suis souvent entraîné avec un maître en matière d'illusions.

Pendant ce temps là, Kyoya avançait avec Kusakabe, Chrome et Lambo sans se cacher. La jeune fille manipulait leur apparence grâce à des illusions pour passer inaperçus dans la base. Ils franchirent tranquillement la grande porte et se firent passer pour des Millefiore. Hibari détruisit des cameras de temps à autre tandis que les enfants étaient sages sous ses ordres.

Ailleurs dans cette maudite base reconstituée depuis peu, Hayato et Ryohei firent face à un serpent géant appartenant à un certain joueur de flûte, pas vraiment porté sur le fair-play. L'adulte montra tout l'étendu de son talent de boxeur et de gardien du soleil. Gokudera le regarda, impressionné. Qui aurait cru que cet idiot deviendra si fort dix ans plus tard? Ils se dépêchèrent d'accéder à la salle suivante. Plus vite ils y allaient, plus les chances de sauver leur ami augmentaient. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Leur temps était compté. Un temps limité par un paquet de marshmallow.

Un peu plus tard, Tsuna suait à grosse goutte. Spanner, occupé, s'en rendit compte un peu tard. Il regarda mini Mosca qui ne réagissait pas. Le mécanicien de la base Melone s'approcha et épongea le jeune Vongola. Il avait encore des tas de questions à poser mais l'adolescent semblait souffrir. Il réfléchit au moyen de le soulager un peu quand il se souvint qu'il avait voulu manger une sucrerie. Il fouilla dans ses affaires avant de trouver un paquet de marshmallows. Serait-il possible qu'il soit aussi un fana à l'image du boss des Millefiore, comme le prétendait la rumeur? En tout cas, Spanner se disait que si le jeune Vongola en avalait un, celui-ci se réveillerait avec sa sucrerie préférée dans la bouche. Il en plaça donc un à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale mais rien n'y fit. Peut être qu'en la faisant fondre un peu…

Le blond s'approcha du visage du châtain. Il déglutit en voyait ces lèvres si roses, si attirantes, si parfaites… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne profitait absolument pas d'un malade alité et inconscient. Il inspira profondément. Il se redressa et se claqua légèrement les joues. Un peu de tenue que diable!

Il entrouvrit les lèvres roses du Decimo avec ses doigts et colla les siennes. Il le sauvait. Il ne profitait absolument pas de la situation. Il fit fondre le marshmallow avec sa langue pour aider ce pauvre Vongola. Vu la vitesse où ça fondait, il en avait pour un moment. Fatigué de ses petits exercices, il se retira de la bouche tentatrice quand il vit le marshmallow blanc complètement noir. Le mécanicien retira la sucrerie et se mit à réfléchir. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose de semblable dans les dossiers. Des dossiers vieux d'une dizaine d'année. Il se leva et alla rechercher la solution dans son ordinateur. Après avoir trouvé le dossier tant convoité, il lut rapidement. Il savait quoi faire. Il retourna près du châtain et enfonça un marshmallow dans sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il le sauvait. Ce n'était pas un pervers qui en profitait. Il était humain. Qui pourrait regarder un être aussi irrésistible mourir sous ses yeux?

Lorsque leur «baiser» fut brisé, le mécano blond observa en silence le visage pâle du jeune garçon reprendre quelques couleurs puis remarqua que le châtain tremblait. Il était en nage. Le Millefiore tendit la main pour retirer les vêtements humides de l'adolescent, toujours sans arrière-pensées, quand il fut surpris par un mouvement rapide du jeune Vongola. Malgré son état d'inconscience, il lui avait saisit la main avec un étau de fer et ne le lâchait plus. Le mécano soupira et sortit de la poche de son bleu de travail une sucette, abandonnant pour l'instant la bataille. Il mit sa sucrerie en bouche et se remit à travailler sur le programme qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

Quelques secondes après, il releva la tête. Un gémissement résonna dans son dos. Spanner posa les yeux sur le visage désormais coloré normalement du châtain. Ce dernier avait l'air hagard et haletait faiblement.

- … marshmallow, parvint-il à articuler.

Le mangeur de sucettes hocha la tête et lui tendit le paquet de friandises tant désiré tout en évaluant l'intelligence des Vongola. Pourquoi avaient-ils envoyés leur jeune héritier, mortellement malade, se battre? Et accro des marshmallows de surcroît. Était-ce une crise de manque?

- Merci, sourit alors chaleureusement le jeune Vongola.

Et Spanner comprit.

Entre temps, Gokudera et Ryohei avancèrent au pas de charge, ils devaient à tout prix réussir leur mission et rejoindre leur boss avant qu'il ne succombe aux effets de sa maladie. Ils arrivèrent dans un gigantesque entrepôt où se trouvaient plusieurs Black Spell. L'argenté rétrécit ses yeux et enflamma son anneau avant de se faire arrêter par Ryohei.

- Laisse-moi faire, Tête-de-Poulpe, fit ce dernier avec une voix mesurée. C'est un combat d'hommes extrêmes!

Le jeune italien obtempéra à contrecœur et observa son compagnon boxeur se battre contre les personnes présentes. Il était incroyablement fort. Était-ce du à la différence de dix ans qui les séparait? Après tout…ce n'était pas rien dix ans. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas qu'une certaine personne se trouvait au milieu de cette mêlée.

Des boules de billard fusèrent en crépitant et entourèrent le boxeur qui ploya et mit un genou à terre tout en grognant. Mais Ryohei ne jeta pas l'éponge et enchâssa son anneau du soleil dans sa boîte-arme pour faire apparaître son animal enflammé. Un kangourou. Celui-ci lui donna ses deux gants de boxe. Son adversaire, Gamma, se contenta de sourire.

- Même si vous vous étiez unis pour me combattre, annonça-t-il avec une voix claire, Vous n'y seriez pas arrivé.

Puis, le blond lança son attaque finale. Gokudera voulait y participer, mais cet adulte stupide était trop fier de lui. Il y avait une raison toute simple qu'il comprenait parfaitement, à cela. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y participer. Ils se battaient entre hommes. Il ne devait pas intervenir. Pas tout de suite. Il attendrait son tour.

Irie grogna et examina les écrans tout en se massant le ventre. Il avait envoyé des équipes pour aller retrouver le corps du Dixième Vongola que Spanner avait affirmé avoir jeté à l'eau. Pour le moment les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Le roux jeta un regard en coin aux deux femmes qui se trouvaient derrière lui et redirigea son attention sur l'écran où il pouvait voir le combat entre le Gardien de la Pluie Vongola et leur couronne funéraire de la brume. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Vite… Vite…

Kyoya laissa tomber à terre le pathétique herbivore qui avait crut être capable d'être son adversaire. Il entendit ensuite dans son dos de légers pas de d'herbivore appartenant à un certain ananas ainsi que de plus lourds appartenant Tetsuya. Le gardien du nuage utilisa un anneau et ouvrit sa boîte-arme pour en faire sortir Rollo, son hérisson. Puis, sans même un regard en arrière, il créa un trou dans le mur et disparut. Kusakabe hocha sa tête et fit signe à la jeune Chrome de le suivre. Ils devaient à tout prix retrouver Tsuna avant que ce dernier ne soit trop affecté par les effets de sa maladie.

Soudain, l'électricité fut coupée. La panique prit la base en otage. Les Cervello essayèrent de régler le problème, sans succès.

- Irie-sama! Nous sommes piratés!

- Quoi? Contre-attaquez! Aucune donnée ne doit filtrer à l'extérieur!

Irie quitta ses écrans de contrôle et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour contrer le pirate. C'était un virus particulièrement puissant. Il faudrait du temps pour réparer tout ça. C'était toujours du temps de gagné.

Pendant ce temps, à la base des Vongola, Gianini, assisté de Fuuta, pianotait à toute vitesse sur leur super ordinateur. Reborn les regarda faire. Quelque chose était étrange. Il connaissait les facultés du mécanicien ainsi que ses limites. Si dix ans avait passé, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire autant de progrès. Une telle dextérité…

- D'où sort ce virus?

- Ahah, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Reborn-san. Mais je suis tout de même blessé que vous ayez pensé que ce n'était pas de moi.

- Fuuta. Tu es assez doué aussi. Complimenta le bébé.

- Oui, je voulais aider Tsuna-nii le plus possible, alors j'ai suivit un petit stage.

- Alors? Revint Reborn sur sa première question.

- Comme vous le pensez, ce n'est pas mon œuvre, Reborn-san. Ce virus nous a été envoyé en cadeau par un allié. Le Juudaime de cette époque a refusé de nous dire de qui c'était, mais il nous a assuré que c'était quelqu'un de confiance. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai moi-même décortiqué le virus. Je m'en porte garant.

- Je vois.

L'Arcobaleno continua de fixer les chiffres incompréhensibles qui défilaient sans discontinu sur l'écran tandis que les deux informaticiens poursuivaient le piratage du système ennemi.

Au même moment, alors que Spanner soudait un fil sur un circuit imprimé, la lumière s'éteignit, arrêtant l'alimentation des instruments électriques. Il soupira. Il fallait que le problème survienne maintenant.

- Mini Mosca. Le régénérateur de secours.

Dans le noir, Tsuna pu entendre la machine se déplacer. Puis la lumière revient. Plus faible, certes, mais revenue.

- Le régénérateur de secours est indépendant du reste de la base. C'est aussi la seule salle à en avoir. C'était trop compliqué d'en installer une sur toute la base apparemment. Shoichi a toujours refusé de me dire pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite, Spanner-san?

- Je me suis beaucoup intéressé au Vongola. Vos techniques sont très intéressantes et vous êtes japonais. J'adore le Japon. Surtout le thé vert.

- Ah…

- Je voudrais voir jusqu'où tu vas pouvoir évoluer. Je vais t'aider à compléter ta dernière attaque. Le…

- X-Burner?

- Oui c'est ça!

Le mécanicien ennemi partit dans des explications très techniques que Tsuna n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il ferait mieux de se reposer le plus possible. Dans l'état où il était, c'était une mauvaise idée de trop s'agiter. Surtout qu'avec sa dernière crise, il ne restait plus grand chose dans le paquet. Le temps lui était compté.

Du côté de Gokudera et Ryohei contre Gamma, celui-ci avait battu Ryohei et se battait à présent contre Gokudera. Le gris dévoila sa botte secrète durement acquise: le système CAI. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. L'échec était inadmissible. Le Juudaime risquait sa vie en ce moment même pour leur permettre d'avancer, pas question de rester bloquer ici.

Quant à l'équipe d'Hibari, elle arriva dans la salle de Yamamoto. Kyoya claqua sa langue contre son palais. Mauvaise salle. Il allait repartir quand Genkishi l'en empêcha. Le préfet ne voulait pas interférer avec le combat de l'herbivore au Katana, mais on dirait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le baseballeur serait peut-être un atout plus tard.

Il s'avança vers l'herbivore aux sourcils non réglementaires et brandit ses tonfas enflammés tout en gardant un visage impassible. Genkishi utilisa aussitôt ses illusions pour piéger l'adulte dans un monde complètement différent, profitant de la confusion apparente du Vongola pour lui envoyer des obus ainsi que ses épées. Cependant, Kyoya sut les contrer sans difficultés et élargit ses lèvres en un fin sourire.

- Je déteste les illusionnistes, déclara-t-il

Le brun ouvrit une nouvelle boîte-arme, détruisant au passage un nouveau rechange de l'anneau du nuage, sans aucun remord. Rollo apparut et engloba les deux combattants. Le carnivore continua à sourire sombrement tout en combattant de toutes ses forces l'illusionniste pendant que Takeshi, à l'intérieur en compagnie de Lal Mirch toujours inconsciente, observait en silence la sphère constellée de dards qui contenaient les deux belligérants. Il soupira doucement et s'assit à côté de son ancienne instructrice tout en gardant son sabre à portée de main. Il avait confiance en Hibari. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour sauver Tsuna.

Ailleurs dans la base, le châtain devait faire face à l'enthousiasme démesuré de son ravisseur. Ce blond, combinaison verte et une sucette dans la bouche, semblait intarissable lorsque vint le moment d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il se devait de transformer en phrase sa détermination et son intérêt pour lui. Oui, lui, le Vongola Decimo.

- Depuis que je vous avais vue en photo, je me suis toujours demandé si vous utilisiez du gel pour vos coiffures, raconta Spanner, Après tout, vos cheveux défient les lois de la gravité.

- Ah, répondit simplement Tsuna en gardant ses yeux fermés.

L'adolescent essaya de calmer les battements inconstants de son cœur et respira profondément pour parvenir à son but tant recherché. Des doigts claquèrent devant son nez et le châtain sursauta, ouvrant brusquement ses yeux.

- Vongola, fit la voix apaisante du mécanicien Millefiore. Ne t'endors pas, l'air de la base est empoisonnée je te rappelle.

Tsuna cilla plusieurs fois et finit par hoqueter de surprise.

- Nous veillons constamment à faire circuler des ondes anti-Trinisette, révéla Spanner en gardant son expression nonchalante. Évite de t'endormir.

Le châtain hocha sa tête et regarda avec méfiance cet ennemi qui se révélait être un allié surprise.

- J'ai analysé tes vêtements, annonça ce dernier sans se tourner vers le plus jeune. Ils sont pas mal du tout. Mais il reste des défauts.

- Tu, commença Tsuna avec hésitation, pourrais l'améliorer?

L'amateur de sucrerie regarda en l'air, comme s'il méditait sur la question, et finit par baisser sa tête tout en souriant.

- Oui. Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Une combinaison étanche semblable à des vêtements ordinaires… Ça devrait me prendre trente minutes, plus l'amélioration de l'X-Burner… Dans trente-cinq minutes tout sera fini.

Le roux à lunette combattait toujours le virus et ne put réprimer un sourire. Sa passion s'enflamma et emporta tout sur son passage, vainquant sa raison en un instant. C'était incroyable. C'était encore plus puissant que ce qu'il croyait. Les Cervello le virent et se posèrent des questions.

- Irie-sama.

- Hai?

- Vous vous amusez?

- Ah, désolé. Je préfère nettement manipuler un ordinateur qu'un base. C'est la première fois que je tombe sur un adversaire de ce niveau.

- La priorité est de réparer le système. Si vous…

- Ne vous en faite pas. A ce niveau là, je dirais qu'il me faudrait trente… non, vingt-cinq minutes.

Le possesseur de l'anneau Mare reprit son sérieux et pianota sur le clavier à une vitesse phénoménale, contrant une par une, les attaques du virus. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien, pensèrent les personnes présentes qui ne pouvaient que l'admirer.

A la base Vongola, Gianini cédé légèrement à la panique face à cette soudaine résistance de la part des Millefiore. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Fuuta ne se démonta pas pour si peu et résista comme il put.

- Gianini. Ne lâche pas. Nous devons faire gagner du temps pour Tsuna-nii et les autres.

- Hai! Je vais donner le maximum!

Mais même à deux face à Irie Shoichi, c'était difficile de résister. Il était vraiment très fort. Le meilleur après tout. Ce n'était plus qu'une course contre la montre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.

Quand à Hayato et Gamma, l'adolescent était en mauvaise état. Uri avait soudainement grandit et avait maintenant un corps de géant pour défendre son maître adoré. Les deux combattants respectaient la volonté et la détermination de son adversaire. Mais aucune des deux ne pouvait céder la victoire. Ils avaient tous les deux quelqu'un à sauver, à protéger. Ils lancèrent leur dernière attaque, plaçant toutes leurs forces à l'intérieur. Ils réussirent à se toucher mutuellement mais tombèrent également tout les deux à terre, inconscients. C'était un ex-æquo.

Toujours à l'intérieur de la sphère, Takeshi observait le combat avec Lal inconsciente près de lui, Kusakabe, Chrome et Lambo debout sur le côté. Chacun d'eux savait qu'il ne fallait pas interférer dans ce combat.

Kyoya s'amusait. Cet Herbivore n'était pas faible. Il allait lancer sa dernière attaque, quand soudain, en s'approchant des sourcils non réglementaires, il lui murmura, tendant les mains comme pour l'atteindre.

- Je suis jaloux.

Genkishi ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ces paroles. Soudain, une fumée se forma autour du japonais et le jeune Hibari fit son apparition. La première chose qu'il dit en apparaissant fut:

- Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Hibari Kyoya était agacé. Non, il était bien plus qu'agacé, il était enragé. L'Herbivore avait disparu en compagnie des herbivores les plus faibles du groupe, quoique Yamamoto Takeshi était un adversaire intéressant lorsqu'il y mettait du sien, et il n'avait pas su les retrouver. Ensuite, il avait du subir les plaintes et pleurs d'un ananas ridicule ainsi que des herbivores qui vivaient avec l'Herbivore. Pour finir, il n'avait pas pu tenir la main de cet Herbivore depuis des jours. Il commença ensuite à s'énerver pour le moindre détail. Plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, depuis la disparition de l'Herbivore, le taux de délinquance avait drastiquement diminué parallèlement que celui des admis aux urgences de l'hôpital de Namimori qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Bref, Hibari Kyoya était plus qu'enragé depuis la disparition de l'Herbivore.

Alors, lorsqu'un stupide herbivore avait osé lui tirer dessus avec le stupide bazooka du gamin herbivore pleurnicheur, et qui ressemblait à une vache, son niveau d'agacement ne fit que suivre sa croissance. Quand il vit le visage affreux et aux sourcils totalement non conformes au règlement de la bienséance de Namimori après avoir été violemment envoyé dans le futur, l'adolescent ne fit qu'une chose. Il sortit ses tonfas et se prépara à mordre à mort le stupide herbivore qui avait osé afficher ces ridicules sourcils et le menacer avec ces stupides épées.

Ayant suivit toute l'action depuis le début ainsi que l'échange entre le présent et le futur, à moins que c'était le passé et le présent? Enfin, ce n'était pas la question. Le sourire du sabreur se réduisit et soupira en remarquant l'état de son «ami» qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des gravats de la pièce. Comptez sur Hibari pour s'attaquer à un parfait inconnu après être atterri dans le futur sans explication.

- Hibari, appela le baseballeur en restant assis.

L'autre jeune ne bougea pas mais il inclina légèrement sa tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'épéiste. Ce dernier élargit son sourire et montra son anneau.

- Allume-le et fait poc dans le trou de la boîte violette par terre. Puis, quand ça fait vliousssh, retire l'anneau. Tu verras, c'est fun!

Le préfet grogna, ne supportant pas les ordres surtout venant d'un herbivore, et saisit la boîte violette qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Son opposant ne bougea pas, le sous-estimant très visiblement, ce qui l'enragea encore plus. Son anneau des nuages s'enflamma subitement et embrasa la colère de Kyoya qui ne l'avait pas souhaité. La flamme violette s'aviva à chaque seconde passée. Le brun fusilla de ses yeux gris son anneau avant de l'enchâsser dans la boîte-arme. Celle-ci se craquela avant d'exploser.

- Wow! S'exclama en riant joyeusement Takeshi. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les casser, haha!

Kyoya l'ignora, toute son attention portée sur le minuscule hérisson qui couinait à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit et tendit sa main pour voir comment réagirait le petit animal. Ce dernier poussa une plainte comme s'il avait trop mangé et bougea lentement pour se tourner vers son maître adoré. Cependant, ses piques éraflèrent la peau de l'adolescent et les yeux de l'hérisson se firent larmoyants.

- Oh! Rit Yamamoto en prenant sur son dos Lal en se diriger vers la sortie à toute vitesse. Temps de dégager!

Genkishi se retrouva soudainement devant le joyeux gardien qui regarda froidement l'illusionniste. Le préfet s'avança vers les deux hommes et les contempla en silence tout en réduisant ses yeux avec une animosité qui lui était propre. Ce n'était pas admissible. C'était décidé. La terreur allait mordre à mort cet herbivore pour sourcils non conformes.

- Pousse-toi, fit calmement Yamamoto avec un sourire qui donnait des sueurs froides. Ou je te tranche.

Le Black Spell dégaina ses épées et lança une attaque pour fendre le torse du brun devant lui. Mais ce dernier lança sa partenaire inconsciente à Kyoya, qu'il laissa tomber à terre sans sourciller, pour prendre son Katana et se lancer dans le combat. Hibari s'appuya contre un mur et bailla tout en caressant la tête emplumée d'Hibird qui battait des ailes tout en chantonnant faiblement.

- Tsuna, Tsuna, Hibari!

- Hn.

Entre temps, Spanner examina le visage neutre du Vongola Decimo qui se battait dans une réalité virtuelle pour tester les modifications que le mécanicien Millefiore avait apporté à son casque pour mesurer le X-Burner. Le blond observa ensuite la combinaison verte kaki qu'il venait d'achevée ainsi que la nouvelle paire de lentilles souples, il avait lu dans le dossier Vongola que le Dixième ne supportait les rigides. Le temps imparti qui leur restait arrivait enfin à son terme. Il fallait commencer à se bouger.

- Byakuran-sama, appela une des Cervello.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs l'ignora royalement et continua à manger son parfait aux marshmallows tout en observant une photographie représentant plusieurs jeunes sur le palier d'une maison. Il porta sa cuillère sale recouverte de glace sur la surface vitrifiée du cadre et sourit sombrement lorsque le visage d'un petit châtain dans la photographie fut recouvert de cette glace blanche.

- Combien de temps avant notre prochaine rencontre, Tsunayoshi-kun? Murmura le boss des Millefiore.

- Byakuran-sama! Fit la Cervello. Tsunomichi-sama est là.

Le jeune homme se redressa et mit en place son sourire habituel tout en ouvrant un paquet de marshmallows. Derrière lui, la glace fondit et coula jusqu'en bas du cadre photo pour continuer son avancé à l'horizontal avant qu'une goutte se décide à glisser sur la table.

Irie Shoichi appuya sur la touche entrée de son clavier et tout rentra dans l'ordre. L'électricité revient ainsi que toutes les fonctionnalités nécessaires à la base. Il quitta à regret son écran pour se remettre devant le dispositif de contrôle des cubes formant la base toute entière. Il inséra sa bague à l'intérieur du système. Au passage, il vérifia l'état et la position de tous les gardiens Vongola. Il tomba sur la vidéo d'un jeune Hibari qui se reposait tandis que le fils d'un maître sushi se battait contre Genkishi à nouveau. Son visage était sérieux. Il ne rigolait plus. Il l'attaquait pour le tuer. Le Vongola châtain avait besoin de ses gardiens pour survivre.

Chez les Vongola, Gianini et Fuuta soupirèrent de soulagement. Même si leur attaque avait été avortée, l'ennemi n'en avait pas profité pour infiltrer leur système. Cet heureux oubli sauva les donnés Vongola. Reborn se leva et sauta sur le jeune Fuuta. Il s'installa sur son épaule.

- Fuuta. Je veux un café.

Le prince du classement le regarda un instant incrédule, avant de sourire et de se lever. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire de plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus que faire confiance à Tsuna-nii et aux autres.

- Gianini, t'en veux un aussi?

- Ah, oui, s'il te plaît. Pendant ce temps, je vais surveiller l'évolution de la mission.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortie de la pièce. La porte se referma sur le mécanicien qui continuait son travail. Les Millefiore étaient fort. Après tout, c'était la Famiglia de Byaku-nii. Il soupira. Pourquoi tout avait tourné ainsi?

Chez les Millefiore justement, le fameux Byakuran était en train de manger ses marshmallows, le visage souriant, avec Tsunomichi en face de lui. Le boss des Millefiore congédia les Cervello et exigea expressément à n'être déranger sous aucun prétexte.

- Tsunomichi-kun.

- Byakuran. Je viens de la part de Checker Face-sama.

- Comme toujours.

- Il se pose des questions sur votre fidélité. Avez-vous bien réglé les ondes anti-Trinisette à leur maximum?

- Bien entendu, pourquoi?

- Alors comment cela se fait-il que le Tsunayoshi du passé ait survécu aussi longtemps à cette époque?

- Qui sait?

Les deux faces souriantes se lancèrent des éclairs par les yeux. Le sourire de l'un était aussi insupportable que l'autre. Tsunomichi tripotait son chapeau tandis que Byakuran mangeait toujours ses marshmallow, froissant au maximum son emballage pour créer un bruit d'enfer.

- Il parait qu'il a obtenu une sorte de remède temporaire.

- Oh. Fit Byakuran en feignant la surprise.

- Offert par vos soins.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Tsunomichi pointa le paquet de marshmallows de Byakuran qui le regarda, incrédule, avant de comprendre.

- Ah ça? Cela viendrait en effet d'une de mes vieilles usines de marshmallows. Vous savez! Celle qui remontait à l'époque où je ne m'étais pas encore rallié au projet Face.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la détruire?

Le messager fut surpris de découvrir dans la seconde Byakuran à un centimètre de son visage. Il n'était plus souriant. Au contraire, il avait un regard meurtrier qui semblait inimaginable sur son visage. Il déglutit. Jamais encore, il n'avait sentit une telle pression de la part du boss des Millefiore.

- Tu oserais toucher à…une usine de marshmallows?

Le blanc se fit encore plus menaçant à présent qu'il avait parlait. Un tel regard glacial, une aura palpable et sombre. Il y avait dans sa voix une telle froideur. On n'insultait pas les marshmallows innocents et il était également inimaginable de les détruire d'une autre façon que les mangeant. Le porte-parole recula d'un pas, ne supportant plus la proximité. Ce n'était apparemment pas les bons mots à prononcer devant ce fanatique de sucrerie blanche. Une fois satisfait, le blanc recula à son tour et recommença à sourire. Il reprit son paquet en main et exerça sa dévorante passion.

- De toute façon, Tsunayoshi-kun n'en a plus pour longtemps. Peu importe combien il pourra en avaler, les ondes auront raison de sa santé et de son corps. Ce n'est que temporaire. Ce n'est pas plus amusant de le voir ainsi se débattre pour survivre en vain?

Tsunomichi hocha lentement la tête et sortie de la salle en s'inclinant. Une fois hors de vue, Byakuran, ne quittant pas son visage souriant, ne put s'empêcher de serrer son paquet de marshmallow de manière exagéré, comme s'il réprimait quelque chose en lui.

- Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Après le retour d'Ann O'Neem, c'était en quelque sorte mon départ. Pas que je sois partie en vacances mais disons le simplement, la poisse m'a poursuivit! Je suis désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris! Mais cet été, les malheurs avec la technologie se sont enchainés.

Il a fallut que mon ordinateur se fasse piraté, instant de pur bonheur quand j'ai pu récupérer tout son contenu et quand il a décidé de remarcher tout seul; que je me fasse voler mon téléphone, j'ai perdu le strap le plus important de ma vie; et que je fasse tomber mon disque dur, la déchéance totale. Il est complètement mort! Le deuil est assez douloureux.

Merci d'avoir lu les malheurs de ma vie pour ceux que ça intéressait! Je tacherai d'être plus régulière à l'avenir. Je remercie **Ann O'Neem** pour sa coopération!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 12**

Tsuna hoqueta et enleva le casque qu'il avait utilisé pour s'entraîner avec le programme de Spanner. Le châtain tendit la main et le blond s'empressa d'y mettre un marshmallow tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la maladie du jeune Decimo était si grave. Le mécanicien secoua doucement sa tête et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent qui regardait le paquet de plus en plus vide de ses sucreries.

- C'est prêt, annonça Spanner en pointant du doigt la combinaison ainsi que les lentilles.

Tsunayoshi hocha silencieusement la tête et se dépêcha d'enfiler les vêtements préparés par le Millefiore blond, ne se souciant même pas de sa nudité face à ce dernier.

Durant sa contemplation, l'homme en blouse verte ouvrit légèrement sa bouche lorsqu'il vit plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps fin du châtain. Les blessures étaient pâles, se confondant avec sa peau blanche, signe qu'elles étaient très vieilles, mais n'en restaient pas moins impressionnantes tant elles étaient nombreuses. Le jeune Vongola sembla comprendre la surprise du blond et sourit doucement, même si une étincelle de tristesse pouvait être décelée dans ses yeux chaleureux et ambrés.

- C'est pas facile d'être un boss mafieux, confia-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Heureusement, mes amis étaient à mes côtés.

Spanner acquiesça en silence et tendit une sucette au châtain. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise et leva ensuite ses yeux interrogatifs vers l'amateur de sucette.

- Elle contient les mêmes éléments que les marshmallows, révéla le mécanicien en montrant le mini Mosca à ses côtés. Ce petit gars les a faits lorsqu'il a vu que tu en avais besoin.

Le jeune Sawada écarquilla les yeux puis sourit gaiement. Il remercia le blond et caressa brièvement la tête métallique du robot avant d'allumer son anneau Vongola. Une flamme orangée naquit sur son front et ses yeux désormais ambrés puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre du traître Millefiore.

- Allons-y, murmura Tsuna en enfilant ses gants.

Spanner hocha la tête. Il ramassa rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son excursion avec le jeune Vongola. Ce qui allait se passer promettait d'être intéressant. Il allait voir le Decimo Vongola à l'œuvre, et avec ses créations. Un large sourire ravi naquit sur les lèvres de l'anglais.

Une explosion retentit bruyamment. Kyoya ouvrit ses yeux tout en baillant, mécontent d'être ainsi interrompu dans sa sieste. L'herbivore au Katana avait excédé le nombre de décibels autorisés dans un combat. Le préfet allait devoir faire justice et le mordre à mort. Il remarqua ensuite que la femme herbivore, que l'autre herbivore au Katana lui avait lancé, avait ouvert ses yeux et le regardait avec surprise. Le gardien des nuages haussa un sourcil avant de remarquer la cause de la surprise de cette herbivore. Il avait la main transpercée qui pissait le sang et des centaines d'hérissons du nuage se multipliaient frénétiquement dans la salle. Si l'herbivore au Katana ne se dépêchait pas, ils finiraient tous en brochette.

Entre temps, Chrome, en compagnie de Kusakabe et Lambo, arriva à la salle d'entraînements où se trouvaient Ryohei et Hayato. Elle serra avec angoisse, jusqu'à se blanchir les jointures, son trident contre sa poitrine et put très clairement distinguer les bruits des bottes volantes Millefiore. La jeune fille créa aussitôt des illusions. Elle se glissa dans la pièce discrètement afin d'aller récupérer ses camarades. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'une certaine personne surveillait le moindre de ses agissements.

- Allumez les gazes soporifiques, ordonna Irie en examinant l'état des jeunes Vongola.

- Hai! Irie-sama, répondirent les deux Cervello.

Le rouquin se massa les tempes et saisit la veste blanche de son uniforme de White Spell. Il était enfin temps pour lui de rencontrer le Decimo Vongola.

Profitant de l'expansion des hérissons, Genkishi s'enfuit, mais il rencontra lors de sa fuite un Kyoya énervé qui planta un coup de tonfa avant de s'échapper lui-même du lieu devenu quelque peu étroit. Surtout qu'il avait un poids de taille avec lui. Takeshi, Lal et Hibari réussirent à s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, loin des hérissons. Mais à peine arrivés dans une zone non touchée, ils furent pris dans un nuage de gaz soporifique.

Le Juudaime Vongola allait sortir de la salle quand une femme arriva avec quatre gros colosses. Tsuna se battit contre elle et ses tas de muscles tout en testant en combat réel les fameuses lentilles de Spanner. Iris s'énerva quand elle vit le châtain se battre négligemment, une sucette dans la bouche, comme si ses colosses ne lui faisaient rien. Elle fouetta ses sujets d'expérimentation qui augmentèrent leurs masses musculaires de manières monstrueuses.

Le blond était impressionné par le niveau du Decimo Vongola. C'était incroyable. Il vit le jeune adolescent, si frêle et malade, tourner à une vitesse telle qu'il exerçait une force centrifugeuse pour vaincre les tas de muscles transformés en boulettes de viande. Tsuna se plaça tranquillement devant eux et retira le bâton de sucette de sa bouche qu'il planta dans le tas en l'éjectant dans la masse.

- Spanner. Tu vas être le premier à voir mon X-Burner complet.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Opération-X

Le jeune homme châtain augmenta la pression, suivant la jauge de puissance sur ses lentilles, et les flammes dans ses mains qu'il dirigea vers la boulette de viande. Une fois le niveau maximum atteint, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces, les transformant en viande carbonisé. Le mécanicien n'en avait pas raté une miette. C'était extraordinaire. Il avait bien fait de suivre ce jeune Vongola. Il remarqua au passage que plusieurs secteurs de la base Melone avaient été soufflés. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que grâce à cette action, du gaz avait été repoussé par le souffle de l'attaque.

Tsuna et Spanner prirent un autre chemin, un raccourci, pour atteindre la salle de contrôle où se terrait Irie Shoichi.

- Tu es génial, Spanner. Je me sens plus léger qu'à l'arrivée.

- Merci. C'est assez amusant de se diversifier.

Ils continuèrent leur route, passant au travers des différents pièges placés un peu partout sur leur passage. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte finale qui les séparait d'Irie Shoichi. Le malade avec une sucette en bouche la fit voler en éclats. Il entra calmement dans la pièce, Spanner sur ses talons, et observa en silence le réservoir translucide d'où il apercevait ses amis inconscients. Il scruta le reste de la salle et vit l'homme tant recherché. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui le regardait en silence lui adressa un fin sourire.

- Irie Shoichi. Constata calmement Tsuna.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit tout aussi poliment le Millefiore. Je vois que tu es devenu ami avec Spanner.

Les yeux du châtain se rétrécirent et il desserra ses mains afin de réagir au plus vite si jamais un combat survenait. Le mécanicien blond sortit une sucette et la tendit au plus jeune qui l'accepta avec un large sourire. Il remplaça la sucrerie vide par la nouvelle. Irie claqua sa langue et sortit une télécommande de sa poche pour la montrer à son ennemi.

- Écoute-moi bien Vongola Decimo, fit le roux en fronçant ses sourcils devant tant de sang-froid. Si tu oses aller à l'encontre de mes ordres, je changerais l'air de leur prison en poison.

Tsuna pinça ses lèvres et quitta sa position pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en mordant sa sucette.

- Bien, sourit Irie. À présent, donne-moi ton anneau.

Byakuran bailla largement et s'étira tout en poussant un petit gémissement. Il contempla ensuite la carte que lui avait donnée Tsunomichi et fit une moue ennuyée. Non seulement ce clown avait osé insulter ses chers marshmallows chéris mais en plus il avait osé lui ordonner de presser l'assassinat de Tsunayoshi. Il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un clown sous-fifre comme lui. Le blanc soupira amèrement. De temps à autres, le jeune boss Millefiore regrettait l'époque où il pouvait tuer une personne sans craindre des répercussions.

- Aaah, le bon vieux temps, murmura le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son bureau.

Il coucha sa tête sur ses bras et observa ensuite l'écran de son ordinateur qui lui montrait ce qui se passait dans la base Melone. Ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun avait sauté dans un dilemme cornélien et cela le réjouit. Byakuran ouvrit un nouveau paquet de marshmallows tout en fredonnant gaiement. Il ordonna à ses secrétaires de le laisser seul afin de se préparer à voir la suite des actions de son humain favori.

L'adolescent Vongola ne répondit pas à l'ordre d'Irie face à lui et observa attentivement l'environnement. Il remarqua subitement une caméra cachée dans un fatras de câbles et sourit avec un air entendu. Le dépendant des sucettes-remède leva une main et la dirigea vers la caméra espion afin de la pétrifier avec les aptitudes de ses flammes, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Irie.

- Je veux bien, accorda le châtain avec un sourire. Mais je préférerais que mes gardiens soient éveillés. Question de savoir s'ils vont bien.

Le White Spell hocha la tête, voulant terminer cela au plus vite, et essuya rapidement un ruisselet de sueurs froides. Il appuya sur un des boutons de sa télécommande. Le sourire de Tsunayoshi s'élargit et devint carnassier. Dans la prison en plexiglas incassable, les gardiens Vongola émergèrent doucement quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait. Kyoya élargit les yeux en remarquant que l'herbivore se trouvait de l'autre côté de la paroi vêtu d'un uniforme vert qui n'était pas celui de leur école. Et ça l'agaçait. Depuis quand Sawada Tsunayoshi osait enfiler un autre uniforme devant lui? Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et remarqua avec un grognement qu'il n'avait plus son anneau. Le préfet sut qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire confiance à l'herbivore, placé à l'extérieur de la cage, et s'assit calmement contre une des parois tout en fusillant du regard les autres herbivores capturés avec lui. Il détestait toujours autant les foules.

- Reborn-san, votre café, murmura Fuuta en posant la tasse à côté du bébé.

Ce dernier hocha sa tête et garda ses yeux posés sur l'écran géant qui retransmettait tout ce qui se passait dans la base Melone. Mais qu'avait donc en tête Dame-Tsuna? Comment son élève allait-il faire pour libérer ses amis à présent?

Reborn souffla sur le liquide brûlant et sourit en sentant l'arôme particulier du café. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tsuna allait bien et le mécanicien des Millefiore qu'ils allaient faire entrer dans la famille Vongola s'était bien occupé de son élève. Il ne restait plus qu'à regarder ce que ferait le jeune boss qui avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Étrangement, ce jeune châtain continua de sourire. Il salua même très amicalement ses amis enfermés qui soupirèrent de soulagement en remarquant que celui-ci n'était pas mourant. Puis, le Juudaime détourna ses yeux vers Shoichi, tout en reprenant la parole.

- Tu veux donc mon anneau, susurra-t-il avec une voix assurée.

Byakuran était irrité, ses marshmallows étalés sur le canapé. Il voulait voir son Tsunayoshi à l'écran. Mais voilà qu'il avait détruit la seule caméra de la salle, la seule image qu'il voyait était noire. Énervé, il ramassa ses friandises et avala tout son paquet d'une traite. Il laisserait donc à Sho-chan le soin de s'en charger. Il se leva et quitta son bureau.

Les Cervello s'avancèrent, télécommande en main, menaçant d'injecter le poison au moindre faux mouvement. Celle qui n'avait pas la télécommande tendit sa main.

- Tsunayoshi-sama, votre anneau s'il-vous-plaît.

Le boss montra la main où était l'anneau, comme pour la narguer. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux. Il serra ensuite ses poings et le ramena à lui. Il releva sa tête et lança un sourire sarcastique.

- Et si je ne veux pas?

Mécontentes, les Cervello firent un pas de plus vers le châtain quand soudain, la pression augmenta dans la salle. Ses flammes s'allumèrent et prirent une dimension impressionnante. Les femmes aux cheveux roses étaient paralysées par la pression. Celle qui détenait la télécommande trembla et chercha à reprendre le contrôle de ses doigts pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Puis, deux tirs. Les gardiens coincés dans l'espace clos se retournèrent, stupéfaits, vers Irie, leur supposé ennemi, qui avait une arme en main. Il avait tiré sur ses deux subordonnées. Sans hésitation.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Tsuna, indifférent.

- Je préfère les endormir plutôt que de te voir les tuer, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna regarda un moment Shoichi avant de rappeler ses flammes. Dès que la pression disparue, le roux ne tint plus et s'écroula à terre, prêt à se faire dessus à tout instant.

- C-c'est bon… Je suis de vôtre côté maintenant.

- Hein!

Gokudera commença à lancer des insultes, indigné par l'attitude de cette mauviette de Millefiore. Celui-ci prit peur et trembla comme une feuille alors que le gardien de la tempête était toujours coincé dans l'espace clos. Shoichi se tordit de douleur au ventre et repoussa d'un coup de pied l'arme un peu trop proche de lui, comme si elle allait tirer sur n'importe qui toute seule.

- C-c'est vrai! J'ai toujours été de votre côté. Aie aie aie… Je déteste le rôle de méchant… Pourquoi moi?

Le Decimo Vongola observa cet…ennemi mi-amusé, mi-intrigué. C'était donc ça, le grand méchant à abattre? Spanner s'approcha d'Irie et l'aida à se relever.

- Shoichi a mal au ventre dès qu'il est nerveux. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Il dit la vérité.

Tsunayoshi retira son bâton de sucette complètement vide et le jeta par terre. Il avança jusqu'à la hauteur du roux qui tremblait de tout son être, prêt à repartir au sol. Il parla de façon la plus froide possible, histoire de rajouter une couche de frayeur au comédien. On aurait dit lui quand il était en mode dame-Tsuna.

- Libère mes amis.

- H-Hai!

Une fois tout le monde sorti, chacun voulut se défouler sur ce pauvre membre de White Spell mais le Juudaime les en empêcha.

- On le fera plus tard. Les explications d'abord.

- Hein? P-Plus tard? Je vais y passer quand même?

Tsuna sourit, amusé. Pour un «grand méchant», il était assez naïf. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de son côté à présent que ça lui donnait le droit de repartir sans séquelle. D'ailleurs, c'était justement parce qu'il était de son côté qu'il avait le droit de le punir. A la manière Vongola, bien sûr.

- Tu es vraiment un très mauvais comédien Irie. Dès que je me suis retrouvé dans ton champ de vision, tu t'étais mis à trembler et ta nervosité était telle qu'elle était palpable.

- Tsuna-nii!

Le jeune Sawada fut interrompu par Lambo qui courait en pleurant dans les bras. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle charge contre sa personne, Tsuna fut projeté en arrière en réceptionnant le petit garçon qui pleurait toute son angoisse dans les bras de son grand frère. Le grand frère s'installa plus confortablement au sol et caressa doucement les cheveux du petit bovin, le calmant un peu.

- Alors? demanda finalement Tsuna après un moment.

Irie soupira, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options, enleva ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer avec un pan de son T-shirt après avoir enlevé sa veste des Millefiore. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité à présent.

- Je suis responsable de votre venue dans le futur, révéla le roux en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez. Il y a de cela dix ans, j'ai reçu une lettre en provenance du futur, écrite par moi.

Tsuna sentit une personne s'asseoir derrière lui et sourit doucement lorsque des mains familières s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour saisir ses propres mains. Lambo ne réagit pas, sachant que son grand frère adoptif avait besoin de cette proximité avec le garçon effrayant. Takeshi s'assit à son tour, son sourire à nouveau imprimé sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi authentique que ceux qu'il affichait généralement. Gokudera vint se placer à ses côtés, une bonne cigarette au bec et son habituelle moue agacée collé au visage pendant que le Ryohei du futur gardait le silence. A côté, une Chrome attentive et une Lal encore un peu sonnée.

- Dans cette lettre, continua Shoichi lorsqu'il vit que la famille Vongola n'allait pas le tuer maintenant, je m'étais écrit plusieurs choses à faire. La première était de contacter un certain Byakuran qui vivait dans la demeure des Sawada, à Namimori.

Les yeux des jeunes se glacèrent à l'unisson à l'entente de ce nom maudit. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de plaindre son supérieur avant de se reprendre la parole.

- Ensuite, la lettre me demandait de voler le bazooka du jeune Lambo.

Tsunayoshi regarda l'enfant, qui était toujours sur ses genoux, rougir en gigotant nerveusement. Voilà pourquoi il lui arrivait de sentir une certaine nervosité émaner de ce petit corps.

- J'avais peur que tu te fâches si tu apprenais que je l'avais perdu, avoua le petit garçon, la tête basse.

Le châtain soupira et fit signe au Millefiore de continuer. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur tous les détails, sinon, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Ce qui était fait était fait. Inutile de s'attarder dessus.

Le plus important reste à venir, déclara Irie en déglutissant. Il était inscrit dans cette lettre que je devais envoyer les jeunes Vongola dans le futur et m'allier à Byakuran si je voulais que les Sawada vivent.

- Tch, grogna Gokudera en allumant son anneau avec un air menaçant. Pour mieux les tuer!

Le traître Millefiore poussa un petit cri effrayé. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Dame-Tsuna. Puis il toussota pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Byakuran, fit-il en plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux du boss, a un plan. Que savez-vous du projet Face?

Les adolescents sursautèrent et échangèrent des regards surpris tandis que Ryohei fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom revenait aujourd'hui? Et surtout, pourquoi le révéler aux enfants? En quoi cela les avanceraient-ils?

- Le projet Face a été avorté lorsque Sawada a tué tous les scientifiques qui y travaillaient, s'exclama le boxeur.

- Faux, contra Irie avec un air implacable.

Le malade se tendit à l'entente de ce projet. Ce cauchemar continuait encore dix ans plus tard? Perdu dans ses pensées cauchemardesques, l'adolescent sentit les doigts de son ami, Kyoya, caresser les siens avec des mouvements apaisants. Ce dernier avait toujours une expression impassible et regardait le scientifique des Millefiore avec ennui.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi n'a détruit qu'une des nombreuses bases qu'occupait du projet Face, corrigea le rouquin. Il y a certes eu un arrêt momentané mais les dirigeants sont encore en vie. Ils prévoient quelque chose d'atroce.

- Qu'a fait Byakuran dans ce projet? Demanda le châtain en un souffle.

Il commençait à comprendre ce que tout cela impliquait. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour les prochaines retrouvailles avec le jeune boss des Millefiore.

Byakuran contemplait toujours la photographie encadrée, représentant la maisonnée Sawada, et sourit en enlevant les taches de glace qui cachait le visage d'un petit châtain. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit brusquement et le jeune homme agrandit son sourire en brûlant la photographie avec ses flammes du Ciel.

- Byakuran-sama, annonça la Cervello avec une voix neutre. Irie-sama nous a trahis. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Le blanc fit une moue amusée et sortit un marshmallow de sa poche pour ensuite l'observer avec extase, accompagné de son habituel petit sourire. Ses yeux devinrent subitement glacés. La sucrerie fondit entre ses doigts suite à la chaleur extrême qu'ils dégageaient. Le sucre coula lentement, collant ses doigts, et dégagea une odeur enivrante et familière.

- Transférez la base Melone, déclara-t-il en jetant le marshmallow désormais immangeable.

Il préférait les marshmallow bien consistants, bien moelleux qui fondaient dans la bouche. Un petit marshmallow joueur. Quel gâchis. Il aurait du se contrôler un peu plus. Un des plus grands trésors de l'humanité venait de partir. Tsunayoshi était toujours en vie. Comment allait-il l'annoncer au clown?

- Et en quoi correspond exactement le projet Face? demanda Gokudera.

- C'est…

Soudain, la base se mit à trembler. Chacun s'accrocha comme il put à son voisin ou sur une quelconque surface à côté solidement fixé.

- Oh non! Byakuran va transférer la base! s'écria Irie apeuré.

- Quoi? C'est possible ça?

- Où je suis à l'extrême?

Il fallait bien sur qu'à ce moment là, le Ryohei du futur laissa place à son double du passé. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Shoichi du passé se décide à envoyer le dernier gardien maintenant?

Kyoya protégea Tsuna qui protégeait Lambo dans ses bras. Les autres gardiens se protégèrent mutuellement. Spanner s'occupait d'Irie. Soudain, les anneau Vongola scintillèrent et émirent une flamme intense d'une très grande pureté qui dura tout le temps du tremblement. Une fois que les secousses se calmèrent, les personnes impliquées relevèrent la tête et découvrirent qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour.

- Comment… commença Irie.

- Les anneaux. termina Tsuna.

En effet, dans un rond parfait autour des Vongola, le bâtiment était sauf. Même s'il était troublant de voir la terre tout autour et des câbles en suspension. Spanner profita de la confusion pour enfoncer une nouvelle sucette dans la bouche de Tsuna. Finalement, il y avait du bon dans le dernier échange Vongola.

Byakuran semblait endormi sur son canapé quand un intrus pénétra dans son bureau. Le Millefiore tout vêtu de blanc, même s'il l'avait senti, ne bougea pas. C'était encore cet enquiquineur qui venait régler ses comptes avec lui.

- Comment expliquez-vous cet échec, Byakuran?

L'ancien Gesso ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il fixa l'intrus d'un regard polaire. On ne le dérangeait ni quand il mangeait des marshmallow, ni quand il se reposait.

- Tsunomichi-kun. On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse? On frappe avant d'entrer.

- Je tacherais d'y penser la prochaine fois. Vous êtes convoqué chez Checker Face-sama de toute urgence. Nous vous soupçonnons de trahison.

Le Millefiore étouffa un rire non dissimulé et se redressa calmement. Il prit le temps de s'étirer correctement. Il reprit son masque souriant et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par le dérangeur de sieste.

- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre la politesse, Tsunomichi-kun.

Les jeunes mafieux avaient ramenés les deux mécaniciens dans leur base après confirmation qu'ils pouvaient intégrer la famille Vongola et quelques autres petites explications. Tsuna fut soulagé d'un poids en entrant dans le périmètre de sécurité. La pression exercée sur son corps s'évapora et il s'étira un bon coup. Enfin un peu de repos. Il en profita pour présenter Irie et Spanner à Gianini.

- Je vais enfin arrêter de manger des bonbons.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, dame-Tsuna?

- C'est pas vraiment ça mais c'est pesant d'en manger dès que je me sens un peu lourd.

- J'en ferai des plus allégés si tu veux.

Après avoir expliqué aux nouveaux arrivants, c'est-à-dire, Kyoya et Ryohei, que le Decimo devait être entouré de ses gardiens pour se sentir mieux, ceux-ci l'étouffaient presque. Tsuna essaya de leur expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi près, ses gardiens ne l'écoutèrent pas. Le malade soupira et abandonna. Ses gardiens étaient vraiment têtus. A présent, c'était l'heure du repos.

- Je ne comprends rien à l'extrême!

- Mais tête de gazon! Ça fait quatre fois qu'on te l'explique!

Un petit moment passa avec de nouvelle explication puis…

- Donc… En arrivant dans le futur, les nous du futur sont allés dans une boite blanche toute ronde. Byakuran qui voulait toujours prendre un bain et partager la chambre de Sawada, l'a trahi pour un projet sur la destruction du monde.

- Enfin tu comprends quelque chose. Soupira Gokudera.

- Et il ne veut plus prendre de bain avec Sawada? interrogea le boxeur.

- Mais prendre un bain ou pas n'est pas la question! Tête de gazon!

- Ahah~ Elle est très marrante ton explication, sempai.

- Vous avez attaqué une base en melon. Le type à lunette qui était un grand méchant s'est transformé en gentil en faisant dans son pantalon.

- J-Je ne l'ai pas fait dans mon pantalon… Essaya de se justifier Irie.

- Et maintenant, on doit arrêter Byakuran qui a rejoint Poker Face et détruire le projet fesse?

- C'est Checker Face, onii-san. Mais oui, en gros c'est ça.

- Pourquoi vous compliquez à l'extrême? S'écria Ryohei, les yeux embrasés. On doit juste ramener Byakuran sur le droit chemin et arrêter ce pro du poker!

Les gardiens soupirèrent. Spanner arriva et mit un bonbon dans la bouche de Tsuna qui commença à le sucer. Reborn entra dans la salle et sauta sur la table. Il sourit, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon à Tsuna.

- On a jugé le bonbon plus pratique qu'une sucette pour ton traitement quotidien.

- Mais j'ai tous mes gardiens…

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es immunisé contre les ondes. Tu y es plus sensible que moi.

Tsunayoshi soupira et continua à sucer sa petite boule de sucre. C'est là qu'il vit la tête de Reborn sourire encore plus. Ça allait mal finir. Pas besoin d'hyper intuition pour cela. Ça se voyait sur son visage démoniaque.

- A présent, pour compléter le traitement, qui va embrasser Tsuna?

Des yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la phrase, et encore plus quand les gardiens Vongola prêt à se sauter à la gorge pour avoir l'honneur de l'embrasser. L'amateur de sucrerie forcé se leva et s'enfuit de la salle, poursuivit par ses amis. Lambo, qui n'avait pas trop compris la situation, crut qu'ils jouaient à chat. Il se lança donc sur leur trace.

Lal Mirch avait enfin récupéré de ses blessures et quitta de sa chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune Decimo Vongola qui avait des larmes aux yeux tout en criant comme une fillette et en courant de toutes ses forces, afin d'échapper à ses gardiens qui le traquaient avec des sourires plus qu'inquiétants collé au visage.

N'écoutant que son instinct qui lui hurlait de sauver la vierge et l'orphelin, c'était étrange de penser ainsi de Sawada, l'ancienne Arcobaleno usa de multiples mouvements pour mettre à terre tous les adolescents et se tourna pour regarder comment allait Sawada. Après tout, il était très sensible aux ondes anti-Tri-Ni-Sette.

- Lal! s'exclama le châtain avec un large sourire. Comment vas-tu? Tu ne souffres plus? Tu prends des bonbons toi aussi?

La jeune femme grogna et remarqua ensuite que le gosse qui était le gardien de l'éclair du jeune Sawada s'approchait. Elle croisa les bras, ne ressentant aucun danger chez le bovin, et vit avec surprise l'afro sur patte se jeter sur la victime afin de l'embrasser.

- Merci, sourit le châtain en caressant les cheveux emmêlés de Lambo. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire, Lambo.

- Mais pourquoi? se plaignit l'enfant. Je veux aider Tsuna-nii !

Le jeune Bovino sentit subitement une aura meurtrière dans son dos. Il se retourna pour voir avec horreur le terrifiant garçon que Mukuro ne cessait d'appeler Alouette sortir ses tonfas enflammés. Il semblait prêt à faire le transformer en steak haché.

- Toute personne osant toucher l'herbivore sera mordue à mort, grogna Kyoya en se jetant sur l'enfant.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Tsuna le jeta dans les bras de Lal, qui avait assisté à tout cela sans réagir tant elle était surprise. Le châtain enlaça ensuite avec force son gardien du nuage.

- Kyoya, souffla doucement Tsunayoshi en plaquant sa joue contre le torse du garçon qui était plus grand que lui, il ne faisait que m'aider.

- Hn.

Le préfet du comité de discipline fit disparaître ses armes et prit la main du châtain pour l'entraîner à sa suite pendant que les autres adolescents rageaient de ne pas avoir été celui qui le guérirait d'un langoureux baiser.

- Ushishishi, rit un jeune homme blond tout en observant le corps inconscient qu'il avait découvert à l'entrée du manoir.

Une tête aux cheveux vert couronnée d'un ridicule chapeau de grenouille, deux fois plus grosse que sa tète, apparut à l'entrée. Le nouveau venu plissa ses lèvres après avoir aperçu le corps informe aux pieds du blond.

- Bel-sempai, marmonna le garçon aux cheveux verts. On n'arrête pas de vous le dire. Il ne faut pas ramener des cadavres à la maison. Lussuria-sempai va faire exploser le congélateur si ça continue…

- Ushishishi, rit le blond en envoyant une pluie de lames acérées vers l'apprenti. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie apporté ce paysan, grenouille.

- Ça fait mal, sempai, se plaignit l'autre avec une voix monocorde.

Le sujet de leur dispute bougea faiblement. Des yeux verts ennuyés se déposèrent sur le visage désormais à découvert de l'inconnu.

- Oh! s'étonna la dénommé grenouille.

Fran chercha une seconde un objet au sol. Une fois trouvée, il la ramassa. Il s'accroupit devant le corps presque inerte et le tâta avec un bout de bois. Mieux valait éviter tout contact directe avec la chose.

- Ce cadavre ressemble énormément à mon maître.

- Peut-être parce que c'est ce paysan, rétorqua Bel en riant avec agacement.

- Je vois, marmonna le vert en continuant à piquer son maître avec son bâton. Mais je croyais qu'il était au Japon pour ennuyer le Vongola…

- Ushishishishi, rit le Bel en secouant sa tête. Dans ce cas, renvoie-le au Vongola!

Le garçon au chapeau de grenouille se redressa, la mine toujours ennuyée, et épousseta son uniforme de la Varia tout en hochant sa tête avec détermination. Il utilisa son anneau de la Brume et les flammes indigo entourèrent l'inconscient jusqu'à le faire disparaître avec l'illusionniste apprenti. Bel contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu le maître du batracien et se remit à rire. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'au bout du monde, sur l'île nippone, un petit châtain allait recevoir la surprise de sa vie en voyant l'illusionniste apparaître.

- Byakuran, salua Checker Face en se servant un verre de vin.

- Face-chan, répondit joyeusement l'autre en s'asseyant devant l'homme.

- Il semblerait que tu nous aies trahis, murmura l'ombre.

Byakuran se contenta de sourire tout en mangeant tranquillement ses sucreries favorites.

- Je n'ai jamais fait cela, finit-il par dire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Sawada Tsunayoshi lorsque tu en avais l'occasion?

- Tsunayoshi a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, révéla le jeune homme en haussant ses épaules. Je veux le tuer lorsqu'il sera au courant de tout et qu'il réalisera à quel point il est faible face à moi.

Checker Face sourit et éclata de rire. Il fit signe à Byakuran de disposer. Il s'inclina légèrement et quitta la salle en se servant un autre marshmallow. Son sourire se fit plus froid et animal puis une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans ses yeux violets. Il ne trahirait jamais Checker Face. Parce que pour trahir quelqu'un, il fallait auparavant avoir juré sa loyauté à l'autre parti.

Finalement, mis à part Kyoya, tous les gardiens furent déçus de ne pas avoir pu embrasser le Juudaime. Ils firent donc un arrangement à l'amiable. Ils prendraient leur bain ensemble avec Tsuna. Celui-ci soupira et accepta, faisant éclater des cris de joies dans la base. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de bain tous ensembles. Et justement, cette base souterraine offrait un immense bassin capable de les accueillir. Fuuta et Reborn se joignirent aux festivités. Quand aux mécaniciens, occupés, ils iraient les prendre à part.

Tsuna soupira d'aise en entrant dans l'eau, rapidement suivit des autres gardiens. Lambo, lui, sauta direct dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. Hayato bondit immédiatement sur l'occasion pour se disputer avec le plus jeune, tandis que Takeshi riait. Ryohei encouragea les deux partis à l'extrême. Kyoya grogna dans son coin mais se rapprocha de son herbivore. Fuuta, plus calme, s'accapara l'autre côté de son grand frère. Ces agitations et ses bruits firent sourire Tsunayoshi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas ainsi reposés. Il fallait bien qu'il relâche toute cette pression de temps en temps. Sous l'eau, Hibari prit la main du jeune Sawada et commença à jouer avec. Le Bovino s'échappa de la prise de Gokudera et sauta sur son grand frère, qui en moins d'une seconde, tous ses gardiens furent agglutinés autour de lui.

- Vous savez… Le bain est grand… Tenta le boss.

- Ahah~ Tu te sens mieux Tsuna?

- Je me sentirai mieux quand chacun se sera écarté de moi si vous voulez bien. Nous sommes actuellement réunis sur un quart de la surface de ce bain. Ce n'est pas du gâchis?

- J-Je suis désolé, Juudaime!

Chacun s'écarta à contrecœur et occupa tout l'espace comme il pouvait. Alors que chacun ruminait de sombre pensée contre ceux qui avait réussi à conserver de bonne place, ils se reposèrent dans l'eau quand soudain, une brume apparut en plein milieu du bassin, faisant sursauter les Vongola.

Au milieu du grand bain arriva un jeune adolescent aux cheveux vert et aux muscles faciaux figés couronné d'une tête de grenouille en guise de chapeau ainsi qu'un…cadavre, la tête dans l'eau comme s'il s'était noyé.

- T-teme! T'es qui pour oser entrer dans le bain du Juudaime? Nous seuls avons le droit de le prendre avec lui!

- Gokudera-kun, je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement la question à poser.

- Ah. Shisho. Je crois qu'on a trouvé le Decimo.

- …

- Oh. C'est vrai. Me présenter. Déclara l'intrus batracien en frappant son poing sur sa paume. Je m'appelle Fran. Gardien de la brume de la Varia. Et mon maitre ici présent se nomme Rokudo Mukuro.

- M-Mukuro!

Tsuna se précipita pour relever Mukuro qui était à un doigt de se noyer pour de bon. Les autres gardiens réagirent vite et transportèrent l'ananas en mauvais état à l'infirmerie. Fran resta stoïque à tout ce qui se passait et attendit, jusqu'à se qu'il tape son poing dans sa paume pour montrer qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- C'est vrai. Shisho est blessé. dit Fran de sa voix monocorde habituelle.

- C'est trop tard!

Le Decimo sortit du bain et demanda au disciple de son ami d'enfance à le suivre. Une fois changée, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il apporta des vêtements aux gardiens qui se promenaient toujours en serviette et demanda l'état du nouvel arrivant.

- Il va assez mal. Blessure grave et noyade, ça fait pas bon ménage.

Le châtain soupira et regarda le jeune Fran qui ne semblait pas plus préoccupé de cela par l'état de son maître. Celui-ci vit le regard du Decimo Vongola.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un ananas ne meurt pas aussi facilement.

Tsuna allait répliquer quelque chose quand Gianini arriva pour les prévenir d'un message vidéo de la part de la Varia. Le batracien sortit de la pièce. Le chef de tous ces hommes sentit que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe de Mukuro avant de suivre le plus jeune et Gianini. Ils furent vite rejoins par les gardiens.

Lal Mirch était déjà installée et d'un regard leur demanda de s'installer vite fait. Gianini alluma la vidéo et le premier qui apparut à l'écran fut…

- Voooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii!

Puis, lorsqu'on eut diminué le son, le hurlement de Squalo fut brusquement interrompu par un verre qui heurta la tête de l'épéiste.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, grogna le Xanxus du futur en fusillant du regard le châtain.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas et attendit la suite.

- Je vois que tu es aussi faiblard que d'habitude, déchet.

- VOOOIII! Hurla alors Squalo en se tournant vers son supérieur. Sois honnête et dis-lui qu'il t'a manqué, abruti de Boss!

Le gardien de la pluie des Varia fut fusillé par le cicatrisé qui reporta son attention sur le déchet faiblard qui assista à leurs actions sans un mot.

- Tch, déchet, continua Xanxus comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Tu as dix jours pour t'améliorer.

Sur ce, la vidéoconférence fut brisée et Tsuna sourit en comprenant ce que venait de lui dire son ancien ennemi.

- Fran, interpella le châtain en se tournant vers l'apprenti illusionniste. Je suppose que tu vas rester avec nous en attendant le réveil de Mukuro.

Le garçon au chapeau de grenouille haussa ses épaules et répondit en se curant le nez.

- Je m'en fiche un peu… Mais j'aimerais bien me moquer de Shisho lorsqu'on a le même âge…

Le Decimo sourit et fit signe à l'adolescent qu'il pouvait aller se reposer. Il se rendit ensuite compte que ses gardiens étaient tous en état de choc à ses côtés et il les regarda avec curiosité.

- Dix jours pour s'entraîner à l'extrême! beugla soudainement Ryohei.

- Exact, confirma Irie qui apparut dans la salle, une boîte en carton dans les bras. Et j'ai quelque chose pour vous aider.

Le jeune Sawada garda le silence et s'appuya contre le mur en toussotant faiblement. Un bonbon lui fut aussitôt tendu et il remercia à mi-voix Fuuta. Ce dernier lui sourit aussitôt gentiment et lui serra brièvement la main avant de la lâcher car il avait croisé le regard assassin du gardien des nuages. Pendant ce temps, Shoichi ouvrit son paquet pour en révéler le contenu.

- Des boîtes-armes, annonça Gokudera avec un ton neutre.

- Ce ne sont pas des boîtes courantes, corrigea le roux à lunette d'un large sourire. Mais des boîte-armes Vongola que le Sawada de ce temps-ci a créé pour vous.

Tsuna se pencha pour mieux voir les boîtes et sourit en remarquant une boîte orange. Il allait enfin en avoir une à lui. L'adolescent la saisit et sursauta en sentant celle-ci tressauter dans sa paume.

- Il doit être content que tu sois en vie, expliqua Irie avec un petit sourire gêné.

Le malade hocha la tête et rangea sa boîte-arme dans la poche de son sweater. Il prit ensuite celle de la brume pour la tendre à Chrome qui l'accepta avec timidité. Puis le châtain abrégea la réunion afin d'aller retrouver Mukuro, toujours à l'infirmerie, inconscient.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je continue sur ma lancée! Et on n'oublie pas **Ann O'Neem** sans qui il n'y aurait pas d'histoire~

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 13**

Avant de commencer l'entrainement, Reborn força les gardiens à se reposer. Il était bien sûr important de s'entrainer, mais encore plus de se reposer. On ne partait pas en guerre avec des cernes sous les yeux. Il fallait régénérer les forces. Chrome resta au chevet de Mukuro, le temps qu'il récupère, tandis que Fran s'amusait à faire des tours au petit Lambo qui finissait en général en larmes ou dans les bras de Tsuna. Le bovin n'étant pas aussi amusant, le batracien se rabattit sur les autres gardiens. Résultat, au lieu de reprendre des forces avec un repos bien mérité, ces hommes en dépensaient encore plus en poursuivant Fran à travers toute la base. Le boss sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là, curieux quand de voir l'origine du bruit et dut éviter de justesse l'accident de couloir causé par Fran. Le comble de la plaisanterie, ce que jamais personne n'avait osé faire, fut lorsque le Varia s'en prit au café de Reborn. Là, il fallut user de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour le stopper. C'est là que Chrome sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle fut bousculée dans le couloir par l'adolescent en fuite qui lui avait foncé dessus.

- Chrome, menaça Reborn, donne-moi ce gamin. On ne touche pas au café d'un hitman.

La jeune femme vit l'aura noire entourer Reborn et ses gardiens. Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit Fran qui lui lança un petit regard innocent.

- Chrome-nee-san. Aide-moi.

Les joues de la femme ananas rougirent un peu. Tsuna arriva derrière et ne pu s'approcher plus de la scène à cause de l'aura meurtrière qui formait une puissante barrière. Il ne put que conseiller de loin.

- C-Chrome-chan…

- Boss.

- Je pense que si c'est toi qui punis Fran, les gars devraient se calmer. Oui. C'est ça. C'est à toi de le faire. Après tout, tu es la personne la plus proche de Mukuro.

- Boss…

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Chrome-chan

L'illusionniste à l'œil caché se sentit honorée, investie d'une grande mission. Le boss lui demandait de punir un jeune garçon turbulent. Mais cela lui fit sentir une certaine pression. Si la punition ne reflétait pas la colère des gardiens, cela allait mal se finir. Elle inspira profondément. Elle se releva et obligea Fran à rester à genoux par terre.

- Fran. J-je sais que tu es l'apprenti de Mukuro-sama mais… mais ce n'est pas bien de faire des bêtises.

- Hai. Répondit Fran, indifférent.

- J-Je vais devoir te punir.

Chrome respira un grand coup et…donna une pichenette à la grenouille.

- Ittai desu, Chrome-nee-san. Exprima Fran, d'un ton monocorde.

L'adolescente respira, soulagée. Elle avait finit sa grande mission. Elle releva la tête vers les gardiens qui, semble-t-il, avait la colère qui montait encore d'un cran. Tsuna soupira et réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au fauteur de trouble.

- Chrome-chan, peut-être que quand Ken voulait être méchant avec toi, il te faisait une petite pichenette, mais ça, c'est parce que tu es une fille.

- Boss…

- Quand c'est avec un garçon, tu fais ça.

Le châtain arma son poing et frappa sans ménagement le sommet de la tête de la grenouille. Fran se tint le sommet du crane et se tordit au sol sous la douleur.

- Compris, Chrome-chan?

- H-Hai, boss.

L'apprenti illusionniste se redressa, toujours à genoux face à ses bourreaux, et Chrome ferma les yeux en frappant Fran qui redescendit embrasser le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux voulant vérifier l'état du disciple quand elle entendit les gardiens laisser tomber. Si le Juudaime pensait qu'un coup sur la tête suffisait, alors ça suffisait. Après tout, il ne fallait pas être trop dur avec les enfants. La grenouille se releva à nouveau sur ses genoux, puis fixa la sosie de son maître adolescent, toujours indifférent.

- Ittai desu, Chrome-nee-san.

- Fran, ç-ça va aller?

La jeune Dokuro aida le français à se relever et le mena à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier l'état de cette tête qui avait reçu deux coups successif, quand soudain, Fran courut dans les couloirs, dépassant les gardiens à une vitesse phénoménale. Chrome criait à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Fran! Je dois enlever ton chapeau pour que je puisse voir ta bosse!

Les gardiens du Decimo Vongola se regardèrent tour à tour puis un sourire machiavélique apparut sur leurs lèvres. Ils tenaient leur vengeance. Mission: retirer son chapeau à Fran!

Reborn rabattit le rebord de son fedora sur ses yeux et son sourire grandissait à vue d'œil. Une certaine grenouille qui aimait jouer allait souffrir. Le bébé se mit à rire sombrement et sauta sur l'épaule de Tsuna, qui se contenta de soupirer doucement, comprenant ce que son tuteur avait en tête.

- Si j'étais toi, murmura le châtain, je laisserais ce gamin tranquille.

- Tu es plus jeune que lui, rétorqua calmement le bébé.

- Techniquement, je suis son aîné, répondit Tsuna en souriant. Maintenant, dis-moi, qui vas-tu entraîner?

- J'ai envie de voir ta boîte-arme, confia Reborn en s'installant confortablement sur l'épaule du jeune.

Le Decimo hocha la tête et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour caresser sa boîte orange qui frémissait. Il resserra ses doigts autour du récipient et soupira doucement.

- Je croyais qu'on devait se reposer, fit-il à voix basse.

- Me fais pas rire, dame-Tsuna, répondit le petit assassin moqueur. Je te connais. De plus, tu n'as fait que dormir depuis que nous sommes arrivés. N'as-tu pas envie de bouger?

Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent en un sourire avide et il acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle, laissant les autres à d'autres occupations plus…amusantes.

Kyoya contempla le mur de la chambre qu'un Kusakabe bien plus âgé que d'habitude lui avait présentée comme étant la sienne. L'adolescent examina le large lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et remarqua distraitement qu'il y avait deux coussins. Il s'avança afin d'ouvrir une des armoires qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Dans le côté droit, il vit plein de costumes noirs, sans doute à son lui du futur, mais ce qui se trouvait à gauche lui fronça les sourcils. Des vêtements un peu plus amples et quelques tailles plus petites que ceux du côté droit. Le préfet du comité de Namimori ferma la porte de l'armoire et souffla en fermant ses yeux. Ainsi donc, dans le futur, il dormait avec une autre personne, un homme vu les vêtements, et plus petite que lui.

L'adolescent quitta l'observation de ses affaires personnelles et alla se coucher sur le lit, après avoir enfilé l'un de ses fameux yutaka noirs trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la penderie. Il enfonça son visage dans un des coussins qui couronnait la couche et grogna en reconnaissant l'odeur qui en émanait. Hibari retira son visage de l'oreiller et remarqua alors une photographie posée sur la table de chevet du lit, à l'envers. Il tendit la main et la retourna pour regarder avec surprise le visage de son alter-ego plus âgé qui enlaçait un châtain qui lui était très familier. Il distingua ensuite une phrase écrite à la main au verso de la photo. Il rapprocha l'image de ses yeux afin d'essayer de déchiffrer l'inscription. Une fois lue, le carnivore lâcha le cliché. Il se redressa et jaillit hors de la pièce. Il devait à tout prix discuter avec un certain herbivore.

Mukuro gémit et tenta de se lever pour boire un verre d'eau. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était desséchée, en feu. Heureusement, de l'eau fut apportée à ses lèvres parcheminées. Il la but avidement, s'étranglant dans sa hâte. Une fois la conscience de nouveau lucide, l'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux vairons et regarda le visage qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Nagi, murmura Mukuro.

- Hai, Mukuro-sama, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire ému.

L'alité leva faiblement une main et la posa sur celle de sa protégée.

- Va chercher Tsunayoshi, déclara l'illusionniste avec une voix hachée, je dois lui parler.

Chrome acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement pendant que Mukuro passa une main sur son visage, ses traits se contractant alors qu'il essayait de refouler les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il devait à tout prix avertir le Decimo des plans de Byakuran.

Sirotant son verre de vin, Checker Face examina attentivement les différentes cartes qui se trouvaient sur sa table. Le Roi était désormais dans la gueule du loup, il ne restait plus qu'à le cueillir comme il se devait.

Byakuran pianota sur son ordinateur quand il entendit des pas légers dans son dos.

- Uni-chan, sourit-il sans se retourner.

- Byakuran, fit calmement l'autre chef Millefiore. Je suis venue voir si tu respectais les accords de notre contrat.

Le jeune homme cessa de sourire et appuya sur la touche entrée de l'ordinateur pour ensuite faire tourner sa chaise. Il regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

Tsuna appela l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement quand une illusionniste l'interpella. Le Vongola châtain se retourna et fit face à une Chrome essoufflée. Oubliant toute timidité, elle prit le bras du boss et commença à le traîner avec elle.

- Boss, venez vite.

- C-Chrome-chan!

- Herbivore.

Les deux herbivores se retournèrent pour trouver dans l'autre couloir Hibari arriver.

- Nous devons parler.

- K-

- Juudaime!

Dans un autre couloir adjacent, Gokudera courait toujours après Fran, suivit de Ryohei, Yamamoto et Lambo. Tout le monde se réunit près du Sawada. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour de la base? Tsunayoshi était tiré de trois côtés différent. Et il n'avait que deux bras!

- Boss!

- Herbivore

- Juudaime!

- STOP!

Tout le monde se calma instantanément. Le temps de reprendre son souffle et les revoilà repartit.

- Chacun un par un.

- Juudaime! Vous devez punir Fran plus sévèrement!

Tsuna soupira. Un mal de crâne commençant à se former. Il sortit de sa poche un bonbon et le mit dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui tout ça.

- Écoute Fran. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Arrête de balancer tes illusions n'importe où n'importe quand et joue _NORMALEMENT_ avec Lambo. Suivant.

- Herbivore. Ça concerne notre relation future.

- On verra ça plus tard. Suivante.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Kyoya qui n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte. De quel droit ce herbivore osait…

- Boss. Mukuro-sama voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. Ça avait l'air très important.

- Si c'est encore pour demander un bain...

- Boss, coupa Chrome sérieuse. Ça a vraiment l'air important.

Le Juudaime la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle soutenait son regard. C'était rare.

- D'accord, on y va Chrome. Les autres, on réglera ça plus tard. Soyez sage.

Le plus sensible aux ondes Trinisette suivit la borgne, qui, ne supportant pas la marche, se mit à courir en maintenant fermement sa prise sur le bras de son boss. Une fois arrivée dans l'infirmerie, Tsuna s'assit près de Mukuro, loin d'être au top de sa forme. Reborn sauta de l'épaule de son élève et sortit tranquillement de la pièce. Chrome s'inclina et partit également.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important?

- Ça concerne Byakuran.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il prit une mine sérieuse.

- Vas-y. Parle.

Dans le couloir, Fran était resté assis par terre tandis que les autres l'avaient déserté. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il jouait dans son petit coin avec une petite illusion. Lambo qui, au début, avait peur, s'approcha pour voir les petits tours du farceur. Il finit par s'asseoir devant, fasciné, à regarder les illusions danser et faire des pitreries.

Chrome s'avança et rencontra Kyoya sur le chemin qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta un pas après l'avoir croisé et voulu parler mais n'osait pas. En l'entendant, le carnivore se retourna.

- Herbivore.

- H-Hibari-san...

- …

- Je… C-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! M-Mukuro-sama a… Il a vraiment quelque chose de très très important à dire au boss.

- Hn.

Puis l'accro de discipline continua son chemin tandis que la jeune protégée de l'ananas reprit son souffle. Parler avec cet homme était vraiment une épreuve pour son cœur. Au carrefour d'un des couloirs de la base, elle vit Fran jouer tout seul, bientôt rejoint par un Lambo fasciné. Elle sourit et les rejoint. La grenouille était juste un peu joueur qui cherchait un compagnon de jeu. Elle leur proposa d'aller en salle d'entraînement afin de faire des choses plus impressionnante.

- Ça m'étonne de toi, Chrome-nee-chan.

- A-ah bon?

- Mais… Je veux bien jouer avec toi.

Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur et la sonnerie familière eut tinté, ils montèrent à l'intérieur.

- Fran. Désolé pour le coup sur la tête. S'excusa la jeune fille

- Bah, Bel-sempai fait bien pire.

Kyoya arriva devant l'infirmerie et allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un faire tomber une chaise. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour voir Tsuna, debout. C'était lui qui avait fait tomber la chaise. Il était livide et choqué.

- Quoi? C'est pas vrai!

- Kufufu~ Tu crois que je peux plaisanter dans mon état?

Hibari arriva juste à temps pour servir d'appui à l'herbivore chancelant qui aurait pu trébucher sur sa chaise tombée un peu plus tôt. Il regarda à la suite le petit animal puis l'ananas, attendant une réponse à sa question muette. Le fruit à pique soupira et ferma ses yeux.

- Je suis apparu lorsque ma version du futur combattait Byakuran. Après s'être fait un réel plaisir en me battant à plates coutures, je tiens à préciser que c'est parce que je n'étais absolument pas préparé, expliqua l'illusionniste en gardant ses traits impassibles, il m'a révélé ses plans pour que je te les explique, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Quels plans? Demanda simplement Kyoya en gardant le châtain contre son torse.

- Byakuran ne trahira jamais Tsunayoshi-kun, annonça Mukuro. Sa fidélité lui est absolue et rien ne la brisera. Il travaille dans le projet Face pour une seule raison.

Tsunayoshi posa sa main sur celle de l'illusionniste tandis que son gardien du nuage prit l'autre. Le châtain soupira et compléta à voix basse ce que le garçon aux yeux vairons allait dire.

- Je lui ai demandé de le faire.

- Tu le savais déjà, réalisa calmement Mukuro.

Le Juudaime acquiesça et ignora délibérément les doigts qui le serraient presque douloureusement. Il comprenait que ses gardiens soient blessés qu'il leur ait caché la vérité.

- Quand l'as-tu su? Demanda l'illusionniste.

- Depuis toujours, dit simplement le châtain. Je n'ai jamais douté de Byakuran.

- Kufufu~, ta naïveté causera ta chute, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Et vous serez là pour me rattraper, répondit le garçon avec un doux sourire.

Le préfet ignora toutes les questions que les récentes révélations avaient soulevées dans son esprit et il enlaça presque possessivement le corps du châtain.

- Donc, que devons-nous faire? Demanda l'adolescent à la coupe ananas.

Tsuna élargit son sourire et s'assit sur un tabouret, oubliant la chaise au sol, tout en gardant les mains de ses gardiens dans les siennes. Puis, il leur révéla son plan.

Byakuran contempla le visage réjouit de la jeune Uni et ils hochèrent la tête, synchrones. Le second boss des Millefiore observa sa tasse de thé et leva ensuite ses yeux vers le jeune homme aux yeux violets qui la regardait en souriant.

- Si je bois ce thé, tu auras le contrôle absolu sur mon corps? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ça, confirma joyeusement Byakuran. Je pourrais te faire commettre les pires atrocités!

L'Arcobaleno du ciel soupira et saisit la tasse avec une main assurée. Elle sortit ensuite un marshmallow d'un paquet qui se trouvait devant elle et le mit dans son thé.

- Et avec ça, murmura-t-elle avant de boire son thé. Je saurais récupérer mon corps quand je le veux.

Byakuran hocha la tête, son sourire évanoui. L'enfant but sans hésitation le breuvage drogué et lâcha soudainement la tasse qui s'écrasa au sol, déversant tout son contenu.

- Bien… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de ma poupée?

Lorsque Tsuna sortit de l'infirmerie, il fut accueilli par ses gardiens ainsi que par Reborn et Fran.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le châtain avec curiosité.

- Ils veulent finir le bain, dame-Tsuna, expliqua le bébé en souriant avec un air entendu.

- J'ai entendu dire que les bains en compagnie du Décimo étaient plutôt chauds, ajouta Fran avec une expression désintéressée.

- Prendre un bain avec Tsuna-nii est classé numéro un dans le ranking des choses que les mafieux veulent faire avant de mourir, compléta Fuuta en souriant largement.

- Je, murmura l'adolescent en question, vois.

Il remarqua ensuite l'aura meurtrière qu'émettaient Hibari et Mukuro et soupira.

- Nous le ferons lorsque tout le monde sera rétabli, annonça le Juudaime avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Ainsi, personne ne pourra se plaindre.

Un rire étrange et familier résonna dans le dos du châtain et une main se posa sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Et qui est donc en rétablissement, Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura la voix sensuelle de Mukuro dans son oreille.

L'adolescent leva ses yeux au ciel et accepta en un grognement. N'était-il pas à l'agonie, quelques secondes plus tôt?

- Bien, on y va.

Les autres poussèrent des hourras de victoire. C'était partit pour un deuxième bain. Après tout, la course-poursuite les avait fait suer pas mal.

Et une nouvelle bain party démarra. Pauvre Chrome qui ne pouvait pas en profiter. A moins que tout le monde se mette en maillot de bain, mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger avec ça. Mais la principale raison de sa discrétion sur ce sujet, c'était qu'elle aurait trop honte de se monter dans une telle tenue devant tous ces hommes. Et puis, cela ne l'empêchait pas non plus d'aller faire sa toilette dans le bain d'à côté. Elle avait le grand bassin pour elle seule. Elle n'eut donc pas à craindre un quelconque regard extérieur sur elle et put s'y relaxer à fond. Ses joues prirent des couleurs dues au bien-être d'être plongée dans cette eau chaude. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruissement de l'eau, des éclaboussures…le chahut habituel était réconfortant, rassurant. Elle pouvait entendre chaque cri du bassin d'à côté. Elle rit un peu, participant elle aussi à cette euphorie, et continua d'écouter la vie qui battait son plein à quelque mètre d'elle.

- Kufufu~ Laisse moi te frotter le dos.

- Herbivore.

- Bwouahahahah! Lambo-san sait se laver tout seul! Mais, Lambo commença à pleurer, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour laver mes cheveux! Tsuna-nii!

- Oh. Shisho est toujours aussi pervers, même dix ans auparavant. Remarqua Fran.

- Oya? Qui appelles-tu Shisho? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir reconnu comme tel.

- C'est l'âge qui vous a fait accepter ce statut, Shisho.

- Je préfère avoir quelqu'un de mignon comme élève, hein, Tsunayoshi? Je peux t'apprendre plein de chose.

- Bel-sempai me qualifie souvent de mignon, argumenta la grenouille.

- Tch, ça s'est parce que ce faux prince est un fou.

- Fran, tu prends ton bain à l'extrême! Je savais pas qu'il y avait des bonnets de bain à l'extrême comme le tien!

- Ahah! Tu dois l'adorer ton chapeau pour le prendre avec toi dans le bain ! ria Yamamoto.

- Ou alors t'as quelque chose à cacher!

Les gardiens de la pluie, de la tempête et du soleil se jetèrent sur Fran pour essayer de retirer le chapeau, mais le jeune français s'évanouit en brume et atterrit d'un bout à l'autre du bain.

- Bel-sempai m'a défendu de l'enlever.

- Kufufu~ Et si ton maître te le demande?

- Désolé, mais vous avez affirmé que vous n'étiez pas mon maître, rétorqua Fran. Shisho s'est laissé pousser les cheveux en plus de sa coupe ananas.

Tsuna termina de laver les dos de Hibari et Mukuro, puis lava les cheveux de Lambo avant de plonger à son tour dans l'eau pour s'y relaxer. Même si au début c'était relaxant d'avoir autant d'animation, ça devenait vite pesant. Il soupira et les observa, un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, ils s'amusaient et se détendaient.

Pendant ce temps là, la Varia croulait sous des tonnes de paperasse et Squalo en avait marre. Il n'avait pas signé avec la Varia pour s'occuper des papiers mais pour assassiner. Depuis que la base Melone avait été détruite, nombre de rapport arrivèrent chez eux.

- Voooooooiiiiiiii! C'est pas un secrétariat ici!

- Déchet. Détruis-moi tout ça avait que je les crame à coup de pistolet.

- Boss de mes deux! La dernière fois que t'as cramé du papier, on a faillit tous y passer parce que le château était en feu! Voooooiiiii!

- Ushishishi, tu feras une bonne secrétaire, Squalo.

- Bel! C'est pas parce que Fran est parti que tu dois rien foutre ici!

- Squ-chan! T'énerver comme ça comme ça ne fera que rajouter des rides.

- Voooooooooiiiiiii! J'en ai marre! Tous les rapports disent la même chose!

- Ushishishi, et quoi?

- Des gamins prennent les armes et massacrent un grand nombre de leur clan avant de se suicider dans la salle de bain. Enfin, ceux qui le peuvent s'ils ne sont pas criblé de balle avant. Voooooooooiiiiiii!

- Déchet.

- Je sais! continua de crier le requin. Le projet Face a subi une grande révolution depuis dix ans. Vooooooooiiiiii!

Après l'épisode du bain, le Decimo se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de le partager avec ses amis un peu trop affectueux. Le jeune Vongola décida qu'il était temps qu'ils reprennent leurs entraînements. Le châtain alla donc dans la salle d'entraînement qui lui était réservée après avoir congédié tout le monde puis sortit sa boîte-arme pour l'observer attentivement. Ses yeux bruns passèrent en revue le moindre détail et il souffla doucement. Allez bien savoir pourquoi, le châtain craignait un peu ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dedans. Il se mit à prier un dieu. N'importe lequel! Le premier qui passait dans le coin. Pitié, tous sauf des armes douteuses qui donneraient à ses amis des occasions de le charrier avec des insinuations perverses ! Il en avait assez avec les «tes mains mettent mon corps en feu~» de Mukuro et Byakuran.

Tsuna hésitait grandement à ouvrir sa boîte-arme. Cependant, un coup de pied donné par son adorable tuteur lui remit les idées en place et l'adolescent finit par allumer son anneau pour déverrouiller l'objet de ses inquiétudes. Une grande gerbe de flammes du ciel sortie de la boîte désormais ouverte et un rugissement fit trembler les murs.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro, fort occupé à écouter tout ce qu'il avait raté des aventures de Tsunayoshi dans le futur de la bouche de sa Nagi, sentit une vibration sous ses pieds et se leva aussitôt.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il sortit de la chambre avec sa protégée sur ses talons et ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'alouette, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et ses tonfas enflammés aux mains.

- Où est l'herbivore? grogna le japonais en rétrécissant ses pupilles lorsqu'il croisa le regard vairon du fruit.

Mukuro se contenta de pointer le sol du doigt. Ils se remirent tous en marche, accélérant le pas. En chemin, les autres gardiens du châtain se rajoutèrent et ils finirent par être une véritable foule, au grand malheur de Kyoya, aux portes de la salle d'entraînement qu'occupait la source de leur déplacement.

- Oya! s'exclama le grand illusionniste en arquant un fin sourcil. J'étais certain qu'il y avait une porte ici. Enfin, j'imaginais qu'il y en avait une ici. Je dis ça, je dis rien, vu que je viens d'arriver.

Et il y en avait eu une. Du moins, il y en avait une avant qu'une certaine personne enflammée ne l'ait pétrifiée pour la détruire avec ses flammes. Les adolescents se frayèrent un passage à travers les restes de cette pauvre porte et restèrent bouche bée en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Tsuna. Et sa boîte-arme.

Byakuran sourit doucement et appuya sur quelques touches de son ordinateur afin d'envoyer le dossier qu'il venait de créer à un certain châtain. Puis, le jeune homme se tourna vers la fille assise à ses côtés avec une expression vide.

- Plus que cinq jours, murmura-t-il en prenant un paquet de marshmallows.

Il tournoya sur sa chaise et attrapa un marshmallow au vol. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille et l'enfonça dans sa bouche entrouverte.

- Tsunomichi, fit la voix suave de Checker Face.

- Hai, Checker Face-sama? répondit aussitôt son homme de main.

- Prépare la phase suivant du projet, murmura son supérieur en enlevant son masque pour se frotter les yeux. J'ai hâte de voir comment le jeune Tsunayoshi va réagir à celle-ci.

- Hai, déclara Tsunomichi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

L'homme sortit de la pièce et s'empressa d'aller dans une salle adjacente. Il prit le combiné d'un téléphone et pianota quelques chiffres pour ensuite attendre que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Quoi? marmonna la voix rauque d'un vieil homme.

- On passe à la phase finale, youhou~ s'exclama Tsunomichi avec une voix faussement réjouie. Et n'oubliez pas d'encoder les victimes~

Son correspondant grogna son assentiment et raccrocha violemment. L'homme de main de Checker Face raccrocha le combiné et sourit largement. Byakuran n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Les gardiens restèrent bouche bée devant le monstre qui attaquait Tsuna. Celui-ci repoussait avec force l'animal pour ne pas se faire dévorer.

- Juudaime!

- Tsuna!

Le possesseur de l'attribut du ciel ne les entendit pas, trop occupé à rester en vie.

- Ah. Je ne me souvenais pas que la boite du Decimo fût aussi grande, dit Fran.

Takeshi ouvrit sa boite et envoya une décharge grande de flamme de pluie dans l'espoir d'apaiser le monstre avec son hirondelle. Les autres gardiens capable d'ouvrir leur boite en firent de même et réussir après un bon moment à délivrer leur boss qui tomba au sol, essoufflé. Fuuta aida son Tsuna-nii à se relever et lui enfonça un bonbon dans la bouche qui observa l'animal en face de lui. Il était monstrueux. Il était grand. Il était fort et puissant. De là où il était, il contempla son animal combattre ceux de ses gardiens. Sa boite était effrayante. C'était un réel contraste comparé au sentiment de joie qu'il avait pensé percevoir en la prenant dans ses mains. Puis, il pensa qu'il avait eu raison de craindre ce qui était à l'intérieur. Il entendit soudain un rugissement assourdissant. Si les autres Vongola le percevaient comme une menace à éradiquer, le propriétaire de la boite, lui, ressentit un pincement au cœur, et ce n'était pas du à son manque de bonbon puisqu'il en avait un dans la bouche. Soudain, la solution lui parut comme une évidence. Il se dégagea de son cher petit frère et s'approcha de la bête.

- Juudaime! Restez en arrière, s'il...

Le boss le fit taire d'un mouvement et continua d'avancer sous les regards inquiets de ses gardiens. Il fit face à la bête qui se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Hors de question de fuir. Au contraire, il l'accueillit les bras grand ouvert. Tsuna ne résista pas et fut projeté contre le mur. Il eut le souffle coupé mais ne lâcha toujours pas la prise. Il enflamma son front et le transféra dans ses mains afin de diffuser une flamme douce et apaisante.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

L'animal se calma petit à petit et un immense flash de lumière aveugla l'assistance. Dès qu'elle fut éteinte, les jeunes Vongola ouvrirent les yeux pour voir un adorable petit lionceau dans les bras de son maître qui le caressait tendrement tout en murmurant des «désolé».

Pendant ce temps, chez la Varia, Squalo avait arrêté de lire les rapports et commençait à les détruire à l'aide de sa précieuse déchiqueteuse. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Non. On le prenait vraiment pour une secrétaire coincée dans son bureau. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. D'ailleurs, le revoilà qui résonnait à nouveau.

- Vooooooooooooooooooooooiiiii ! Quoi encore?

Les autres membres de la Varia commençait à en avoir marre de l'entendre crier à tout bout de champ. D'ailleurs, qui était l'idiot qui lui avait demandé de prendre les appels téléphoniques? Entre un boss inutile qui ne disait que «déchet», un prince au rire irritant et un travesti qui draguait à tout bout de champ, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Levi était, directement, hors course avec ses «boss» à tout bout de champ. Le plus à même à répondre était donc le requin.

- Comment ça la flûte de Hamelin?

Xanxus leva un sourcil à l'entente d'un conte pour enfant. Qui était le farceur qui osait déranger la Varia?

- Et les bonbons? C'est pas pour que tu les bouffes! C'est pour les gosses contaminés! Crétin!

Bel arrêta de lancer ses couteaux sur la cible des fléchettes. Il en avait marre et voulait retrouver sa grenouille au plus vite. C'était tellement plus amusant de viser une cible mouvante. Quoique… le batracien ne bougeait pas énormément non plus. Mais c'était plus amusant quand même.

- Comment ça ils sont immunisés? Pétez-leur les jambes alors! Ils arrêteront de courir!

Lussuria apporta un thé apaisant pour tout le monde, même Xanxus. L'excès d'alcool dans ces cas là était déconseillé. De plus, il appréciait pas mal ce regard sauvage que lui lançait son supérieur.

- Comment ça ils ressemblent à des zombies? M'en fous d'leurs parents, butez-les!

Levi entra brusquement dans le bureau, essoufflé, un rapport en main. Il avança jusqu'au bureau de Xanxus et le posa.

- Boss! Les enfants contaminés ont tous commencé à se rassembler. Peu importe les blessures et attaques lancées à leur encontre, ils sont comme hypnotisés. Ils…

- Vooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ii! Qui m'a donnez des incapable pareil? Vous avez qu'à butez tout les enfants de moins de dix ans et y aura plus de projet Face!

- Squ-chan, s'indigna Lussuria en portant une main à son cœur. Comment oses-tu ordonner le meurtre de pauvres innocents!

L'épéiste lança un regard bovin au boxeur avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone.

- VOOOOII, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À EN PARLER AVEC LE FOUTU GOSSE VONGOLA! beugla-t-il dans le haut-parleur de l'appareil.

À l'autre bout du monde, un des hommes de main des Vongola sentit ses tympans exploser et dut essuyer le sang qui coulait de ses oreilles. Il raccrocha, craignant une nouvelle attaque destructive de la part du monstre aux décibels.

Le jeune Sawada s'étira et caressa doucement le pelage du lionceau sur ses genoux. L'animal ronronna d'extase et se tourna sur le dos pour présenter son ventre à son maître. Souriant face à la demande explicite, Tsuna s'exécuta, faisant vibrer les cordes vocales du félin. L'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans la bibliothèque fut brutalement brisée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une figure bien familière qui s'approcha du châtain.

- Kyoya, salua ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Hn, répondit simplement le brun en saisissant le poignet de Tsuna.

Le plus jeune se leva à contrecœur. Son petit lionceau, qu'il n'avait toujours pas nommé, sauta afin de les suivre avec un regard entendu. Les adolescents traversèrent la base Vongola dans un silence agréable. Les doigts de Kyoya serrant avec douceur ceux du châtain, le petit animal ne put que marcher au côté de son maître. Puis, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la base de l'Organisation et le brun tira à sa suite l'herbivore pour le faire entrer dans une certaine chambre.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda le châtain en regardant autour de lui.

Il examina la pièce aux murs de couleur chatoyante ainsi que le lit double qui trônait au milieu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de personnel quand ses yeux bruns remarquèrent ensuite un yutaka noir posé sur une chaise et il les écarquilla en comprenant où il se trouvait.

- Regarde bien, herbivore, conseilla Kyoya en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et s'avança pour ouvrir une des armoires sous le regard du carnivore. Il parcourut minutieusement du regard le contenu puis se dirigea vers la table de chevet située à côté du lit. Le châtain retourna ce qui ressemblait à une feuille et se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photographie un peu froissée.

- C'est… murmura-t-il.

- Hn, approuva Kyoya.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais me parler, se reprit Tsuna en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Hn.

Le Decimo ouvrit la bouche pour prendre à nouveau la parole lorsqu'une alarme résonna dans toute la base. Il se leva aussitôt et sortit de la chambre avec Kyoya. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle de réunion de la base Vongola et retrouvèrent les autres gardiens qui les accueillirent avec des réactions mitigées, allant de larges sourires pour Tsuna aux regards assassins pour Kyoya.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le châtain.

- Nous avons reçu un message de la part d'une personne anonyme, expliqua Reborn.

- Ouvrez-le, fit Tsuna.

- Il pourrait contenir un virus, couina Gianini en regardant le châtain comme si ce dernier était devenu fou.

- Ouvre-le ou je te mords à mort.

Le mécanicien s'empressa d'obéir.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Nous approchons de la fin de l'arc du futur! Je vous offre également une petite révélation sur le passé de Tsunayoshi! Merci de continuer à nous suivre! Et n'oubliez pas ma co-auteure, **Ann O'Neem**!

J'ai remarqué une **grosse baisse des reviewers**! Bon, je sais que c'était la rentrée (depuis un mois), les prof sadique commence les petits contrôles, moi même j'avais attendu 2 ou 3 mois avant de poster la suite... Bref! N'oubliez pas que c'est par les review qu'on sait si vous avez aimé ou pas un chapitre! Et si je ne retrouve pas le quota habituel de review... Je vais devoir prendre des **mesures drastiques **pour y remédier! Après tout, c'est le seul paiement qu'on les petits auteurs comme nous!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 14**

Gianini ouvrit le message, tremblotant, quand tout à coup l'écran géant devint noir. Le mécanicien Vongola crut avoir une crise cardiaque en pensant qu'un virus les avait infectés. Puis, l'image revint sur une page toute blanche, aveuglant son assistance. La tête d'un Chibi Byakuran apparut.

- Hello! Tsunayoshi-kun! Pas trop de problème avec les ondes anti-Tri-Ni-Sette?

Le Tsunayoshi-kun en question regarda l'écran impassible. Le lionceau, toujours en vadrouille hors de sa boite, se frotta contre la jambe de son maître qui se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'envoie cette invitation pour régler nos problèmes avec un petit jeu. Le Choice.

Le boss fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un jeu pareil. Peut-être avait-il été inventé, quelque part entre ces dix dernières années.

- Et donc, retrouvons nous au lieu indiqué dans cinq jours~ chantonna le blanc.

La tension montait dans la salle. C'était vrai que seuls Tsuna, Mukuro et Kyoya étaient au courant du véritable plan de Byakuran. Les autres ressentaient une pression supplémentaire sur leurs épaules.

- Et un petit cadeau pour toi afin de fêter nos retrouvailles.

La tête de chibi Byakuran fut remplacée par un cadeau. Ils attendirent mais rien ne se passa. Tsuna demanda à Gianini de cliquer dessus. Le mécanicien fut retissant mais obéit quand même aux ordres. Le cadeau explosa et l'écran fut très rapidement envahit de marshmallows. Il y avait des marshmallows de toutes les couleurs et il en pleuvait des centaines. C'était sans fin. Elle recouvrit petit à petit l'écran. Même si au début, ça ne voulait rien dire, en voyant l'écran remplit, le clan Tsuna sourirent, avec un Hibari resté indifférent bien entendu. Reborn regarda son élève comme s'il était fou et redirigea son regard vers l'écran. Ce n'était qu'une simple pluie de marshmallows alors qu'y avait-il à sourire? Puis, le message s'effaça, laissant de nouveau l'écran devenir noir. Gianini vérifia immédiatement l'état du système et soupira de soulagement. Il était sauf.

- Bon, retournons nous entraîner. Il nous reste cinq jours.

Tout le monde se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un appel arriva. L'homme derrière l'ordinateur de la salle de réunion authentifia l'appel.

- Juudaime, c'est l'une de nos unités affiliées à la Varia.

Le châtain hocha la tête. Cette fois ci, l'italien n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta la vidéoconférence. Un homme en noir apparut à l'écran. Celui-ci avait une sorte de pansement collé à l'oreille. Fran, assis à sa place, ne put se retenir de préciser que c'était un cadeau du commandant Squalo.

- Juudaime.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Le commandant Squalo m'a dit de vous appeler concernant…le projet Face.

Le nuage et la brume se rapprochèrent du ciel qui incita l'homme à continuer son rapport.

- Nous supposons que Checker Face a déclenché une autre phase dans son projet. Les enfants contaminés ont encore contaminés d'autres enfants. Cela ne touche plus que la mafia. A présent, ce virus s'étend vers les civils. Et, hésita un instant l'homme avant de se reprendre, pratiquement tous les enfants âgés de cinq et dix ans sont touchés par le fléau. L'antidote n'a plus aucun effet.

- Quel est l'étendu des dégâts? demanda immédiatement Tsuna.

- Pour cette phase: aucune, Juudaime! C'est juste que les enfants…disparaissent tous un à un, comme s'ils suivaient un joueur de flûte. Suivant les «conseils» du commandant Squalo, même en brisants leurs jambes, ils continuent de bouger.

- Quoi? Mais- allait rétorquer le Juudaime avant d'être coupé.

- Nous supposons que seule la mort peut les arrêter mais… l'homme suait à grosse goutte.

- Ne les tuez pas! Ils sont innocents! s'empressa d'ordonner le boss.

- Hai!

- Essayez tout les moyens possibles et imaginables pour les immobiliser. Ne les blessez pas. Endormez-les, plongez-les dans un sommeil forcé, peu m'importe les moyens, mais gardez ces enfants en vie et sain et sauf. Dès que nous détruirons le projet Face, ils doivent retrouver leur parent.

- Hai!

Une fois la communication coupée, le meneur de l'opération soupira bruyamment et cacha son visage dans ses mains jointes. Il sentit les bras de Kyoya l'enlacer doucement et le châtain se reposa contre lui en silence. Les autres gardiens comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus invités à rester et prirent la tangente tout en méditant sur leurs entraînements afin de se préparer le meilleur menu possible pour s'améliorer. Reborn observa en silence son élève qui était toujours collé à son gardien des nuages et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils. L'état de Tsuna l'inquiétait.

- Byakuran, salua calmement Checker Face en faisant signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir. Tu aurais donc défié notre cher Tsunayoshi.

Le Boss des Millefiore acquiesça en silence avec un sourire rusé.

- Que prévois-tu de faire? demanda l'homme masqué en examinant le blanc par-dessus son verre de vin.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et souffla tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir de marshmallows.

- Le tuer bien sûr, révéla-t-il avec un sourire froid.

Checker Face éclata de rire et vida son verre.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit-il en regardant Byakuran avec un air calculateur. Je n'en doute absolument pas.

Toujours dans la même position, le Decimo se laissa porter par la chaleur de son gardien. L'ananas, ne tenant plus, se décida donc de le soutenir aussi.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura Mukuro en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

Tsuna leva la tête et se détacha de l'étreinte de Kyoya à regret pour ensuite se tourner vers l'illusionniste.

- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, susurra ce dernier en enlaçant le châtain.

- Tu attendais le feu vert de Byakuran, réalisa calmement Tsuna.

Mukuro acquiesça.

- Où vas-tu aller? Demanda simplement le châtain en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait en savoir plus.

- Vendicare.

L'adolescent resserra ses bras autour du plus jeune et Tsunayoshi caressa doucement la joue de l'illusionniste.

- Il y a parmi les Vendicare, murmura le fruit exotique, des personnes qui sont farouchement opposées à Checker Face. Nous devons les recruter si nous voulons tuer ce monstre.

Le ciel sourit et embrassa la joue de son gardien de la brume. Il repoussa au plus profond de son esprit de bien sombre souvenirs concernant l'homme masqué et regarda avec affection le visage aux traits fins de son ami. Sans lui, sans ses amis, le jeune Sawada aurait sans doute fini par lâcher prise et serait devenu un enfant de plus suivant la flûte du joueur d'Hamelin.

- Fais un bon voyage, dit-il à mi-voix.

- J'y vais, répondit Mukuro avec un sourire en coin.

L'illusionniste se pencha et embrassa vivement le châtain, surpris, sur les lèvres avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée indigo. Cependant, il eut le temps de sortir une dernière phrase à l'encontre de Kyoya.

- Un-zéro, l'alouette, kufufu~

Les cinq jours restant furent consacrés aux entraînements. L'enfer fut plutôt pour Gokudera qui essayait tant bien que mal d'apprendre Ryohei et Lambo comment utiliser leur boite. Après une mise en pratique de la théorie, non assimilée, de façon quelque peu violente, ces trois là passèrent enfin à l'entraînement à proprement parler.

Pendant ce temps là, le maître et disciple illusionnistex, oui, parce que certains gardiens ne supportaient plus du tout la vue d'une certaine grenouille, arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Vendicare. Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée et firent face à un géant bandé de la tête au pied.

- Oh. Ça fait peur, Shisho.

- Kufufu~ Je maintiens le fait que tu n'es pas mignon, Fran.

Le jeune Rokudo releva la tête et regarda droit dans ce qui devait être la place des yeux du Vindice face à lui. Celui-ci parla d'une voix sombre, comme une voix venue d'outre tombe.

- Mukuro.

- Kufufu~ Je suis venu parler affaire. Je crois que nous avons un ennemi commun.

Le Vindice ne bougea pas et continua à regarder les deux inconscients devant sa porte. Puis, sans prévenir, celui-ci se retourna et marcha vers l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte. Le duo pénétra dans le sanctuaire de la Vendicare.

Au même moment, un peu partout dans le monde, les unités chargées de traquer et d'endormir les enfants contaminés se comportaient comme de véritables chasseurs de bêtes. Ils utilisaient des fusils avec de puissants anesthésiants pour les endormir. Il y avait de quoi faire sombrer un éléphant. Ensuite, avec les scientifiques d'une famille alliée qui ne s'était pas ralliée au Millefiore, chose rare dans ce nouveau monde, maintinrent les enfants dans un état comateux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dénichent le moyen d'expulser ce virus. Le problème était que, même si cette maladie était effectivement du à un virus, il était impossible de le trouver dans l'organisme des enfants. À croire que le virus avait muté comme une cellule ordinaire pour passer inaperçu.

Mais le plus horrible fut les parents, qui, ne supportant pas de voir leurs enfants sous l'emprise de ce virus maléfique, se chargeaient eux-mêmes de l'élimination du mal. Ils préféraient tuer la chair de leur chair de leurs propres mains que de voir une balle perdue tirée par un inconnu les toucher.

Les cinq jours passèrent rapidement et la famille du jeune Vongola se rendirent au lieu du rendez vous indiqué par ce fana de marshmallows.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au sommet du sanctuaire de Namimori, Tsunayoshi bien entouré par ses Gardiens tandis que Irie, qui avait été prévenu du combat à venir, avait apporté avec lui une base qu'il avait construite durant ces cinq derniers jours. Spanner tendit au châtain un paquet de bonbons qui lui rendit un large sourire. Puis, le boss tourna ses yeux chaleureux vers le ciel et attendit. Kyoya se mit derrière lui et appuya sa tête sur celle du châtain, fermant ses yeux afin de mieux en profiter. Il bailla et ignora les cris de l'herbivore fumeur. D'ailleurs, c'était contre le règlement. Puis, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir lui traversa l'esprit et il serra avec plus force l'adolescent contre lui.

Tsuna soupira, comprenant très bien ce qu'avait son ami d'enfance à l'esprit. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le départ fut lancé par un vrombissement assourdissant. Une machine apparut dans les airs pour être rapidement remplacée par la tête de Byakuran, à nouveau.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit l'hologramme.

- Byakuran, répondit tout aussi gaiement Tsuna. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Je n'en dirais pas de même, rétorqua le jeune homme avec une moue joueuse. On dirait que tu vas rendre l'âme à tout moment.

- La faute à qui, répliqua le châtain.

- Touché, s'exclama Byakuran en riant avec amusement.

- Va droit au but je t'en prie, soupira Tsuna en remarquant que ses gardiens ne partageaient pas son ton joueur et semblaient sur le point d'exploser face à la tension.

L'hologramme grésilla et révéla pendant quelques secondes la machine qui se trouvait derrière.

- Le Choice se déroulera dans un manoir bien précis~ précisa le boss des Millefiore en souriant largement. Là où tout a commencé. Mais avant de passer aux réjouissances, je dois vous faire passer un petit test d'aptitude pour voir si vous êtes capables de remporter ce combat et nous divertir!

- Il n'a pas changé, grommela Gokudera dans le dos de Tsuna. Toujours aussi emmerdant.

Le châtain haussa les épaules et fit signe à ses amis de se préparer. Le sourire de l'hologramme s'élargit et disparut en un éclat de flammes colorées. Tsuna sourit avec un air carnassier et fit craquer ses jointures. Il était temps de faire de la charpie.

Mukuro déglutit et ignora les petits regards terrifiés de son futur élève malgré la mine inexpressive qu'il abordait tout le temps. L'illusionniste aux cheveux semblables à un ananas croisa les mains et appuya ses coudes sur la table.

- Bien, fit-il. Allez-vous nous aider?

Tout autour de l'immense table se trouvait d'autres Vindice. Ils étaient encerclés. De plus, il avait l'impression d'être dans un congélateur. L'homme qui sembla être le chef de la Vendicare était assis en face des deux humains ainsi qu'un bébé assis sur cette même table devant le «chef». Fran essayait de se faire tout petit, malgré son visage figé. Il se mit à murmurer.

- Shisho, vous savez qu'une grenouille, ça hiverne en hiver?

- Et bien nous sommes encore au printemps, Fran.

Ils attendaient une réponse de la part du géant. Finalement, celui qui ressemblait le plus à un chef n'en était pas un.

- Alors Bermuda?

- Bien. Mais nous ne sommes sous les ordres de personnes.

- Kufufu~ Tant que vous ne nous gênez pas et vice versa, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Les flammes colorées s'était transformées en jauge.

- Si vous réussissez à remplir la jauge, la machine vous transportera. Sinon, vous avez perdu.

- Mais c'est impossible! Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est cinq fois ta… Rétorqua Irie.

Les Vongola allumèrent leur bague et l'insérèrent dans leur boite-arme. Les animaux sortirent et lancèrent une attaque en même temps. La barre de la jauge sauta tellement la puissance était forte.

- Que…

- Irie, Spanner, ne croyez pas qu'on ait passé cinq jours à nous tourner les pouces.

La machine, remplie de flamme, transféra les Vongola vers leurs destinations finales. Bientôt, le Decimo ferait face à au Millefiore. Quelques secondes après, tous les Vongola se retrouvèrent face à un immense manoir dans un lieu isolé. Byakuran et ses couronnes funéraires les attendaient de pied ferme avec Uni, les yeux dans le vide.

- Byakuran, cracha Tsuna.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~

Au même moment sur une autre surface du monde, chez la Varia, le commandant Superbi Squalo fut soulagé. Depuis qu'il avait demandé de transférer tous les rapports aux gosses Vongola japonais, il ne jouait plus les secrétaires. Fini le téléphone avec des déchets incapables d'utiliser leur cerveau. Bien qu'il sonnait encore une fois de temps en temps, les rapports avaient grandement diminué. Puis, Bel se leva et quitta la pièce. En ouvrant la porte, le requin l'interpella.

- Bel, tu va où?

- Je m'ennuie sans ma grenouille, je vais la chercher.

Le prince déchu quitta de la pièce et n'hésita pas un instant à malencontreusement bousculer Lussuria dans le passage de la porte et qui s'en offusqua. Le gardien du soleil, indigné, s'avança dans la pièce et se posa sur le canapé avant de s'adresser à Squalo.

- Squ-chan! Écoute-moi! pleura le gay. J'ai absolument besoin d'un rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur. C'est fou ce que ces enfants peuvent m'abîmer les cheveux.

- Vooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii iiii! C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs que j'suis secrétaire! Va l'appeler toi même ton coiffeur! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'occuper d'tes cheveux! Voooooiiiii! Y a une bataille importante contre Byakuran aujourd'hui! Vooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii!

Les deux chefs de clan se jaugèrent du regard un instant avant de se lancer l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux stupéfaits de leurs gardiens correspondants. Kyoya renifla avec mépris, ne pouvant pas s'amuser, et alla s'asseoir sur le palier du manoir afin de faire une sieste. Il ignora de ce fait l'herbivore aux longs cheveux verts qui le rejoint et qui se présentait comme étant un certain Kikyo. Pas que cela l'intéressait.

Juste en face, le Decimo Vongola avait entrepri de démontrer à son «ennemi» à quel point il avait apprécié ses petites manigances et le châtain n'hésita absolument pas à enfoncer violemment son poing enflammé dans le visage du blanc. Heureusement pour le joli minois de Byakuran, ce dernier sut parer l'attaque de l'adolescent pour répliquer aussitôt en envoyant voler le malade à l'intérieur du manoir, créant de ce fait un joli cratère à la place de la lourde porte d'entrée.

- Ara~ Il semblerait que j'ai été trop vite en besogne, sourit Byakuran d'un air penaud. Suivez-moi. Allons récupérer Tsunayoshi-kun puis nous expliquons rapidement les règles de ce Choice~

Les Gardiens Vongola grognèrent et acceptèrent à contrecœur de suivre ce traître. Takeshi observa avec vigilance les couronnes funéraires qui se trouvaient devant lui puis il salua Byakuran avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Yo, fit le baseballeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'élargit. Le Millefiore entra dans le manoir où Tsuna s'était permis d'entrer en premier, suivi par ses gardiens et les membres du clan Sawada leur emboîtèrent le pas.

- Checker Face-sama, dit Tsunomichi en s'inclinant rapidement. Byakuran a amené Tsunayoshi dans ce manoir.

L'homme masqué sourit sombrement et caressa pensivement le bord de son verre en cristal, créant un son suraigu qui fit frissonner son second.

- Dans ce cas, murmura sinistrement Checker Face, ne manquons pas à nos devoirs d'hôtes et accueillons comme il se doit ce cher Tsunayoshi.

Squalo faillit s'étrangler. Il était sur une foutue route italienne désolée, dans la foutue compagne paumée dans un trou perdu, en compagnie de son foutu bataillon de la Varia et ce foutu boss avait encore tué des hommes parce que ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas apporté le steak qu'il voulait. Il y avait des jours où le requin regrettait d'avoir rejoint la Varia.

Un craquement de brindille dans son dos fit sursauter le déjà très nerveux épéiste et il se retourna vivement, son épée dégainée, prêt à faire un massacre. Les yeux gris du commandant s'écarquillèrent et poussa un juron. Que foutaient des gosses dans ces bois désolés à une heure aussi tardive?

Lorsqu'un de ces enfants se jeta sur sa jambe pour entreprendre de la lacérer avec ses dents et ongles, le gardien de la pluie de la Varia comprit une chose. C'était décidé, il était maudit. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance.

Les Vongola et les Millefiore atteignirent l'immense hall d'entré. Le Decimo Vongola se releva et avala des bonbons présents dans sa poche. Heureusement qu'il avait minimisé les dégâts. Dans sa chute contre le carrelage du hall, il avait fait tomber plusieurs papiers de bonbons de sa poche qu'il aurait du vider avant de s'en aller. Chose qu'il oubliait assez souvent. Byakuran vit les emballages colorés et élargit encore plus son sourire.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~ Je ne savais pas que tu mangeais autant de bonbon.

- C'est à cause d'une certaine personne que j'en deviens dépendant.

- Tu penses donc à moi à chaque bouchée?

- C'est ça, jusqu'à vomir à la vue d'un marshmallow.

Byakuran prit une mine horrifié. Comment pouvait-on détester les marshmallows au point d'en vomir à la simple vue d'une beauté pareille? Lui-même, s'il le pouvait, mangerait des marshmallow toute la journée si cela lui était possible! Comment son Tsunayoshi-kun pouvait faire un tel sacrilège? Lui qui s'était lancé dans ce business en or. Il avait réussi à conserver l'usine qui produisait des céréales en marshmallow, convaincu son cuisinier de faire des dessert à base de marshmallow… Il ne manquait plus qu'à créer la cuisine internationale à base de ses petits anges blancs, aussi raffinée que n'importe quel plat mondial et ainsi, il pourrait dire qu'il en mangeait toute la journée. Son rêve était presque de se réincarner en marshmallow et fondre dans la bouche sulfureuse de son Tsunayoshi-kun. Mais il fallut que le châtain lui brise ses fantasmes en rajoutant le coup de grâce.

- Pour mon traitement quotidien, embrasser quelqu'un avec un bonbon dans la bouche et qui fond sur ma langue, est beaucoup plus agréable qu'un marshmallow.

Tsuna se lécha sensuellement les lèvres avec une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux. Byakuran s'étala au sol en pensant qu'un des gardiens avait pu embrasser son Tsunayoshi! Non, pas n'importe quel gardien. Tout de suite, le blanc dirigea son regard meurtrier et envieux vers le Kyoya. Il était sûr que c'était Kyoya! Personne d'autre que Kyoya ne ferait une chose pareille. Kyoya n'accepterait jamais personne d'autre que lui pour faire une telle chose. Puis Kyoya lui rendit un regard vainqueur. Alors que Byakuran allait répliquer, l'atmosphère de la salle changea brusquement. Tout le monde se redressa et regarda en direction de l'immense escalier. Tsunomichi descendit les marches, suivit un peu plus loin par ce qui devait être Checker Face. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la moitié et les Millefiore les rejoignirent après s'être incliné.

- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, salua Checker Face.

- En effet. Voilà bien des années que vous me harcelez, Checker Face. Je me demandais si vous étiez aussi tordu que vos idées.

- Et la première impression?

- Vous êtes bien aussi tordu que votre plan.

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard, soutenant la pression de leurs adversaires et ennemis. Il fallait aussi dire que ce maudit Checker Face profitait de sa hauteur pour écraser les Vongola sous son regard froid. Les gardiens Millefiore encadraient l'homme masqué tandis que Byakuran se plaça au côté de son associé.

- J'ai entendu dire, commença Tsuna, que tu avais enclenché une autre phase du projet Face.

- En effet, nous entrons dans la phase finale. Après plus de dix ans d'attente. Il était temps.

- C'est vraiment bas d'utiliser des enfants.

- Mais ça marche. Tu aurais du me rejoindre quand tu en avais encore l'occasion. Ainsi ta descendance aurait été épargnée.

- Désolé, mais il est assez tordu de demander à un enfant qui n'a même pas atteint la dizaine de se préoccuper de son avenir parental.

- Ahah, désolé de cet affront.

La tension était à son comble. Le moindre mouvement enclencherait des hostilités. Curieusement, ce ne fut aucun des camps qui ne firent le premier pas. Non, ce qui avait fait descendre la pression fut une explosion qui résonna à l'entrée. Toute l'assistance détourna son regard pour admirer, avec une surprise brillamment contenue, une montagne d'enfants qui mordaient et griffaient un adulte. Cet adulte complètement caché sous ces bambins beuglait à s'en casser les cordes vocales tandis qu'un groupe d'hommes aux expressions lassées se tenait derrière lui.

- VOOOOI! hurla l'homme en jetant les enfants qui l'agressaient à terre. La Varia est arrivée!

Le silence se fit religieux dans le hall d'entrée, uniquement entrecoupé par les halètements des enfants.

- Je vois que tu as soigneusement préparé tes troupes, Jeune Tsunayoshi, murmura Checker Face avec un sourire amusé, ignorant la chose qui venait d'arriver.

Le châtain le dévisagea sans ciller et renifla avec dédain.

- Laisse-moi te préciser une dernier chose, finit par dire Byakuran en remarquant que les deux allaient continuer ce duel de regards éternellement.

Les Vongola reportèrent leur attention sur le Boss des Millefiore qui avait un large sourire imprimé sur la face. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention.

- Choisis bien tes amis, susurra le jeune homme tout en fermant ses yeux violets.

Les lèvres de Tsuna s'étirèrent en un large sourire et il alluma son anneau. Aussitôt, ses gardiens se mirent en garde et se jetèrent sur leurs congénères Millefiore. Le masqué observa la bataille à ses pieds et rit doucement tout en constatant que Tsunayoshi, l'enfant qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer d'engager dans son projet, en était venu aux mains avec ce qui était autrefois son meilleur ami. Le châtain saisit les avant-bras du Millefiore et les serrait avec force, au vue de la grimace qui se dessinait sur le visage du plus âgé. Les lèvres de Tsuna bougèrent pour formuler des mots et les yeux de l'homme s'élargirent sous son masque lorsqu'il traduisit ce qu'il y avait lu.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?

Le marshmallow sur patte Millefiore sourit en entendant de cette phrase et fit luire son anneau Mare d'une étincelante lumière orangée qui baigna toute la pièce. Lorsque la luminosité fut descendue, Checker Face regarda avec surprise les deux jeunes pointer leurs mains jointes vers lui.

- Une trahison, donc, murmura l'homme masqué. Je m'y attendais.

Mukuro soupira et se passa pour la centième fois une main dans les cheveux. Il était dans une forêt, en compagnie des Vendicare, les hommes les plus terrifiants qu'il n'ait jamais vus, et de son stupide futur élève lui-même accompagné de son imbécile de prince arrogant. L'illusionniste soupira et songea à son Tsunayoshi. Il espérait que le petit châtain s'en sortirait en l'attendant.

- Ara~ C'est un mot bien laid que tu utilises là, Checker Face.

- Comment osez-vous vous adressez ainsi à Checker Face-sama! s'offusqua Tsunomichi.

Le génie du mal masqué l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Bientôt, les Millefiore, qui l'entouraient pour le protéger, étaient prêt à l'attaquer. Uni, les yeux vides, arriva par derrière avec sa propre famille. Checker Face sourit et se retourna vers ses invités quand il entendit des armements dans son dos. Il perdit son sourire et vit l'Arcobaleno du ciel, les yeux bien vivant.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Uni-chan, salua Byakuran.

- Merci.

Checker face se vit entouré de toutes parts par ses ennemis. Et dire qu'il les avait invités. Il se mit soudainement à rire comme un dément sous l'incompréhension générale. Était-il devenu fou? Quoi qu'il l'était déjà à la base pour avoir osé monter un plan pareil. Les alliés se regardèrent tour à tour. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux savait ce qui se tramait? Ce type applaudit tout en continuant à rire la gorge déployer.

- Félicitation! Je ne m'en étais pas douté une seconde! J'ai bien fait de te choisir, Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cette situation était réjouissante. Il renforça sa garde, suivi de son armée.

- Pour te louer d'avoir monté une telle stratégie, en tant qu'hôte, je me dois de te répondre d'un niveau égal, voir supérieur.

Il s'arrêta de rire et claqua des doigts. Bientôt, par toutes les entrées possibles de la salle; portes, fenêtres et même par les passages secrets, débarquèrent des enfants aux yeux vides, comme dépossédés de leur corps, tous âgés entre cinq et dix ans, arme en main. Le Decimo serra les poings en voyant que malgré ses ordres, beaucoup d'enfants avaient quand même été kidnappés par ce fou.

- Si tu crois que ces enfants vont nous toucher avec… Commença Tsuna, les dents serrées.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, voyons, coupa Checker Face. C'est…

Le meneur de l'ombre frappa une fois dans ses mains. Et au lieu de diriger les armes contre leurs sauveurs, les enfants les dirigèrent contre leur tempe, prêt à tirer à n'importe quel instant, sur ordre de Checker Face.

- …ton cadeau de bienvenue.

Tous les alliés serrèrent leurs poings, rageurs et indignés d'une telle bassesse.

- C'est bas, Checker Face.

- Ahah! Moi je trouve pourtant que c'est une bonne garantie. Allez! Attaque-moi! Incita le piégé. Vas-y! Mets-y toute ta rage! puis, il enchaîna plus calmement. Mais je ne te garantie pas la survie des enfants.

Tsuna serra les dents et fit disparaître ses flammes. Ignorant les regards de ses alliés, il s'avança, totalement désarmé, vers son ennemi et passa à côté des enfants sans amorcer le moindre geste pour les toucher ou tenter l'impossible pour les sauver. Les jeunes hypnotisés ne réagirent pas à son mouvement et le châtain comprit qu'ils ne tireraient que si leur chef était touché. Le visage de l'adolescent se ferma et il continua à avancer vers l'homme masqué.

Ses amis ainsi que la Varia et les Millefiore, ne purent que regarder, impuissants, en silence le jeune Decimo gravir les marches jusqu'aux côtés de Checker Face. Reborn en avait assez de jouer les spectateurs et il serra ses doigts autour de la crosse de son revolver. Il masqua ensuite ses yeux dans l'ombre de son fedora. Depuis qu'Uni était revenue à la vie, il pouvait sentir l'aura de ses camarades maudits tout autour de celle-ci. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Tsuna atteignit l'homme qui avait influencé toute sa vie et il se posta devant celui-ci pour le dévisager sans animosité.

- Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre? murmura le masqué en ne faisant aucun geste à l'encontre du châtain.

Ce dernier cilla et hocha sa tête.

- L'Incident, répondit-il calmement.

- Exact, approuva l'adulte. Et depuis ce jour, je t'ai attendu, Tsunayoshi. Impatiemment.

Gokudera grogna et se tourna vers la seule personne qui pouvait l'éclairer sur leur discussion.

- Oï, crétin aux marshmallows, aboya-t-il. Quel est cet incident?

Byakuran se retourna pour lui faire un petit sourire et se reconcentra sur les escaliers où les deux continuaient à parler à mi-voix.

- L'Incident se déroula il y a très longtemps, lorsque Tsunayoshi-kun était toujours un enfant innocent…

À cette époque là, Tsunayoshi ne devait avoir que six ou sept ans. Son père, Iemitsu, était reparti comme il était venu, tel un simple coup de vent et des promesses en l'air. L'enfant en avait l'habitude après toutes ces déceptions, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Violente désillusion. Ce n'était pas non plus pour cette fois. Il en était même venu à se remettre en question. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était petit et peureux que son père ne jouait jamais avec lui.

A cette époque, Nana était gentille. Elle le câlinait. Elle le gâtait. Malgré l'absence d'Iemitsu, elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et souriait tout le temps. Elle ne se plaignait jamais et vivait sa vie de femme au foyer avec passion. Elle faisait de bonnes choses à manger et l'embrassait avant de dormir. C'était la meilleure maman du monde. Il l'aimait.

Mais un jour, il découvrit qu'il pouvait produire du feu dans ses mains. Il montra son incroyable pouvoir à sa maman et lui promit de la protéger, qu'il deviendrait courageux. Malgré sa surprise, Nana finit par sourire et le félicita. Tsuna était fier de lui et s'entraîna à faire quelques petits tours avec ce feu orange. Il amuserait sa maman qui s'ennuyait sans son papa. Quand papa reviendra, il lui montrerait qu'il était un petit garçon très fort. Il pourrait protéger maman quand papa n'était pas là. Et quand papa sera très vieux, ce serait à lui de les protéger. Et puis, ce feu n'était pas dangereux mais il pouvait faire peur aux méchants qui l'embêtaient. Comme ça, il ne blesserait jamais personne. Jamais. Il ne ferait de mal à personne. Et si personne n'était assez fou pour le toucher, personne ne saurait que son feu était doux, chaleureux, qu'il ne brûlait pas. Il pouvait devenir fort et protéger ceux qu'il aimait des méchants.

Puis peu de temps après cette incroyable découverte, alors que Nana préparait le repas avec amour, Tsuna jouait dans le jardin. Il s'amusait avec ses flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre le surplombe. Le petit châtain releva la tête et vit une sorte de clown. Il posa bêtement la question cet homme marqué devant lui s'il était un clown Celui-ci rit doucement et lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Pour le féliciter d'avoir deviné, il lui donna un cadeau. L'enfant hésita à le prendre. Parce que ce n'était pas bien de prendre les cadeaux des inconnus. C'était sa maman qui le lui avait dit.

- Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de louche. La preuve, je vais te dire mon nom. Je suis Checker Face.

- Chékeur…Fesse? prononça difficilement Tsuna.

- Oui, et toi?

- … Tsuna!

- Je suis Checker Face et toi Tsuna. Tu vois, on se connaît maintenant.

Le mini Sawada hésita encore un peu puis prit le cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et vit une jolie pierre rouge. Tsuna la prit, fasciné par une telle couleur. Il voulut remercier le clown mais ne le vit nulle part. Il plaça la pierre au dessus de sa tête afin de faire traverser les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur. Cette pierre transparente brillait de mille feux. Content de son nouveau trésor, Tsuna courut le montrer à sa mère.

- Ara~ C'est un très joli caillou.

- Hn! Et regarde! Ça brille au soleil!

- Whouah! dit Nana, impressionnée.

Tsuna était fier de son nouveau cadeau et il avait rendu sa maman heureuse. Le petit garçon ne quittait plus son trésor et l'emmena partout, comme un porte-bonheur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attaquer par un chien. Il eut la peur de sa vie et resta cloîtré chez lui. Nana, inquiète, appela son mari, pour le prévenir du petit incident. Mais inutile de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas très grave, juste un peu sous le choc.

Ce soir-là, le petit châtain commença à suer, à délirer. Dans ses rêves, il était seul, entouré de flammes effrayantes. Tout était rouge. Mais pas le beau rouge de sa pierre. Non. C'était un rouge plus angoissant, plus pressant… Comme le sang qui avait coulé de sa jambe quand le chien l'avait mordu. Nana veillait sur lui, l'épongeant, inquiète, hésitant à appeler les urgences pour son fils. Et si le chien l'avait rendu ainsi? S'il avait une maladie infectieuse? Qui sait ce que le chien lui avait refilé? Et s'il avait la rage? Pourtant, lors des examens, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi? Nana sortit de la pièce pour remplacer l'eau de sa bassine.

Dès qu'elle tourna le dos pour quitter la chambre, la pierre rouge porte bonheur de son fils adoré se mit à luire, puis à disparaître petit à petit, rétrécissant sa taille au fur et à mesure que Tsuna plongeait de la folie. Quand Nana revint, elle ne fit pas attention au caillou évaporé et continua d'éponger le front de sa descendance. Elle changea la serviette et la trempa dans l'eau. Elle ne vit pas l'alité se redresser, une flamme sur le front. Puis sans prévenir, il attaqua sa mère qui fut projetée contre le mur d'en face.

Nana se releva, effrayée de voir son fils, habituellement si mignon, si adorable, être si froid, si…étranger à lui-même. Elle voulut crier quand son fils la fit taire d'un coup. Ses flammes étaient agressives, elles brûlaient. La chair de Nana était rouge, brûlée. Son fils n'était pas normal. Il s'agitait, combattait un ennemi invisible, criait et hurlait de rage. Tsuna était fou. Tsuna ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Il ne contrôlait plus ses flammes démentielles.

Ce soir là, Nana fut confrontée à la plus grande peur de sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur de son fils, de cet étrange pouvoir. Sa maison avait faillit brûler. Nana avait faillit brûler. Leur lien mère-fils avait été carbonisé.

Dès le lendemain de cet incident, Tsuna ressentit une sorte de vide en lui. Une sorte de malaise. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qui c'était passé mais sa maman n'était plus la même. Dès qu'il l'approchait, elle criait. Sa maman avait peur de lui. Elle ne l'approchait plus. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle ne lui faisait plus de câlin. Elle ne lui faisait plus de bisous. Elle ne le bordait plus. Sa maman n'était plus sa maman. Alors Tsuna prit ses distances.

Depuis ce soir là, des hommes en noirs avaient débarqué, et avaient failli les tuer plusieurs fois. Mais Tsuna avait soudain apprit à maîtriser ses flammes si douces. Il pouvait protéger sa maman. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus, lui, il attendrait le retour de sa maman. Et s'il la protégeait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus peur de lui. Il était petit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que «la mort». Souvent, les hommes en noirs qui les attaquaient ne bougeaient plus. Parfois, beaucoup de rouge coulait de leur corps. Et parfois, Tsuna était tout rouge, comme la pierre qu'il avait perdue. Il l'avait beaucoup cherchée, mais il ne l'avait plus trouvé. Il était triste. Ses mains rouges n'étaient pas aussi belles que son porte-bonheur.

Une autre fois, il était encore tout rouge. Et sa maman était prostrée dans un coin, se bouchant les oreilles, fermant ses yeux avec force. Il l'appelait sans cesse. Il voulait retrouver sa maman, son sourire et ses caresses. Pourquoi elle n'était plus là?

- Maman. Maman! Maman!

Mais elle ne répondit jamais. Elle lui faisait encore à manger, mais elle ne l'approchait plus. Aujourd'hui encore, elle l'évitait. Et alors qu'il était tout rouge, il approcha sa main recouverte de la couleur préférée de sa maman pour toucher sa main. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché sa maman.

Nana, en voyant la main ensanglantée de cet enfant approcher, la repoussa avec force. Ce n'était pas une main tendue par son enfant, si doux et si innocent. Ce n'était pas son Tsu-kun. Son Tsu-kun n'était pas recouvert de sang. Il ne tuait pas. Il ne détruisait pas. Il ne brûlait pas. Il n'était pas rouge, encore et encore recouvert de cette substance poisseuse. Il ne possédait pas ces maudites flammes qui l'avaient autrefois attaquée. Ce n'était pas son fils. Son fils était mignon, un peu peureux, très câlin. Son fils était innocent. Il ne pouvait pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Son fils pleurait beaucoup. Il avait peur de tout et de n'importe quoi. Jamais son fils ne ferait face à des grand gaillards de deux mètres chacun.

- Maman, supplia Tsuna.

Elle en avait assez! Elle voulait son Tsu-kun. Son mignon petit Tsu-kun. Son Tsu-kun si gentil, si doux, qui avait sans cesse besoin d'être protégé. Elle ne supportait plus la vue de ce sang qui avait fait son quotidien.

- Ne m'approche pas! Monstre!

Depuis que ces mots crachés qui choquèrent le jeune garçon châtain, jamais plus il ne revit Nana. Un jour elle était là, le suivant elle n'existait plus. Nana avait déserté de sa vie. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Sa maman adorée avait disparut depuis longtemps. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tsuna. Sa maman n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait beau la chercher, elle n'était plus là. Sa maman ne l'aimait plus. Celle qui était partie était juste une étrangère qui lui faisait à manger. Sa maman était partie comme son papa. Il était seul.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? N'oubliez pas de payer grassement les auteurs d'une bonne tranche de reviews


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et voilà l'acte final de l'arc du futur! Merci à **Ann O'Neem** pour sa participation à cette fanfic!

Autre chose, étant donné que je viens de me rendre compte de la **quantité de travail** qu'il faut en **licence droit**, je ne pourrais plus poster un chapitre par semaine! Il me reste encore un chapitre en réserve, après, il faudra patienter plus longtemps! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 15**

Byakuran cessa de parler quand il détecta un mouvement dans l'escalier. Tsuna était désormais en face Checker Face. Il porta ses mains sur son cœur. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent et un son grave commença à vibrer hors de sa gorge. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua à l'intérieur des personnes présentes.

- Eh bien? demanda Checker Face en croisant ses bras avec expectative. Quel tout de passe-passe vas-tu me faire aujourd'hui?

Tsuna sourit sombrement et continua à produire ce son grave tout en incendiant subitement ses mains.

- J'ai perdu ma mère, murmura le châtain soudainement. Et j'ai tué.

L'homme masqué le regarda, le sourire en coin, et attendit la suite. Les enfants ne bougèrent pas, leurs armes toujours pointées vers leurs tempes. Les membres du clan Tsuna étaient obligés de patienter malgré leur envie presque viscérale de bouger et de sauver le petit châtain.

- Et tout ça par la faute d'un vieux fou qui voulait créer l'arme absolue, continua le Decimo avec une voix lasse.

Ses doigts enflammés firent fondre sa chemise de protection et endommagèrent sa chair, rougissant sous ces flammes ardentes. Tsuna endura la douleur sans sourciller, soutenant toujours le regard éminemment intéressé de son ennemi. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, faisant couler un petit filet de sang dont une goutte s'écrasa à ses pieds. Il enfonça un peu plus profondément ses doigts dans sa poitrine, ignorant du mieux qu'il put les halètements d'horreur de ses amis. Il savait, sans même avoir à se retourner, que Byakuran avait du retenir de force Kyoya pour que ce dernier ne se jette pas dans la mêlée, quitte à tuer les enfants hypnotisés, pour l'empêcher de brûler vif.

Soudain, une véritable vague de douleur parcourut tous les nerfs de son corps. Il tomba à genoux en grognant, suant à grosse goutte. Ses flammes s'avivèrent et l'entourèrent entièrement, cachant son corps dans un cocon orangé strié de sa couleur maudite. Le rouge sang. Il put entendre à travers les rugissements du brasier le sifflement admiratif de Checker Face ainsi que des cliquetis qui résonnaient au lointain. Tsuna poussa un autre grognement, enfonçant toujours plus profondément ses doigts, et sentit subitement ses membres se refermer sur une chose dure coincée au milieu de sa chair calcinée. Aussitôt, il changea les propriétés de ses flammes et pétrifia son torse. Il ressentit, avec satisfaction, l'objet au creux de sa poitrine se fissurer avec un bruit sec. Le feu se tarit brusquement et le Juudaime leva ses yeux ambrés vers l'homme masqué avec un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- Pensais-tu réellement que je n'étais pas au courant de ça? demanda l'adolescent en sortant l'objet pétrifié de sa poitrine d'un bruit sec.

L'homme masqué regarda la pierre grise qui avait autrefois été écarlate. Il réduisit ses pupilles puis leva sa main pour saisir son masque. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enlever son loup et puisse révéler ses traits, une explosion se fit entendre à l'entrée et les enfants frémirent sans toutefois tirer.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit calmement Tsuna en se tournant vers l'origine de l'explosion.

- Kufufu~ répondit une voix familière. Qu'y puis-je si une certaine grenouille a décidé de s'arrêter pour copuler avec un certain idiot?

Des couteaux acérés volèrent et se plantèrent dans le dos d'un ananas qui disparut dans une nuée de fumée sombre. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard aux côtés de Tsunayoshi et l'enlaça, posant ses mains gantées sur le torse mutilé et rougi.

- Oya, oya, murmura le nouveau-venu, Je pars quelques jours et que vois-je en revenant… Tu ne peux réellement pas vivre sans moi, Tsunayoshi-kun~

Le brûlé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il sentit le tact frais de son gardien de la brume qui déposait des illusions afin de lui faire oublier la douleur.

- Est-il là? murmura le châtain.

Mukuro se contenta de lui montrer l'entrée. Les yeux de Tsuna s'éclairèrent et il saisit la pierre qu'il venait d'extraire de son torse pour la lancer vers les gens qui se tenaient à l'entrée du manoir.

- Cela suffira-t-il pour vous avoir à mes côtés? demanda Tsuna.

- Hn, murmura un bébé recouvert de bandages. La pierre sera le gage de notre participation.

Tsuna se tourna alors vers son bourreau et fit un large sourire.

- Alors, fit-il tout en s'appuyant contre son gardien, que penses-tu de mon tour de passe-passe ?

Checker Face grinça des dents. Même si ses ennemis étaient en supériorité numérique, il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Un claquement de doigt et...

- Shishou! Moi aussi je veux dormir. Une grenouille hiberne en hiver.

- Oya? J'étais pourtant sûr que le printemps était arrivé pour toi.

Le génie du mal claqua une nouvelle fois ses doigts mais aucun son ne lui parvient. Il leva son regard. Durant la petite démonstration du Decimo Vongola, ses gardiens, ses alliés Millefiore, noirs et blancs, ainsi que l'escouade de la Varia s'étaient occupés de désarmer les enfants tandis que les nouveaux arrivants avaient endormi les otages.

Le masque de fer avait une mine décomposée. Tellement difforme qu'il se mit à rire. Lui? Perdre? Pas possible! Plus de vingt ans qu'il attendait ce moment et il serait battu par un gamin venu du passé? Hors de question. Durant son rire, la pression autour de lui augmenta, obligeant ceux autour de lui à s'écarter. Le ciel et la brume rejoignirent leur famille dans l'un des coins de la salle. Ryohei s'occupa de soigner Tsuna à l'aide de Lussuria.

L'aura autour de Checker Face devint noire. Tellement noir que même Tsunomichi devait s'en écarter. Tous les alliés se mirent en garde, prêts à parer n'importe quelle attaque.

- Tu me le paieras! Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Ce mauvais perdant s'enfuit et sacrifia Tsunomichi qui retint à lui seul le plus de monde possible. Vu l'armée, il avait du mal. A l'extérieur, bien que ce kidnappeur d'enfants utilisait ces gamins comme otages, il y avait aussi des adultes, prêts à mourir pour lui, qui travaillait à son compte. Chaque famille avait son rôle à jouer. La Vindice suivait les fugitifs en compagnie des plus combatifs de chaque famille. Les membres restant aidaient aux soins et aux désarmements des derniers enfants puis les plaçait en sécurité. Une fois soignée, Tsuna avala un bonbon, même s'il sentit qu'il n'en aurait sans doute plus besoin.

- Merci Onii-san, Lussuria.

- Juudaime! Comment allez-vous? s'enquit Gokudera.

- Ça va. Et Checker Face?

Il a prit la fuite.

- Il faut le rattraper au plus vite. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac!

Tsuna se redressa trop vite et perdit l'équilibre. Mukuro et Hibari le rattrapèrent tout en se lançant des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Kufufu~ Si tu as invité tant de monde à la fête, c'est bien pour qu'ils en profitent aussi, non? Repose-toi un peu pour l'instant.

- Hn.

Le Juudaime acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Byakuran qui supervisait les choses avec la jeune Uni. Le blanc sentit un regard sur lui et regarda son ami d'enfance qui sourit. Le Millefiore le lui rendit aussitôt.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

- Je suis de retour.

Comme les Vendicare se chargeaient de la capture et mise à mort de Checker Face, Tsuna put se concentrer sur ce qui lui importait réellement au moment même. C'est-à-dire expliquer à Byakuran ce qu'il pensait de ses plans foireux.

- Lorsque je propose quelque chose d'aussi fou que de s'allier aux personnes qui veulent ma mort et me tuer de la pire des manières… susurra le châtain avec une aura meurtrière tout autour de son corps. Quelqu'un de sensé dirait non.

Les gens autour du jeune boss reculèrent. Quand à Mukuro et Kyoya, ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur pas trop loin, un large sourire aux lèvres, satisfaits. Il n'y avait décidément rien de meilleur que de voir leur futur petit-ami s'énerver sur un agaçant prétendant. Et un rival en moins.

- Mais, Tsunayoshi-kun! protesta Byakuran avec une moue enfantine. Tu m'avais interdit de dominer ce monde! Je m'ennuyais, tu sais! Et puis, tu m'as quand même proposé ce plan totalement déluré…

- Tu aurais du refuser, tonna le châtain en croisant ses bras. Puisque c'est comme ça, plus de marshmallows.

Les yeux violets s'écarquillèrent violemment sous le choc de la punition. Ses Couronnes Funéraires commencèrent les paris sur le nombre de secondes avant que leur boss bien aimé ne se jette sur l'adolescent pour le tuer.

- Ara~ fit cependant Byakuran en souriant avec amusement. Tu ne peux rien m'interdire…cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Vu que tu viens du passé.

Le blanc s'exclama fièrement, content d'avoir évité la pire des punitions. Les lèvres du jeune Sawada s'étirèrent sous la forme d'un doux sourire.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il calmement, dans les dix ans qui suivront, plus de marshmallows.

Byakuran fondit en larmes, faisant perdre les Millefiore contre les Vongola qui avaient parié des pleurs. Jamais il ne réussirait à battre son Tsunayoshi-kun. Il essaya d'argumenter, mais rien n'y fit. Le châtain était intraitable.

Les heures passèrent et des ambulances arrivèrent afin d'emmener les enfants aux urgences, pendant que les mafieux s'organisaient pour mettre en place la chasse à l'homme. Alors que le Juudaime se reposait enfin pour la première fois sans être en danger de mort depuis son arrivée dans le futur, une brume se répandit dans le hall dévasté du manoir et le châtain se tendit tout en regrettant que son corps soit aussi las. Ses gardiens se placèrent aussitôt autour de lui et Tsuna put sentir la présence douce et rassurante de Kyoya dans son dos qui s'était nonchalamment assis derrière lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de ce dernier sans se soucier de la nouvelle menace. Mukuro remarqua le tout avec agacement et se plaça à côté de Tsuna pour lui prendre la main.

A cet instant, la brume envahissante se forcit et des silhouettes vêtues de longs manteaux sombres, d'où s'échappaient des bandages, apparurent. Les yeux chaleureux du châtain s'éclairèrent un peu plus et fit un large sourire au petit bébé emmailloté de bandes, assis sur l'épaule d'un des nouveaux venus.

- Bermuda.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, interpella le bébé en sautant de l'épaule du Vendicare pour atterrir devant l'adolescent. Je te rends ceci.

Une petite main se tendit vers le châtain. Ce dernier regarda avec surprise la pierre rouge sang qui s'y trouvait.

- Pourquoi? Questionna Tsuna, C'est un élément du Tri-ni-Sette. Tu en as besoin pour briser cette malédiction!

Bermuda retira lentement ses bandages et révéla son visage à la peau couturée de cicatrices. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat vitreux des orbes du bébé ainsi que la noirceur de la chair du petit.

- J'ai déjà été trop longtemps baigné par ces ondes immondes, répondit Bermuda sans ciller.

Le bébé n'en avait que faire des regards estomaqués des gens présents. S'il avait peur d'être découvert, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici.

- Je sais que tu viens du passé, Sawada Tsunayoshi, et je sais que Checker Face s'y trouve aussi. Il changera sans aucun doute ses plans afin d'éviter ce futur désastreux. Voilà pourquoi je veux que tu donnes cette pierre à mon alter-ego passé. Il saura en faire meilleur usage.

Tsuna acquiesça en silence. Puis, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et prit à nouveau la parole.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Uni s'approcha, tenant dans ses bras les tétines des Arcobaleno disparus.

- Nous nous en chargerons avec la machine d'Irie Shoichi, dit la jeune fille du ciel avec un doux sourire. C'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour te remercier, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le châtain hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis pour leur adresser un large sourire.

- Nous allons enfin rentrer, murmura-t-il.

Puis une semaine passa depuis le retour à l'ordre. Les enfants du passé retournèrent à leur époque et les futurs étaient libérés. Les Arcobaleno avaient offert la mémoire à ceux du passé, afin qu'une telle tragédie ne recommence jamais, et avaient livré le cadeau de la victime de l'homme masqué à Bermuda.

Tsuna avait repris des couleurs et vivait plus sainement. Il put enfin mettre au placard tous ces bonbons dont il sentait l'overdose arriver. Mukuro se colla beaucoup plus à son Tsunayoshi-kun que par le passé, si cela était encore possible, sous la jalousie apparente de Kyoya. Tout prétexte était bon pour se battre contre cet ananas.

Dès son retour, le châtain n'hésita pas une seconde à bannir toute trace de marshmallows, physique ou sensoriel, dans la maison Sawada, sous le regard horrifié de Byakuran qui pleurait chaque disparition comme si on lui arrachait un morceau de son âme. Tsuna prit d'ailleurs un malin certain plaisir à détruire chaque morceau de sucre blanc moelleux, jusqu'à calcination, et les transformer en charbon.

- Tu es horrible Tsunayoshi-kun! Ce n'est pas moi! C'est mon moi du futur!

- Alors comprend ça comme une overdose de ma part et que la simple vue d'un marshmallow me donne envie de vomir.

Le Gesso avait beau se jeter à ses pieds, le châtain resta insensible à ses suppliques. D'ailleurs, Hibari et Mukuro avaient découvert au plus profond d'eux-mêmes un instinct de chasseur de sucres, élargissant leur fameux tableau de chasse en découvrant chaque cachette possible et inimaginable de ces innocents marshmallows, afin de les livrer à l'hôte de cette maison. Puis, le reste de travail de destruction était devenu véritablement un art créatif et novateur à chaque victime.

- Faux frères!

- Je n'ai aucun frère herbivore.

- Kufufu~ C'est pour m'avoir presque battu à mort dans le futur.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi! C'était mon futur!

- Ça reste un Byakuran, renchérit l'ananas.

Fuuta, lui, se chargeait de faire un classement des meilleures cachettes de Byakuran chez Tsuna-nii. Décidément, tout le monde était contre le blanc depuis leur retour dans le passé.

- Traître! Je ne t'ai rien fait à toi!

- Mais tu as tué Tsuna-nii!

- D'abord, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai fait semblant de le tuer. Nuance. Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'était pas moi mais mon moi du futur!

- C'est pareil, puisque ça reste un Byakuran.

Maudit enfant, avec ce faux sourire innocent. Qui avait bien pu l'éduquer ainsi? Pas Tsunayoshi en tout cas! Ken? Ou bien Chikusa? Ou encore ce maudit Mukuro?

- J'aurai très bien pu prendre ton caractère tordu, Byaku-nii. Mais ça serait une insulte envers moi.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! Arrêtez d'être aussi méchant avec moi!

Finalement, il avait peut-être choisi le mauvais plan. Peut-être qu'il aurait du dominer le monde. À peine cette pensée le frôlait qu'il vit une montagne de marshmallows brûler avec ardeur.

- Mais je plaisantais! Tsunayoshi-kun!

Puis, arriva un beau jour un appel provenant d'Italie. Comme Tsuna se trouvait dans le jardin à discuter avec Mukuro, Kyoya et Byakuran pour dire pour la millième fois que «Non, il ne partagerait pas sa chambre ni son bain», ce fut Ken qui décrocha. Ce dernier, étant occupé à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Lambo, du arrêter sa partie, qu'il perdait de surcroît, avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'hésita pas à le montrer en prenant la parole.

- Quoi! Que veux-tu aux Sawada, pyon? Parle vite ou je te retrouve et je t'étripe, pyon!

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du combiné puis une douce voix se fit entendre.

- Est-ce bien la maison de Tsunayoshi Sawada?

- T'es sourd, pyon? Je t'ai dit que c'était la maison Sawada!

Le jeune Fuuta, en train de lire en compagnie de Chikusa dans le salon, leva les yeux de sa lecture et regarda avec un large sourire Ken s'énerver contre la pauvre personne qui avait eu la malchance d'appeler.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au lapin, pyon?

- Lapin? fit l'interlocuteur anonyme. Tu dois sans doute parler de Tsunayoshi. Pourrais-tu me le passer?

Ken poussa un grognement animal et se mit en Wolf Channel pour hurler à plein poumon à la lune comme l'aurait fait un véritable loup. Sitôt qu'il eut terminé son hurlement, une cavalcade se fit entendre et tous les habitants de la maison Sawada arrivèrent devant l'adolescent.

- Pour toi, marmonna ce dernier en tendant le combiné à Tsuna.

Le châtain accepta avec incompréhension et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Tsunayoshi? murmura une voix familière.

- Non, s'exclama Tsuna en écarquillant avec horreur ses yeux.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ses amis et sa famille le regardèrent partir sans réagir puis plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits.

- Ken, murmura Mukuro avec une intonation chantonnant alors qu'une aura sombre l'entourait et que son trident apparaissait dans sa main. Qui. Était. Cette. Personne?

À chaque mot, l'illusionniste s'avança d'un pas vers le garçon. Lorsque l'ananas eut achevé sa phrase, son trident était désormais à quelque millimètre de la pomme d'Adam du blond. Le préfet du comité de Namimori renifla avec mépris et ignora le fruit exotique qui tentait de soutirer une quelconque information de son herbivore. Quand au marshmallow sur pattes, il était, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, toujours prostré dans un coin sombre en se balançant nerveusement, murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête.

Le jeune Hibari gravit les marches et passa à côté des deux enfants herbivores, que son herbivore avait recueillis à ses côtés, sans leur accorder un regard. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son herbivore et il remarqua avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Il entra et aperçut sur le petit lit une forme roulée en boule sous d'épaisses couettes. Kyoya souffla et s'avança en silence. Il s'assit sur le bout du lit et leva sa main pour la poser sur la tête qui dépassait légèrement des couvertures. Un soupir sortit de celles-ci et Tsuna dégagea un peu plus sa tête afin de regarder le carnivore en silence.

- Kyoya, murmura le châtain.

- Hn?

- Que ferais-tu si tu découvrais que la première personne que tu as tuée est encore en vie?

Les yeux gris du japonais s'élargirent imperceptiblement et il caressa les cheveux châtains tout en gardant le silence.

- Checker Face-sama, murmura Tsunomichi en regardant son supérieur déposer plusieurs cartes sur la table noire ébène. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que le projet Face a été annulé?

- Le projet Face n'a pas été annulé, répondit d'une voix rauque l'homme masqué. Juste…repoussé. N'oublie pas que Tsunayoshi n'était pas mon seul sujet.

- Je vois, répondit son second après un court silence. Dois-je prévenir les scientifiques?

- Non, nous le laisserons agir seul. Ainsi, Tsunayoshi ne s'y attendra pas. Nous le cueillerons bien mûr lorsqu'il s'y attendra le moins…

Fuuta descendit les escaliers après avoir croisé Tsuna-nii et Kyoya-nii. Il était curieux mais préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant. En arrivant au salon, Lambo courut se réinstaller devant la console et réenclencher sa partie contre Ken-nii. Il la gagna de façon peu loyale. D'ailleurs, Ken-nii semblait passer un mauvais quart d'heure sous une certaine torture et technique de soutirage d'informations créé par Mukuro-nii. On ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il voulait vraiment soutirer les informations ou s'amuser. Byaku-nii, lui, était toujours dans la même position depuis plusieurs jours. C'en était lassant. Sans doute un petit manque de sucre.

Fuuta pénétra dans le champ de bataille, contourna les obstacles et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Chikusa qui lisait. A se demander comment il faisait avec un bruit pareil. On sonna à la porte. Voyant que personne n'était disposé à ouvrir, il se dévoua pour le faire.

En ouvrant la porte, le nouvel habitant de la maison Sawada assista à une énième dispute entre Take-nii et Hayato-nii. Il vit ensuite Chrome-nee et Ryo-nii. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne savait pas où était passé Reborn.

- Hayato-nii, Take-nii, Chrome-nee-san, Ryo-nii.

- Oh! Fuuta! Ça va? demanda gaiement Takeshi.

- Hé ! M'ignore pas! Idiot de baseballeur!

- Nous sommes venus à l'extrême rendre visite à Sawada!

- E-est-ce que le boss va mieux?

Le prince du Ranking les mena au champ de bataille en salon. À peine un pas dans le salon que Byakuran, toujours en mode zombie, se jeta sur la borgne qui tomba en arrière sous l'impulsion de l'attaque, prise en sandwich entre le sol et son agresseur. Le blanc semblait fou. Il humait la douce respiration de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas le repousser, un peu trop faible face à un homme.

- Sucre… Tu as mangé du gâteau?

Il respira une autre bouffé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'approcha de la pauvre Chrome, comme pour l'embrasser.

- Le nouveau gâteau de chez XXX avec des marshmallows! La toute nouvelle recette…

Byakuran ne put goûter à ces lèvres qui avaient effleuré le paradis car Mukuro dirigea son trident de l'animal à lui. Il se fit encore plus menaçant qu'avec le blond.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ma Nagi, accro des marshmallows?

Un petit combat s'engagea entre Byakuran qui essayait d'embrasser Chrome et Mukuro qui protégeait la jeune fille de ce pervers. Ken et Chikusa se mirent devant la protégée de l'illusionniste en barrière. Fuuta contempla la scène avec un sentiment bien étrange et pourtant familier. La fascination. Ryohei encourageait à l'extrême le parti de la justice tandis que le bras droit du Juudaime dirigeait sa dispute sur Lambo. Finalement, seuls Takeshi et Fuuta restèrent sagement assis sur le canapé.

- Dis-moi Fuuta, où est Tsuna?

- Tsuna-nii? Il est dans sa chambre avec Kyo-nii.

D'un seul coup, tout bruit de bagarre ou de dispute s'arrêta net. L'enfant fut surpris par un tel revirement d'ambiance et tourna son regard vers la salle. Tout le monde était figé. Il ne comprenait pas et Lambo non plus, qui en profita pour embêter encore plus Gokudera.

Un grincement presque inaudible provenant de la chambre du châtain absent fut le signal de départ. Tous les hommes de la maison s'intéressant à son grand frère se précipitèrent dans l'étroite cage d'escaliers, se battant pour savoir qui monterait en premier. Même Take-nii si calme au début se joignit à la partie pour monter.

Après une bonne bagarre, ils arrivèrent pratiquement tous en même temps devant la chambre de l'hôte de la maison et l'ouvrirent brutalement. Là, ils vivent un pauvre petit animal déboussolé, consolé par un carnivore au dessus de lui. Et une nouvelle bagarre naquit dans la chambre du boss avec un nouveau challenger, Hibari Kyoya. D'un coup, toutes les attaques étaient menées contre lui. Le châtain soupira et les jeta tous un par un dehors, le temps qu'ils se calment.

- J'avais déjà dit que les bagarres… C'était dehors!

L'ancien malade soupira et descendit au salon. Là il vit les deux enfants et Chrome qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il leur sourit et leur proposa une partie de jeu, que Lambo accepta immédiatement.

Les minutes passant, le combat s'arrêta enfin et tous les jeunes se retrouvèrent à genoux devant Tsuna qui les regarda avec un air froid.

- Ken. Chikusa. Vous pouvez entrer, finit-il par dire.

- Mais pourquoi? se plaignirent Byakuran et Mukuro.

- Parce qu'ils n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres, répondit aussitôt le propriétaire en fronçant ses sourcils. Pas comme certaines personnes.

Les garçons rétrécirent sous le regard incendiaire de l'adorable châtain et Takeshi rit joyeusement en remarquant que son ami d'enfance n'était pas affecté par tout ce qui s'était passé. Tsuna était en forme et en bonne santé. Il n'était plus mortellement malade et ne se promenait plus avec un caillou dans la poitrine. Tout allait bien, non?

- Excusez-moi, Juudaime! hurla Gokudera en se prosternant, face contre le gazon du jardin du châtain.

Ce dernier soupira et fit signe à son gardien de la tempête ainsi qu'à celui de la pluie qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Ensuite, Tsuna avertit Ryohei qu'il allait tout révéler à Kyoko et le boxeur redevint aussi sage qu'une image. Ce ne fut qu'alors le sempai pénétra à nouveau dans la maison. Ne restèrent dans le jardin que Mukuro, Byakuran et Kyoya. Encore eux. Le trio infernal qui causait toujours les batailles. L'être supérieur soupira et les observa en silence.

- Kyoya, finit-il par prononcer. Je sais que quoique je dise, tu n'y feras pas attention et que, pour une fois, tu n'as pas débuté le combat. Tu peux rentrer.

Mukuro et l'adolescent en manque de sucre poussèrent une exclamation indignée. Comment pouvait-on dissocier leur trio ainsi?

- Quand à vous, siffla Tsuna en vrillant ses yeux enflammés sur les deux restants. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Ses deux prétendants ne purent que rapetisser sous le regard meurtrier qu'ils recevaient. Pendant que Tsuna corrigeait comme il se devait les deux fauteurs de troubles, le téléphone sonna subitement dans le salon. Les personnes présentes sursautèrent et regardèrent avec curiosité l'appareil. Était-ce la personne qui avait tant affecté Tsuna? Une menace?

Chikusa s'avança et prit le combiné avec calme pendant que Fuuta expliquait à mi-voix ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille pour avoir plus d'information. Takeshi s'assombrit pendant que Ryohei, Chrome et Gokudera se demandaient qui était cette personne.

- Maison Sawada, fit Chikusa avec une voix neutre.

- Où est Tsunayoshi? Demanda une voix douce et mesurée.

Le garçon aux lunettes mit le haut-parleur et tous les adolescents présents gardèrent le silence. Même Lambo et Fuuta se figèrent. Ils sentaient que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer même s'ils ne comprenaient pas quoi.

- En train de tuer deux idiots, répondit Chikusa en ignorant les visages choqués qui suivirent sa déclaration.

- Je vois, murmura sombrement la voix. Dites-lui que j'ai appelé.

- Et qui êtes-vous?

- … La seconde pierre.

Reborn souffla avec agacement et observa tous les bébés qui étaient réunis autour de la mare.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, kora! fit un bébé blond.

- Ça a intérêt à être rapide, j'ai deux affaires en suspends à la Bourse, ajouta Mammon.

- Je vous ai appelé pour une seule et simple raison, murmura sombrement Reborn

L'Arcobaleno du soleil fit un tour de table avec ses yeux puis se reconcentra.

- N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de faire disparaître cette malédiction?

- Comment? haleta Skull.

- Comme vous étiez morts tous dans le futur, vous ne vous en rappelez sûrement pas, continua le tueur à gage. Il se trouve que mon dame-élève possède la clé à notre malédiction. N'avez-vous pas envie d'en savoir plus?

- Pourquoi nous en parler? demanda un bébé vêtu d'un costume chinois. Tu pourrais garder cette information et ainsi profiter de l'occasion…

- Dame-Tsuna est malin, répondit Reborn avec un fin sourire. Sans oublier qu'il a besoin de professeurs. Cela me fera d'une pierre, deux coups.

Dans le salon des Sawada, le silence fut l'invité d'honneur. Il se partageait la vedette avec les bips incessants du petit combiné de téléphone, signe que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Le châtain pénétra dans la maison, songeur, suivit plus discrètement par Mukuro et Byakuran, qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait plus s'inquiéter pour Tsunayoshi ou pour eux.

Le maître de maison s'assit sur le canapé. Lambo et Fuuta vinrent se coller à leur grand frère afin de le réconforter. Il leur rendit leur douce étreinte tandis que les gardiens discutaient par télépathie visuelle ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette deuxième pierre était vraiment tenace! Il allait finir en charpie. Mukuro allait prendre le combiné quand Tsuna l'arrêta. Il le prendrait. Il respira un bon coup et décrocha. Il mit le haut parleur et…

- Tsunaaaaa! C'est p-

Tsunayoshi raccrocha violemment le téléphone, passablement énervé. Après toutes ses années, Iemitsu n'avait jamais appelé! Jamais. Il ne s'était enquit ni de ses nouvelles, ni cherché à le joindre. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui? Parce qu'il avait pris connaissance de la disparition de Nana? Il s'en fichait. Il se fichait bien de ce que cette femme était devenue. Paradoxalement, la tension était brusquement retombée dans la salle de séjour. Tsuna s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Il garda Lambo et Fuuta serré dans ses bras. Il s'en fichait d'Iemitsu. Après tout, il avait déjà une famille ici prêt à tout pour lui. Il n'était plus seul.

- Mukuro.

- Kufufu~ Je suis là.

- Je veux manger du Yakiniku ce soir.

Mukuro sourit et accepta immédiatement sous les cris de joie de Lambo et Fuuta. Enfin de la bonne cuisine! Les jours de disparition des Vongola dans cette maison était horrible. Et Ken était une cuisinière d'enfer sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr. Fuuta dut manger des légumes, seuls ingrédients rescapés de la calcination. Après tout, Ken-nii était un mangeur de chewing-gum. Quand à Chikusa, c'était plutôt ordinaire face au talent de l'ananas. Bien sûr, depuis leur retour dans cette maison, les petits plats s'enchaînaient. Mais pour une raison inconnue, sous prétexte que Tsuna-nii avait un grand besoin de vitamines, la viande se faisait rare. Le cuistot soupira. C'était fou ce que les enfants aimaient la viande. Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et commença à donner des directives pour les préparatifs du dîner. Même Yamamoto ne s'y coupait pas et était prêt à rajouter quelque sushi au menu du jour. Le repas allait être festif.

- Et… commença Byakuran.

- Et nous brûlerons chaque marshmallows que nous trouverons, d'accord les enfants?

Le sourire de Tsuna était rayonnant, contrairement à Byakuran qui plongea six pieds sous terre. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un jour à déprimer. Autant profiter du moment présent. Après tout, ils venaient à peine de rentrer d'une grosse aventure, n'est-ce pas?

De l'autre côté du téléphone, la deuxième pierre était resté un moment debout devant le combiné raccroché, une main sur la poitrine. Une personne entra dans la pièce et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Alors?

- Il a l'air en forme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- … Pourquoi pas une petite visite à Namimori?

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! N'oubliez pas de payer grassement les auteurs d'une bonne tranche de reviews


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et un nouveau chapitre de fait avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Je rappelle que je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve. Après celui-ci, il faudra **attendre** la suite, quand j'aurai réussi diminué le nombre de mes devoirs! Ou aménager un peu de temps pour travailler les futurs chapitres! Parce que moi et l'organisation, on est pas très copain-copain...

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque le jeune Sawada rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une créature hystérique qui criait à tue-tête en s'arrachant les cheveux blancs.

- Que lui arrive-t-il? demanda le châtain à Chrome qui se trouvait aux côtés de la créature.

- J'ai trouvé une de ses cachettes, répondit avec timidité la jeune fille.

- Je vois, soupira Tsuna en secouant sa tête.

- Et dire qu'il allait passer encore dix ans comme ça. Il y avait des jours où l'adolescent regrettait de ne pas avoir sevré Byakuran auparavant. Cela lui éviterait les cris de chouette effraie que ce dernier ne cessait de pousser.

- Où est Mukuro?

- Il est allé entraîner Ken et Chikusa à Kokuyo, dit Chrome en prenant dans ses bras Lambo.

L'enfant à la coupe afro commença à brailler en beuglant sa faim. Tsuna se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut arrêté net par Fuuta qui faisait léviter tous les objets autour de lui.

- Tsuna-nii est classé deuxième dans la catégorie des empoisonneurs inconscients, murmura le prince Ranking en notant l'information dans son gigantesque livre.

L'adolescent châtain soupira et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une enveloppe violette.

- Bien, fit-il en forçant un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres, que dites-vous de manger des sushis ce soir?

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Sauf Byakuran qui était désormais accroché à la lampe du salon et se balançait en poussant des cris de singes.

- Tu exagères un peu, remarqua le Decimo à l'encontre du blanc lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte en compagnie des autres. Ce ne sont que marshmallows…

- Que des marshmallows? s'indigna Byakuran en faisant le cochon pendu sur la lampe.

Il pointa son doigt au châtain et poussa un grand cri indigné.

- Va-t-en, Tsunayoshi, dit-il avec un ton hautain, Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras compris tes erreurs!

- Hai, hai, souffla l'adolescent désabusé. Je te ramène tes sushis à l'otoro?

- Hmph, grogna l'autre en ne changeant pas de position malgré le sang qui commençait à lui monter à la tête. Ne crois pas que cela suffira!

Tsuna rit doucement et s'en alla. Une fois la porte close, Byakuran se laissa tomber à terre et plissa ses yeux, tel un de ces prédateurs sauvages de la télévision. Il huma l'air et resta aux aguets. Il devait suivre son instinct. Il était certain de ne pas se tromper. Il avait senti quelque chose. Heureusement que les autres habitants de la maison n'étaient plus là, ils ne seraient pas blessés si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

L'adolescent monta les escaliers en tendant l'oreille et son nez capta une fragrance étrangère provenant de la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se tint à l'entrée en silence, ses yeux violets passant en revue tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Puis, les sens de Byakuran rugirent. Il s'élança, anneau enflammé et prêt à en découdre, sous le lit pour sortir de force l'intrus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il contempla avec surprise le paquet de marshmallows qu'il possédait entre les mains. L'adolescent l'ouvrit et faillit avoir un orgasme en entendant le bruit que le sachet faisait en s'ouvrant. Ensuite, il plongea une main dans le paquet et put refermer ses doigts autour du sacré Graal.

Cependant, l'invité de Tsuna ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le paquet aux saveurs paradisiaques explose dans ses mains, faisant disparaître à jamais ces innocents marshmallows si blancs, si moelleux, si fondants, si marshmallows quoi. Leur simple existence même dans ce monde médiocre était un péché. Un savoureux péché qu'il n'hésitait pas un instant à consommer. Les yeux écarquillés et mouillés sous le choc, l'adolescent se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre qui avait elle aussi explosé, entrant dans le périmètre de destruction. Il vit alors une personne beaucoup plus petite que lui, cachée dans l'ombre d'un arbre. L'inconnu sauta dans la chambre du Decimo et atterrit sur le lit du garçon. L'accro de marshmallows fronça ses sourcils. Cette personne était entrée sans y être invitée, n'avait pas enlevé ses chaussures et à la moindre occasion, salissait le lit sacré de son Tsunayoshi en marchant dessus. Sans oublier les marshmallows.

- Où est Sawada Tsunayoshi? demanda calmement l'inconnu.

Byakuran était une personne agréable, toujours souriante et il ne se fâchait jamais. Du moins, il ne se fâchait que si on avait dépassé les limites. Or, ce parfait inconnu les avait dépassées depuis belle lurette. L'anneau Mare du jeune Gesso s'enflamma.

Plusieurs rues plus loin, au restaurant du père de Takeshi, Tsuna sursauta. Son anneau Vongola avait lancé une brève gerbe de flamme et cela l'inquiétait. Cependant, il se concentra à nouveau sur ses sushis et écouta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres ce que lui disait Takeshi. Le châtain ne savait pas encore à quel point cette décision allait influencer la suite des événements. Ni que le sort de Byakuran était en jeu.

A la fin de soirée, le clan Tsuna rentra chez lui. Une fois arrivée devant la maison Sawada, un mauvais pressentiment tira les entrailles du boss. Il demanda à son entourage de se faire discret et pénétra discrètement dans la bâtisse à pas de loup. Il entra dans le salon et se figea sur place, complètement pétrifié. Les autres suivirent et eurent la même réaction. Le spectacle devant eux était…hors norme.

La salle était sans dessus dessous, comme si une tornade était passée. Et les dégâts remontraient ainsi jusqu'à l'étage. Tsuna préféra ne pas se lancer tout de suite à la rechercher d'un coin épargné dans sa maison et reporta son regard vers deux personnes du salon.

Byakuran était allongé sur le canapé, entouré de cadavres de sachets de marshmallows, entièrement vide, déchiqueté à la sauvage. Le petit bonhomme qu'il avait rencontré dans le parc était également là à apporter des sucreries aux blancs. Il murmura quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible puis l'héritier Gesso répondit.

- Hum… Encore un et je me rappellerai où est Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A peine une semaine que le fana de marshmallows n'en avait plus touchés un seul et le voilà qui…qui…qui réduisait un enfant à l'esclavage! D'ailleurs, ces deux personnes ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence.

- Hum! Mon amour! Ma joie! Ma vie! Je te sens au plus profond de mon être. Toi si doux, si sucré! Oh joie de te revoir! Tu ravies mes yeux de tes douces courbes. Ta texture inimitable. Ton moelleux. Ah~ Pauvre mortel que je suis! Est-ce donc un crime de t'aimer à ce point, mon précieux? Je t'aime! Je t'adore! Je te dévore!

Le petit s'assit par terre, épuisé de tous ses allers-retours. Il tourna sa tête et se raidit en voyant le monde qu'il y avait devant l'entrée du salon. Il trembla en sentant une aura meurtrière embaumer la salle. Tsuna se déplaça lentement vers Byakuran qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, toujours entrain de s'extasier sur un simple marshmallow. Le Decimo n'hésita donc pas à appuyer sauvagement son pied sur le ventre de Byakuran qui faillit tout rendre tellement il en avait mangé. Il leva ses yeux horrifiés vers son hébergeur et essaya de se justifier.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne te suis pas infidèle!

Le blanc se sentit mal. Le châtain appuyait un certain point sensible de son estomac qui ne l'aidait pas digérer ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis l'absence du bourreau.

- T-Tsunayoshi-kun! Je-Je crois que si tu …si tu continue à caresser mon pauvre petit ventre, je vais…

Tsunayoshi-kun lui lança son regard le plus méprisant et le plus dégoûté qui soit.

- Oses vomir ne serait-ce qu'un marshmallow de ce que tu as avalé jusqu'ici et je te jure et je te les ferais bouffer par tous les pores de ta peau. Le sachet y compris.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Chouina Byakuran qui résistait tant bien que mal.

Lambo décidé à ne pas rester simple spectateur, alla voir le petit et l'aida à se relever. Fuuta tendit également sa main. Les autres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou plaindre Byakuran. D'ailleurs, ce fut une sonnerie salvatrice qui sauva, in extremis, le blanc de son châtiment.

Le chef de la maison Sawada laissa son invité à son sort et se dirigea vers la porte, une aura toujours aussi meurtrière autour de lui. Aura qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

- Tsuna, sourit Iemitsu en tendant un bouquet de fleurs à son fils.

Le fils n'hésita pas à fermer violemment la porte et fit chauffer la poignée avec ses flammes à haute densité. Un cri de douleur en provenance du piégé récompensa ses efforts et il se dirigea vers le salon, un sourire digne d'un psychopathe aux lèvres.

- Byakuran, susurra le châtain. Je te l'avais dit, non? Plus de marshmallows pendant dix ans…

L'autre adolescent couina et essaya de garder ce qu'il avait ingéré dans sa bouche. Dieu seul savait ce que Tsunayoshi allait lui réserver.

Soudain, le châtain se rappela d'une chose et il se tourna vivement vers l'enfant que le boss Millefiore avait réduit en esclavage. Il s'accroupit devant le petit.

- Bonsoir, sourit Tsuna en examinant attentivement le visage ovale de l'enfant.

- Bonsoir, répondit poliment le petit en s'inclinant.

Le Juudaime Vongola remarqua l'accent chinois ainsi que la tunique rouge traditionnelle du pays asiatique voisin. Le tout additionné dans la tête avec la réapparition de Reborn dans la cuisine. Le Sawada fils fronça les sourcils, arrivant à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Tu me cherchais? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux et hocha la tête.

- Shifu, piailla-t-il en tirant la manche de Tsuna. Dire toi cible! I-Ping capturer cible et ramener à Shifu!

- I-Ping, murmura pensivement l'adolescent en ne bougeant pas. Comme dans la bombe Pinzu?

L'enfant chinois se figea et des signes de Mah-jong apparurent soudainement sur son front. Il s'accrocha fermement à la jambe du châtain qui soupira. Il enleva le petit et le déposa calmement sur le ventre de Byakuran. Puis, le Decimo fit signe à Chrome qui les fit disparaître. Le jeune Sawada sourit en faisant le compte à rebours dans sa tête. Lorsque tous les signes furent tombés à zéro, une explosion secoua la forêt de Namimori et le sourire du chef de famille s'élargit.

- Ça lui apprendra, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'égard de ses amis.

Le clan ria et tout le monda alla se coucher dans la bonne humeur sans un autre mot. Mais, quand le boss pénétra dans sa chambre, toute atmosphère de gaieté disparut lorsqu'il vit la fenêtre explosée ainsi que la personne assise sur son lit.

- Kyoya? demanda l'adolescent avec hésitation.

Il était vrai que l'individu ressemblait à Kyoya, les mêmes traits fins et la même peau laitée. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et la personne souriait. De plus, il semblait…plus grand.

- Je ne suis pas Kyoya, nia cette dernière en restant assise. Je m'appelle Fon.

- Fon l'Arcobaleno, constata Tsuna calmement. Que faites-vous dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci?

- Des rumeurs circulent…disant que tu saurais faire disparaître notre malédiction, Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura Fon avec un doux sourire. Et j'ai pu voir qu'elles étaient fondées.

- Comment?

- Mon apparence en est la preuve. Qui aurait crû que quelques gouttes de ton sang seraient aussi efficaces.

- Mon sang? s'étonna Tsuna. Quand as-tu su…

- J'ai profité de la confusion que I-Ping a jetée dans ton salon, expliqua gentiment l'adulte maudit.

- Que veux-tu d'autre? demanda soudainement le propriétaire des lieux. Plus de sang? Pourquoi es-tu resté dans cette maison alors que tu avais obtenu ce que tu voulais?

- Sans doute parce que j'ai quelque chose à te donner en échange, sourit Fon.

- Quoi ?

- Mon savoir.

Tsuna allait en demander plus quand un cri agonissant devant la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Tsunaaaaaaaaa!l! Papa est rentréééééééé! Tsuna!

Le châtain détourna la tête vers sa porte et soupira. Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'Arcobaleno qui s'en allait.

- Je vois que tu es occupé aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai un autre jour.

- Tsunaaaa! Apporte des glaçons! Je me suis brûlé avec la porte!

Le fils sortit de sa chambre, dans la ferme intention d'en finir avec le cochon qui s'égosillait à plein poumon, risquant d'alerter les voisins. En sortant, il croisa Mukuro, prêt à en découdre.

- C'est bon. Je m'en occupe. Tu peux réparer ma chambre? Quand Byakuran reviendra, je lui demanderais même d'agrandir la maison.

- Kufufu~ Comme tu voudras.

Mukuro se dirigea vers la chambre en question tandis que Tsunayoshi descendait les escaliers. Les autres, ne pouvant avoir la conscience tranquille sans ranger le salon, étaient redescendus faire un brin de ménage. Le maître de la maison Sawada leur demanda d'arrêter afin de laisser Byakuran s'en occuper le lendemain. Il allait ensuite ouvrir la porte, qui avait déjà la poignée refroidie, et regarda d'un air supérieur l'homme accroupi au sol ent rain de pleurnicher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? demanda Tsuna, froidement.

- Je rends visite à mon fils!

- Tu n'as pas de fils.

- Alors je reviens à la maison!

- Tu n'as plus de maison.

- Euh… Dans ce cas, je rends visite à Sawada Tsunayoshi, héritier des Vongola.

- Je n'ai rien à dire au chef du CEDEF.

Tsuna allait refermer la porte quand Iemitsu s'interposa. Le fils força la pression mais l'homme ne se laissa pas faire.

- Allez! Laisse papa rentrer!

- Je n'ai pas de parents!

Iemitsu arrêta de plaisanter et prit une mine sérieuse.

- Tsuna! Nana est morte! Ta mère! Je suis rentré lui donner des obsèques.

L'enfant abandonné se stoppa net. Nana était morte. Iemitsu en profita pour ouvrir grand la porte. Il vit son fils la tête baissée vers le sol. Le blond vit les épaules de son enfant tressauter. Pensant que celui-ci se retenait de pleurer, il voulut le réconforter.

- Écoute Tsuna, je sais que ce que ta mère a fait était impardonnable, mais…

- … ahah…

Le blond se figea et regarda plus attentivement son fils. Tsuna rit de plus en plus fort, repoussant violemment la main sur son épaule.

- C'est bien fait pour elle! Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose de savoir qu'elle est morte! J'en ai rien à cirer de cette sale…

Un bruit sourd retentit dans toute la maison. Tous les habitants de cette demeure étaient témoins de la scène, choqués. Iemitsu venait de gifler son fils, le visage grave.

- Elle t'a peut-être abandonné, mais elle reste ta mère! Celle qui t'a mise au monde et donné la vie! C'était aussi ma femme. Tu lui dois le respect! Pour sa mémoire. Elle est morte dans d'atroce souffrance.

Tsuna n'avait pas bougé. Il stoppa d'un geste de la main ceux qui voulait se jeter sur Iemitsu et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le châtain avait toujours les yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

- Nana n'est pas ma mère. Ma mère a disparu quand j'avais sept ans. La femme qui m'a abandonné n'est pas ma mère.

- Tsuna…

- Tout comme tu n'es pas mon père. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi. Retourne dans ces bureaux que tu aimes tant et ne reviens pas ici. Pour les obsèques, fais-les dans tes locaux. Après tout, il n'y a rien qui appartienne à Nana ici.

- Tsuna!

Tsunayoshi retourna à l'intérieur et prit la première personne dans ses bras, c'est à dire Chrome, qui vira rouge, tandis que Ken et Chikusa étaient prêts à se battre pour mettre Iemitsu dehors. Le conseiller extérieur soupira et n'insista pas. Il sortit de la maison. La porte fut violemment claqué dès qu'il posa un pied sur le paillasson. Il se retourna et regarda ce qui autrefois était sa maison. Il regarda ensuite sa main brûlée et serra son poing.

- Ton fils se rebelle, on dirait.

Le chef du CEDEF baissa son regard vers Reborn. Il baissa son bras.

- Et le devoir d'un père et de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

La main d'Iemitsu avait sa chair qui avait bien brûlé. Elle était toute rouge et des cloque se formaient.

- Tu l'as mérité.

- Je sais.

Lorsque Tsuna fut calmé, son clan le coucha dans sa chambre, qui venait d'être réparée par Mukuro, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Pendant ce temps, les autres habitants de la maison se concertèrent à mi-voix pour déterminer ce qu'ils devaient faire ensuite.

- On l'étripe, pyon~? proposa Ken.

- Poignarder est meilleur, plus douloureux, contra Chikusa calmement.

- Kufufu~ Je vais lui apprendre la véritable signification de l'expression «mourir de peur»~

- Ara~ On peut toujours trouver tous ses points faibles, les détruire, l'encercler et le plonger dans un tel désespoir qu'il finira par se suicider? fit Byakuran avec un large sourire malgré toutes ses blessures.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Cependant, après avoir frôlé l'indigestion, explosé suite à un assassin timide et devoir cheminer les kilomètres qui séparaient la forêt de la chaleureuse maison de Tsuna, le blanc était sur le point de craquer à nouveau. Et lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé ce qu'avait osé faire le géniteur de l'adorable châtain, Byakuran s'était laissé tenter par son côté obscur.

- Gyahahaha, rit Lambo en se mettant avec une posture supérieure sur la table du salon. Laissez Lambo-san s'en charger! Je le détruirai avec mes armes superpuissantes.

- Selon mes rankings, murmura Fuuta, La personne la plus probable de tuer Sawada Iemitsu est Tsuna-nii, suivi par Kyo-nii.

- Dans ce cas, castrons-le.

La proposition de l'innocente Chrome fit frissonner d'horreur tous les garçons présents et ils reculèrent en protégeant inconsciemment leurs entrejambes. Quoi de pire pour un homme que de perdre sa virilité? C'était bien pire que la mort elle-même.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya fusilla du regard l'adulte qui se tenait devant lui.

- Kyoya, sourit ce dernier.

- Que fais-tu ici? grogna l'adolescent en sortant ses tonfas. Les herbivores t'avaient laissé pour mort.

- Voyons mon adorable neveu, murmura l'autre en s'approchant de Kyoya, Est-ce ainsi que l'on salue son oncle?

- Je vais te mordre à mort, menaça le plus jeune en incendiant son anneau.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'élargirent imperceptiblement et un éclat rouge entoura son corps entier avant qu'il ne rétrécisse subitement.

- Ah, soupira le désormais bébé. Le sang de Tsunayoshi se dilue rapidement…

Le regard de Kyoya se durcit et une aura violette l'entoura alors que Rollo apparaissait pour prendre son apparence de sa Cambio Forma.

- Qu'as-tu fait à l'herbivore, grogna l'adolescent lentement.

Fon regarda avec amusement son neveu se jeter sur lui et évita sans problèmes les attaques de ce dernier.

- C'est notre petit secret, s'exclama le bébé avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Hibari poussa un autre grognement et fit disparaître ses tonfas comme ils étaient venus. Puis, il prit sa veste, la mit sur ses épaules et sortit de sa maison. Il avait à parler avec l'herbivore. Cependant en passant le portail, le brun se figea car il croisa brièvement une personne dont les traits lui étaient familiers. Ses armes rentrées ressortirent aussitôt.

- Toi, fit calmement Kyoya en pointant un tonfa vers la personne.

- On se connaît? répondit avec perplexité la seconde pierre.

Le préfet se jeta sur cette personne et l'attaqua sans lui laisser de répit. La deuxième pierre esquiva du mieux qu'il put et finit par trébucher par terre en s'enfuyant.

- At-Attend! On se connait?

Mais le carnivore continua son attaque. Et alors que son coup devait atteindre sa cible de plein fouet, il fut stoppé par quelqu'un. Le brun allait réattaquer quand son téléphone sonna. Il hésita un moment et lâcha prise. Son adversaire resta sur place, bien décidé à riposter en cas d'agression violente. Kyoya sortit son téléphone portable et décrocha. Il écouta et plus les secondes passaient, plus son aura devint noire. Il raccrocha et quitta la scène.

- Ne réapparaît jamais devant Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le chef du comité se dirigea vers la maison Sawada qu'il venait de quitter, laissant la seconde pierre et ses protecteurs seuls dans la rue.

Quelque part ailleurs en ville, dans les bureaux du CEDEF, Iemitsu rentra en soupirant dans son bureau. À cette heure-ci, tous les employés avaient du rentrer. Il pénétra dans son bureau et chercha de quoi soigner sa main meurtrie. Il se posa devant sa table où il pouvait admirer une des rares photos où il était en famille, avec Nana et Tsuna. Pourquoi tout cela s'était-il brisé? Il avait travaillé dur pour sa famille et au final, tout avait volé en éclat. Il savait bien que son manque de présence était un facteur, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le détester à ce point.

Oubliant un instant sa main rougie, il se tourna vers son ordinateur fraîchement allumé. Il ouvrit un dossier d'enquête sur Nana. C'était troublant de penser que son fils avait vécu des années sans aucun adulte pour l'encadrer. De plus, les dates ne correspondaient pas entre la supposée disparition de Nana et le rapport de Colonello. Et sur toutes ces années, jamais son fils n'avait utilisé l'argent de son compte en banque. Avec quoi avait-il vécu jusqu'à présent? Comment un enfant pourrait subvenir à ses besoins, sans voler, ni autre technique illégal? Il était bien conscient que les banquiers ne laisseraient jamais un enfant tirer de l'argent, mais le gardien de la brume ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour sa femme le temps d'avoir ce qu'il fallait? L'illusionniste… Et si jamais…

Le chef du CEDEF fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit d'une porte. Il ne bougea pas, ne laissant pas une ouverture dans sa garde, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Colonello et Lal Mirch. Il soupira et se détendit dans son fauteuil.

- Iemitsu. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main? demanda Lal.

- Un petit cadeau de mon fils, répondit le blond, un petit sourire gêné perché sur les lèvres.

- Comment ça, kora?

Iemitsu ne répondit rien et laissa Lal lui soigner la main. L'Arcobaleno de la pluie vit le dossier ouvert sur l'écran.

- Ça te tracasse encore, kora?

- Bien sûr! Ma femme a disparu. On la redécouvre morte et mon fils a vécu seul au milieu d'autres enfants toutes ces années. Et ton rapport ne correspond pas aux faits.

- En fait… kora…

L'ancien membre du COMSUBIN était extrêmement gêné concernant ce fameux rapport. Reborn s'était bien amusé à lui raconter toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Son ancien professeur vit la gêne de son élève et en profita pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Cet imbécile s'est fait avoir par une illusion imparfaite d'un gamin qui la maîtrisait à peine!

- Désolé Iemitsu, kora!

Iemitsu soupira et hocha la tête. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait plus le changer. Il remercia sa subordonnée pour sa main et resta pensif. Pendant ce temps là, les deux bébés se jetèrent des regards puis, Colonello acquiesça.

- Iemitsu. On doit te dire quelque chose à propos de Tsuna.

- Hum?

- Voilà, ça concerne…

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi se réveilla pour constater avec surprise qu'il était enlacé par une personne. Avant de paniquer, il inspira profondément et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur qu'émettait la personne dans son lit. Le Decimo se tourna lentement et découvrit le visage paisible aux yeux mi-clos de Kyoya.

- Herbivore, dit ce dernier.

- Je vais mieux, rassura Tsuna en souriant.

Puis, il fronça ses sourcils et se dégagea à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je dormais SEUL.

- Le marshmallow m'a appelé, répondit simplement le brun en restant allongé.

- Il devait sans doute s'inquiéter de ma réaction, murmura le châtain.

Hibari bailla et essuya les larmes qui perlé suite à ce phénomène biologique. Il se redressa ensuite et saisit la main du châtain afin de la porter à ses lèvres. Ses dents éraflèrent la peau fraîche de Tsuna qui serra les dents pour ne pas réagir. Puis, Kyoya le mordit. Fort.

- Ne sois pas aussi ému pour une chose aussi stupide, herbivore, gronda l'adolescent en regardant Tsuna avec une expression froide. Reste concentré.

Le châtain respira profondément et acquiesça. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas le temps de se disperser pour une broutille de ce genre. Il devait encore s'occuper de Checker Face, sans oublier les Arcobaleno, il n'en avait vu qu'un pour l'instant mais, qui semblait prévoir quelque chose de pas net du tout. Soudain, sa main ensanglantée fut lâchée et le herbivore regarda avec surprise le carnivore sauter par la fenêtre pour atterrir sans dégâts sur le sol quelques mètres plus bas.

- Ne sois pas en retard, fit le brun sans un regard en arrière.

Tsuna sourit et sortit de sa chambre.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~, chouinèrent Byakuran et Mukuro en s'attachant aux jambes du châtain. Pourquoi Hibari peut dormir avec toi et pas nous!

L'adolescent en question soupira lourdement et se dirigea avec difficultés, vu les poids supplémentaires à ses jambes, vers la cuisine où mangeaient les autres habitants de la maison.

- Quelque chose s'est passé pendant que je dormais? demanda le boss alors que Chrome qui lui passait les petits pains.

- L'alouette aurait mordu à mort des étrangers, marmonna Ken avec la bouche pleine.

Chikusa claqua sa langue avec dégoût et continua à manger en silence. Tandis que Tsuna se caressait distraitement le torse, les sourcils froncés. La douleur fantôme de sa brûlure persistait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de chose à faire. Checker Face avait commencé à bouger.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait toujours.

La jeune personne ne répondit pas, la main toujours crispée sur sa douloureuse poitrine. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent durement.

- Dis-moi, finit la seconde pierre par demander, que doit-on faire lorsqu'un parfait inconnu te reconnaît?

- Dans notre milieu, répondit sans hésiter son accompagnatrice, on le tue. Immédiatement.

- Je vois, susurra l'autre. Préviens les autres. Nous avons une certaine proie à exterminer.

Une nouvelle journée de cours commença. Tsuna était étrangement pâle. Il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer mais sa brûlure à la poitrine devenait de plus en plus forte et insupportable. De temps à autre, ses professeurs l'appelaient dans la salle des professeurs à l'interclasse.

- Sawada-kun.

- Hai, sensei?

- Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi en ce moment chez toi, mais sois fort. La vie continue.

- …

- Ton père nous a déjà contactés. Toutes mes condoléances.

- … Merci, sensei…

Tsuna détestait son père. De quoi se mêlait-il? Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas cela chez lui. Il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il ne voulait pas non plus entendre parler d'elle. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer tous ces regards emplis de pitié. Il ne voulait pas leurs phrases toutes faites. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps pour elle. Pour lui. Si sa poitrine le tiraillait, c'était à cause de Checker face qui avait gâché sa vie. Rien d'autre.

Il ressortit de la salle des professeurs et croisa son gardien des nuages. Le ciel le regarda un moment s'éloigner de lui, occupé à faire sa ronde, avant de lui courir après pour tirer sur sa chemise. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il le lâcha immédiatement en s'excusant. Il rougit un peu et s'en alla. Mais Kyoya lui retint le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de réception. Tsuna le suivit docilement et accepta la tasse de thé qui lui était offerte. Voilà longtemps que Hibird ne l'avait plus salué. Le petit animal s'installa comme d'habitude sur ses cheveux. Le châtain but une gorgée dans cette tasse bienfaitrice et se détendit. Il soupira d'aise. Kyoya, lui, était à son bureau à s'occuper de la paperasse.

Soudain, Hibird, qui s'était peut-être endormi ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, tomba en arrière. Le boss le rattrapa de justesse mais chuta à son tour derrière le canapé. Il soupira de soulagement. Le préfet se leva quand il sauta à l'opposé de son bureau, à côté de la porte. Une femme était entrée par la fenêtre.

- Herbivore. Pour entrer par effraction dans le bureau du comité des élèves, je vais te mordre à mort.

Le carnivore se jeta sur la femme qui lui rendit bien ses coups. Tsuna, derrière son canapé, sortit légèrement sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il était un dame-Tsuna à l'école.

- Hibari! Hibari!

- Chut! Hibird!

Le dame-élève de service se cacha derrière le canapé quand celui-ci fut envoyé valser par une certaine force de l'autre côté, dévoilant Tsuna. Hibari se plaça immédiatement devant son herbivore pour le protéger tandis que la femme, alors qu'elle allait attaquer, fut surprise.

- Sawada…Tsunayoshi?

Le jeune adolescent releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle?

- Tu es réellement Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit l'inconnue en gardant sa posture offensive.

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Qui était cette fille? Une tueuse? Étrange. Depuis que Reborn était arrivé en ville, il n'y en avait plus eu. Était-ce parce que l'Arcobaleno manigançait quelque chose?

- Je vois, murmura la femme en rangeant ses armes dans ses poches. Tu ressembles beaucoup à sa description...

Le Juudaime se releva et poussa doucement son gardien pour se mettre à la même hauteur que l'adolescente.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il. Et que me veux-tu?

La jeune femme sembla se tendre et tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait brisée en entrant.

- Mauvais, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ils m'ont sentie.

Le Vongola ouvrit la bouche et tendit sa main. Cependant, une sensation aiguë à sa poitrine le saisit brusquement et il tomba à genoux tout en poussant un grognement étouffé de douleur. Le brun l'ignora et se jeta sur l'inconnue qui évita tous ses coups pour se défenestrer. Le préfet se posta devant l'ouverture béante et examina attentivement sa jeune proie courir hors de son l'école. Elle était forte. Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirèrent dans un sourire avide de sang. Il pensait déjà à leur prochaine rencontre. Il allait se faire un plaisir de la mordre à mort.

Puis, Kyoya se rappela que son herbivore était tombé sans prévenir. Le sombre souvenir de la maladie que le Decimo avait contracté avant l'envahit implacablement son esprit. Il sortit un des bonbons que tous les gardiens du Juudaime se devaient d'avoir dans la poche et l'enfonça de force dans la petite bouche du malade pour l'embrasser avec force.

Tsuna hoqueta et repoussa Kyoya sans un mot. Le châtain se remit debout et caressa doucement les plumes d'Hibird. L'oiseau aussi s'était inquiété pour lui et en avait fini avec des plumes ébouriffées.

- Ce n'était pas une crise, murmura Tsuna plus pour lui-même que pour son ami. Ce n'en était pas une.

Le carnivore garda le silence et se remit à travailler sur les rapports. Une de plus venait de se rajouter aux autres.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! N'oubliez pas de payer grassement les auteurs d'une bonne tranche de reviews


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Exceptionnellement, j'avais vu que j'avais quand même bien avancé dans ce chapitre, alors j'ai décidé de le terminer dans l'une de mes rares pauses! Appréciez le Tsuna encore jamais vu jusqu'ici dans notre fic!

Allez! Vous y êtes presque! Encore un effort et on atteint les 10 000 vues!

Et on dit merci qui? À **Ann O'Neem** et moi ~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 17**

Reborn, en compagnie de Fon et Skull, observa avec agacement les traces laissées par l'inconnue qui s'était attaquée à son élève.

- Skull, grogna l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Retrouve-la.

Le bébé casqué protesta pour la forme et disparut ensuite. Fon croisa calmement ses bras dans les longues manches de son changpao écarlate.

- Que prévois-tu de faire? Demanda le chinois avec une voix sereine.

- Pourquoi pas une petite séance d'entraînement pour apprendre à mon dame-élève le respect qu'il doit montrer à ses parents? Sourit sombrement Reborn.

Finalement, l'enfant châtain en deuil sécha le reste de l'après-midi et dormit dans le bureau de Kyoya. Le préfet avait été tenté de le réveiller, car il était contre les règles de sécher les cours sous son nez, mais il s'était également dit que le laisser se reposer après toutes ces émotions était ce qu'il y avait de plus bénéfique pour l'herbivore.

Le soir venu, le brun raccompagna Tsunayoshi qui fut chaleureusement accueilli chez lui. Il s'excusa de les inquiéter. Mukuro et Byakuran lancèrent des regards jaloux à Kyoya qui leur rendit un sourire supérieur non dissimulé.

Ailleurs dans la ville, la mystérieuse femme fit son rapport à la seconde pierre.

- Comment?

- J'ai retrouvé Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il était aux côtés de l'homme à éliminer.

Il y eu un moment de silence tandis que la femme attendait les ordres.

- Attendons un peu et observons ce qui va se passer.

- Bien.

Dans une de ses fameuses cachettes secrètes, Checker Face était en compagnie de Tsunomichi qui lui versait un verre de vin rouge. Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage à demi masqué de l'ennemi des Vongola.

- Allez mes petits… Divertissez-moi…

À la maison Sawada, personne ne fit allusion à la visite de la veille ni à ce qui s'était passé. Les petits Lambo et Fuuta racontèrent leur journée. Un nouvel invité, I-Pin, avait apparemment décidé élire domicile chez lui et avait joué toute la journée avec les deux autres enfants. Chrome avait veillé sur eux, gardant bien tranquillement l'habitation. Byakuran évita de montrer sa crise de sucre depuis la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs, Mukuro s'était bien amusé à ne faire que des plats salés ou épicés. Et pour les desserts, des clémentines acidulées et bien juteuses.

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale que Reborn fit son apparition après plusieurs jours de vadrouille.

- Dame-Tsuna!

- Hum?

- On doit discuter.

- Pas envie.

Tsuna continua de manger et de discuter avec les autres, ignorant le regard meurtrier de son tuteur.

- Prépare-toi à un entraînement spécial.

- Un vrai ou je dois encore donner des cours?

L'élève défia le maître du regard et le bébé sentit tous les regards de l'assistance converger vers lui. Il allait devoir apprendre à ces enfants le respect du à leurs aînés.

La première chose que le bébé décida de faire fut de sortir un sifflet vert et souffler dedans violemment. Le sifflement transperça les tympans des personnes présentes qui poussèrent tous des grognements en se tenant les oreilles.

- Écoutez-moi bien, bande de gamins, susurra Reborn alors qu'une aura maléfique l'entourait, parce que je ne me répéterais pas.

Le maître de la maison remplie d'enfants se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur persistante de ses oreilles ajoutée à celle de sa poitrine. Une petite main potelée força sa tête à se redresser et le châtain remarqua avec surprise que le bébé avait traversée la pièce entière sans qu'il ne le remarque. Les doigts de Reborn appuyèrent sans pitié sur sa lèvre blessée puis fit couler le sang du jeune miraculeux. L'Arcobaleno recueillit à pleine main ses perles rouges sans un mot. Il porta ses doigts ensanglantés à sa bouche, léchant avidement l'hémoglobine.

Les autres adolescents qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, immobilisés par leurs douleurs insoutenables aux oreilles, ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur face à la vision du bébé à la tétine, un sourire presque pervers s'étirant sur son visage poupin, alors qu'il maltraitait les fines lèvres de Tsunayoshi.

L'objet de la malédiction Arcobaleno luisit brutalement d'un violent éclat jaune et le corps du tuteur se mit à pousser. Quand la lumière s'atténua, le clan Tsuna ne put qu'admirer avec une incompréhension totale le jeune adulte ténébreux qui était assis nonchalamment sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Maintenant, susurra le jeune homme d'une voix aussi onctueuse et profonde que du chocolat noir, je vais vous enseigner la véritable signification du mot Chaos.

Cet homme… Était-ce réellement Reborn? Était-ce bien cet Arcobaleno du soleil qui fourrait son nez dans leur affaire sans rien demander? Il se pencha pour saisir le menton de son élève et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes tout en souriant sombrement. Il remarqua bien évidemment les airs estomaqués des autres gamins du «clan Tsuna», comme ils aimaient s'appeler, devant ses agissements…provocateurs. Des mains enflammées se dressèrent pour le frapper mais le meilleur hitman tira deux balles avec Léon, désormais sous forme de revolver. L'animal ne tarda pas et se transformer en corde afin de ligoter le chef de clan qui hoqueta. Le Juudaime Vongola se tut aussitôt en sentant presser sur ses lèvres son très cher tuteur qui ne ménageait pas la sauvagerie de son acte. Le bébé sous ses traits d'adulte mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure déjà malmenée de son élève et suça goulûment le sang qui en ruisselait. Lorsque toutes envies sanguinaires de l'adulte furent satisfaites, il se recula et évita de ce fait d'être transpercé par le trident d'un Mukuro ulcéré.

- Assis, ordonna Reborn en tirant plusieurs balles.

Toutes se fichèrent à quelques millimètres des entrejambes des mâles présents. Chrome frémit et prit dans ses bras les enfants pour les protéger.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos comportements gamins abandonnés par papa et maman, gronda l'adulte en croisant lentement ses jambes pour ensuite regarder avec un air hautain les jeunes. Vous criez à l'aide tout en ne cessant de repousser toutes les seules personnes qui pourraient vous sauver vos fesses. Cela ne peut plus durer.

Tsunayoshi grogna et se défit de la poigne de fer de son tueur pour s'écrouler de sa chaise et rencontrer le sol glacé du salon. Il se redressa et croisa le regard hautement méprisant de son tuteur.

- Je te rappelle que dans le futur, tu as bien failli perdre la bataille contre Checker Face, rappela l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Si tu n'avais pas fait une alliance avec les Vendicare, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et ta famille avec. Si tu continues dans cette voie, Dame-Tsuna, tu finiras par ressembler aux personnes que tu hais tant!

Le «Dame-Tsuna» frémit. Son front fut subitement recouvert d'une flamme orangée, ardente, bien plus puissante que celles qu'il utilisait habituellement.

- Oh, sourit sombrement Reborn, aurais-je touché un point sensible?

- Tais-toi, siffla le châtain.

Mukuro saisit à nouveau son trident mais fut arrêté par la main de Byakuran.

- N'interviens pas, fit ce dernier en secouant doucement la tête tandis que son expression habituellement joyeuse n'était plus visible. Tsunayoshi en a besoin.

Alors que Tsuna fonçait sur Reborn, l'assassin l'envoya valser à l'extérieur de la maison, détruisant une partie du mur sous le choc.

- Ah oui, il faut réparer ce qu'on casse, n'est-ce pas, Dame-Tsuna? Je m'en occuperais quand je t'aurai donné un petit cours particulier.

C'était la première fois que le jeune adolescent se retrouvait aussi faible devant quelqu'un. Il était fort. Il avait vaincu nombre d'ennemis, nombre de tueurs, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi son combat contre Reborn était-il autant à sens unique? Il attaquait encore, et encore, ignorant la douleur de ses lèvres et de sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Le clan Tsuna voulut intervenir mais des balles atterrirent à un millimètre de leurs pieds. Le tueur pouvait se permettre, à l'instar du petit du ciel, de regarder ailleurs. Il se mit à hausser la voix, énervé par leur comportement. Sa voix grave et profonde résonnait dans chaque être présent dans la maison Sawada.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Fichus Gamins! Vous ne le protégez pas! Vous le blessez encore plus avec toutes vos bêtises! C'est pour ça que les enfants ont besoin d'adultes pour les encadrer!

Le combat dura un moment, Tsuna se prenant raclée sur raclée. Pourquoi? Il lui avait déjà tenu tête, alors pourquoi cette fois, rien ne pouvait le toucher?

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir protéger ta famille avec un comportement aussi enfantin? Tu te protèges tout seul et tu dresses une barrière entre toi et ta propre famille!

Il n'en avait que faire de ses sermons. Il avait grandi seul. Il s'en était sorti seul. Il incombait à lui seul de protéger sa famille! Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tous ces mafieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plonger pour un monde si répugnant et si écœurant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les protéger. Tous ces adultes qui les prenaient de haut, qui n'avaient rien à faire de gamin comme eux, il n'en avait pas besoin. il était obligé de s'en sortir seul.

- Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'es plus seul!

Reborn atteignit ses limites, il arrêta d'éviter son élève et attaqua, ne laissant pas au châtain le loisir de riposter.

- C'est parce que t'as ces foutus pensées que t'es pas foutu d'accepter la moindre main tendue. C'est pour ça que vous sevrez toujours des gamins aux yeux des adultes.

Reborn termina son discours et assomma le fils d'Iemitsu une bonne fois pour toute. Il lança un regard glacial vers les spectateurs du duel, les balayant tour à tour et leur demandant implicitement qui était le suivant. Personne. Il soupira et se reconcentra vers ce maudit Dame-Tsuna. On lui avait confié un élève à problèmes. Il respira un bon coup avant que son corps ne commence à briller. En effet, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Le Juudaime n'était pas à la hauteur mais il n'était pas négligeable non plus. L'effet du sang cessa et il retourna sous sa forme enfantine.

- Mettez-le dans son lit, souffla le bébé en se tournant vers les jeunes qui étaient toujours pétrifiés dans la salle à manger. Je vais m'occuper des dégâts.

Byakuran fut le premier à bouger. Il se leva silencieusement et prit le corps ensanglanté de Tsuna pour le mettre dans les bras de Mukuro. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta devant l'Arcobaleno et le toisa un court moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour réellement commencer ton enseignement, remarqua Byakuran à voix basse pour éviter que d'autres entendent leur conversation.

- Cet idiot persistait à garder sa barrière, renifla avec mépris le bébé.

- Ara~ Je me demande si c'est réellement le cas, sourit innocemment l'adolescent. Peut-être que Tsunayoshi a du faire face à des choses terrifiantes à un âge bien trop jeune et que cette barrière s'est édifiée en conséquence…

- Peu importe, grogna Reborn. Il est désormais à la tête d'une famille. S'il continue à agir ainsi, il emmènera ses amis à la mort.

Byakuran hocha la tête en silence et se redressa pour s'étirer avec un petit soupir.

- Maintenant que tu es enfin passé aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-il sans jeter un regard au bébé, je peux partir à présent sans inquiétudes.

- Problèmes familiaux?

- On peut le dire, rit Byakuran. Il est temps que j'entraîne mes gardiens.

- Je vois, murmura Reborn.

- Je te confie mon cher petit Tsunayoshi, sourit doucement l'adolescent. Veille à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans ses propres ténèbres.

Sur ces mots, le dirigeant des futurs Millefiore disparut sans avertir le reste de la maison. L'Arcobaleno soupira avant de sortir un téléphone de sa poche.

- Mammon? J'ai un job à te proposer. Emmène les autres avec toi.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin de toute cette agitation.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais où il est? Demanda la jeune femme qui avait agressé Kyoya.

- Je pensais attendre encore, révéla la seconde pierre, le visage inexpressif. Tsunayoshi n'est pas encore prêt, ni à mon niveau. Le rencontrer maintenant ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

- Dans ce cas, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant? Protesta un jeune homme qui était langoureusement étalé sur un canapé en cuir dans la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel où ils résidaient.

Les lèvres de la seconde pierre s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

- Que diriez-vous de commencer un petit jeu d'énigmes?

Entre temps, encore un peu plus loin de la maison Sawada.

- Verde-sama, murmura une jeune femme habillée avec une blouse de scientifique et serrant contre sa poitrine un rapport. Nous avons reçu les données des autres Arcobaleno.

- Bien, répondit simplement le bébé aux cheveux verts en bataille. Je suppose qu'il est temps que je me présente devant le gamin pour lui donner une petite leçon sur les organismes pluricellulaires.

Verde pinça ses lèvres avec agacement. Pourquoi, de tous les Arcobaleno, devait-il être celui qui donnerait une leçon sur l'entraide à Sawada Tsunayoshi? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un de mieux placé que le scientifique? Il était un homme de science, pas un de ces pathétiques sujets potentiels aimant proclamer l'amitié à gorge déployée.

Tsuna se réveilla le lendemain matin, comateux. Il avait des courbatures partout. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eu. Il se redressa douloureusement et s'étira un peu. Il jeta un œil au réveil puis au calendrier. Il fronça les sourcils en revérifiant une nouvelle fois l'information. Il trouvait ça étrange. Personne ne l'avait réveillé, pas d'appel de Kyoya pour le mordre à mort pour le retard. Mukuro n'avait lancé aucune attaque perverse à son égard pour le réveiller, ni de Byakuran d'ailleurs. Lambo et Fuuta n'avaient pas sauté sur son lit…

Le jeune homme se rappela alors de sa cuisante défaite de la veille. Il se sentit frustré et serra les draps dans ses poings. La frustration passée, il sourit avec un air de défi. Reborn n'était pas un Arcobaleno pour rien. Ce n'était pas le numéro un des tueurs à gage pour rien. Il faisait bien partie des meilleurs de ce monde.

Finalement, ce fut son ventre qui le ramena à la réalité. Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine et vit que tout était bien préparé sur la table. Il s'installa et commença à manger. C'était étrange. La maison était vide. Ou plutôt, trop silencieuse. Il finit de manger et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, il aperçut tous Arcobaleno réunis dans son salon. Chrome était assise dans un coin avec Lambo et Fuuta qui dessinaient, allongés par terre.

- Alors? Bien dormi Dame-Tsuna?

- Je devrais te remercier, je suppose.

- Yare yare, je le savais déjà, mais il a sale caractère.

- Et? Vous faites quoi dans mon salon?

Le jeune Sawada se dit qu'il aurait peut-être pas du poser la question quand il vit les sourires accrochés aux lèvres des bébés. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal se finir. Son intuition était rarement défaillante.

Enfermé dans son bureau depuis quelque temps, Sawada Iemitsu était toujours devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il avait voulu prendre sa tasse de café quand sa main le lança douloureusement. Il lâcha sa tasse qui éclata par terre. Il soupira. Il retourna son attention vers l'écran. Il ne parvenait vraiment pas s'y faire, à cette vérité là.

Après avoir cherché comment son fils avait pu survivre seul, sans adulte et surtout sans argent, Reborn lui eu la bonté de lui rapporter une enveloppe avec des liasses de billets à l'intérieur. Et ce n'était pas de la petite monnaie, comme de l'argent de poche. Non. C'était de très gros billets. Il l'avait regardé, surpris, quand Reborn lui dit tout simplement que sa progéniture s'était servit de cela pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa famille actuelle. Non seulement, ce n'était pas l'unique enveloppe mais Tsuna n'en avait sans doute utilisé qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il y avait dans tout cela. D'où Nana avait reçu une telle somme? Des liasses et des liasses… De quoi avoir plus que le total de ses épargnes.

Aucun témoin nulle part. Nana n'existait plus. Tsunayoshi devait en savoir encore moins que lui. Tout cet argent… Il avait sans doute du se demander comment. Avait-il espérer un cadeau d'adieu de sa mère? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi? Qu'était donc devenue sa si merveilleuse femme? Si aimante, si joyeuse, si…vivante. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle avait abandonné son fils, sa joie de vivre, son amour qu'elle avait transformé en haine, en peur. À présent, Nana n'avait même plus l'occasion de se racheter.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, écouta l'interlocuteur puis acquiesça.

- Rassemblez le plus de morceau possible. Donnons-lui au moins une belle cérémonie, à défaut d'une belle mort.

Le visage d'Iemitsu s'assombrit d'avantage. Il n'avait même pas le temps de faire son deuil. Retrouver des bribes de sa chère Nana était semblable à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sans doute réalisera-t-il, une fois le corps sous ses yeux, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, sa nouvelle condition de veuf.

- Où sont les autres? Demanda soupçonneux le châtain fraîchement réveillé en fronçant ses sourcils.

Les bébés se contentèrent de sourire.

- Mukuro-sama est parti, révéla Chrome avec une voix faible. En disant à propos d'une «proie» et «trop faible».

Le gros dormeur garda le silence et s'assit sur le canapé avec inconfort.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura subitement un des bébés maudit. Suis-moi.

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil et ouvrit sa bouche pour refuser. Cependant une balle fusa sans qu'il ne puisse la voir et se planta à quelques centimètres de sa tête, éraflant au passage sa joue.

- Dois-je te faire réviser cette leçon, susurra Reborn.

Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils encore plus et secoua doucement sa tête.

- Non, maugréa-t-il. Une fois suffira. Mais tu répareras le mur.

Son tuteur démoniaque éclata de rire et acquiesça sans un mot. L'adolescent soupira et se leva pour suivre le bébé aux cheveux verts. Lorsque les deux garçons eurent disparu de la pièce, l'un des enfants prit la parole.

- Es-tu sûr de toi, Reborn, kora?

- Oui, répondit fièrement l'interpellé. À la fin de la semaine, mon dame-élève comprendra enfin ses erreurs.

- Et il regrettera éternellement de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie, murmura sagement Fon.

Ailleurs, du côté d'un certain blanc accro des sucreries, une jeune fille l'accueillait avec un sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Uni-chan, sourit agréablement le jeune homme.

- Byakuran, salua tout aussi gaiement la petite fille. Je croyais que tu vivais au Japon…

- Tsunayoshi-kun n'a plus besoin de mon aide pour l'instant, répondit joyeusement l'adolescent. Ou plutôt, il n'a plus besoin de moi à ses côtés! Et je pense pouvoir déclarer que tu m'as manqué, Uni-chan~

La petite fit une moue dubitative et révéla de son sac un joli paquet de petites sucreries cylindriques afin de les agiter devant le nez du son aîné. Ce dernier bougea sa tête en accord avec les mouvements du sachet et Uni se mit à rire avec amusement.

- Je crois plutôt que ça a un rapport avec ça, remarqua-t-elle. Le decimo Vongola t'a mis au régime?

- Moui, chouina Byakuran en croisant ses bras avec une moue enfantine.

- Mais, s'inquiéta Uni tandis que son doux sourire perdit de son rayonnement, sans toi à ses côtés, comment va-t-il faire pour supporter ses crises?

- Il n'a plus sa pierre, murmura le boss des Gesso. Normalement, il n'aura plus jamais de crises. Normalement.

- Mais, et si les pouvoirs de cette pierre s'étaient dissous en lui? Et s'il recommençait à avoir ses crises?

- Bien que je sois meurtri de mettre une telle distance entre lui et moi, il a toujours ses gardiens avec lui, répondit Byakuran en haussant ses épaules. Sans oublier les Arcobaleno qui se sont enfin décidés à agir.

- Je sais, sourit chaleureusement Uni. Je l'ai vu.

- Ara~ Le fameux pouvoir de divination des Arcobaleno du Ciel~ Justement la raison de ma présence…

- Que veux-tu savoir?

Byakuran s'avança sur la petite table ronde du restaurant italien où ils se trouvaient en ce moment et saisit la main de la petite fille.

- Dis-moi tout sur la seconde pierre.

- Son nom? Demanda simplement Uni.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent et articulèrent soigneusement le nom du garçon qui avait été le responsable du changement radical de Tsuna.

- Iemitsu, murmura Lal en apparaissant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Le blond sursauta et essuya vivement ses yeux tout en mettant en place son habituel sourire benêt même s'il paraissait plus forcé que de coutume.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lal-chan? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Colonello, tu sais, comme de véritables amoureux? Plaisanta l'adulte.

Le bébé rougit violemment et frappa de toutes ses forces la main blessée de son supérieur sans pitié.

- Aïe! Se plaignit Iemitsu en secouant sa main pour atténuer la douleur. Pourquoi tant de violence dans le monde?

- Nous avons trouvé une trace d'ADN dans les restes de Nana qui ne correspondent pas avec le sien.

- Savez-vous…

- Oui, coupa aussitôt Lal. Les données correspondent à 100% avec l'ADN du boss d'une certaine famille, qui est, suspicieusement proche de votre fils.

- Qui?

- Byakuran Gesso.

- Tsuna!

Iemitsu se leva en frappant violemment la table avec ses mains. Il se fit à nouveau mal à son membre blessé mais ignora la douleur. Il voulut quitter le bureau quand la demi-maudite se plaça devant lui

- Lal! Je dois….

- Calme-toi, Iemitsu! Byakuran est déjà reparti. Pour l'instant, Tsuna est entre de bonnes mains et entouré par tous les Arcobaleno.

Le chef du CEDEF se rassit dans son fauteuil et reprit son calme la tête entre les mains, coude sur le bureau. Il respira un bon coup et releva la tête.

- Excuse-moi, Lal.

- Ce n'est rien. Beaucoup de chose se sont passés. Entre la mort de Nana et le voyage dans le futur des enfants, je comprends que tu sois surmené. Mais c'est justement dans ces cas là que tu dois garder ton sang froid.

- Oui. Pour le moment, nous devons déterminer si Byakuran est un ami ou un ennemi pour Tsuna. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous savons de lui est qu'il a une trop grande influence sur mon fils.

Lal Mirch acquiesça et sortit de la salle, laissant le blond reprendre son travail. Mais avant cela, soigner sa main qui le faisait pleurer à grosses larmes.

Coincé dans une salle de cours, Hayato et Takeshi avaient bien vu que leur ami ne viendrait pas à l'école. Inquiets, ils avaient bien tentés d'aller cher leur boss pour avoir des nouvelles. Et si jamais il avait eu une crise? Tout seul chez lui? Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Hibari qui les empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

- Teme! Le Juudaime… S'énerva Gokudera.

- L'herbivore va bien.

- Ahah, comment…

- Il s'est fait mordre à mort par le bébé.

- Reborn-san?

- Interdiction de quitter l'école durant les heures de cours.

Et le préfet passa son chemin. Le gardien de la tempête était toujours tenté de partir mais celui de la pluie le retint. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, peut-être que Tsuna deviendrait un peu plus raisonnable avec lui et son corps. Après tout, même s'il était super fort, il n'était pas indestructible, ni invincible.

- Mah, mah~ Gokudera! Et si on déjeuner ensemble?

- Hein? Et pourquoi je devrais manger avec toi?

Malgré ses protestations, l'italien partit en direction du toit accompagné du japonais et partagèrent leur premier tête à tête depuis le début de leur relation assez conflictuelle.

Le jeune Sawada bailla bruyamment et ne fit absolument aucun effort pour cacher l'ennui qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de l'Arcobaleno de la foudre, à subir ses enseignements et le châtain se serait bien échappé avec plaisir s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit problème. Les flammes qu'émettait le bébé le paralysaient. Il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, à part bailler la bouche grande ouverte. En conclusion, l'adolescent se retrouvait forcé d'écouter tout ce que disait Verde sans avoir la possibilité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite.

Pendant ce temps, et sans que le châtain ne s'en aperçoive du à son manque flagrant d'attention, l'Arcobaleno vert fit un signal discret à un autre bébé qui était caché dans les ombres de l'obscure salle de projection où le captif et son cher bourreau se tenaient. Le deuxième enfant hocha la tête et mit en place des illusions, maugréant qu'il n'était pas payé.

- Reborn-san! S'exclama Gokudera lorsqu'il aperçut le petit sur le muret à la sortie de l'école.

- Ah, je t'attendais, souffla le bébé. Réunis les autres gardiens.

L'argenté brilla sous la confiance dont lui avait fait preuve l'Arcobaleno et s'inclina vivement plusieurs fois avant de partir en courant réunir tous les imbéciles qui collaient toujours aux basques de son vénéré Juudaime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'italien revint avec toute la bande, marchant sur ses pas. Curieusement, Hayato paraissait avoir traversé l'enfer. Il était recouvert de multiples ecchymoses ainsi que d'écorchures et une hémorragie semblait provenir d'une blessure à la tête qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un coup de tonfas.

- Que veux-tu, bébé, demanda Kyoya dès qu'il vit Reborn.

- Parlez-moi de Tsuna, caqueta le petit. Pensez-vous qu'il soit un bon chef?

Hibari écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de se mettre à sourire légèrement. Signe de la plus profonde hilarité qui le traversait vu que le préfet était généralement impassible.

- L'herbivore est un herbivore, répondit enfin le brun. Oser prétendre qu'il soit un carnivore serait complètement ridicule.

Sur ce, Kyoya tourna les talons et partit mordre à mort quiconque enfreignait les règles de l'école.

- Et vous? Poursuivit l'Arcobaleno du Soleil en tournant ses yeux sombres vers les autres.

- Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama est le boss de Tsuna-nii! Hurla gaiement Lambo avant de se faire exploser par Hayato qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa phrase.

- Le Juudaime est le Juudaime, beugla-t-il. Il est un merveilleux boss! Celui dont tout le monde rêve!

- Hahaha, rit joyeusement Takeshi en observant le combat qui s'annonçait sans aucune préoccupation. Hum… Je ne dirais pas ça, Hayato. Tsuna ne serait pas un bon boss, c'est mon ami! Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Sempai?

Ryohei poussa un grognement extrême avant de répondre à l'extrême.

- Sawada est mon petit frère à l'extrêêêêême!

- Donc… Déduit sagement le bébé.

Il ignora immédiatement la réponse de Mukuro en arrière plan qui semblait murmurer avec sa tête perverse effrayante un «Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun ne m'intéresse que pour une seule chose: son corps~»

- … Ce Dame-Tsuna n'est pas votre Boss. Conclut-il. Nous sommes bien d'accord. Vous ne réagirez donc pas si je vous annonce qu'il est en ce moment même retenu contre sa volonté et torturé abjectement.

Aussitôt, un vent glacial souffla dans la cour de l'école de Namimori. Tous purent voir passer une silhouette familière d'une certaine alouette disparaître à l'horizon tant il allait vite.

- Haha, qu'est-ce que tu dis, petit! S'exclama Takeshi avec un large sourire. C'est parce que Tsuna est notre ami que nous sommes en vie. Et c'est parce qu'il est notre ami que nous allons l'aider quoiqu'il arrive.

Sur ce, les jeunes partirent tous en courant à la suite de Kyoya pour retrouver leur ami. Reborn resta assis sur le muret et fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le regard pointé vers les silhouettes de plus en plus éloignées à l'horizon. Ainsi, Dame-Tsuna les aurait recrutés à l'ancienne. En gagnant leur loyauté.

Les gardiens Vongola débarquèrent en trombe chez les Sawada, essoufflés. De l'extérieur, rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque forme de torture. Peut-être que le tueur avait un peu exagéré les faits, comme il savait si bien le faire, ou le lieu était différent de ce qu'ils croyaient? En même temps, ce dernier n'avait jamais dit que Tsuna était encore chez lui. Soudain, une voix résonnait dans la rue.

- Non! Arrêtez! Je vous en supplie! Pas ça!

Ni une ni deux, tous ces jeunes hommes foncèrent dans la maison, la fouillant de fond en comble pour découvrir leur boss, jusqu'à l'entrée d'une salle. Ils entrèrent brusquement, paniqués, désespérés de sauver leur chef qui avait été ainsi retenu toute la sainte journée. Ils se maudirent de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Tsuna, assis sur une chaise avec un bébé à tétine verte devant lui, prenant des notes. Aucune blessure, ni torture physique, ok.

- Juu-Juudaime…?

Le Juudaime était entouré par l'illusion de ses parents, dégoulinant d'amour écœurant, au petit soin avec lui et collant comme jamais. Ils le chouchoutaient, le câlinant de façon la plus niaise possible. Puis, sur l'écran en face du trio, tournait en boucle des dessins animés en tous genres, les plus mielleux avec des ours de couleurs différentes, attaquant son petit cerveau de petits cœurs, d'amour, des leçons de morale…

- …Tsu…na? Articula difficilement Yamamoto.

- Laissez-moi partir! Ça fait cinq fois que vous le passez, cet épisode! Et dégagez ces illusions! J'ai pas besoin de Nana et Iemitsu!

- Sawada? Interpella Ryohei, calmement.

- Hum… Je vois que la patience n'est pas ton fort, jeune Vongola. Et tu résistes très mal aux ondes paralysantes. Ce ne sont pas de bons résultats pour un boss.

- Bouahahahah! Lambo-san a déjà vu ce dessin animé! Il est trop marrant!

Hibari avait levé un sourcil tandis que Mukuro rajouta une illusion de lui-même parmi celle des parents. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait…

- Mukuro! Arrête de jouer et délivre-moi! Je te préviens que si tu me touches, ça va barder pour toi!

Les autres gardiens relâchèrent d'un coup la tension en soupirant. Leur ami qui leur était si cher n'avait rien, juste une petite overdose d'amour digne des plus grands navets jamais connu dans ce monde. Pourtant, même Mukuro et ce type en blanc, Byakuran, qui s'étaient chargé de cette éducation là durant toute ces années n'avaient jamais osé dépasser ce seuil critique. Les gardiens Vongola s'étaient séparés pour aller à la rencontre des bébés et leur demander gentiment de libérer Tsuna.

- Désolé, mais c'est mon sujet d'expérimentation. Hors de question que je m'arrête en si bon chemin.

- J'arrêterai si vous me payez.

Le regard des adolescents changea, prêt à dégainer dans la seconde qui suivait si ces bébés ne libéraient pas boss tout de suite.

- On vous a dit de le laisser partir.

Les minutes passèrent dans un duel de regards les plus intimidants et meurtriers. Le châtain se tut, subissant toujours à ses dépends, les atrocités que lui envoyait l'Arcobaleno de la brume qui faisait monter les enchères. Soudain, toutes les illusions furent brisées quand Mammon engagea le combat contre Mukuro. Et étant donné que le bébé était rancunier à souhait, allant de paire avec sa radinerie, il lui en voulait toujours pour sa défaite écrasante auparavant.

Tsuna cilla et essuya les larmes d'horreur qui avaient coulé, la paralysie s'étant évaporée avec ces horribles illusions. Même Mukuro n'avait jamais fait Nana aussi mièvre. Il sourit ensuite largement et se lança dans les bras de Kyoya tout en hurlant le nom de celui-ci. Le brun le rattrapa sans un mot, quelque peu sous le choc de recevoir un tout petit herbivore châtain surexcité traumatisé par ces illusions atroces.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Tsuna en enlaçant son confident tout en reniflant discrètement.

Les autres garçons regardèrent la scène en état de choc. Ils venaient tout de même de voir Tsuna, _Leur_ Tsuna! Se jeter dans les bras du plus terrifiant carnivore de la ville pour ensuite se conduire comme une jeune mariée délaissée par son mari. D'accord, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de louche entre ces deux là et d'accord, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils finissaient par se tenir la main mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin! Jamais!

- Tu vas devoir faire des efforts pour que je te pardonne, Kyo-chan, chuchota Tsuna en souriant timidement alors que des fleurs naissaient en arrière-plan.

Des geysers de sang jaillirent des narines des jeunes présents et Kyoya regarda sans émotions le visage intensément innocent du petit herbivore qui le tenait toujours entre ses bras. Le préfet hésitait. Devait-il le mordre à mort? Ou alors, devait-il céder à ses pulsions de carnivore qui s'étaient éveillées en voyant l'expression plus que «violable» du châtain?

- Kyoya no baka! marmonna subitement Tsuna, normalement bien plus viril, en gonflant avec agacement ses joues si attirantes. Je m'excuse et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me regarder… Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment? Aah! Je ne sais plus! Je n'aurais pas du refuser les avances de Byakuran-kun…

- «D'accord », pensèrent les jeunes qui n'avaient pas encore perdu tout leur sang, «On a échangé Tsunayoshi par une jeune fille pré-pubère.»

Au même instant, à l'autre bout du globe terrestre. Un certain blanc éternua.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Byakuran. Tu as attrapé froid? S'inquiéta Uni.

- Pas du tout, chantonna le marshmallow géant. Tsunayoshi doit rêver de moi~

Chez les Sawada, la situation ne s'arrangeait toujours pas. Légèrement en retrait de l'aura rose qui se diffusait dans la pièce, une petite réunion s'imposait.

- Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort, murmura Mammon à l'oreille de Verde.

- Non, protesta le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes alors qu'un filet de sang coulait discrètement de son nez. Notre plan a été parfait! Sawada Tsunayoshi est désormais capable de compter sur les autres!

- Plutôt que compter sur les autres, souligna alors Reborn en observant les pitreries de la nouvelle version de son élève, on dirait plutôt qu'il va se constituer un harem…

Verde toussota et regarda dans les airs en sifflant. Techniquement, un harem se construit aussi sur le besoin des autres à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas? Ou alors, il avait regardé la mauvaise définition du terme…

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! Et **payez gracieusement vos chères auteurs**!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Alors alors? Que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre là? D'autres révélations!

Je vous annonce officiellement que les **10 000 vues** sont atteints! Merci à vous! Pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre! (oui, je pense que certain d'entre vous savent que quand on doit faire ses devoirs, on trouve toujours une distraction comme une autre pour ne pas les faire...)

Lorsque vous aurez lu ce chapitre, vous aurez le droit d'ériger un culte en notre nom! Hein, **Ann O'Neem**? Je sais que tu le veux! XD (bah oui hein, quand on utilise toujours la même formule, on se diversifie comme on peut)

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 18**

La seconde pierre bailla et jeta les cartes qu'elle avait utilisées pour passer le temps avec ses alliés.

- Tu t'ennuies déjà? S'étonna la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait depuis que l'Incident s'était passé.

- J'ai envie de le revoir, marmonna l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de lui rendre petite visite de courtoisie? Ça lui fera sûrement autant plaisir que toi de le revoir. Les autres n'arriveront que dans quelques jours. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, non?

La seconde pierre sourit et acquiesça en silence. Puis, elle se rappela quelque chose.

- Qu'ont-ils découverts?

Byakuran Gesso est au courant de notre existence, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. Je suppose qu'il a déjà fait le nécessaire pour obtenir tous les renseignements dont il a besoin à présent. Mais malgré sa position aux côtés du Decimo Vongola, on ne dirait pas qu'il va prendre part à ce conflit.

- Normal, fredonna la seconde pierre. La mer n'a rien à voir dans ce conflit.

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon. Tsunayoshi était toujours en mode fleur bleue, continuant à fleurir de façon un peu excessive et quasiment visible à l'œil nu. Il ne quittait toujours pas les bras de son cher Kyo-chan, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché non plus. Le… ou plutôt la désormais, psychologiquement, jeune fille était toute souriante, adorable, douce, affectueuse… presque…niaise. C'était une torture de ne pas en profiter. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de cette illusionniste. Quand il décida de s'en approcher malgré le regard noir du préfet, ce vilain garçon captura une mèche de cheveux, la caressa et quasiment joua avec, ce qui attira l'attention de Tsuna, au féminin.

- Mukuro?

- Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-chan, j'ai envi de te déflorer.

C'était fou ce qu'il voulait arracher une à une ces fleurs qui ne cessaient d'occuper son espace vital dans cette maison. Bientôt, toute la demeure serait remplit de petites fleurs et de gaieté niaise. Tsuna s'agita et rougit avec force. Hibari du relâcher un peu son étreinte afin de ne pas se prendre de coup.

- Ohlala! Muku-chan! Ce que tu es…es…ce que tu es cochon! Dire de tel chose à-à moi!

Tandis que l'adolescent aux yeux vairons s'amusait avec ses jeux de mots entre une Tsuna qui jouait les vierges effarouchées et une alouette qui avait une veine qui palpitait sur la tempe depuis quelques temps déjà, les gardiens s'étaient rassemblés dans un des coins de la pièce avec les Arcobaleno.

- Dites… Vous avez fait quoi à Tsuna pour qu'il devienne comme ça? Questionna le gardien de la pluie.

- Le Juudaime redeviendra-t-il normal? S'inquiéta la tempête.

- Verde. À ce rythme là, ce n'est plus une famille que Tsuna va constituer mais un harem, répéta en grondant Reborn.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Verde, il ne fallait pas forcer sur ces illusions et ces dessins animés, se défendit le complice.

- Tout ceci n'est que le résultat d'une expérience. Dès que les effets se seront dissipés…. Tenta le scientifique.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la victime encore plus rouge, s'enfonçant, si c'était encore possible, dans le torse de Kyoya avec un Mukuro qui s'amusait comme un fou à la taquiner.

- Mah… Il se peut que je n'aie pas assez insisté sur certains paramètres…

Lambo regardait avec Fuuta sur le canapé, ne prenant pas part à la réunion «des grands». Ils voyaient Tsuna, Kyoya et Mukuro dans un coin de la pièce à s'amuser au papa et à la maman. Les autres grands frères étaient accroupis par terre dans un autre coin de la pièce. Seuls lui et Fuuta étaient assis sur le canapé, attendant que cela se passe. Mais il voulait jouer avec Tsuna-nii. Mais celui-ci jouait déjà avec Kyoya-nii et Mukuro-nii. Lambo-san jouait déjà tous les jours avec Fuuta alors aujourd'hui, il voulait vraiment jouer avec Tsuna-nii. Mais il voulait…

- Bwouahahahahah! Lambo-san a déjà vu tous les caleçons de Tsuna-nii!

Bah, après tout, il pouvait bien se joindre au jeu du papa et de la maman. Ça ne se jouait pas qu'à trois, non? Il sauta du canapé et s'arrêta devant les trois garçons.

- Et Lambo-san a aussi dormi avec Tsuna-nii! Et il a prit son bain avec Tsuna-nii…

Fuuta se sentait seul lui aussi alors il rejoignit Lambo et attrapa un bout du tee-shirt de son grand frère adoré. Il savait bien que les grands étaient très occupés, mais lui aussi, il voulait jouer avec eux. ce n'était pas juste d'être tout seul!

- Moi aussi! Moi aussi!

- Kyaaaa! Quelle indécence de ma part! Laisser des enfants voir de telles choses!

- Kufufu~ Notre relation est fusionnelle, mon cher Tsunayoshi.

- Arrête! Mukuro! Je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire! Kyoya! Protège-moi contre ce coquin.

- Hn.

Kyoya resserra son étreinte alors que les parasites tout autour de lui continuaient à débiter des âneries, plus grosses les unes que les autres, en tirant chacun un bout de vêtement du châtain. Combien de temps avant que celui-ci ne perde son haut?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux responsables, Verde et Mammon, qui sentirent la pression augmenter de plus en plus sur leurs épaules.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, finit par grommeler le bébé illusionniste en créant une brume pour s'enfuir.

Verde resta estomaqué par l'abandon soudain mais prévisible de son complice, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer tous ses calculs de probabilité des comportements. Il était le plus grand scientifique du monde après tout! Enfin…ce n'était pas le propos du moment. Il dut donc faire face aux visages profondément agacés des gardiens du Decimo Vongola qui était couramment occupé à rougir tout en piaillant face aux sous-entendus grivois de ses deux principaux prétendants.

- J'imagine qu'une thérapie de choc pourrait fonctionner, murmura le bébé scientifique en se cachant derrière le reflet de ses verres épais.

- Thérapie de choc? Répéta avec méfiance Gokudera.

Il ne le sentait pas. Son Juudaime avait été transformé en pimbêche sainte-nitouche et autre adjectif péjoratif! Il n'était plus le sublime jeune homme qui avait changé sa vie! C'était inexcusable! Ce maudit Arcobaleno avait changé le Boss du siècle en…en…en cette chose immonde! Il ne manquerait plus que son cher Juudaime porte une robe rose à fleur et ce serait la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase! Le visage du gardien de la tempêta vira ensuite au rouge cramoisie lorsqu'il imagina son charmant boss ainsi vêtu. Il dut s'agenouiller pour cacher son nez ensanglanté. Peut-être qu'en y ajoutant quelque modification à la robe et…

- Haha, tu as l'air content, Hayato, fit l'imbécile du baseball.

- Ne m'appelle pas Hayato, grogna Gokudera entre ses lèvres serrées.

Pendant ce temps, Verde avait développé son idée.

- Notre précédente expérience l'a bien démontré. Si nous confrontions notre sujet à une expérience choquante, il serait probablement forcé de revenir à son état d'âme précédent celui-ci. Deux chocs s'annulent après tout.

Terminant sa phrase, le bébé fit un signe vers le châtain. Ce dernier était toujours dans les bras de Kyoya et rougissait timidement tout en essayant de contredire tout ce que disait Mukuro et les enfants. Sans succès.

- Dans ce cas, murmura Reborn avec un sourire entendu, je sais qui conviendrait parfaitement.

Le bébé au fedora bondit ensuite aux côtés du châtain et saisit violemment la chevelure de ce dernier afin de le forcer à tomber par terre. Puis, l'enfant pressa sur la lèvre, qui était toujours un peu malmenée depuis leur «baiser» de l'autre soir, et le tuteur lécha lentement le sang qui perlait de la blessure. Ignorant l'aura assassine qu'émettaient les deux plus grands protecteurs de Tsuna, l'Arcobaleno sentit son corps se consumer et grandir. Il sourit encore plus sombrement en croisant le regard embrumé de son inutile d'élève.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois, Tsuna? Demanda Reborn avec un ton taquin.

Le châtain rougit en marmonnant des protestations qui ne sonnaient pas du tout réalistes et le désormais adulte rit sous sa cape tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil les prétendants du futur boss se raidir en voyant l'innocence personnifiée réagir ainsi face au baiser forcé.

Reborn se pencha et prit dans ses bras dame-Tsuna qui glapit comme une fille effrayée lorsqu'il fut élevé dans les airs sans prévenir. Ne voulant pas tomber, il serra avec force le cou de son tuteur et son sang bouillonnait dans ses joues en remarquant qu'il était porté comme une jeune mariée.

Un son de cassure se fit entendre derrière Fuuta qui se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il vit avec horreur que la table basse en bois épais, le préféré de Tsuna-nii, qui se trouvait à côté du carnivore était désormais en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait pas résisté à la puissance du coup de poing de l'adolescent.

- Lâche l'herbivore immédiatement, susurra froidement Kyoya sans ciller.

- Non.

- Kufufu~ Serais-tu sourd, Arcobaleno? Nous ne t'avons pas laissé le choix.

Reborn sourit sombrement et sauta dans les airs pour éviter la volée de coups synchronisés des deux adolescents dont la rivalité, à moins que ce ne soit de la haine, était mutuelle. L'adulte franchit l'entrée de la maison et s'en alla dans les rues, poursuivit par les deux autres.

- Attends un peu, Iemitsu, songea Reborn en accélérant le pas sans difficultés malgré le poids mort dans ses bras. Je vais amener ton fils à la cérémonie.

Finalement, Iemitsu avait loué un emplacement pour la cérémonie de Nana. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire dans ses bureaux. D'abord, ce n'était pas correct envers sa femme, sachant quel était son véritable travail, ensuite, il n'était pas assez idiot pour donner l'emplacement d'un QG à un quelconque ennemi de la famille Vongola. Quelque rares civils était présent mais beaucoup de collègue de travail était là pour rendre un dernier hommage à la femme du chef, conseil extérieur de la famille Vongola. L'ambiance était digne d'une veillée funéraire. Des pleurs, une ambiance morbide.

Soudain, Reborn fit irruption avec Tsunayoshi dans ses bras. Il lâcha rudement son dame-élève au sol. Celui-ci détailla la salle de ses yeux innocents et ses fleurs se fanèrent à la seconde où il vit le portrait de l'invitée d'honneur: Nana. Tsuna baissa son regard vers ses pieds. Iemitsu s'approcha d'eux et se mit en face de son fils. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Même s'il la détestait. Même s'il le détestait. Il ne pouvait pas faire de scandale en ces lieux, en ce moment, parmi toutes ses personnes. Il ne ressentait rien. Il ne voulait ni rire ni pleurer. Il n'avait même pas envi de rire devant elle, de se moquer d'elle. Son cœur était froid. Iemitsu prit son fils dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes.

Reborn rétrécit en même temps que l'arrivée des gardiens qui aperçurent leur ami dans les bras de son père. Peut-être que leur boss ne détestait pas autant ses parents qu'il voulait le leur faire croire. Il avait peut-être voulu faire le rebelle. C'était la crise d'adolescence, n'est-ce pas? Puisqu'ils étaient là, autant y participer. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et adressèrent une dernière prière à cette inconnue qui était la mère du Decimo. Mais Tsuna resta de marbre, ne voulant pas donner une telle faveur à cette femme. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il se dégagea des bras de cet homme blond et barbu et s'installa dans un coin par terre où il ne gênerait personne.

Les autres personnes dans la salle eurent pitié de ce pauvre garçon qui avait perdu si brusquement sa mère. Sans doute se voilait-il encore la face, n'acceptant pas une telle fatalité. S'ils savaient! Mais Tsunayoshi ne pensait à rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Il aurait très bien pu faire du grabuge, se rebeller contre son père ou autre action jetant la honte sur cette femme décédée. Mais tout cela était inutile. Il était fatigué. Il avait subit une journée remplie «d'amour» et de niaiserie au point d'avoir l'impression d'être devenu une héroïne de shojo l'espace d'un instant. C'en était à vomir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et oublier ce cauchemar.

La salle se vidait petit à petit. Les gardiens avaient voulu rester près de leur ami mais Reborn les renvoya. Tsuna était redevenu normal. Il était avec son père. Les Arcobaleno veillaient sur lui. Après quelques réticences, ils s'en allèrent.

Un jeune homme entra dans la salle et rendit un dernier hommage à Nana. Il se plaça ensuite à côté de Tsuna et s'assit à sa gauche. Le châtain avait la poitrine en feu. Il souffrait, mais ne bougea pas. Il était épuisé de se battre, de s'énerver contre tout le monde. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il avait atteint ses limites, moralement et physiquement. Il ne releva même pas le visage pour voir comment avait grandit ce garçon qui le faisait trembler.

- J'ai eu de la chance…

- …

- …de ne pas finir comme elle, susurra-t-il.

Le garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Decimo et resta un moment comme ça. Il se retourna ensuite légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfoncer sa tête dans cette touffe plus soyeuse qu'elle ne laissait penser aux premiers abords.

- Si tu savais comme je voulais te voir, Tsuna. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il infiltra ensuite une de ses mains à travers la barrière des bras du châtain et toucha l'ancien emplacement de la pierre rouge sur sa poitrine. Sa voix ne laissait aucune trace de pitié ou de peine. Au contraire, elle avait plutôt l'air jouissive.

- Tu as mal ici, n'est-ce pas? Ça te fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Tu partages ma douleur, n'est-ce pas? Tsuna…

Tsuna resta muet et ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce jour là. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il contre lui aujourd'hui? Il voulait être tranquille. Il ne voulait voir personne. Que tout le monde le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute!

- Tu es à moi, Tsuna. Rien qu'à moi.

Le jeune homme resta un moment dans cette position avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sawada fils n'eut aucune autre pensée que sa fatigue. Ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à son départ. Dire que tout cela était de sa faute. Un moment, il était là. Un autre, il n'était plus là. Tel un fantôme qui revenait le hanter. Il en avait assez d'être fort. Toujours plus fort. Où cette force l'avait mené? Vers son passé. Vers son futur. Vers le néant.

Il entendit ensuite des pas se diriger vers lui. Ce rythme, ce bruit, cette masse… Au pire moment qui soit.

- Tsuna… Ils sont tous partis.

Iemitsu aida son fils à se relever. Il voulut le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras mais cette fois ci, Tsuna réagit et le repoussa. Le blond fut légèrement surpris parce ce changement d'attitude mais se ressaisit. Ils étaient seuls. Nana ne pouvait plus jamais revenir. L'adolescent leva ses yeux vides vers l'immense salle vide. Même Reborn était parti. Sans doute par «délicatesse», il l'avait laissé seul avec Iemitsu. Puis, dans son tour de salle, il vit le cercueil de cette femme. Il retourna son regard vers cet homme gonflant et finit par fouiller dans sa poche. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de la prendre? Sans doute avait-il dans l'idée de la lui donner depuis un certain temps. Autant en finir avec cette corvée qu'il puisse rentrer se reposer. Il était las de gaspiller ses forces.

- Cette femme… Nana…

Le cœur d'Iemitsu se serra. Son fils refusait toujours de reconnaître Nana comme sa mère, même après avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Mais comment mettre fin à une haine qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps? De plus, si Nana disparut à cette époque, ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute. Peut-être qu'elle avait été enlevée ou autre chose de ce genre là! Il était le chef du CEDEF après tout. Tsuna était le futur Decimo après tout. Qui ne voudrait pas profiter de l'occasion afin de porter un coup fatal à sa famille?

Il attendit la suite. Tsunayoshi sortit de sa poche une enveloppe violette, comme il y en avait dans le tiroir habituel. Il montra l'enveloppe d'une main et exerça une pression sur les côtés. L'ouverture de l'enveloppe dirigée vers le sol, tout le contenu se déversa sur le carrelage. Des dizaines et des dizaines de billet se dispersèrent à leurs pieds. Iemitsu recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait Tsuna avec une somme pareille sur lui?

- Celle que Reborn t'a donnée était déjà utilisée.

- Que…

- Elle m'a vendu.

- Hein?

- Pour se débarrasser du monstre que j'étais, cette femme m'a vendu.

Tsuna, le bras toujours tendu, lâcha l'enveloppe vide au sol. Il replaça sa main dans sa poche. Il regarda indifférent la marre de billet à ses pieds.

- Elle a sans doute reçu une enveloppe de la part de chaque assassin venu. En échange de cet argent, elle vendait des informations sur moi aux assassins. Ce que j'aimais manger, mes jeux préférés, mon «art». Elle m'a vendu contre sa pauvre petite vie que je protégeais désespérément. Tous ces efforts pour une telle ingratitude.

L'héritier Vongola se retourna et fit un pas vers la sortie. Iemitsu était toujours choqué par la nouvelle.

- Alors? Des regrets? Tu as offert une magnifique cérémonie pour la femme la plus hideuse de ce monde.

Le fils avança encore et arriva jusqu'à la porte. Toujours sans regarder Iemitsu, il lança d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ah oui! Tu peux garder la monnaie. Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'en ai encore des tiroirs remplis à ras bord, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive d'en trouver dans des lieux insolites de la maison. Devines où j'ai trouvé celle la. Dans son matelas. C'est te dire à quel point l'argent l'obsédait.

Tsuna quitta définitivement la salle tandis qu'Iemitsu s'écroulait à genoux, tremblant sur cet amas de billets japonais. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être Nana qui avait fait ça. Impossible. C'était impossible.

La seconde pierre s'étira sur son lit et bailla bruyamment. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses alliés et prit la parole.

- Tsuna n'a pas changé, murmura le garçon en souriant avec joie.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Continuez avec le plan, répondit la seconde pierre aussitôt. Nous _Le_ rendrons fier.

Lorsque le châtain sortit de la salle où s'était déroulée la cérémonie funèbre, il se laissa porter par ses pieds et finit par échouer sur la berge du fleuve. Le visage vide, il s'assit calmement sur l'herbe trempée par la fine bruine qui tombait et il posa son menton sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Ses cheveux s'alourdirent avec la pluie et vinrent coller ses joues, lui rappelant désagréablement les soirées passées avec _Lui,_ la seconde pierre, quand ils n'étaient que des enfants innocents. Quand ils étaient recouverts de sang poisseux et riaient gaiement.

Tsuna frissonna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux parce que sa vue était brouillée. Il essuya la pluie qui coulait sur son visage, rejetant sa touffe de cheveux en arrière. Mais cette pluie était étrange. Elle était tiède et froide en même temps. Puis en retraçant le chemin de cette chaleur, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il éloigna un peu sa main et recueillit les larmes mêlées à la pluie en silence, la tête baissée. Une goutte froide, une goutte chaude. Puis il se détourna vers le ciel gris, appréciant cette fraîcheur sur ses joues enflammées. Il regarda les gouttes tout en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. C'était la pluie. Simplement la pluie. La pluie qui tombait dans ses yeux coulait sur sa joue. La douleur à son torse se fit subitement insupportable et il serra ses dents alors que les souvenirs qui dataient de l'Incident revenaient à son esprit. Il aurait du tout oublié. Il n'y avait rien à ressasser. Rien. Tout n'était que néant. Seulement voilà, son néant s'était transformé en chaos. Il grinça des dents. Tsuna enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et pria pour que ses souffrances cessent.

Reborn était irrité. Durant la veillée funéraire, il était sorti afin de donner un peu d'intimité aux Sawada père et fils, et ce n'était certainement pas pour que son élève en profite pour s'échapper. Ni pour révéler à Iemitsu des nouvelles aussi choquantes.

Le bébé souffla et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers la pluie qui tombait désormais à seaux. Ce fuyard était toujours en vadrouille. Il n'était pas à la maison et Fuuta l'avait informé de son absence également. Quant à ce Mukuro qui était en compagnie des autres membres du clan du châtain, il était sortit pour le retrouver et cela inquiétait Reborn. Les choses s'enchaînaient un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Entre les Arcobaleno, les secrets que cachaient ce gamin et ces appels intempestifs qui mettaient à cran les gardiens du Juudaime, le tueur pouvait sentir dans toutes les fibres de son corps que quelque chose de mauvais s'annonçait. Et Tsuna n'était pas prêt. Il était même plus fragile que jamais.

Soudain, le bébé aperçut une forme sombre dans l'herbe de la berge près du fleuve. Il fit un bond pour s'approcher de l'individu qui était suffisamment fou pour rester dans pareil déluge. Cependant, Reborn se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que la personne pleurait. Il n'avait jamais vu son élève pleurer.

Hibari Kyoya était occupé à relire tous les rapports alarmants que Kusakabe lui avait envoyés par e-mail lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Le brun posa ses feuilles volantes avec mauvaise humeur et prépara ses tonfas favoris afin de mordre à mort l'herbivore stupide qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Mais toute envie meurtrière disparut lorsqu'il aperçut sur le pas de sa porte le bébé, sous forme adulte, tenant dans ses bras un Tsuna encore plus fragile. Sans un mot de plus, le préfet ouvrit largement sa porte et laissa passer ces deux personnes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se chargèrent de déshabiller et de sécher Tsuna qui commençait à grelotter. Un peu plus tard, une fois changée, le tuteur adulte appela la maison Sawada pour prévenir que son élève était en sécurité. Les autres, soulagés, acceptèrent de le laisser un peu seul. Après la métamorphose et les funérailles, Tsuna n'avait sans doute pas le cœur de se confronter à eux. Quand Reborn revint dans la chambre, il vit Kyoya assis au côté du châtain.

- L'herbivore a pleuré.

- Oui. Sur la berge. Il pensait peut-être que la pluie le cacherait.

Dans la salle plongée dans le noir, Checker Face abattit son roi de pique sur la pile de carte.

- À vouloir aller trop vite, on se brûler les doigts. Ne~ Arcobaleno-kun?

L'homme masqué ricana doucement puis progressa vers un rire de plus en plus bruyant.

- Tsunomichi.

- Hai, Checker Face-sama?

- Contacte la seconde pierre. Le temps sera bientôt venu pour lui d'entrer en action. Dis-lui de s'y préparer.

- Hai, Checker Face-sama.

Après le départ de son fils, Iemitsu était resté à genou par terre, choqué par la nouvelle. Lal entra à ce moment-là avec Colonello. Surpris de l'état inquiétant de leur chef, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Le blond revint à lui et regarda les deux Arcobaleno.

- Iemitsu!

- Iemitsu, kora! C'est quoi tout ça?

- C'est…

Le chef du CEDEF se mit en tailleur, toujours sur les billets. Il en prit quelques uns entre ses doigts puis il ramassa ce morceau de papier violet qui avait servit d'enveloppe. Ce n'était pas possible. Il sombra dans le désespoir. Il froissa ce qu'il avait dans ses mains en serrant son poing.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Nana ne ferait jamais ça.

- Iemitsu, kora?

- D'après Tsuna… Nana… Nana a… Elle a vendu des informations sur notre propre fils pour s'enrichir.

- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! riposta Lal Mirch.

- C'est de Nana qu'on parle, kora!

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Le père de famille se ressaisit doucement et rassembla les billets. Il les remit dans l'enveloppe et la donne à ses deux subordonnés.

- Trouvez-moi d'où vient cet argent. Et si réellement Nana a échangé notre fils contre cet argent, allez retrouver la famille. Je veux toutes les informations. On tombera peut-être sur son meurtrier.

- Hai!

- Compte sur nous, kora!

Kyoya tendit sa main et caressa doucement les cheveux encore humides de l'herbivore qui dormait dans le futon de la chambre d'ami. Normalement, le brun ne serait même pas entré dans la pièce, mais l'herbivore avait pleuré. Hibari ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu pleurer le châtain. Et quelque part, cela l'agaçait. Il avait envie de mordre à mort le bébé ainsi que l'imbécile qui servait de père à l'herbivore.

Un bruissement le fit porter à nouveau son attention sur l'herbivore, censé être inconscient, et ses yeux gris croisèrent les orbes rougis de ce dernier.

- Kyoya, murmura Tsunayoshi avec une intonation quasi suppliante tout en écartant légèrement la couette de son futon.

Le brun comprit et se glissa sous celle-ci pour rejoindre le petit qui enlaça aussitôt l'adolescent.

- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, chuchota la première pierre à son confident qui caressait inconsciemment les cheveux du plus jeune.

La main du brun s'arrêta suite à cette révélation et vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du châtain. Comprenant la question sous-entendue dans le silence du préfet, le garçon soupira et répondit doucement.

- Il ne m'a rien fait. Mais…

Les mains de Tsuna se crispèrent sur l'étoffe en soie noire du pyjama de Kyoya et ce dernier comprit.

- Dors, ordonna-t-il avec sa voix habituelle. Voilà pourquoi tu es un faible herbivore. Tu t'inquiètes inutilement. Je le mordrais à mort.

- Non, siffla froidement Tsunayoshi en planquant son visage dans le torse du brun. Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. Peu importe ta force, il possède un pouvoir qui te dépasse.

- Hn.

Hibari enlaça à son tour le châtain et posa son menton sur cette chevelure ébouriffée caramel et ferma les yeux.

- On a reçu l'appel du clown, annonça la jeune femme.

La seconde pierre se redressa aussitôt, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire sans émotion. Les mains du garçon se serrèrent et des flammes rouges sang émanèrent des poings de ce dernier.

- Allons-y, dit la seconde pierre en jaillissant hors de la chambre d'hôtel.

Takeshi était avec Hayato et Ryohei devant la porte des Sawada lorsque cela arriva. Un vent d'une grande violence se mit à souffler, secouant ses cheveux. Il se retourna vivement, ses sens aiguisés suite à la captation de l'aura d'un tueur. Cependant, après un rapide coup d'œil, il ne vit rien et se retourna pour parler à nouveau avec ses camarades. Puis, il y eut l'explosion.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, juste un chamboulement autour de lui. Jute le temps de ciller. Yamamoto eut juste le temps de ciller lorsque l'explosion se passa. Une seconde, il se trouvait avec ses amis à attendre Tsuna, l'autre, l'adolescent était à terre, protégé par son sempai, et contemplait avec horreur ce qui restait de la maison de son ami d'enfance.

- Tsuna, murmura avec horreur l'épéiste.

- Juudaime! Hurla Gokudera en se jetant dans les décombres de la maison.

Le baseballeur se redressa et observa les blessures qu'avait reçues Ryohei. Le boxeur était inconscient, la déflagration avait été intense et particulièrement violente. Il avait plusieurs lacérations suite aux débris éclaté qui avaient volés lors de l'explosion. Puis, le gardien de la pluie aperçut une silhouette près du désastre. Son sang se glaça. C'était donc cette personne qui avait causé une telle horreur.

Les yeux bruns du japonais passèrent en revu le jeune garçon, remarquant les cheveux rouges sang ainsi que le visage inexpressif de l'adolescent. Ce dernier leva lentement sa main et le salua avec un petit sourire.

- Tu dois être le fameux Take-chan.

Le murmure traversa sans problème le raffut régnant autour des décombres de la maison de Tsuna. Takeshi frissonna en entendant le surnom enfantin que lui donnait uniquement son ami d'enfance.

- La seconde pierre, réalisa soudainement le japonais, effaré.

La seconde pierre fit la moue. Il avait un nom bon sang! Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à lui donner cet affreux surnom? Il y avait quand même plus original.

- J'ai un nom tu sais, Take-chan.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, menaça le dénommé Take-chan.

Tu as raison. Nous avons grandi. Et puis, je peux bien te faire cette faveur, ce sera notre dernière rencontre.

La seconde pierre attaqua férocement son interlocuteur qui les parait ou esquivait comme il le pouvait. Il ferma un œil et laissa échapper, contre son gré, un petit gémissement sous l'intense effort des parades. Il était fort. Très fort. Il se fit projeter sur les gravas du bâtiment chargé de souvenir. Gokudera, qui cherchait vainement son Juudaime parmi tous ces décombres, s'arrêta lors de l'impact. Takeshi se releva et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol.

- Gokudera. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Tch! Tu ne peux rien faire seul.

Le gardien de la tempête se plaça à côté de son homologue de la pluie et se mit en garde. Bien que cela le désespérait, il devait avoir confiance en son Juudaime! L'autre ananas avait sans doute du le protéger en cas de besoin. Gokudera et Yamamoto formaient leur duo et combattirent cette deuxième pierre qui semblait se ficher éperdument de leur attaque, ce qui les énerva encore plus.

Le carnivore s'aperçut au bout d'un moment que son herbivore s'était enfin endormi. Il allait sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée quand Reborn, redevenu bébé, vint. Hibari lui lança un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il releva la tête pour voir Mukuro et les autres dans un sale état. Le brun regarda le châtain dans ses bras et se détacha de sorte que son herbivore ne se réveille pas. Il sortit de la pièce et rejoint le groupe dans le salon.

- Ananas.

- Kufufu~ Je te confie les enfants. Nous repartons sur le champ de bataille.

Le préfet lança un regard noir vers Mukuro qui disparut accompagné de Chrome, Ken et Chikusa. Face à lui, Fuuta et Lambo étaient en train de pleurer, ou plutôt de renifler, ayant terminé leur stock de larmes. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas craquer à nouveau, d'après les sillons restés sur leurs jours. Ils étaient recouverts de terre, tout sales.

- Au rapport.

- La-la maison de Tsuna-nii… Commença Fuuta.

- Kaboum! Termina Lambo

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulut rejoindre le champ de bataille mais Reborn l'en empêcha.

- Reste ici. Il faut quelqu'un pour les protéger.

- …

- Tsuna a besoin de toi ici, avec les enfants.

On voyait bien la frustration d'Hibari mais il conduit les enfants vers la salle de bain, le temps de les calmer et afin de les décrasser. Sa maison était dans un état. Il dut même se forcer à les laver lui-même, ces herbivores étaient trop jeunes pour s'en occuper seuls, surtout la stupide vache. Pendant ce temps là, Reborn veillait sur Tsuna.

Une fois que le bain, quelque peu éprouvant pour ses nerfs il fallait le dire, fut enfin terminé, Kyoya pensa qu'il valait mieux que le dormeur soit entouré. Ainsi, il mena les enfants devant la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

- Les mini-herbivores. Le premier qui fait du bruit et réveille l'herbivore, je le mords à mort, c'est clair?

- Oui, Kyo-nii

- Hai. Lambo-san sera sage.

Le brun fit coulisser la porte et laissa les enfants entrer. Ceux-ci s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de leur grand frère qui se réinstalla plus confortablement dans un soupir d'aise avec ses deux petites bouillottes ambulantes collés contre lui. Il n'y avait que les herbivores pour se blottir ainsi en troupeau. Une fois les enfants couchés, le propriétaire de la maison s'assit dans un coin afin de prévenir d'une quelconque attaque. Il mourait d'envie d'aller mordre à mort l'herbivore qui osait troubler la paix de Namimori et serra avec force ses tonfas, frustré. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'herbivore châtain. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ananas aurait du laisser la fille ananas pour s'occuper des enfants.

Cependant, le préfet du comité de discipline reconsidéra ce qu'il venait de penser lorsque le shoji de la chambre glissa lentement pour révéler la silhouette d'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

- Donne-nous Sawada et les petits ne seront pas tués, grogna l'inconnu en tendant un bras musculeux vers l'adolescent.

Hibari rétrécit ses pupilles grises et jeta un bref regard à Hibird, posé sur son épaule, qui piailla quelques notes, avant de s'envola et se poser sur les cheveux de Tsuna.

- Donne-le-nous, répéta l'individu suspect dont les poings commençaient à être entourés de flamme que l'adolescent n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, répondit ce dernier calmement.

Le carnivore se tourna brièvement vers le plus sages des petits herbivores et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait aucune pas envie que Tsuna lui crie dessus parce qu'il aurait traumatisé les mini-herbivore avant l'âge. Puis, Kyoya se mit en garde avant de passer à l'attaque en une rafale de flamme violette.

Mukuro grogna et matérialisa à l'aide des flammes de Chrome une illusion qui encercla son ennemi. Profitant du laps de temps donné, les autres gardiens du Vongola Decimo se préparèrent et s'armèrent en conséquence. L'illusion, assez puissante quand même, se brisa subitement et des flammes rouges jaillirent en tous sens pour frapper les adolescents.

Hayato poussa un cri étouffé et fut renversé à terre. Takeshi dut sauter devant l'italien pour dévier une nouvelle rafale de flammes. Le gardien de la Tempête murmura un remerciement tout en se levant pour lancer une bombe dont il avait le secret. Les boucliers du système CAI ne cessaient de virevolter dans le champ de bataille pour protéger les autres. Ils se fissurèrent bien vite suite aux impacts répétés des flammes surpuissantes de la seconde pierre qui était nonchalant. Il donnait l'impression de ne faire aucun effort malgré le fait qu'il se battait et examinait en passant ses ennemis.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Tsuna entouré de pareils faiblards, commenta-t-il lorsqu'une de ses attaques l'amena à quelques centimètres de Gokudera. Surtout le connaissant.

Celui-ci vit rouge et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Yamamoto qui le sauva in extremis d'une attaque surprise de la seconde pierre.

- Kufufu~ Rit Mukuro tout en essuyant la sueur qui perlait suite à ses efforts pour créer des illusions en continues tout en maintenant leur qualité. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me battre à nouveau contre Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le visage de la seconde pierre s'illumina et un large sourire fendit ses lèvres.

- Vraiment? Fit-il en souriant gaiement.

Puis, le sourire se mua en un rictus sombre et assoiffé de sang.

- Mon style de combat est bien plus puissant que celui de Tsuna. Il n'y a même pas à les comparer, murmura-t-il en abaissant son poing vers le sol.

Des geysers de flammes jaillirent des pavés et les gardiens ne purent que les esquiver de justesse. Chrome fut touchée à la jambe et tomba à terre en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Mukuro se précipita à ses côtés et fit face à une nouvelle vague de flammes rouges qui fusait vers lui. Heureusement, un bébé atterrit devant lui et prit de plein fouet l'attaque.

- Aïe, se plaignit le petit une fois que la fumée fut dissipée. Ça fait mal, sempai!

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais du éviter cette débâcle, murmura la voix assassine de Reborn.

Soudain, cinq autres bébés apparurent aux côtés du premier, qui s'était prit l'attaque de plein fouet et ils firent face à la seconde pierre qui n'en fut nullement impressionné. Au contraire, son rictus ne fit que s'accroître.

Dans une salle noire, Checker Face était face à un écran, un verre de vin en main. Tsunomichi était debout à ses côtés.

- Oui…c'est ça! Écrase-les!

L'homme masqué ria à gorge déployer. Le verre éclata dans sa main par la pression exercé dessus, se moquant du vin qui s'écoulait sur son costume blanc.

- Élimine-les et ramène-moi Tsunayoshi. Je vais lui apprendre qui est le maître, ici.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya avait réussit à amener son adversaire dans le jardin. Il déploya toute sa frustration envers cet homme. Sa frustration de ne pas se battre contre la seconde pierre. Sa frustration de voir son herbivore aussi fragile. Sa frustration d'être dérangé en pleine nuit. Sa frustration de voir tous les démons de son herbivore remonter un à un.

- Je vais te mordre à mort pour sortie après le couvre feu.

Du côté de la maison détruite, les gardiens étaient protégés par les Arcobaleno. Le tueur se plaça au milieu et défia du regard la seconde pierre.

- C'est donc toi, la seconde pierre.

- Ara? Tu en as entendu parler, Arcobaleno? C'est un honneur.

- Hm. Encore une action bénévole, se plaignit Mammon.

- Ce serait intéressant de disséquer ce corps afin que j'étudie les effets de cette pierre, nota Verde.

Iemitsu sortit enfin de la salle funéraire. Il ferma la porte ainsi que les sentiments pour sa défunte femme. Il ne devait plus se laisser influencer. Il était le chef du CEDEF après tout. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il devait demander d'autres explications à Tsuna et éclaircir toute cette histoire. Quel mauvais père il était. Le laisser livré à lui-même alors que le jeune homme entrait à pieds joints dans le monde des adultes

Il marcha en direction de sa maison quand il vit la bataille qui faisait rage. Il avait l'intention d'intervenir lorsqu'il vit les bébés arriver. Si même les Arcobaleno prenaient part au combat, c'était que la situation était grave. Vraiment grave pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils et fonça sur les lieux.

- Je suis Enma. Kozato Enma. Enchanté.

- Shimon…

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! Et ouais, **10 000 vues**, ça se fête!

Ah oui! En faisant mon découpage des derniers chapitres, je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il y aura **21 chapitres** en tout et pour tout pour _Miroir de l'âme_! Savourez donc ce derniers chapitre restants!

Et tant qu'à faire, un peu de pub! **Ann O'Neem** s'est chargé de publier **notre deuxième collaboration** sous le nom de _La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya_. Si jamais il y en a qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, c'est le moment~


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Continuons sur la route des révélations!

Alors là j'ai épuisé mon répertoire pour dire que c'est une collaboration avec **Ann O'Neem**, mais je pense que vous l'avez remarqué.

**Petit rappel:** je vous annonce qu'il y aura **21 chapitres** en tout et pour tout pour _Miroir de l'âme_! Savourez donc ce derniers chapitre restants!

Et tant qu'à faire, un peu de pub! **Ann O'Neem** s'est chargé de publier **notre deuxième collaboration** sous le nom de _La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya_. Si jamais il y en a qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, c'est le moment~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 19**

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix et ils virent Iemitsu, figé devant l'affrontement.

- Ah! Mais c'est le père de Tsuna. Justement, je voulais votre avis sur une question qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Comment avez vous trouvé Sawada Nana après une petite séance de…modelage?

Le blond regarda froidement Enma qui était en face de lui.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Il ne faut pas être jaloux parce que Tsuna a besoin de moi et pas de vous.

- N'insulte pas Tsuna. Même s'il n'a pas besoin de moi, il n'aura jamais besoin de toi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Entre temps, le combat entre Kyoya et l'inconnu atteignit son apogée et le gardien en eut assez. Il sortit sa boîte-arme et l'ouvrit. Une fois Rollo hors de sa prison, le combat fut achevé en deux temps trois mouvements.

Hibari contempla avec mépris ce qui restait de son adversaire et il essuya ses tonfas. Il entra ensuite dans sa maison et vérifia comment allaient les petits herbivores. À son grand soulagement, ils étaient toujours indemnes dans la chambre d'ami. Son champ de vision s'élargit jusqu'au pied du futon de Tsunayoshi où un corps inconscient et carbonisé gisait. Le carnivore arqua un sourcil, légèrement impressionné par les faits.

- C'est toi? Demanda-t-il à la vachette.

Lambo acquiesça doucement, les yeux larmoyants. Son anneau, que l'adolescent pouvait apercevoir entre ses boucles emmêlées, brillait encore avec force.

- Il voulait emporter Tsuna-nii, renifla l'enfant en essuyant ses larmes.

Le préfet le regarda en silence. Il n'allait quand même pas le consoler. Puis, le brun se tourna vers Tsuna et souffla. Il était temps que le soleil se lève. Cette nuit avait été bien agitée.

Un bruit à l'entrée l'avertit de l'arrivée des autres herbivores et Kyoya mit rapidement son uniforme pour ainsi ne pas salir plus longtemps son Yukata. Il accueillit les rescapés du combat avec un visage neutre, même si ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.

- Où est le bébé? Demanda-t-il à un Gokudera ensanglanté qui traînait avec l'aide de Takeshi le plus bruyant des gardiens sur leur dos.

- Il est resté là-bas, grogna l'italien. Il cherche des pistes avec les autres.

Un rire faible se fit entendre à l'entrée et l'hôte de la maison Hibari découvrit le jeune homme qu'il détestait plus que tout. Mukuro était aussi éclopé que le reste. Il portait Chrome sur son dos et tenait à la fois son ventre d'où sortait bien trop de sang.

- Kufufu~ Toussa faiblement l'illusionniste.

Il passa à côté du brun pour pénétrer sans permission dans la maison de style japonaise. Il laissa s'écraser sur le sol un peu de lui-même. Lui qui avait toujours voulu imprégner cette demeure de sa présence, mission accomplie.

- Ils ne trouveront rien. Cet Enma sait ce qu'il fait.

Les yeux gris de Kyoya s'élargirent brusquement et il se tourna pour saisir avec force le col de la chemise déchirée et ensanglantée de l'ananas.

- Enma, répéta avec un ton menaçant le préfet de Namimori. Il s'appelait Enma?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ses yeux vairons brillant avec un éclat qui signifiait qu'il avait compris.

- Que sais-tu sur lui? Fit Mukuro en boitant vers une des multiples chambres d'amis.

- Plus tard, siffla le préfet en fourrant dans les bras de son ennemi des bandages.

Le brun scruta ensuite les nombreux autres herbivores qui avaient osé s'introduire sur son territoire sans prévenir. En temps normal, Kyoya les aurait aussitôt mordus à mort. Cependant, ce n'était pas une occasion habituelle. Le repère de l'herbivore avait été détruit et ses gardiens s'étaient battus pour le protéger. Il pouvait faire une exception aujourd'hui.

Reborn observa attentivement les restes de la maison Sawada. Il n'en restait plus rien. Tout n'était plus que poussière et gravas. Rien n'avait été épargné. C'était comme si l'on avait emporté la maison, ne laissant que ses fondations et des morceaux enflammés. Heureusement pour les derniers recueillis par Tsuna, Mukuro avait été présent. Ainsi, il avait pu les protéger en mettant en place une illusion. Le bébé soupira et se tourna vers ses compagnons maudits.

- Trouvez-moi qui il est, siffla-t-il.

Iemitsu s'approcha ensuite de Reborn et s'assit sur le porche, la seule chose qui restait de la maison qu'il avait acheté des années auparavant.

- J'ai déjà prévenu Lal et Colonello, murmura le blond en regardant ses mains jointes.

- Garde tes esprits, Iemitsu, conseilla l'Arcobaleno en plissant ses yeux, remarquant un éclat rougeâtre au milieu des décombres. Tsuna a besoin de toi.

Le chef du CEDEF soupira et hocha sa tête en silence. Pendant ce temps, Reborn bondit pour s'approcher de la chose qui brillait tant dans ce spectacle désolant. Il tendit sa petite main potelée et allait se saisir de cet objet qui ressemblait à une minuscule pierre rouge lorsqu'une main pâle aux longs doigts de pianistes saisit la pierre avant le bébé.

- Ara~ Serais-je en retard? Murmura pensivement Byakuran.

Le blanc examina son entourage avec curiosité. Cette maison qui l'avait accueillit tant de fois, respirant toujours cette joie de vivre qui lui était si spécifique, était à présent en mille morceaux. Ce n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille.

- Tsunayoshi serait-il déjà mort?

- Il est chez Hibari, grogna Reborn en fusillant du regard l'adolescent qu'il considérait comme suspect.

Byakuran sourit gaiement et sautilla hors des décombres.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, nonchalamment. J'ai quelque chose à dire à Tsunayoshi concernant sa pierre~

Loin de tout ce tumulte, le groupe qui avait attaqué la famille de Tsuna s'était réunit.

- Enma, es-tu sûr de toi? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, sourit poliment le jeune homme mais sans mettre d'émotion. Tout suit le plan de Checker Face-sama, Adelheid.

La dénommée Adelheid hocha silencieusement la tête et se mordit les lèvres lorsque son ami ne put la voir. Les autres n'étaient pas revenus avec l'objet de leur quête, le jeune Sawada, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: les conflits ne faisaient que commencer entre les deux possesseurs des pierres de Checker Face.

Étrangement, même avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait eu, Tsuna ne s'était pas réveillé. Kyoya regardait son salon envahi d'herbivores et d'ananas. Il avait appelé Kusakabe afin de les soigner le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter d'autres tache sur le parquet. Pas question qu'il les aide. Quand aux enfants, ils n'avaient toujours pas l'autorisation de sortir de la chambre. S'ils voyaient l'ananas perforé, à coup sûr des larmes allaient monter. C'était ça qu'il détestait chez les herbivores. Il avait, au passage, fait disparaître les corps comme il en avait l'habitude. Il apporta tout de même ce qu'il avait dans sa boite à pharmacie et envoyé ses sbir- ses subordonnés se fournirent dans des proportions conséquentes.

Il entra ensuite dans la chambre où Tsuna dormait toujours à point fermé, avec les deux enfants assis. Lambo essayait toujours de retenir ses larmes et Fuuta se mordait la lèvre. Kyoya soupira et lança un bonbon chacun. Ils l'attrapèrent et essuyèrent leurs yeux avec force. Ils avaient protégé Tsuna-nii. Lambo alla se coller à la jambe de Hibari qui essaya de s'en débarrasser quand Fuuta s'y colla aussi. Sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt craquer, le préfet sortit de la pièce. Quelque pas plus tard, les enfants se lâchèrent et pleurèrent un coup. À la fois de peur et de soulagement. Tout était fini.

- Kyo-san.

Le haut gradé se retourna et vit Kusakabe dans le couloir. Le bras droit vit son chef entouré d'enfant et préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet.

- J'ai fini de soigner les blessés. Mais le mieux serait de les mener à l'hôpital.

Kyoya hocha la tête. Il entra dans le salon tant bien que mal même si ça ne se voyait pas. Un vrai désastre. Des futons avaient été placés dans le salon et presque tous s'y reposait.

Soudain, on sonna. L'hôte de la maison japonaise lança un regard à Kusakabe qui acquiesça silencieusement. Il quitta la pièce et se chargea d'accueillir l'invité. Il rencontra alors le blanc et s'inclina.

- Byakuran-san.

- Tsunayoshi-kun est là?

- Sawada-san se repose actuellement.

- Et Kyo-chan?

- Kyo-san est occupé avec les blessés.

- C'est pas grave, je le verrais quand même.

Le bras droit se décala et céda le passage à Byakuran. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le salon et siffla en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

- Ça va pas fort pour les Vongola dis-moi. Surtout Mukuro-chan.

Hibari lança un regard meurtrier vers l'héritier Gesso. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un autre herbivore.

- Oh! Kyo-chan fait du baby-sitting maintenant? C'est mignon. Je peux prendre une photo?

Kyoya, piqué à vif, détacha de force les gamins cramponnés à ses jambes et les lança, sans ménagement, vers le blanc qui les rattrapa au vol.

- Ara~ C'est pas gentil, Kyo-chan. Alors que je venais parler de la pierre à Tsunayoshi-kun.

- L'herbivore dort.

Dans la chambre d'ami, Tsuna commença à émerger. Il se sentait lourd et faible. Couvait-il quelque chose? Il fallait dire que rester sous la pluie n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout en ce moment. Il entendit de l'agitation à côté et après quelques échecs, il réussit à se redresser. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et se figea en voyant l'état de ses amis. Cette fois, il était complètement réveillé.

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

Tout ceux encore conscient ou debout se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Les deux gamins abandonnèrent aussitôt, vexant leur bienfaiteur, Byakuran, qui fit la moue pour se jeter sur leur grand frère, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous avez pleuré? Ça va? Allez, calmez-vous.

Le châtain leur caressa tendrement la tête et leurs pleurs disparurent petit à petit. Il regarda ses gardiens, notamment Mukuro qui semblait souffrir rien que par le fait de respirer.

- Tsunayoshi-kun. Ta maison a été détruite, lança gaiement le marshmallow.

- Hein?

- Par Enma.

- E-Enma? Pâlit-il.

Les herbivores et l'ananas se sont fait mordre par Enma.

- Et je suppose que c'était pour ceci.

Byakuran sortit une pierre rouge de sa poche et la montra à son ami d'enfance qui tituba un peu. Il s'appuya contre le mur afin de ne pas perdre pied.

- Il l'a réellement fait, murmura le châtain sombrement.

Tsuna redressa ensuite sa tête et saisit vivement la pierre rouge qui était dans la paume de son ami. Les doigts du plus jeune caressèrent le minéral écarlate. Les yeux ambrés du boss Vongola se ternirent tandis que sa main libre se posait à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la pierre de Checker Face.

- Il y en avait donc une en plus, constata l'adolescent en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tsuna… Haleta Takeshi à travers les vapes de sa souffrance. Tu vas bien?

L'interpellé hocha la tête et chancela vers le brun pour prendre sa main en silence.

- Merci, déclara Tsuna à travers ses yeux embués. Merci pour votre confiance.

- Arara~ Chantonna le Gesso en bondissant aux côtés de son homologue Vongola. Quelle ambiance~ J'imagine qu'il est temps que je t'annonce le futur de ce charmant Enma. Hein, Tsunayoshi-kun?

L'adolescent acquiesça lentement. Sa nuque s'était rigidifiée suite aux mots du blanc.

- Oui, fit-il entre ses dents serrées. Une fois qu'ils seront tous hospitalisés.

- Pas besoin, sourit largement Byakuran en dévoilant son anneau Mare. J'ai déjà été me renseigner dans un autre monde et j'ai d'ores et déjà la solution à leurs souffrances!

- Tant que tu ne proposes pas leur mort, marmonna Tsuna pour lui-même.

Le blanc virevolta sur place et pointa ensuite son index vers le visage du châtain.

- Et tout cela pour la modique somme d'un paquet de marshmallows par jour! C'est une bonne affaire, hein?

Tsuna soupira. Il aurait du l'imaginer. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, le Decimo accepta la requête saugrenue sous les airs victorieux du Gesso. Ce n'était pas si cher payé pour sauver ses amis qu'il avait impliqués dans ses problèmes.

Reborn, ainsi que tous les Arcobaleno réunis, assistaient à une réunion d'urgence avec les plus grosses pointures de la mafia afin de déterminer les procédures à suivre, maintenant qu'une autre personne identifiée comme ayant été victime des expérimentations de Checker Face était apparue.

Soudain, alors que le Vongola Nono discutait avec Dino Cavallone afin de mettre en place un système de surveillance autour de son successeur, une brume aussi sombre que la nuit se propagea rapidement dans la salle. Reborn abaissa son fedora pour cacher ses yeux. Ils étaient arrivés.

- Nous avons pour habitude de ne jamais nous unir aux mafieux, murmura une voix d'outre-tombe qui sortait de la brume, mais nous ferons une exception pour capturer cette abomination.

Le bébé au fedora se tendit. Quelque chose de mauvais s'annonçait prochainement. Tout allait trop vite à son goût.

- Enma, nous sommes prêts, murmura la voix d'Adelheid à travers l'oreillette du garçon.

Le Shimon hocha la tête et appuya sereinement le bouton de la télécommande qu'il tenait à la main. Des centaines de mètres sous ses pieds, une machine bipa et un gaz lacrymogène en sortit pour se répandre dans les tuyaux d'aération de l'actuelle base japonaise des Vongola.

- N'oubliez surtout pas l'objectif de la mission, déclara calmement Enma en mettant en place son masque à gaz. Nous devons détruire tout le soutien que pourrait avoir Tsuna.

- Hai, dirent ses sous-fifres.

Iemitsu contempla la photographie représentant sa famille unie et soupira. Il devrait être à la réunion mais avait refusé en prétendant qu'il devait se reposer suite à son combat. Toutes les informations recueillies autour de sa défunte épouse commençaient à s'entremêler dans son esprit. L'adulte donna un coup de poing au mur à côté de lui et poussa un cri de rage afin de décharger sa tension. Et alors qu'il contemplait sa main ensanglantée et brûlée, le blond réalisa une chose. On avait trouvé des traces d'ADN du gamin Gesso près des restes de Nana. Et l'ennemi actuel de son fils, le dénommé Kozato Enma, avait affirmé être celui qui avait tué la jeune femme. Il y avait une discordance entre les faits et les mots prononcés.

Les yeux marron du blond s'élargirent. Il tourna rapidement les talons pour entrer en trombe dans son bureau afin d'y vérifier une chose qui le tourmentait. Le chef du CEDEF fit défiler plusieurs dossiers jusqu'à celui qui était consacré à Byakuran. Puis il remarqua une chose en lisant les archives concernant les déplacements du jeune boss Gesso. Celui-ci avait disparu durant une semaine entière. Aucune une trace sur la destination, par quel moyen, ni pourquoi. Le père de famille déglutit bruyamment et rechercha activement dans ses propres dossiers l'archive concernant son fils. Trouvé. Il y avait ici, écrit noir sur blanc, une vérité qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici. Son fils, Tsuna, avait également disparu cette même semaine. Une seule conclusion lui vint à l'esprit. Byakuran était une autre pierre.

Dans une salle sombre au fin fond de sa cachette, confortablement installé devant ses écrans et spectateur des combats au travers d'un rire diabolique, Checker Face trouvait tout cela divertissant. Malgré quelques retards, tout se passait pour le mieux.

- Ces idiots. Tout ceci n'est qu'une compétition dans le but d'obtenir mes faveurs.

- Mais, Checker Face-sama, Tsunayoshi ne s'est-il pas retourné contre vous?

- C'est ce qu'il veut croire. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il fait justement tout cela pour moi.

- Je ne vous suis pas, Checker Face-sama.

- Tu comprendras en temps et en heure, Tsunomichi. Observe le spectacle et amuse-toi.

Chez Kyoya, Byakuran avait fini d'avaler son paquet de marshmallows. Tout le monde était guéri mais avait toujours besoin de repos. Tsuna était entouré d'enfants et de Hibari. Il avait presque envi de dire qu'ils l'étouffaient, mais garda le silence.

- Ce que tu dis es vrai, Byakuran?

- Je t'ai déjà menti, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna garda le silence. Il se retint la tête avec une main et respira profondément, sentant un début de migraine. Il resta pensif jusqu'à ce que l'on tambourine à la porte. La tension monta d'un cran. Mais c'était impossible que l'ennemi soit aussi polit et prendrait la peine de toquer pour manifester sa présence avant d'attaquer, n'est-ce pas?

Kusakabe alla ouvrir de nouveau la porte et se fit projeter contre le mur. Alerté par le bruit, Kyoya se décolla à regret de l'herbivore et se plaça dans le couloir, devant l'entrée du salon. Il lança quelque coup avant de laisser une ouverture pour laisser passer l'individu. Tsuna se mit en garde quand il vit Iemitsu.

- Iemitsu.

Mais le blond l'ignora et vit Byakuran. Il l'empoigna violemment. Le blanc ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et fut plaqué contre le mur. Le fils se releva et gronda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à Byakuran?

- La ferme Tsuna! T'es qui bon sang, Byakuran!

- Ara~ Je pensais que vous saviez que j'étais l'héritier Gesso.

- Te fous pas de moi! Vous avez disparu au même moment! T'es une pierre, toi aussi! Avoue!

Les mouches recommencèrent à battre des ailes dans la salle, suspendant la tension dans l'air. Un lourd silence pesant flottait. Les gardiens ne savaient pas comment réagir. Tsuna ne bougeait pas et Byakuran avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il rit d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il était hilare. Le père de famille réaffirma sa prise, étouffant un peu plus son prisonnier.

- C'est clair que vous devez me haïr, parce que c'est moi qui…

- Byakuran!

Tsunayoshi bougea et repoussa Iemitsu pour se placer devant le blanc pour le protéger malgré son état de faiblesse. Il lança un regard coléreux à celui qui devait être son père. Biologiquement parlant.

- Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Tais-toi, murmura le châtain.

- Ils ont le droit de le savoir, non?

- La ferme! Cria-t-il.

- Tsuna! Ce garçon qui se fait passer pour ton ami… tenta de raisonner Iemitsu.

- T'y connais rien alors la ferme! Vous, les adultes, toujours à… Finit par hurler Tsuna.

Le Gesso posa une main sur l'épaule du Decimo Vongola et s'avança d'un pas. La tension était à son comble dans ce petit séjour. Byakuran ne quitta toujours pas son sourire.

- Il y a une petite correction que je dois faire, monsieur le chef du CEDEF, dans votre affirmation. Je ne suis pas une pierre.

- Byakuran! Tenta d'arrêter l'adolescent le plus important de la pièce.

- En réalité, je ne suis…

- Byakuran!

- …qu'une pierre ratée.

Tout le monde était surpris. Tsuna serra ses poings. Il aurait voulu ne le révéler à personne. Ce genre d'information ne mènerait qu'aux malheurs.

- Posséder une pierre ne suffit pas. Il faut avoir les qualités requises pour avoir accès à ses pouvoirs.

- À ses poisons tu veux dire, corrigea la première pierre.

- Et ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun l'a tout simplement prise à ma place.

- Comme si j'avais fait ça, nia le châtain.

Le marshmallow géant se déplaça jusqu'à derrière son ami et l'enlaça au niveau du cou. Il respira son odeur et planta sa tête dans la touffe de cheveux.

- Et c'est pour ça que je te serais fidèle jusqu'au bout.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages. Chacun se demandait comment tout cela était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il si proche de leur boss? Pourquoi était-il un privilégié?

- Comment? Murmura avec incompréhension Iemitsu.

- Tu es si obtus, siffla haineusement son fils en plissant ses paupières. En quelle langue faudra-t-il qu'on le dise? Byakuran n'est pas une pierre! Il est mon allié. Il est bien la dernière personne qui me trahira sur terre!

Le chef du CEDEF garda le silence et baissa sa tête pour examiner ses poings serrés. Le gamin Gesso était bel et bien mêlé à cette affaire. Mais il n'était qu'une pierre ratée. Que signifiait tout cela? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Tsuna, murmura la voix faible de Takeshi. Que veut dire Byakuran?

Le châtain soupira et regarda partout ailleurs à l'exception de ses amis qui étaient alités. Ils étaient tous blessés par sa faute, parce qu'il les avait gardés hors de ses secrets. Mais leur dire les impliquerait définitivement dans son combat. Il était temps de faire un choix. Tsuna médita quelque instant en silence, laissant toutes les interrogations de ses gardiens en suspens puis il soupira. Il allait leur révèle son côté le plus obscur. Après tout, les connaissant, qu'il leur dévoile ou non ce secret, ces idiots s'impliqueraient à l'aveuglette dans cette affaire. Autant qu'ils aient un minimum de savoir sur ce combat. Mais avant tout cela, il restait une personne à réunir. Il ne doutait pas un instant que ce Reborn l'écorcherait vif s'il osait raconter tous ses secrets sans sa présence.

- Où est Reborn? Demanda le châtain.

- À une réunion secrète entre les plus grandes pontes mafieuses, répondit aussitôt Iemitsu qui voulait se racheter pour ses erreurs. Il y a les Arcobaleno, le Nono, le boss des Cavallone, des boss des familles les plus puissantes de la mafia et les Vendicare.

Le fils Sawada accrut son froncement de sourcils et saisit son T-shirt beaucoup trop large, vêtement appartenant à une certaine personne propriétaire de la demeure. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cicatrices encore récentes, petit cadeau de son combat dans le futur. La douleur fantôme de la pierre qu'il avait portée dans son torse se réveilla et subitement. Le minéral que Byakuran lui avait donné commença à pulser dans son autre main. Les battements de son cœur et de sa pierre se synchronisèrent, provoquant un violent étourdissement. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Plus rien n'existait à part ces pulsations. L'image fugace d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage souriant recouvert de sang séché passa dans son esprit et Tsuna redressa vivement sa tête.

- Appelle le Nono, ordonna-t-il à son géniteur. Enma est en chemin.

Le blond ne discuta pas et obéit. Il savait que le Hyper Intuition Vongola était infaillible. L'adulte sortit de la pièce et le Decimo Vongola se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et le châtain leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard neutre de Kyoya. Ce dernier avait un bonbon dans sa main.

Tsuna soupira et accepta l'antidote à ses souffrances en silence. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, le châtain se tourna vers Byakuran et tendit sa main vers ce dernier. Le boss des Gesso comprit le message et saisit le membre tendu pour serrer avec réconfort les doigts gelés du plus jeune.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, murmura Byakuran de façon à ce que seul Tsuna puisse l'entendre.

Enma fit exploser le mur en béton qui séparait le couloir où il se trouvait de la salle de réunions des Vongola. Ensuite, il s'engouffra dans la brèche et admira avec une immense satisfaction de ce qui restait des hauts dirigeants de la Mafia. Seules quelques personnes respiraient encore. Il marcha d'un pas lent et léger vers ces derniers rescapés. Puis il dirigea avec un lent plaisir transcendant sa main vers ces survivants.

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient tous morts, la seconde pierre sortit de la salle enfumée et retrouva ses alliés.

- Et maintenant? Questionna Adelheid.

- On s'attaque au meilleur morceau, répondit platement le roux. Tsuna a ses gardiens moribonds. Il est à présent sans défense. Sans oublier qu'il n'a plus son cœur. Le tuer n'en sera que plus aisé.

Le conseiller extérieur se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, siffla entre ses dents serrées, et regarda avec une grande anxiété l'écran désespérément sombre de son téléphone satellite. C'était anormal. Le Nono ne répondait pas.

La porte qui le séparait du salon où se trouvaient tous les jeunes s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler Tsuna et Byakuran, dont le cou portait des marques violacées qui témoignaient d'une tentative d'étranglement antérieure.

- Alors? Pressa le châtain en regardant le visage de son père.

- Aucune réponse.

- Il est trop tard, réalisa Tsuna avec horreur. Nous avons perdu nos meilleurs alliés.

- Ou pas~ Chantonna Byakuran en enlaçant affectueusement le cou du châtain.

Le Juudaime se figea et se tourna ensuite pour regarder avec curiosité son ami. Cependant, le marshmallow garda ses yeux violets plantés dans ceux du blond qui frissonna en remarquant le sourire rusé sur les lèvres de l'adolescent blanc.

- Enma a toujours eu tendance à être un peu trop hâtif dans ses missions, expliqua joyeusement l'accro de sucres blanc. C'est pour ça que le clown n'aimait pas l'utiliser et qu'il préférait t'assigner les missions d'assassinat du genre…délicat.

Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils et Byakuran comprit qu'il devait aller droit au but.

- Je parie qu'il a oublié de vérifier s'il y avait des illusionnistes parmi ses victimes~

Quelque part au Japon, un groupe de personne semblait s'être…perdu. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les corpulences. Puis, l'un d'eux aborda une gentille vieille dame dans la rue.

- Voooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii! Où c'est la maison d'Hibari Kyoya?

La pauvre grand-mère, effrayée, s'enfuit en courant avec l'aide de sa canne. Elle atteignit sa vitesse maximale, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Squalo fusilla Belphégor du regard qui rigolait bien derrière. Ils avancèrent et dépassèrent la grand-mère d'un pas lent pour sortir du parc dans lequel ils s'étaient égarés.

Après avoir bien tourné dans le quartier, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Sawada. Seulement, il manquait…quelque chose. Ils pénétrèrent dans le périmètre de la demeure saccagée, ne piétinant que des ruines. Ils soulevèrent de la poussière de partout à chacun de leur pas et faisaient rouler quelques gravas.

Squalo se pinça l'arête du nez en plissant les yeux. Il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva devant la maison, bien bâtit. Il fit un pas en avant pour entrer dans la maison et voilà le champ de ruine où illusion n'existait plus.

- Vooooooooooooiiiiiiiiii! C'est quoi ça?

- Ushishishi, on dirait qu'ils ont commencé sans le prince.

Ils reprirent leur route, massacrèrent quelque membre du comité et dénichèrent enfin l'adresse du préfet. Ils arrivèrent et sans même sonner, entrèrent dans la maison.

- Vooooiiiiiiiiiii! Y a quelqu'un ici?

Tout le monde, ou du moins les rares qui étaient en état de le faire, sortit une tête de l'encadrement de la porte pour y voir la Varia débarquer dans toute sa splendeur à Namimori.

- Moh~! Juudaime! Quel idée d'envoyer une enfant aussi loin pour nous chercher? Tu sais bien qu'un petit coup de téléphone et on sera là pour toi mon chou~

- N'importe quoi, déchet.

De Levi descendit la petite I-Pin qui salua à la chinoise Sawada-san. N'ayant plus de place dans le salon pour d'autres herbivores, Kyoya déplaça tout ce beau monde dans le dojo, assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. La Varia n'était pas venue les mains vides. Elle avait pensé à apporter un présent, la moindre des politesses après tout.

- Bonjour. Je suis Fran. Et vous?

- Kufufu~ Il n'est pas censé avoir la mémoire de nos futurs? cracha Mukuro en voulant faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de trou dans le ventre.

- Voooooooooiiiiiii! Cet abruti s'est cogné la tête et à perdu la mémoire! Alors on te le refile!

- Oya? Et pourquoi je servirais de recyclage?

- Oh! Un ananas!

L'illusionniste tiqua. Cet enfant osait le traiter d'ananas avec…une pomme sur la tête? Mais de qui se moquait-on à la fin? Il y avait une limite à l'indécence et à la…

- Une pomme et un ananas, on fait un beau cocktail, non?

- Kufufu~ Squalo… Il est idiot? Déclara sereinement le fruit exotique.

- C'est ton élève, débrouille toi avec!

- Désolé, mais mes disciples sont censés être mignons, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Ushishishi, tu veux dire que la grosse pomme n'est pas mignonne? Dans ce cas, transforme-là en grenouille.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons regarda Bel de travers, dégoûte. C'était qui était censé détenir le titre de pervers, à condition que ce soit utilisé envers Tsuna uniquement bien entendu. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait à part son alouette qui se voulait carnivore. Mais là…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais aux enfants.

- Et c'est le pervers qui parle? Tu vas regretter d'avoir parlé ainsi au prince!

Pendant ce temps, le châtain décida de les ignorer et invita Xanxus à le suivre dans le couloir afin d'être tranquille. Ils retournèrent dans le salon sous le regard d'un carnivore. Sous l'agitation ambiante, la petite I-Pin qui avait bien rempli sa mission rejoignit Lambo et Fuuta pour jouer avec eux dans un coin. Fran, qui voyait des enfants s'amuser entre eux, décida de s'incruster, laissant les grandes personnes se disputer entre eux, quelque chose avec des légumes verts dont il n'avait pas trop compris le sens.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, le châtain s'installa sur le canapé, invitant son aîné à en faire de même sur le fauteuil qui trônait en face de sa place.

- Nous préparons une stratégie pour la prochaine attaque d'Enma, déclara Tsuna quand Xanxus fut attentif.

Puis, le Decimo Vongola se retourna vers l'entrée vide en lançant un large sourire.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit-il calmement. Je vous attendais.

Xanxus poussa un grognement agacé et fusilla de ses yeux rouges les silhouettes qui apparurent subitement sur le pas de la porte japonaise.

- Tu as pris ton temps, déchet.

- Mu, répondit la voix flûtée de Mammon.

Le jeune héritier Vongola s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres de Reborn et l'accueillit les bras croisés sur son torse. Son tuteur avait les vêtements froissés et son chapeau fendu, sacrilège pour un gentleman. Le petit châtain ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

- Et les autres? Demanda Tsuna après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait que les Arcobaleno.

- Le Nono est avec Dino, expliqua concrètement Colonello. Quand aux Vendicare, ils ont tous disparus quelques secondes avant l'attaque, kora! À croire qu'ils étaient au courant, kora!

- Ils l'étaient, déclara le châtain sans sourciller.

- Bref, toussa Reborn pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'entrée.

Les bébés s'invitèrent dans la maison d'Hibari et découvrirent sans grande surprise tous les blessés qui y étaient alités dans le dojo en passant devant une fenêtre. Heureusement que la maison était grande. Une vraie base à elle seule.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Iemitsu.

L'homme attendait que son fils lui révèle tout ce qu'il savait. Reborn était enfin présent et ils pourraient savoir tout ce que le jeune boss leur avait caché durant toutes ces années.

- Nous avons jusqu'à demain, murmura ce dernier en s'asseyant sur un coussin.

Le préfet vint le rejoindre en silence et fusilla de ses yeux glaciaux tous les herbivores qui avaient osé s'introduire sur son territoire. Vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas eu la promesse de combats extraordinaires, l'adolescent les aurait mordus un par un à mort. Tous.

Puis, dans le silence, un bruissement de corps se déplaçant se fit entendre. Les blessés s'étaient tous installés de façon à bien entendre l'histoire de façon synchrone. Tous les garçons ainsi que Chrome vinrent se mettre autour de leur boss. Quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient relevés pour rejoindre le salon? Il fallait dire que cette surpopulation ne l'aidait pas à faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Il est temps que je vous explique tout ce qui se réellement passé, murmura le châtain alors qu'une de ses mains était caressée par Kyoya.

- Qui veut des marshmallows? Chuchota Byakuran en s'installant aux pieds de Tsuna avec un large sourire.

Le boss des Gesso avait tout à fait l'air d'un garçon lors d'une veillée de camping. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit feu de bois.

La Varia, après quelques marmonnements et cris d'exaspération, prit également ses aises. Les Arcobaleno en firent de même. Après tout, ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que les combats ne reprennent et mieux valait se renseigner sur leurs ennemis communs.

- Par où commencer… songea Tsuna.

- Je leur ai raconté la disparition de Nana, aida Byakuran.

- Alors, lorsque Checker Face m'a donné la pierre, déclara le châtain après un long silence, des mois sont passés, durant lesquels j'ai commencé à tuer tous les assassins qui venaient m'attaquer, avec cette chère Nana qui s'est progressivement éloignée de moi. Un jour, ce clown est revenu vers moi. Il m'a promis une chose qui me tenait vraiment à cœur à cette époque là.

Les yeux du conteur se brouillèrent et il replongea dans ses sombres souvenirs. Sa poitrine se chauffait, se consumait. Mais il devait continuer. Qu'il affronte enfin la vérité. Qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes et qu'il en finisse. Ainsi, il serait à nouveau opérationnel, sans cette noirceur qu'il tentait de masquer derrière son apparence trompeuse.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Récompensez vos chères auteures et lâchez les reviews! Il ne faut pas être radin dans la vie XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et les révélations tant attendu~ Attention! Avant dernier chapitre! Nous nous approchons petit à petit de la fin! Savourez donc les derniers instants de cette histoire!

**Attention âme sensible!** Il y a une scène un peu dure dans ce chapitre! Si jamais vous ne supportez pas le gore, le sang ou autre excuse que je n'ai pas énuméré, sautez le petit passage en question! Vous allez enfin comprendre le sens de l'image qui illustre la fic XD

Admirez le cadeau que nous vous offrons, **Ann O'Neem** et moi, aux couleurs de Noël!

Et tant qu'à faire, un peu de pub! **Ann O'Neem** s'est chargé de publier **notre deuxième collaboration** sous le nom de _La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya_. Si jamais il y en a qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, c'est le moment~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 20**

- Alors, Tsunayoshi, qu'en penses-tu? Sourit largement l'homme qui s'était présenté comme Checker Face.

- Ma maman m'aimera vraiment à nouveau? Demanda avec appréhension le petit garçon en regardant cet adulte masqué avec ses deux grands yeux innocents.

Le clown acquiesça, ses lèvres encore recourbées en un sourire avide alors qu'il contemplait ce petit corps recouvert de sang frais, ne faisant nullement attention au cadavre éventré juste à côté de celui-ci ni aux restes de boyaux entre ses doigts potelés.

- Une semaine, promit Checker Face. Juste une semaine et ta maman ne t'ignorera plus jamais.

Tsunayoshi sourit largement et saisit la main tendue de l'adulte sans aucune hésitation. Ils partirent, utilisant des bus, des avions et autres moyens de transport pour se rendre dans une base souterraine, dans un pays que le petit châtain ne connaissait pas. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la ville à côté de Namimori, alors ce nouveau pays…

Là, Checker Face guida Tsuna jusqu'à un dortoir où se trouvaient plusieurs autres jeunes garçons qui avoisinaient son âge. Étant craintif de naissance, le petit châtain se cacha derrière la jambe immensément longue de l'homme masqué et examina tour à tour les autres enfants avec peur. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune garçon pouvait sentir que ces enfants là étaient comme lui. Ils avaient eux aussi des méchantes flammes rouges qui blessaient les gens.

Ses yeux larmoyants remarquèrent subitement un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé qui souriait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Comme c'était le seul à ne pas avoir les yeux perdus dans le vide avec un visage inexpressif, Tsuna lâcha la jambe de son bienfaiteur et se dirigea vers le petit albinos. Il hésita un instant puis respira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi, se présenta-t-il, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Byakuran, sourit largement l'autre. Mais nous nous connaissons déjà, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Ah bon? S'étonna le châtain qui essayait de se rappeler où il avait vu ces cheveux blanc comme de la neige.

- Oui, acquiesça l'enfant. Tu m'as tué après tout.

Ce garçon tout blanc était bizarre. Il disait des choses étranges sans arrêt qu'il ne comprenait pas tout le temps, sortant qu'il savait voyager entre les mondes et racontait que les pierres qu'ils avaient tous reçu de Checker Face appartenaient à une certaine Trinisette. Tsunayoshi ne comprenait pas très bien, surtout avec les mots compliqués qu'employait ce garçon blanc, mais il restait à ses côtés. Son instinct lui disait que Byakuran lui servirait dans ce taudis. Cet endroit n'était pas rassurant. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il reverrait sa maman. Il ne savait pas quand il en sortirait, mais il le voulait. Il ne resterait pas toujours dans cette salle noire et effrayante.

Le deuxième jour, tous les enfants furent amenés dans une sorte d'arène dont le sol était fait de sable. Le petit châtain s'accroupit et joua quelques secondes avec ces grains jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une chose. Il releva la tête et vit autour de lui les autres enfants rester simplement debout. Quelque chose…

À ce moment là, Checker Face apparut au milieu de l'arène en compagnie d'un groupe d'hommes fort musclés et virils qui ressemblaient étrangement aux assassins qui n'arrêtaient pas de venir chez lui. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Ce clown n'était quand même pas… Son instinct lui tiraillait les entrailles, renforçant son malaise. Ce monsieur était un gentil. Il l'aiderait à retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Il le lui avait promis. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine?

- Si vous voulez manger ce soir, déclara l'homme masqué, vous devrez les éliminer. Pour chaque homme à terre, vous aurez droit à un plat de plus. Il rajouta d'une voix doucereuse. Et ça vaut aussi pour le dessert.

Suite à ces mots, les yeux des enfants affamés luisirent d'un éclat presque animal et le nouvel arrivant passa une main sur son ventre creux qui grognait doucement. Instinct ou faim, cela revenait au même. Une chaleur pulsa dans son torse et il sentit la flamme habituelle naître sur son front. Puis, il passa à l'attaque. Son malaise ne provenait que de sa faim. Il savait bien que le clown ne pouvait pas être un méchant.

Le reste de la semaine passa et le nombre d'enfants diminua drastiquement. Beaucoup tombaient à terre recouverts de cet étrange liquide rouge après quelques épreuves mijotées par Checker Face. Tsunayoshi ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait dans cette maison toute noire, mais il savait que s'il réussissait, sa maman l'aimerait à nouveau. Donc, le châtain redoubla d'efforts pour réussir. La couleur préférée du clown était le rouge, alors en transformant cette maison noire en maison rouge, il pourrait la revoir encore plus vite, n'est-ce pas? Une semaine… C'était combien de jours?

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce, les derniers petits survivants, à présent au nombre de cinq, sursautèrent en même temps. Il n'y avait plus de grincement de dent, ni de tape frénétique du pied sur le sol. Rien. Il n'y avait plus que des respirations retenues pour écouter leur sauveur.

- Tenez.

La voix de leur bienfaiteur était toujours aussi fantomatique, parfois métallique. Il tendit ensuite une pastille blanche à chaque enfant restant.

- Avalez ça et vous pourrez retrouver ce que vous avez perdu.

Le petit Sawada examina de plus près ce petit cylindre pâle. Il lui suffisait de l'avaler et ça lui permettrait de revoir le sourire de sa mère. Il resta silencieux, se préparant mentalement à retrouver l'être qui lui était si cher. La porte grinça à nouveau et Checker Face disparut. Le châtain entendit alors un halètement de douleur et il tourna ses yeux curieux vers la seule fille du groupe qui se tenait le torse tout en faisant d'atroces grimaces de souffrance. Elle suait à grosse goutte.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Tsuna en s'approchant timidement.

- Elle a pris le médicament, murmura un des enfants en restant tapis dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Cet enfant était recouvert des pieds à la tête de blessures, ses yeux et cheveux rouges brillaient faiblement dans cette pénombre. Les orbes grenat flashèrent subitement et un atroce râle se fit entendre pendant que la petite fille rendait son dernier souffle, de la salive s'écoulant hors de sa bouche. Tsuna le voyait. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il avait peur. Cette fille avait eu mal. Mal jusqu'à en mourir. Il ne le voulait pas.

- Tu l'as déjà pris? Souffla Tsuna en regardant l'enfant roux.

Celui-ci hocha sa tête en silence, effrayé, tout en désignant un autre petit garçon dans le coin opposé à lui. La douleur commençait à le submerger.

- Lui aussi.

- Je suis le dernier?

- Non, contredit le roux. Il reste Byakuran.

Le châtain se tourna vers l'albinos et frémit en croisant les yeux violets de ce dernier. Aucun espoir. Il n'y voyait que de la résignation.

- Tsunayoshi, sourit l'albinos gentiment. Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons.

Le mini Sawada regardait avec incompréhension Byakuran. Il était un peu bizarre mais il était toujours gentil. C'était son copain. Ils étaient restés ensemble toute une semaine. C'était trop triste s'il ne se voyait plus après. Une fois sortie, ils pourraient toujours jouer ensemble, partager leur goûter. Le blanc soupira et expliqua à mi-voix ce qu'il savait.

- Je ne survivrais jamais à cette horreur.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Ces mots résonnaient en lui. Byakuran allait partir comme tous les autres. Il allait rester là, tout seul. Avant d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente, ses flammes s'extériorisèrent hors de son corps chétif. Son instinct se décupla de façon considérable. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait raison. Il mourrait s'il mangeait cette pastille. Il allait finir comme cette petite fille et ce petit garçon. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, le châtain se déplaça le plus rapidement possible et prit le médicament de l'albinos. Puis, profitant de la surprise causée chez les autres enfants, le détenteur des flammes du ciel avala les deux comprimés à la fois. Si quelqu'un devait mourir, autant que ce soit lui. Son monde avait perdu ses couleurs. Tout s'était teint en rouge et noir. Sa maman n'était plus là. Elle l'avait jeté. Il le savait. Sa maman ne l'aimait pas, alors elle était partie. Personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il avait compris pourquoi il aimait être avec lui. Il était blanc. Il n'était ni rouge, ni noir. Byakuran était blanc. Une lumière dans ce monde rouge et noir. Qu'au moins ce blanc survive dans un monde de couleurs. Ses flammes orange devenues rouge l'aveuglèrent. Il eut le temps de croiser le regard affolé du jeune Gesso avant de se faire engloutir par la douleur suffocante. Il souffrait. Il brûlait. Il sentait ces piques si distinctement, toutes ces choses à l'intérieur de lui qui se liquéfiaient sous cette chaleur étouffante, tel un brasier qui le consumait. Il tomba à terre, se tordant, se crispant. Il fondait. Il suait à grosse goutte. Il haletait. Ça bourdonnait. Il sentait que son cœur voulait sauter hors de lui. Hors de cet enfer. Il entendait tous ces «boboum» résonner, se cogner contre les parois de sa poitrine, allant de plus en plus vite.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Personne n'osait bouger. Byakuran jouait avec ses marshmallow et força même Tsuna à en avaler un, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était une petite pause au milieu d'un conte de fée. Les deux survivants laissaient juste un peu de temps pour digérer cette première partie. La nuit était longue après tout. Kyoya avait resserré sa prise sur la main qu'il tenait. Iemitsu serrait ses poings jusqu'à blanchir ses articulation, à la fois choqué et rageur de n'avoir pas été là à cette époque. Dire que son fils avait déjà… Reborn abaissa son fedora sur ses yeux.

- Tsuna, tu veux que…kora…

- C'est ça. J'ai tué parce que j'ai cru, tout naïf que j'étais, que je pourrais faire sourire Nana encore une fois.

- Et donc…ce Enma…

- Ce n'était plus très clair dans ma tête. Vous vous rendez compte, déjà une pastille vous tuait à coup sur, j'en ai avalé deux, lâcha le châtain comme si de rien n'était.

- Tsunayoshi-kun a le don de modifier l'avenir que j'entrevois, dit fièrement Byakuran.

- Dans ce cas…Enma a… Commença Iemitsu.

- Je pensais pourtant l'avoir tué.

Tsunayoshi baissa la tête. Byakuran se coucha sur le dos et continua d'avaler ses marshmallows. Son paquet semblait sans fin. Toute personne dans la salle pouvait penser qu'il était fou, sourire et continuer à se goinfrer, avec une histoire pareille… Mais quoi de plus normal. Il l'avait vécu. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait prédit. A cette époque, si l'héritier Vongola ne l'avait pas sauvé… Le silence se prolongea, laissant les deux survivants perdus dans leur sombre souvenir.

Le jeune Tsuna s'était effondré au sol, le corps en feu. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses flammes éclataient, impossible à maintenir, à retenir. Byakuran était choqué par l'action héroïque ou suicidaire de ce petit châtain. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il devait se faire tuer. Il devait mourir en avalant ce médicament. Tsunayoshi-kun devait… Il…

- A-A-A l'aide! Tsunayoshi-kun a… Il a… Paniqua-t-il, ne pouvant penser à autre chose.

Des larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était lui. Il l'avait accepté. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qui allait arriver. Tsunayoshi-kun ne devait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas son heure. Le futur ne pouvait pas être changé. Il ne devait pas prendre sa place. Byakuran sortit précipitamment de la salle et appela de toutes ses forces une personne qui pourrait les aider. Quelqu'un! Que quelqu'un sauve Tsunayoshi-kun. Il refusait ce destin imprévu.

Il trébucha dans le petit couloir puis se heurta à la porte de sortie. Une lourde porte blindée. Impossible de l'ouvrir. Il essaya de la faire bouger mais celle-ci semblait verrouillée. Il paniqua. L'état du châtain empirait. Il l'avait vu. S'il n'y arrivait pas maintenant… Une image avait marqué son esprit. Son sauveur était rouge. Ses doigts étaient blancs sous la pression, contrastant avec son visage si rouge. Ses flammes habituellement si belles étaient si effrayantes. Elles avaient un peu de cette couleur si caractéristique de la colère. Son monde était rouge et noir. Tsunayoshi-kun devenait tantôt rouge, tantôt noir. Parfois, il était d'un magnifique orange chaleureux. Mais le voilà qui tendait vers cette couleur colérique. Il se répandait comme une maladie. Ses flammes semblaient si furieuses. Ses jambes en tremblaient encore. Il trembla de tout son corps.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! Tiens bon! Encouragea-t-il vers le fond du couloir.

Le blanc continuait de tambouriner la porte de toutes ses forces, espérant la faire bouger avec ses petits poings. Il n'en était pas question. Il utilisa ses flammes mais sans résultat. Ce garçon l'avait sauvé. À son tour de le sauver. Soudain, il entendit le cri du dernier survivant laissé en compagnie de Tsuna. Il se retourna brusquement, manquant de trébucher à nouveau et courut en direction de la chambre. Pourquoi ce couloir, pourtant si court habituellement, lui semblait tout à coup si long? Il réussit à atteindre l'embrasure de la porte. Mais à peine vit-il la scène à l'intérieur qu'il recula et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac. Cette odeur pestilentielle lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait beau en avoir l'habitude, pas une seule fois il n'avait ressenti ça. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci…

Après avoir vidé le peu de choses que contenait son estomac, Byakuran s'essuya la bouche d'un revers et releva la tête pour affronter la dure vérité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Devant lui, bien que les deux premiers enfants soient déjà morts à cause de ce médicament blanc, Tsunayoshi-kun les avait… Comment dire…arrachés. Ou plutôt, ils avaient été déchiquetés. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente, le liquide poisseux s'infiltrant dans tous les interstices de la pièce. De plus, leurs organes pendaient en dehors de leur corps, s'étendant sur une longue distance. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le corps humain puisse contenir autant de chose.

En plus du plaisir procuré lors de la dissection forcée, Tsuna avait en réalité un but bien précis. Récupérer leur pierre. L'héritier Gesso tremblait. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il continua d'observer, incapable de détacher ses yeux malgré le spectacle atroce qui s'y déroula. Le fou furieux entreprit sa fouille méticuleuse dans le premier corps à portée de mains. D'horribles sons s'en dégageaient. On devinait aisément cette main souillant le cadavre, prenait en réalité un malin plaisir à ralentir la quête, profitant de cette tiédeur que lui procurait le cadavre.

Une fois trouvée, le châtain fit miroiter la pierre à la lumière afin de voir le beau rouge translucide. Si beau. Si dense. Le profanateur sourit. Il abandonna le premier corps et se dirigea vers le deuxième. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Rien que l'odeur suffisait à faire tourner de l'œil n'importe qui. Du sang partout. Ce liquide rougeâtre avait giclé sur tous les côtés, n'épargnant aucun espace. C'était une véritable peinture vivante. Même le plafond si noir couvert de moisissures ne le supportait pas, n'appréciant guère cet étranger. Il aimait l'obscurité, l'humidité ambiante. Cette couleur trop vive l'arrachait de sa dissimulation naturelle. Sa nouvelle colocataire, si rouge, respecta le choix du noir et laissa ses gouttes se détacher, une par une, s'écrasant violemment dans une flaque géante recouvrant toute la surface carrelée crasseuse.

Enma respirait à peine. L'odeur du sang était bien trop chargée, trop dense. Il se releva avec beaucoup de peine, ayant lui aussi pris le dangereux comprimé, et essaya d'arrêter ce compagnon qui était resté une semaine entière avec lui.

- Ils sont morts! Laisse-les tranquille! Il n'y a plus de…

Mais il se fit projeter contre le mur, complétant la nouvelle tapisserie rouge écarlate. Tsunayoshi reprit son activité et s'occupa de récupérer cette dernière pierre. Il était entièrement recouvert de sang, trempé jusqu'aux os comme lors d'un jour de pluie. Il marchait dans cette flaque rouge immense. Il sautilla, créant des auréoles à chacun de ses pas. De la pluie. Il n'avait plus revu de telles trombes d'eau depuis son arrivée dans cette base. De la pluie rouge tombait. Il ouvrit la bouche et but quelques gouttes. La première pierre récupérée s'évapora entre ses mains. La deuxième ne tarda pas à fondre non plus. Mais alors qu'elle commençait sa métamorphose, le rouquin se jeta sur le châtain pour la récupérer.

- Tu es horrible, Tsuna-kun.

- Rend la moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Sa voix n'autorisait aucune objection, aucune résistance. Le jeune Tsuna n'était pas patient et se déplaça en un instant devant lui avant de l'ensevelir sous une avalanche de coups. Encore et encore. Des gouttelettes rouges s'évadaient. Des craquements sinistres se firent entendre. Mais maintenant fermement sa prise sur l'objet dérobé, celle-ci ne tarda pas à se fondre à l'intérieur d'Enma avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cependant, garçon en transe s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé un autre jeu plus amusant. Il frappait encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit arrêta par les bras tremblants de Byakuran, les larmes aux yeux. La pièce était silencieuse. Seuls deux cœurs battaient, le troisième s'étant éteint à l'instant. Le blanc tendit une main en direction du corps toujours entre les mains du tueur. Il attrapa le poignet et se concentra. Plus aucun signe de vie. Il était tiède mais plus pour longtemps. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Mais ainsi défiguré, le liquide rouge se rependant sur le sol, telle une horloge d'eau. Leur dernier compagnon s'était éteint.

- Il est déjà… Tsunayoshi-kun…

- T'es bizarre toi. Pourquoi t'es tout blanc? Regarde comme ce rouge est magique. Ça t'irait beaucoup mieux. Il ne faut avoir peur. Tu ne veux pas changer de couleur?

Le garçon, qui était toujours dans un état second, laissa tomber sa proie rousse qui ne bougeait plus et se retourna vers le dernier survivant qui tremblait. Et alors qu'il allait se faire attraper, quelqu'un applaudit. Ils se retournèrent. Checker Face tout vêtu de blanc exaltait.

- Félicitation. C'était magnifique, Tsunayoshi. Tu es bien digne d'une pierre.

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que Tsuna s'effondra dans la marre de sang. Byakuran se jeta sur son compagnon, entièrement recouvert de sang, pour tenter de le réveiller. Mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, un doute germa en lui. Et si en le réveillant, celui qui l'avait sauvé le tuait aussi?

- Quand à toi, Byakuran, tu n'es qu'une pierre ratée. Tu aurais du mourir avec les autres.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Moi? Mais rien. Il a juste été fasciné par le rouge.

Le jeune Gesso veilla toute la nuit sur le futur Vongola avec tous ces morceaux de cadavres autour, dans cette pièce à l'odeur nauséeuse. À certain endroit, le sang avait séché. La flaque était poisseuse. Puis, Tsuna se réveilla aux aurores. Il se leva comme si de rien n'était et partit se doucher. Il ignora la flaque sous ses pieds, la couleur de sa peau, ou cette sorte de «boue» collante qui avait durci sur ses bras. Il resta indifférent au spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui, ignora les morceaux de viandes plus très fraîches et écrasa même un doigt qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

La pierre ratée se réveilla seule. Il paniqua en constatant le disparut, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand il fut interpellé.

- Byakuran, tu peux m'aider? Y a un truc noir collé à mes cheveux.

Le blanc quitta la chambre, refermant la porte des enfers derrière lui, et rejoignit son sauveur. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant presque sous l'étreinte.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hum? Attention Byakuran, tes vêtements sont trempés.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu es toi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie.

- Tu sais, j'aime bien tes cheveux blancs, ça me rappelle la neige. On ira la voir ensemble, d'accord?

Après s'être lavé, enlevant la plupart du sang séché du corps de l'enfant châtain, Byakuran prit la main de Tsuna et le mena vers l'extérieur. Checker Face, de son écran, sourit face à leur fugue. Après tout, même si cette pierre était ratée, elle pouvait toujours servir à quelque chose.

Le fan de marshmallow se releva soudainement et pleura la fin de son paquet de bonheur. Il y avait eu un long silence depuis la fin du récit du boss Vongola. Le silence durait depuis un long moment, plus précisément depuis la crise. Des informations inutiles. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé après avoir avalé la pastille.

- Et pour finir, Tsuna m'a sauvé. Il a tué Enma et j'ai décidé de le sortir de là, simplifia beaucoup trop Byakuran en souriant.

- Tu dis avoir tué Enma, kora, mais pourquoi? Et il est bien vivant! Kora!

- Et bien… Tsuna hésita.

- La pierre, annonça normalement le blanc. Enma possède deux pierres. Tsuna n'a tué que la première.

- Hein? La pierre serait une vie? Pourtant, Sawada s'est arraché la… Contre-attaqua Lal Mirch.

- Bah, la fonction d'une pierre n'est pas bien définie, répondit le Gesso en haussant les épaules.

- En gros, tu n'en as aucune idée, conclut Fon avec un doux sourire.

Byakuran hocha joyeusement la tête. Si sourire pouvait sauver son héros des abysses, alors il lui apporterait autant de joie que possible. Il se rappela ensuite que tous ces sombres souvenirs tourmenteraient sans aucun doute l'esprit de son sauveur. L'adolescent aux cheveux blanc s'assit aux pieds du châtain et posa sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier.

- Ne~ Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura doucement le boss des Gesso

Celui-ci leva sa main pour la refermer tendrement sur celle du châtain qui tenait la pierre rouge. Il y déposa un baiser et murmura.

- Que dirais-tu de finir définitivement cette affaire?

- Comment? Demanda Tsuna en un souffle inaudible.

Tsuna regarda attentivement autour de lui et remarqua avec tristesse que ses gardiens affichaient tous des expressions choquées. Excepté Kyoya. Ce dernier remarqua la peine du châtain et recommença ses caresses apaisantes sur sa main. Après tout, le jeune Hibari avait été la première personne au courant des horreurs qu'avaient subit les deux fugitifs aux mains de ce Checker Face apprenti scientifique. Deux yeux gris bleutés se posèrent sur les orbes ambrés du châtain qui comprit que le préfet du comité de discipline l'aiderait à tourner définitivement la page de cette sinistre affaire.

- J'ai demandé à Uni-chan, l'Arcobaleno du ciel, plus de renseignements sur Enma, précisa ensuite Byakuran en brisant la conversation mentale des deux adolescents. Il aurait le soutient des membres de sa famille, j'entends par là, les Shimon, ainsi que certaines expérimentations du clown.

- Que sais-tu d'autre? Demanda Reborn.

- Des broutilles qui ne concernent que moi, répondit l'adolescent en haussant ses épaules.

Tsunayoshi sursauta subitement et jaillit hors du canapé comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Le châtain traversa le salon en courant et se précipita dans les couloirs, ignorant les regards alarmés des autres personnes présentes. Bien sûr, cela ne concernait pas la Varia, non incluse dans le processus d'alerte, surenchérit par le regard meurtrier de Kyoya qui n'appréciait pas que l'on courre chez lui. Des herbivores allaient bientôt comprendre le sens du mot carnivore dans son vocabulaire. Le marshmallow blanc suivit à la trace du caramel, folâtrant gaiement, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la salle de bain, un large sourire aux lèvres, là où se trouvait le petit châtain, torse nu.

Tsuna s'examinait attentivement sur le large miroir accroché au mur de la pièce, tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Sa main libre frôla la hideuse cicatrice qui s'étalait sur son pectoral gauche et il jeta presque avec horreur la pierre qui heurta le miroir fêlé sous le choc.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura Byakuran en enlaçant le châtain par derrière.

Le plus âgé posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune et regarda le miroir désormais fissuré, remarquant à quel point le visage du plus jeune paraissait sombre suite à la déformation subie.

- Aurais-tu peur que cela recommence? Demanda à mi-voix l'albinos en passant ses longs doigts fins et pâles sur la cicatrice du châtain.

Ce dernier acquiesça lentement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant alors qu'il regardait avec crainte son reflet. Un bref éclat rouge traversa ses iris durant sa réflexion et le Vongola frémit. Les bras de l'amateur de sucrerie se resserrèrent autour de lui et le châtain éleva les siens afin de s'accrocher au boss des Gesso.

- Je ne veux pas les tuer, chuchota Tsuna d'une voix brisée.

- Et tu ne les tueras pas, promit Byakuran en embrassant doucement les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune. Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Un silence apaisant s'en suivit avant d'être brisé par la voix chancelante du plus petit.

- Les symptômes, ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois…

- Tu ne les tueras pas, répéta calmement l'adolescent en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure châtaine.

Kyoya croisa ses bras et dévisagea sans ciller les multiples tueurs qui voulaient le faire bouger.

- Laisse-nous passer, ordonna le père de l'herbivore. Tsuna a besoin de moi.

L'adolescent renifla avec mépris et ne bougea pas. Besoin d'un herbivore pareil? Jamais. Il connaissait bien mieux les besoins du petit herbivore que cette sous-espèce d'herbivore. C'était à peine s'il méritait d'être mis dans le groupe des herbivores. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, l'herbivore n'avait besoin que du marshmallow pour l'instant. Il n'y avait que ce dernier qui pouvait apaiser le petit châtain lorsqu'il était aussi déboussolé à ce point. Le fait est que le sucre blanc, il n'était même pas un herbivore mais un simple glucose, partageait la même douleur que lui. Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent et sortit ses tonfas tout en souriant avec un air carnassier.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Pendant ce temps, les autres Gardiens du Decimo Vongola se concertèrent à mi-voix.

- Le Juudaime nous cachait de telles souffrances, murmura Gokudera avec abattement. Je ne mérite pas d'être le bras droit du Juudaime!

Takeshi garda le silence, son éternel sourire joyeux, depuis longtemps disparu, et regarda avec un sérieux extrême le groupe des adultes et de bébés qui essayaient de faire bouger Hibari.

- Kufufu~ Rit sombrement Mukuro resté aux côtés de ses protégés. J'ignorais que le passé de mon cher et tendre petit Tsunayoshi ressemblait autant au mien…

Les plus jeunes enfants n'arrivèrent même pas à formuler des mots, une moindre pensée, larmes et sanglots étant trop puissants. Le petit Futa, ayant été infecté par la maladie de ce méchant Checker Face ne pouvait s'arrêter de frissonner, se remémorant avec horreur, ses journées passées à se lutter contre la voix dans son esprit qui prenait le contrôle de son corps, même lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Un tel état de faiblesse, contraire à ce que l'on souhaitait faire, ce qu'on voulait penser…

- Tsuna-nii, murmura-t-il tristement.

Le jeune Kozato fronça les sourcils en raccrochant le combiné. D'après les dire de Tsunomichi, Tsuna-kun résidait en ce moment-même chez son gardien des Nuage, le seul qui n'avait pas pris part au combat avec celui de la foudre. Sans oublier la nouvelle alarmante que lui avait donnée ce sous-fifre. La Varia Vongola était à présent en ville, aux côtés sa proie. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent avec avidité, serrant et desserrant ses poings nerveusement.

- Bientôt, murmura-t-il avec impatience.

Bientôt. Bientôt, il pourrait rendre à Tsuna-kun la pierre qu'il avait reçue de force. Bientôt. Très bientôt, il pourrait lui faire ressentir toutes les souffrances que la seconde pierre avait ressenties lorsque la première avait eu sa crise.

Soudain, Lambo et I-pin crièrent. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Fran qui s'amusait, une nouvelle fois, avec ses illusions d'un goût douteux. À se demander où il avait appris tout cela.

- Fran, t'étais pas dans les pommes y a deux secondes?

- Je me suis réveillé.

L'ananas soupira et attrapa la future grenouille par la peau du cou, le soulevant sans effort. La pomme ne tiqua même pas et continua de lancer ses illusions.

- Voilà quelque chose qui n'a pas changé depuis le futur.

- Ne~ Monsieur l'ananas! Vous me faites mal.

Le futur maître lâcha son soit disant futur disciple qui s'écrasa par terre sans ménagement. Haut comme trois pommes qu'il était, c'était dur. L'enfant eut la larme à l'œil et se précipita vers les jambes de Belphégor, où il s'allongea dessus sans permission.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, paysan?

- Tu me coupes une pomme?

Des couteaux volèrent et le jeune français courut partout dans la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, il fut ignoré par Hibari qui se battait contre Iemitsu, qui ne voulait pas céder devant la force d'un adolescent en pleine puberté. Le carnivore de Namimori atteignit de manière exponentielle la limite de sa patience. Sa maison si tranquille, si calme, si paisible, si… colonisée et ruinée en l'espace que quelques heures par des herbivores venus en masse.

- Kufufu~ Pendant que mon adorable Tsunayoshi se reprenne ses esprits, pourquoi ne pas établir une stratégie? Après tout, notre ennemi commun n'est pas Enma, mais ce Checker Face.

Au même moment, dans la salle de bain, Byakuran avait retourné Tsuna face à lui. Celui-ci tremblait comme un lapin. Le blanc retira son haut et dévoila son torse pâle pourvu de la même cicatrice que son interlocuteur. Il porta la main du mignon petit animal à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- C'est grâce à toi que je ne l'ai plus.

Tsuna toucha la cicatrice du bout des doigts, n'osant exercer une pression dessus. Il fit quelque doux va-et-vient, l'air triste. Le Gesso sourit. Il prit la main du caramel et y déposa un doux baiser. Il détourna sa bouche pour ensuite atteinte la cicatrice de son sauveur. Il tâta le terrain avec ses lèvres puis la lécha d'un coup, faisait gémir Tsunayoshi qui rougit. Il voulut écarter le marshmallow mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te sentiras mieux bientôt.

Byakuran continua de stimuler la cicatrice. Il n'en épargna pas un millimètre. Le souffle saccadé du Decimo Vongola l'encourageait même à continuer.

- T'a mangé trop de marshmallow, souffla doucement la victime. Je vais être collant.

- On prendra une douche ensemble alors.

- Tu rêves.

Continua son petit travail, le sucre força le caramel à s'appuyer contre le rebord du lavabo pour le laissa faire. Perdant la partie, le jeune Sawada s'abandonna sous cette prison corporelle et cette langue farouche. Cette même prison qui en profita pour y laisser s'échapper quelques caresses de-ci de-là.

Dans le salon, Iemitsu se battait toujours contre l'adolescent brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse dans le petit coin réservé à la Varia. Et là, tout partit en vrille. Il n'était plus question de stratégies, de repos ou de n'importe quelles autres bêtises. C'était chacun pour soi. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, chacun se battait avec son voisin. Iemitsu profita du tumulte pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Kyoya abandonna les herbivores sauvages, présageant que sa pauvre maison ne tiendrait de toute façon plus, et partit à la poursuite du vieux.

- Aaaaaaahhhh!

Hibari accéléra et vit Iemitsu tomber sur le sol, la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte. Kyoya regarda à l'intérieur et aperçut Tsuna et Byakuran, presque collés l'un contre l'autre, le blanc en train de lécher le châtain. Le caramel fondu soupira et s'écarta de son bienfaiteur. Il ramassa son tee-shirt et tendit l'autre au sol à son propriétaire.

- Merci pour le soin.

- De rien! Je le referai autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Tsuna quitta de la salle en marchant sans délicatesse sur Iemitsu et rejoint le reste des troupes. Byakuran, lui, lança un petit regard victorieux à Hibari qui lui rendit un regard noir qui tourna rapidement des talons afin de rejoindre l'animal. Le préfet avait dans l'idée que quelques herbivores bien méritant avaient besoin d'être dresser afin de leur inculquer le savoir vivre quand on était chez des gens.

Byakuran se retourna vers Iemitsu, tout sourire. Il enfila ensuite nonchalamment son haut et aida le vieux Sawada à se relever. Celui-ci le remercia jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut le coup de grâce, le rabaissant de nouveau au sol.

- De rien, beau-papa.

Le temps que Iemitsu se rendit compte de ce que ça voulait dire, Byakuran avant déjà rejoint Tsunayoshi-kun pour se coller à lui. Kyoya lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'accapara d'une partie du châtain. Le plus petit d'entre eux soupira et sentit une énorme migraine arriver quand il vit l'état du salon.

Soudain, alors que tous se battaient dans une violence non retenue, ils furent tous enfermés dans de la glace. Enfin, le silence sépulcral s'installa dans le salon détruit de Kyoya, qui, à côté du responsable de la glaciation des combattants, observa avec rage les dégâts causés.

- Ne les mords pas encore à mort, conseilla le Vongola en vrillant ses yeux orangés dans ceux du brun. Ce serait nous tirer une balle dans le pied.

Le nuage soupira et accepta à contrecœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'herbivore?

- Quant à vous, murmura sombrement le ciel en se tournant vers les statues de glace qui commençaient à fondre en commençant par la tête. Écoutez-moi bien. J'ai un plan.

Plusieurs heures de discussions enflammées après, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Comme la maison d'Hibari n'était pas infinie, ils durent partager leur chambre et Tsuna se retrouva dans celle de son hôte. Le châtain soupira et s'allongea en silence sur le futon de son ami qui était assis au bout de la couche, son visage toujours aussi impassible et les yeux orageux.

- Kyoya, murmura Tsuna. Byakuran est le seul qui puisse m'aider avec ce fléau.

- Hn.

Le plus jeune soupira et ouvrit largement le futon.

- Tu viens? Demanda-t-il au brun.

Le nuage garda le silence et alla se coucher à côté de son soi-disant boss. Kyoya enlaça le frêle corps du châtain et ce dernier soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci de plaisir en sentant la chaleur rassurante de son gardien derrière lui.

- Kyoya, répéta doucement Tsuna.

- Hn?

- Tu peux me promettre une chose?

- …

- Reste en vie.

Le préfet resserra ses bras autour du châtain et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Il était agréable d'entendre le silence après une journée aussi mouvementé. Tout le monde récupérait assez de force pour le combat final.

Lorsque le soleil dévoila ses premiers rayons de lumière le lendemain matin, tous les mafieux étaient déjà réveillés et sur les nerfs. Reborn, en compagnie des autres Arcobaleno, était parti à la recherche des Vendicare afin de les prévenir du plan de son élève. Iemitsu était également parti dès l'aurore pour se rendre à la base du CEDEF pour contacter tous ses hommes et ainsi annoncer quelle serait leur tactique durant les combats à venir. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se dirigea avec ses Gardiens vers la forêt de Namimori.

Ils marchaient en bavardant à voix basse, échangeant quelques phrases sans réelle importance pendant que leurs yeux scrutaient les buissons à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Kyoya vibrait d'impatience. Le marshmallow était parti ce matin-là avec le cocktail de fruits afin de réaliser la seconde phase de leur plan. Quant à cette chère Varia, malgré leurs protestations, ces assassins avaient promis de s'occuper des hommes qu'Enma ne manquerait pas d'envoyer en ville et surtout dans leur école, ce qui irritait plus que jamais le jeune Hibari qui ne pouvait pas la protéger personnellement.

Les Vongola arrivèrent dans une clairière et le préfet quitta ses pensées enragées en sentant une aura meurtrière. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sortit Rollo de sa boîte-arme et remarqua sans surprise que la communauté d'herbivores, il se refusait d'être associé aux «gardiens» de l'herbivore, en avait fait de même. Le principal protagoniste de l'histoire n'avait même pas cillé, regardant intensément le centre de la clairière. Puis, ils apparurent.

- Bonjour Tsuna-kun, salua le plus jeune des nouveaux venus.

- Enma.

Leurs fronts s'enflammèrent et leurs poings se serrèrent malgré l'apparente politesse.

- Finissons-en, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Chacun était face à son adversaire. Ainsi, personne n'interférait avec personne. Aucune aide extérieur n'était possible, du moins, pas tant que les uns ne se débarrassaient pas des autres adversaires. La clairière était bien dégagée. Soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, les deux pierres s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre et échangèrent des coups d'une rapidité hors du commun. Ce fut le coup d'envoi des hostilités. La bataille finale commençait.

De son côté, Checker Face s'extasiait de voir tous les acteurs se déchirer entre eux, se démener telles des fourmis face à des petits enfants sadiques. Leur jeu préféré n'était pas d'arracher une à une les pattes des fourmis jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent écrasées par un doigt? Il aimait ça. Il était comme un dieu, observant ces pauvres insectes se débattre alors que la résolution de cette affaire était entre ses mains. Et tout cela était l'œuvre d'un seul homme. À lui seul. Le génie qu'il était avait mobilisé une armée entière pour le divertir. Si la vie n'était pas remplie de tels imprévus, de telles surprises, il ne se délecterait pas autant devant ce plaisir presque jouissif. Ces petites vermines avaient osé ruiner son projet Face, mais il ne resterait pas sur un échec. Avec Enma à ses côtés, impossible de perdre à nouveau. Il commença à rire, fêtant sa victoire inéluctable.

Enma et Tsuna furent projetés loin l'un de l'autre. Cette séparation marqua la fin de la première manche. Enma baissa sa garde et souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant des cicatrices plus horrible les unes que les autres, semblant interminable.

- Je dois te remercier, Tsuna-kun. Sans toi, je n'aurai sans doute jamais eu de raison de vivre.

Tsunayoshi serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. La seconde pierre baissa sa main, abaissant son haut.

- Je te rendrais au centuple tout ce que tu m'as donné, Tsuna-kun.

La première pierre sentit sa propre cicatrice chauffer. Il posa une main dessus, essayant de masquer le pic de douleur. Le Shimon sourit, prenant de haut son adversaire. Sa voix transposait le plaisir qu'il en tirait.

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? Ma haine pour toi.

- Enma…

- Je pensais qu'en tuant ta chère maman, tu viendrais me chercher.

- Je ne ressens rien pour cette femme.

- Ah bon? Pourtant, à l'époque, tu ne faisais que parler de cette «maman».

Le rouquin semblait presque déçu. Voilà qu'il avait tué une femme pour rien, qu'il s'était extasié pour rien, qu'il avait laissé des indices pour rien, qu'il l'avait démembrée pour rien. Tout cela pour rien.

- Tu ne cessais de répéter «Maman va m'aimer à nouveau» ou encore des «Bientôt, maman va revenir…» Tu me faisais gerber, Tsuna-kun. Toi qui avait tout et moi qui n'avais rien.

Enma avança d'un pas, Tsunayoshi en fit de même. La tension était à son comble. Personne ne laissait transparaître à aucun moment une ouverture dans leur garde.

- Il est encore temps, tu sais. Checker Face est un homme généreux.

- Te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas parti pour revenir vers lui la queue entre les jambes.

- Oh! Que tu es vulgaire, Tsuna-kun. Ou est donc passé l'enfant naïf que tu étais? Dit Enma en simulant le choc.

- Il est mort, répondit sèchement le châtain.

- Tu sais quel couleur te sied à merveille, Tsuna-kun? Le rouge. Le rouge sang. J'étais terrorisé à l'époque, mais tu me fascinais aussi. Ah~ Quelle contradiction! Mais quelle beauté! Tu étais si beau dans ce bain de sang.

- Arrête! Hurla le jeune Sawada.

- Malgré la lourdeur de mon corps, j'en ai frémis d'excitation en te voyant dépecer nos petits camarades.

- La ferme!

- Te voir rire aux éclats, arrachant chaque articulation d'une telle violence…

- Enma! Interpella le jeune fugueur.

- Je comprends parfaitement ton goût à fouiller l'intérieur des corps humains, baignant sa main dans cette eau si rouge et si chaude. Je partage ton goût envers l'odeur du sang. J'ai même faillit avoir un orgasme en dépeçant ta mère! Tsuna-kun! Dommage que tu aies ressenti tout cela trop jeune! Tu n'as pas pu en profiter pleinement.

Les gardiens Vongola lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Une telle horreur? De la part du Decimo Vongola? Un passage aurait-il été oublié dans le récit de la veille?

- Tu ferais la même chose à tes gardiens? Les tuerais-tu de sang froid?

- La-

- Ne parle pas ainsi au Juudaime!

Le Juudaime se retourna vers Gokudera qui avait vociféré.

- Moi, ça me ferais même plaisir de mourir entre ses mains si ça pouvait l'aider!

- Ahah~ Moi, je préférerai rester en vie pour jouer encore avec Tsuna!

- La ferme! Yakyu baka! Moi, je préférais mourir entre ses mains plutôt que d'être un fardeau pour lui!

- Ça serait extrême de me mesurer à Sawada! Un homme parle avec ses poings à l'extrême!

- Tsuna-nii ne ferait jamais ça!

- Je mordrais à mort l'herbivore pour rébellion.

Le jeune Kozato commença à rire avant de se tenir le ventre. Il s'excusa mais continua à rire, de plus en plus fort. Un long rire désagréable.

- Tu as de fidèles chiens parmi les tiens. Félicitation.

Enma applaudit de toutes ses forces cette admirable famille. Comme quoi la bêtise ne tuait pas. Dire que son idole ne se contentait que du strict minimum. Le pauvre.

- Je pense qu'on a assez papoté. Nous aurons tout le temps pour cela une fois que tes gardiens seront morts.

- Ne les sous-estime pas.

- Et toi, ne les surestime pas.

Les deux familles reprirent le combat. Le soleil avait bien avancé. Durant ce temps là, d'autres combats avaient éclaté un peu partout ailleurs.

Checker Face se mit à rire frénétiquement et but en une gorgée son verre. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'écran qui affichait le combat que se livraient ses deux pierres favorites et un fin sourire rusé naquit sur ses lèvres desséchées.

- Voyons voir comment Tsunayoshi réagira en voyant les améliorations du petit Enma…

À des kilomètres du repaire du manipulateur masqué, Mukuro soupira lourdement et écrasa un moustique sur sa joue. Encore. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette…jungle, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, l'illusionniste n'avait pas arrêté d'être attaqué par ces microscopiques vampires. Il regarda avec hallucination l'endroit où se trouvait Byakuran. Enfin, l'endroit où était censé se trouver Byakuran étant donné que l'albinos n'était nulle part en vue.

- J'y crois pas, marmonna Mukuro en plantant avec énervement la pointe de son trident dans cette pomme qui se curait le nez devant lui. Où est encore passé cet idiot!

- J'ai mal, monsieur l'ananas, répliqua avec une voix morne Fran. La fée des marshmallows m'a dit qu'elle allait rechercher le marshmallow ultime dans la source.

Le supposé maître de la pomme soupira à nouveau en roulant ses yeux avec un air excédé. Pourquoi Byakuran devait-il être si sensible à la chaleur? Cela devait être la centième fois que l'adolescent avait un coup de chaleur et partait dieu sait où en suivant ses hallucinations. L'illusionniste se prépara à hurler à plein poumon sa frustration lorsqu'il se figea. Ses yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent et ouvrit lentement sa bouche.

- Fran, murmura-t-il très lentement. Va chercher la fée. Il doit absolument voir ça.

L'enfant acquiesça en baillant avec ennui et Mukuro resta seul, face à l'immense grille électrifiée. De l'autre côté des barbelés, des centaines, voir même des milliers, de corps enfantins cuisaient sous le soleil intense.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Récompensez vos chères auteures et lâchez les reviews! Il ne faut pas être radin dans la vie XD Après tout, nous avons survécu à la fin du monde, un petit geste pour fêter ça? XD

**Passez de bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine pour le prochain et dernier chapitre!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Désolé pour cette longue attente, mais plein de choses de chose se sont passées depuis le dernier post! Un adultère de ma voisine, un chien qui traverse sans regarder (ne faites pas ça les enfants), des révisions qui s'accompagnent toujours d'examens, des poissons congelés, des bonhommes de neiges géants sur un balcon, des examens… Ah non, je l'ai déjà sorti celui là! Bref! Autant de raison qui font que je n'ai pas pu bosser sur le chapitre final avant!

Mais le voilà! Le dernier chapitre est enfin sorti! Savourez le bien! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Sinon, maudissez les examens! Le temps est venu de mettre fin à cette première collaboration avec **Ann O'Neem**!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le miroir de l'âme**

**Chapitre 21**

Tsunayoshi se jeta sur Enma et porta ses mains à la gorge du rouquin. Peu lui importait l'avis de ses gardiens, le jeune châtain était prêt à tuer. Habituellement, le Juudaime était le premier à demander aux adolescents de se modérer, de ne pas tuer plus qu'ils ne le devaient. Mais aujourd'hui, les yeux du jeune Sawada étaient froids, digne d'un prédateur. Ce n'était plus nécessaire de jouer les bons samaritains. La chasse était ouverte.

Kyoya remarqua cela du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à se battre contre une herbivore plutôt coriace. Cette dernière faisait jaillir des clones de glace qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'attaquer, mais le brun n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Après tout, l'herbivore leur avait révélé une particularité de leurs anneaux.

- Rollo, murmura Kyoya en profitant d'une faille dans la garde de son ennemie. _Cambio Forma_.

Le petit hérisson qui flottait à ses côtés couina son obéissance, heureux de pouvoir enfin rendre service à son maître et brilla de mille feux d'un éclat violet qui recouvrit rapidement l'entièreté de la clairière. Cette parcelle de terre isolée et dégagée abritait des combats violents qui faisaient rage. Bientôt, tous les autres gardiens Vongola utilisèrent le _Cambio Forma_ pour réaffirmer leurs attaques et blesser leurs adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, le châtain plissa les yeux et calma la nervosité qui l'étreignait. Il enfonça son anneau dans sa boîte-arme. Il n'avait jamais réellement utilisé Natsu durant un combat, ce serait leur première fois et le boss craignait que le lionceau ne soit nerveux. Non. il devait se calmer où son anxiété se transmettrait au petit animal. Il devait croire en lui.

- Vooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii!

- Ushishishi.

La Varia était chargée de protéger la ville de Namimori et notamment le collège adoré du préfet. Mais voilà, se battre contre une armée de gamin en culottes courtes, encore plus chiants que Fran, ce qui était un exploit en soit, ce n'était pas tout à fait dans leur spécialité. Surtout qu'étant donné les faits actuels, ces enfants étaient sous hypnose, il ne fallait pas les tuer. Et même en les assommant violemment, mais pas mortellement, tout ça à cause d'un gamin au cœur bien trop tendre, ceux-ci ne restaient pas très longtemps hors service. En clair, ils faisaient tout le sale boulot. Et c'était, bien sûr, inadmissible!

- Voooooooooooiiiiiiiii! Je vais tous les tuer! Hurla rageusement Squalo.

- Vas-y déchet, permit Xanxus qui approchait aussi de la limite de sa patience.

- Moh~ Mais ce sont de pauvres enfants innocents! S'écria Lussuria en se dandinant. En grandissant, certains de ces enfants deviendront de fringuant jeunes hommes!

- J'me souviens très bien que tes enfants innocents m'ont bouffé dans le futur! Rétorqua le requin.

- Mais ici, ils ne sont pas encore nés, Squ-chan! Et ils ne t'ont pas encore mordillé!

- Boss! Je vais les électrocuter! Proposa Levi. Ça ira plus vite.

- Ushishishi, je vais avoir de nouvelles cibles en attendant la grenouille, s'exclama un Bel particulièrement impatient.

Soudain, alors que la Varia promettait mille et une douleurs à ces petits êtres manipulés, ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent et baissèrent tous leur tête comme des robots déconnectés de leur alimentation.

- Ouf, juste à temps.

L'unité spéciale d'assassinat Vongola tourna comme un seul homme leur tête vers l'entrée. Deux enfants, un blond et un roux apparurent. Ils étaient équipés d'ordinateur, suivis par du matériel transporté par quelques membres de familles mafieuses.

- Oh! Qu'ils sont mignons, s'extasia l'homme efféminé.

- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard, s'excusa le roux.

- Nous venons de terminer les machines de contrôle, rajouta le blond.

C'était Spanner et Shoichi. En miniature. Il fallait aussi dire que dans le futur, les Vongola les avaient rencontrés sous forme adulte. Et malgré leur jeune âge, c'était de véritables petits génies dont les capacités n'étaient plus à prouver. Ils avaient été chargés par Byakuran de fabriquer des micromachines qui puissent immobiliser les enfants manipulés avec cet étrange virus. Résultat des recherches, les micromachines «déconnectaient» la conscience des victimes de bas âges, les empêchant de se faire à nouveau contrôler par Checker Face. Les deux génies de la mécanique présentèrent alors de nouvelles armes adaptées à la Varia, chargées de ces fameuses micromachines.

- À présent, dès que vous les toucherez, les micromachines feront le restent.

- Une par enfant devrait suffire.

- Vooooooiiiiiiii! On peut les buter avec alors?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'emploierai, mais dans un sens, oui. Byakuran-san a pensé que vous vous énerverez trop vite et que vous les tuerez si nous ne fabriquons pas ces appareils qui…

Inutiles d'en dire plus, la Varia se fit un plaisir de mitrailler chaque enfant en pleine tête. Après tout, il suffisait de les «toucher» donc peut important l'endroit, non? Les quelques membres de la mafia maîtrisant l'art de l'illusion firent en sorte que les civils ne sachent jamais rien des combats en Namimori. Ils s'occupaient également de la logistique, allant de la fabrication au ravitaillement des micromachines en munitions directement commandées sur place.

- Ushishishi, je viens de lui tirer dans l'œil.

- Voiiiiiii! Pourquoi ils ouvrent la bouche dès que je tire?

- La ferme, déchet.

- Boss! Même sur le derrière, ça marche!

- Moh~ Vous pourriez viser la poitrine à ces pauvres bouts de chou!

Un peu plus tard, après que Fran ait enfin réussi à dénicher la fée des marshmallows dans son oasis, le trio se retrouva devant l'armée d'enfant. Le petit garçon tira le manche de Byakuran en montrant du doigt les pauvres otages cuisant au soleil.

- Madame la fée des marshmallows, pourquoi y a une armée de marshmallow qui grillent au soleil? C'est mieux grillé?

- Non, non, ma petite pomme d'amour, c'est bien meilleur nature.

- Alors ce sont des ananas grillés qui ont perdu leur couleur?

L'enfant innocent reçut un coup de trident dans sa pomme et fit entendre sa douleur d'une voix monotone. Sans doute un prélude à sa future personnalité si caractéristique quelques années plus tard. Toute fois, la conversion n'était pas au point et laissait encore dans sa voix des séquelles de sa turbulente enfance.

- Kufufu~ On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, madame la fée.

- Ara~ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, madame ananas.

Tsunayoshi leva ses poings et contra à temps l'attaque foudroyante d'Enma. Ce dernier bondit et fit un salto arrière en projetant ses jambes enflammées vers le visage à découvert du châtain. Celui-ci serra ses dents et provoqua un écran de flammes du ciel pour bloquer celles du roux. De grandes gerbes de flamme coloraient le ciel bleu.

Une accalmie se fit dans leurs attaques incessantes et le Juudaime Vongola plissa ses paupières pour essayer de voir à travers la fumée qui s'était levée suite à leur combat. Une toux sèche lui déchira subitement la gorge et il dut porter une main à sa blessure qui pulsait désagréablement. Natsu atterrit doucement sur l'épaule de son cher maître qui lui caressa tendrement sa tête casquée afin de l'apaiser. Le châtain grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade à un moment pareil. Il retira sa main de sa bouche, sentant un liquide visqueux, et il vit qu'il s'agissait, non pas de salive comme il le pensait mais bien de quelques gouttes de sang. Il serra le poing maculé de rouge. Si seulement Enma n'avait pas ces maudites pierres dans son torse! Il trembla légèrement avant de remarquer quelque chose.

Soudain, les yeux orangés s'écarquillèrent et un sourire tordu s'étala sur ses traits ensanglantés par toutes les attaques de son ennemi. Mais bien sûr… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il ne pensait pas y avoir recours aussi tôt dans le combat, mais son état de santé ne lui laissait plus le choix. Il aurait préférer l'éviter, mais puisque c'était impossible, autant se jeter à l'eau.

- Prépare-toi, Enma-kun, murmura sombrement Tsuna. Natsu. _Cambio Forma_.

Au même moment, Natsu brilla d'un éclat aveuglant et se transforma en la _Mitena di Vongola_. Le châtain vrilla ses yeux mortellement concentrés dans la paire rouge de son ancien camarade d'infortune qui haussa un sourcil, surpris en voyant l'accoutrement du garçon. Se donnait-il des airs de supers héros? Ridicule.

- Ne crois pas qu'une attaque Vongola puisse m'atteindre aussi facilement, déclara Enma avec mépris. Je ne suis pas un Shimon pour rien! La seule une chose qui pourrait marcher, Tsuna-kun…

- C'est le pouvoir de Checker Face, compléta Tsuna avec un froncement de sourcils.

Enma était bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce traître s'en tirer ainsi et recommença ses rafales de coups. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune couverture. Cette cape était bien résistante malgré sa grande souplesse. Le roux se fit à nouveau repousser au loin, laissant à l'assassin le soin de préparer sa prochaine attaque.

Bien que cela le répugnait au plus haut point, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ses flammes disparurent et l'adolescent châtain jeta à terre ses gants pendant que Natsu atterrissait adroitement sur le sol afin de s'asseoir sur le tas de vêtements, pour ainsi les surveiller à la place de son maître. Tsuna baissa ensuite sa main et la mit dans sa poche pour en sortir une pierre. Il porta le minéral à sa bouche et déglutit bruyamment en avalant la pierre qui avait détruit toute son enfance. La douleur dans son torse s'accentua de plus en plus. Le Decimo saisit sa chemise entre ses doigts crispés pour essayer de contenir les cris de douleur qui risquaient de s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Kyoya! Hurla-t-il en fermant ses yeux. Maintenant!

Le gardien du nuage venait de terminer son combat et se dirigeait pour achever les autres herbivores quand il se figea. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour. Lors de sa retraite, il empoigna, malgré ses réticences, à la volée la petite vache par la peau du cou. Il accéléra le pas tout en donnant des coups aux stupides herbivores qui osaient lui bloquer le passage vers un lieu plus sécurisé. Les autres gardiens du Juudaime, ayant remarqué les étranges agissements du carnivore, et surtout cette fuite face à l'ennemi, comportement plus qu'inhabituel de sa part, profitèrent de la surprise générale causée chez leurs opposants qui essayait de trouver une raison sur la retraite du combattant le plus puissant des Vongola, pour fuir et disparaître du champ de bataille à leur tour.

- Eh bien, murmura Enma en marchant calmement vers l'endroit où gisait Tsuna à genoux. Tes soi-disant fidèles chiens t'ont abandonné on dirait.

Le châtain secoua doucement la tête malgré la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Ses yeux se troublaient. Son ouïe se mit à bourdonner. Sa gorge s'asséchait. Les mêmes symptômes que ce jour-là lui revenait. Même sa conscience s'en allait. Il devait lutter.

- Non, fit-il à travers sa respiration sifflante. Ils ont obéi à mes ordres.

Checker Face se redressa lentement de son siège en cuir et regarda avec impatience les deux adolescents qui parlaient presque normalement au milieu de la clairière enflammée. Il était avide de savoir la suite. Il voulait voir la suite. Toute cette attente ne faisait que grandir son désir de voir le dénouement de toutes ces années de préparation.

Ça allait commencer.

L'homme masqué se mit à tambouriner avec ses doigts les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et un rire extatique franchit ses lèvres souriantes. Allez. Vite. La tension était à son comble.

Ça allait enfin commencer.

Ah~ Sa soif était à son comble. Ce visage innocent. Cette lueur écarlate. Cette couleur si hypnotique. Il pourrait enfin revoir ce sublime ange ensanglanté.

Que le spectacle commence.

Reborn essuya d'abord consciencieusement le canon de son revolver avant de passer à la crosse, bien concentré sur le nettoyage. À chaque fois qu'il était sur les nerfs, sa vieille manie de lustrer de ses armes jusqu'à les blanchir revenait en force. Et aujourd'hui, cela devait bien être la quinzième fois qu'il avait nettoyé de fond en comble son revolver.

Le bébé à la tétine transparente, Bermuda, regardait à travers ses bandages son homologue du Soleil exécuter tous ces gestes précis. Un mince sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres couturées de cicatrices. L'impatience le faisait vibrer jusque dans son âme torturée. Encore quelques secondes. Encore un peu et ils pourraient enfin avoir leur revanche.

La pierre se diluait rapidement dans son sang. Elle pulsait de toutes ses forces, allant jusqu'à remplacer les battements de son cœur. D'abord lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Tsuna inspira profondément. Il baissa sa garde. Enma le regardait de haut. Son ami ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'autre chose. Il avait encore perdu. Le sourire du rouquin se fit de plus en plus grand.

- C'est ça… C'est ça Tsuna-kun! Laisse-toi porter par ce pouvoir! Viens dans notre monde, Tsuna-kun!

Enma semblait délirer. Les gardiens, qui s'étaient cachés, observaient tout de même. Le roux reprit une mine sérieuse, quasiment haineuse. Sa voix se fit glaciale, transperçant.

- Je vais enfin régler mes comptes avec toi.

Tsunayoshi, qui semblait paralysé, se retrouva en moins d'une seconde derrière Enma qui esquiva de justesse le coup. La première pierre releva la tête. Ses yeux habituellement ambrés étaient à présent rouges comme le sang. De même que le Shimon qui avait également fait appel au pouvoir destructeur de la pierre maudite. Mais Tsuna sourit. Ce n'était pas le sourire attentif et joyeux habituel qui calmait immédiatement sa famille. Non, c'était un sourire dément. Exactement le même que ce jour là.

- On dirait qu'une fois de plus, tu t'es laissé dévorer par le pouvoir de la pierre. Mais moi, je me suis entraîné. Et je la maîtrise à la perfection!

Le Vongola ne dit rien et se contenta d'attaquer inlassablement son adversaire rouquin sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Son attaque fut repoussée puis il fut projeté vers l'un des Shimon à terre. Tsuna retomba sur ses pieds et lança un sourire satisfait à son camarade qui commençait à être agacé par ce fou. Ce même fou qui l'avait éventré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Tsuna-kun prendre Adelheid par le cou. Déjà qu'elle respirait à peine, la voilà qui étouffait. La peur étreignait son estomac. Et s'il perdait encore ses amis? Et s'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul? Et si Tsuna-kun lui retirait encore ce à quoi il tenait? Obnubilé par sa vengeance, il en avait oublié ses camarades.

- Tsuna-kun! C'est moi ton adversaire.

Mais Tsuna-kun ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur la femme entre ses doigts qui étouffait. Son visage changea de couleur, palissant à vue d'œil. Très affaiblie par son précédent combat, elle ne put rien faire pour s'échapper. Le démon la détailla. Elle était blanche comme de la neige. Ses cheveux et son costume étaient aussi noir que de l'ébène. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage déformé par la folie. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une couleur.

- Nee, mademoiselle… Le noir c'est moche. Le rouge t'irait bien mieux. Comme à cette chère Blanche-Neige.

Adelheid ressentit violemment la peur vibrée en elle face à cette voix délurée mais résista à son envie d'hurler. Enma trembla légèrement. Il revit les cadavres de son enfance. Cette pièce. Cette couleur. Cette odeur. Il fonça sur Tsuna qui fut obligé de lâcher sa magnifique proie, la jetant sans ménagement face contre sol. Cependant, le Shimon n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait en finir. Ses amis ne mourraient pas pour si peu. Pas eux.

- Te fous pas de moi! C'est contre moi que tu te bats!

- Mais tu es déjà très beau. T'as même les yeux rouges. Dis, tu ne veux pas voir cette clairière repeinte en rouge écarlate? Regarde, tes amis sont d'accord pour m'aider à rendre cet endroit encore plus joli.

Tsuna commença à rire à l'idée de mettre son projet à exécution. Enma grinça des dents et attaqua le châtain qui évita ses attaques un peu trop facilement à son goût. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le toucher? Tout à l'heure encore, il le pouvait! Il s'était entraîné jours et nuits pour maîtriser son «mode pierre rouge», alors pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna-kun était toujours aussi fort? À cause de la folie? Le roux attaqua encore et encore. Il lui envoyait des slaves de flamme que la première pierre prit plaisir à absorber.

Natsu prit peur de son maître et se cacha dans les buissons en emportant vaillamment ses affaires. Les autres Vongola pensaient qu'ils hallucinaient devant cette vision cauchemardesque de leur si gentil Tsuna en fanatique de sang frais. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Ils serrèrent leur poing, résistant à leurs envies de rejoindre le champ de bataille, et observèrent la scène. Car même s'ils voulaient y aller, Kyoya était là pour les en empêcher.

- Herbivores. Allez préparer la suite du plan.

- Mais, le juu-

- Je m'en occupe. Et prenez le bovin. C'est pas un spectacle pour les minis herbivores.

Au cours du combat, Tsunayoshi réussit à blesser sévèrement plusieurs Shimon. Le sang tournoyait, volait, tombait. Il fit un joli tour complet sur lui-même, profitant des quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écrasaient sur son visage extatique et ouvrit la bouche afin d'en avaler quelque unes quand il fut à nouveau dérangé par Enma. Le visage de la première pierre était recouvert du sang tiède des gardiens Shimon. L'adolescent en transe garda son sourire agaçant, psychotique, et marcha dans des marres de sang qui grandissait à vu d'œil sous ses pieds. Le roux, horrifié, contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il devait se venger de Tsuna-kun. Il n'était pas question d'échouer à nouveau contre lui. La seconde pierre serra les poings. S'il ne terminait pas rapidement son combat, ses amis allaient mourir à cause de lui. Et il se retrouverait encore tout seul.

De sa chaise, Checker Face pleurait de joie, ému par l'émotion. Il avait les mains collaient à l'écran, caressant l'image de son doux Tsunayoshi. Si magnifique. Si gracieux. Si maléfique. Ah qu'il aimait ce jeune garçon.

- Ah~ Tsunayoshi… Mon ange ensanglanté. Ma pierre de sang… Tu es si magnifique recouvert de rouge.

Il était en extase. Tsunomichi préféra rester en retrait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Il s'inclina et sortit, laissant son maître seul avec son plaisir pervers.

Dans la clairière, le Decimo était à peine essoufflé alors que le Shimon transpirait à grosse goutte. C'était bizarre. Ses yeux alternaient entre deux couleurs, essayant de maintenir ce mode épuisant. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué et pas lui? Le châtain n'avait pas subit son entraînement, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi c'était la seconde pierre qui était fatiguée et pas la première?

- Enma-chan… Pourquoi tes yeux ne sont plus rouges? Ce n'est pas bien…

Tsuna prépara sa main enflammée et fonça sur son ami aux couleurs changeantes. Seul le rouge lui allait à ravir. Il ne devait pas laisser une telle chose enlaidir son ami. Il devait se charger de le rendre beau.

- Je vais régler ça. Après, tu seras le plus beau de tous. Comme avant.

La seconde pierre bondit en arrière et utilisa ses flammes pour s'envoler, et ainsi mettre de la distance entre lui et son ennemi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le rythme cardiaque du rouquin s'était affolé et ses yeux perdaient de plus en plus leur teinte sanglante. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa pierre. Ce combat était éprouvant.

- Mooo, s'exclama Tsuna qui était resté à terre avec une moue dépitée enfantine. C'est pas du jeu de voler! C'est de la triche! Enma-chan!

Le châtain secoua doucement sa tête, ses cheveux faisant virevolter des gouttelettes de sang dans tous les sens. Puis, il posa un index tout aussi rouge sur ses lèvres et pencha délicatement sa tête sur le côté.

- Nee, et si je rejoignais? Demanda-t-il avec une voix adorable alors que son sourire s'élargissait, montrant toutes ses dents blanches tacheté de rouge, pour le rendre encore plus dément.

Enma réprima à grande peine un frisson d'horreur et regarda avec ses yeux écarquillés son ennemi d'enfance sautiller en dansant dans les flaques de sang pour ensuite s'arrêter devant le buisson où se trouvait le lionceau. Natsu trembla et miaula faiblement en croisant le regard rouge de son maître. Ses tremblements empirèrent lorsque l'adolescent devenu rouge avança sa main ensanglantée vers le félin. Quand ces doigts rouges, qui avaient écartelé sans retenue la chair de ses ennemis, se posèrent doucement sur la fourrure claire du lionceau. Les yeux fendus de ce dernier brillèrent avec un éclat sauvage et l'animal disparut pour laisser place aux gants qu'il avait surveillés.

- Trouvé~ Chantonna gaiement Tsuna en enfilant ses gants.

Une flamme anormalement faible naquit sur son front et ses gants se transformèrent en mitaine en acier. Le fou lança un regard à l'adolescent volant.

- Maintenant je peux te rejoindre, Enma-chan, sourit rêveusement le châtain. Et je pourrais te rendre encore plus beau. Encore et encore…

Le défaillant se jeta sur l'autre garçon dans l'espoir de le tuer immédiatement. Cependant, sa main ne le toucha jamais et le Shimon blanchit en remarquant que la main de Tsuna-kun serrait son poing sans le moindre effort.

- Nee, Enma-chan, chuchota le châtain en continuant à sourire. Tu veux que je te dise un secret?

- Quel secret? Demanda le Shimon avec sa voix qui se brisait sous la tension.

Le possédé se rapprocha afin de coller sa joue contre la sienne. Ses lèvres effleuraient l'oreille de son adversaire, qui, bien épuisé par ses efforts, n'avait pu esquisser un mouvement.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort ce jour-là, murmura Tsuna avec un air guilleret. J'ai fait exprès de te laisser en vie. Parce que je savais qu'Enma-chan serait bien plus joli plus tard~

Les doigts du châtain se resserrèrent et le poing du roux craqua avec un bruit atroce tandis que l'autre caressait la joue si douce rougie par les efforts de son ami. N'y tenant plus, la seconde pierre relâcha un cri qui résonna dans la clairière. Kyoya, qui était resté caché dans la broussaille, cilla. Heureusement que tous les herbivores avaient quitté les lieux. Ils n'auraient pas à assister à une telle horreur. Le brun souffla doucement et vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Bientôt.

Checker Face se mit à rire avec délice tout en caressant presque révérencieusement le visage de son Tsunayoshi sur le gigantesque écran. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce jour? Enfin! Enfin la révolution allait se mettre en marche! Le monde se prosternerait à ses pieds à l'aide de son ange gardien.

La porte de sa salle d'observation s'entrebâilla dans un grincement horriblement désagréable. Le clown fit abstraction de cette gêne et ignora l'intrus. Probablement Tsunomichi qui était revenu. Il préférait profiter du spectacle. Il était rare de voir de telle rougeur teinter le petit châtain.

Cependant, la pointe glacée qui caressa sa pomme d'Adam lui apprit que ce n'était pas son second qui était apparu. Il aurait du se douter d'une telle visite. Jamais tranquille lorsqu'on cherchait un peu d'intimité dans ce bas monde.

- Tu as deux secondes, prévint la voix glacée d'un homme en pleine force de l'âge.

Checker Face arqua un sourcil amusé et il se tourna pour dévisager le visage d'un adulte aux cheveux et yeux noirs. Il lui avait semblé que la voix lui était familière, mais revoir une telle…chose était assez troublante. Bien qu'il se gardait de la montrer, bien évidement. De quoi aurait-il l'air devait ses invités?

- J'aurais pourtant juré vous avoir condamné à une apparence…disons…plus jeune, marmonna l'homme masqué sans se soucier du revolver qui était planté sur sa gorge.

- Malheureusement pour toi… Murmura la voix fantomatique de Bermuda tandis qu'une silhouette longiligne au visage recouvert de bandages apparut devant Checker Face. Le gamin nous a donné l'antidote à la malédiction.

- Le gamin? Répéta avec incompréhension l'homme masqué en tournant ses yeux incolores vers l'écran où il put voir le visage dément de son ange sanglant.

- Exactement, approuva la voix de Fon pendant que les autres Arcobaleno surgissaient autour du siège du clown.

- Même s'il aurait adoré s'occuper de toi, compléta Mammon avec une petite moue ennuyée, il a accepté de nous laisser cet immense plaisir.

- Maintenant, finit Verde en faisant un sourire en coin alors qu'il fermait la porte à clef et qu'un éclat rendait ses lunettes étincelantes qui lui donnait un air dément, d'après mes données, nous avons des années de ressentiment à libérer…

Soudain, le groupe des sucreries à l'ananas, pomme et marshmallow envoyèrent un signal dans le ciel, visible partout dans la ville, tel un feu d'artifice. Hibari leva les yeux au ciel avant de les rabaisser vers sa montre. Il se prépara à arrêter la folie de son herbivore.

Tsuna avait réussit à faire redescendre Enma. Il écrasa la face du rouquin dans la flaque de sang de ses camarades tout en souriant. Son visage s'adoucit, de manière presque affectueuse. Il tira l'un des bras du Shimon en arrière, à la limite du déboîtement de l'épaule. La seconde pierre avait le visage déformé par l'horreur et la douleur. La peur s'ancrait en lui comme une malédiction qui le poursuivait à nouveau. Le Vongola s'approcha de son oreille et susurra doucereusement quelque mot.

- Tu es si beau, Enma-chan. L'expression de son visage est si merveilleuse. J'adore. Tu es le meilleur de tous.

Enma regrettait. Il l'avait provoqué, pensant être le plus fort, et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Il avait réveillé la bête. Il lâcha un cri de douleur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que Tsuna-kun tira sur son bras, augmentant la pression à chaque seconde, ne résistant pas à lui arracher des larmes sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps. Et alors qu'il devait craquer, il n'entendit rien. Soudain, la pression avait baissé. Il se redressa légèrement et vit l'un des gardiens. Celui du nuage.

- Herbivore.

Le détenteur de l'attribut du ciel se mit à rire doucement tout en applaudissant, puis de plus en plus fort, l'air enfantin. Il était si heureux. Il s'était trouvé un tout nouveau partenaire de jeu. Il fallait également dire qu'Enma-chan s'était déjà cassé avant qu'il n'ait fini de s'amuser. Hibari lui fonça dessus et l'attaqua. Encore et encore. Supporté par Rollo.

Dans la salle de Checker Face, celui-ci était étendu au sol entouré par les Arcobaleno. Pendant que certain d'entre eux l'immobilisait, Reborn regardait l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. Son élève était vraiment mal au point. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Cette image de l'héritier Vongola était perturbante. Encore un secret bien gardé jusqu'à l'éclatement de la vérité, hein? Sale gamin.

- Alors, kora?

- Il faut faire confiance à Kyoya pour l'arrêter.

Les deux Arcobaleno retournèrent leur attention vers Checker Face qui était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle à terre. Pitoyable.

- Encore un génie avec tout dans la tête mais rien dans les muscles, constata Skull.

- Tu parles, kora, y a pas un gramme de génie dans ce qu'il a fait.

- Le combat fut court mais la torture sera longue, ajouta Bermuda qui avançait d'un pas vers l'homme masqué.

Du côté du groupe des sucreries, Fran courait partout autour des enfants neutralisés, comme s'il jouait à chat contre le chasseur invisible. Byakuran ouvrait un nouveau paquet de marshmallows tandis que Mukuro soupira, las.

- Une fois rentrée, Tsunayoshi ne pourra pas refuser un bain avec moi.

- Ara~ Tu crois que je te laisserai faire? C'est moi en premier.

- Kufufu~ Alors là tu rêves. Je réclamerai un bonus pour le séchage de cheveux.

- Bonne idée Mukuro-chan, je lui demanderai aussi. Oh! Je demanderai même qu'il me donne la becquetée pour les marshmallow.

- Kufufu~

La petite pomme termina de courir et resta devant les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient en pleine réflexion intense et dont une aura perverse était visible à l'œil nu. Il se mit aussi dans une pause réflexive et demanda innocemment.

- Et moi? Je fais comment pour laver mes cheveux avec cette pomme sur la tète?

Les deux adolescents en plein délire lubrique ignorèrent la future grenouille qui s'en alla bouder dans un coin. Il avait une pomme sur la tête. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le haut de sa tête. Comment allait-il faire? Peut-être que le grand frère voudrait l'aider comme il aidait la petite vache…

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Kyoya et Tsuna était arrivé à son climax. Le préfet sortit subitement de sa poche un marshmallow et le mit dans sa bouche avec une grimace. Après tout, il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec Byakuran.

Le gardien des nuages profita d'une ouverture dans la garde du Juudaime et s'y engouffra, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun saisit les bras du châtain et avança sa tête vers son adversaire qui le regardait en souriant. Hibari posa avec une brutalité non retenue ses lèvres sur celles de son herbivore.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et le préfet se dégagea subitement pour sauter le plus loin possible de la première pierre. Tsuna essuya ses lèvres ensanglantées et regarda son gardien sans sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait avalé la pierre. Le carnivore supporta le regard assassin sans sourciller et sortit un autre marshmallow. Cet individu aurait pu faire un bon partenaire de combat, mais il avait fait une promesse à l'herbivore. Ainsi, il recommença le même manège encore et encore, embrassant de force le plus jeune et évitant à chaque fois d'un cheveu les attaques enragées de Tsuna.

Puis, les tentatives meurtrières du châtain pour tenter de l'achever ralentirent et le sourire de Kyoya se fit victorieux. Il s'approcha de son herbivore, ses tonfas depuis longtemps rangés, et saisit ce dernier par les épaules. Le Decimo baissa la tête et ses mains enflammées s'élevèrent difficilement, comme s'il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas le faire, et se posèrent sur le torse non protégé du brun. Le préfet ne cilla pas et posa calmement son front contre celui de l'herbivore devant lui.

- Rappelle-toi de notre promesse, herbivore, chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent et devinrent brièvement ambrés avant de reprendre leur couleur écarlate. Ce fut bref mais cela confirmait le combat intérieur du Vongola. Un léger gémissement avait retenti avant d'être étouffé.

- Kyoya, murmura Tsuna en fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Je n'y arrive pas!

Le préfet détacha son front de celui du châtain et examina attentivement le visage de ce dernier. Tsunayoshi paraissait à bout. Il risquait à tout moment de perdre le combat contre sa partie démente. Le rouge prenant de plus en plus le pas. L'ambré disparaissait petit à petit. Soudain, un petit toussotement gêné retentit dans le dos du carnivore qui se retourna vivement, prêt à mordre à mort l'herbivore qui osait le déranger.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, supplia Enma.

Il se maintenait difficilement sur ses pieds. L'un de ses bras ne bougeait plus et son autre bras supportait son homologue uniquement pour vérifier qu'il ne tomberait pas au sol en le maintenant près du corps.

- Je sais comment l'aider.

Kyoya soupira et s'écarta à regret, constatant le taux d'agressivité retombé à zéro chez l'herbivore. Le rouquin s'avança doucement vers son compagnon d'infortune et posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du châtain malgré ses douleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait le faire… Il rapprocha son visage très près du sien.

- Tsuna-kun, murmura Enma avec une voix inhabituellement douce. Avec ça, nous serons quittes.

Une lueur rougeâtre sortit du torse ensanglanté du Shimon et se propagea vers Tsuna. Ce dernier crispa ses muscles et poussa une petite exclamation de douleur. Puis, il put clairement sentir la pierre, ancrée dans sa poitrine, pulser de plus en plus vite. La chaleur se propagea et l'adolescent alluma sa flamme par instinct. Ses flammes s'avivèrent subitement et le jeune Sawada utilisa ses habilités pour mettre son corps en harmonie. La douleur s'estompa et l'ancien fou poussa un long soupir.

- C'est fini, déclara-t-il d'une voix épuisée.

Enma acquiesça lentement, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir aidé, et tomba à terre, vidé de toutes ses forces. L'aider lui avait drainé plus de forces qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Sauve mes amis, eut-il le temps de murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'ancien malade hocha la tête et souffla en faisant craquer son cou. Une fois mentalement prêt, il contempla l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causés dans la clairière. Rouge. Du sang partout. Il n'y avait que ces mots là pour résumer toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Une main chaleureuse s'entremêla à la sienne et Tsuna leva sa tête pour admirer le soleil couchant. Un léger vent secoua sa chevelure alourdie par le sang et il sourit avec une joie presque sauvage.

- C'est fini? Demanda l'ancien fou.

- Hn.

- Et Byakuran et Mukuro?

- Hn.

- Et Reborn?

- Tous les herbivores.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux ambrés du châtain qui essaya de les arrêter mais rien n'y fit. Hibari le prit dans ses bras. Il prit ensuite son portable pour ordonner à ses subalternes à ce que la ville soit nettoyée de fond en comble. Tout était terminé. Ils pouvaient tous fêter leur victoire.

Le combat s'était terminé depuis peu, une semaine tout au plus. La vie avait repris son cours, comme si de rien n'était dans cette petite ville paisible qu'était Namimori. Tous les membres du clan Sawada avaient peu à peu récupéré de ces péripéties, aussi douloureuses que nostalgiques, vécus dans un intervalle de ces deux fameux jours.

La paix était revenue à Namimori. Chacun reprenait un rythme de vie bien ordinaire, par rapport aux combats menés, pénétrant dans un quotidien de tranquillité. Une sonnerie retentit. Ryohei sortit de sa maison et découvrit avec surprise le garçon qui avait chamboulé sa vie.

- Sawada! fit-il avec un enthousiasme extrême. Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT content de te voir! Hibari et l'extrême ananas ne sont pas avec toi?

Le jeune Sawada fils secoua doucement la tête et sourit au jeune boxeur face à lui.

- Viens, dit-il simplement en tendant sa main.

Le Sasagawa la prit sans discuter plus. Sawada était un gars extrême, il n'hésitait jamais à se blesser pour protéger ses amis. C'était parce qu'il savait qu'il était un gars aussi extrême qu'il lui avait fait confiance lorsque le châtain lui avait annoncé qu'il avait caché sa petite sœur.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues vides de Namimori. Le boxeur ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres un regard empli de curiosité vers le visage décontracté du plus jeune. Puis finalement, il craqua.

- Où va-t-on à l'extrême? Je ne comprends extrêmement pas!

- À l'aéroport, répondit paisiblement Tsuna.

Ryohei se tut à nouveau, bien silencieux. Son cadet était bien l'une des seules personnes, l'autre étant sa chère sœur, à être capable de l'apaiser à ce point.

Après des heures longues et interminables de transport en commun en tout genre, du moins du point de vue du sportif qui avait l'habitude d'être actif, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Les yeux du grand frère s'écarquillèrent à l'extrême lorsqu'il remarqua l'extrême marshmallow qui les attendait nonchalamment à l'entrée d'un terminal.

- On y va? Demanda avec ennui Byakuran.

Ryohei les suivait sans rien comprendre. Pourquoi le mener dans un tel endroit? La sucrerie extrême allait repartir? Il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal dans ce départ. Mise à part le fait qu'il pénétrait pour la première fois dans un hall luxueux qui ressemblait à une sorte de salle VIP dont il n'imaginait même pas l'existence. L'aéroport était-il aussi grand pour accueillir une salle aussi spacieuse?

- Onii-san. Je vous te remercier pour la confiance que tu m'as offerte ces derniers années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sawada?

L'aîné se tortura les méninges, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire travailler ses neurones. Il ne trouvait pas de raison à ses parole, ni le fait qu'il était à l'aéroport. Soudain, l'illumination brilla dans son for intérieur. La réponse était si évidente qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué!

- Sawada! Tu ne peux pas partir! Tu fais quoi d'Hibari et des autres?

- Ah, non, Onii-san, ce n'est pas moi qui part, mais…

- Alors c'est moi qui pars? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- On attend quelqu'un qui revient, souffla Byakuran dans son ennui.

Ryohei était de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi tant de mystère? Quelqu'un qui revenait? Sawada ne faisait pas autant de manière autrefois. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Alors il attendit la réponse. Il attendit, attendit. Encore et encore. Il attendit. Mais rien. Au moment de craquer dans une explosion extrême, Byakuran s'approcha.

- La voilà.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux orange et au sourire radieux. L'aîné Sasagawa resta silencieux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, tellement le choc avait été rude pour son esprit. Il imita un poisson rouge puis se frotta les yeux avant d'hurler un bon coup. Il retourna son regard vers la femme.

- K-k…

- Onii-chan. Je suis rentrée, salua la jeune femme d'un sourire enchanteur.

- K-Kyoko! Pleurnicha Ryohei à l'extrême.

Kyoko s'approcha et prit son frère dans ses bras. Ryohei la pris à son tour et tourna. La cadette lâcha un petit cri avant de rire et de serrer son frère dans ses bras avec tout son amour. Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Enfin ils étaient réunis.

- Merci! Sawada!

- De rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pour te remercier pour toutes ses années de confiance.

Quelque instant plus tard, après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, bien plutôt bruyantes et dont une certaine voix masculine dépassait largement les décibels autorisés, le duo de boss déposa la fratrie Sasagawa à leur domicile. Ensuite, bien loin d'avoir terminé ses visites, Tsuna se rendit chez Enma à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il ait parcouru tout ce chemin, il n'en restait pas moins gêné et n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre. N'étant pas dupe, et ayant toujours la fabuleuse capacité de sentir sa présence, le Shimon soupira et l'invita. Le Decimo Vongola s'assit et un lourd silence pesa dans la salle. Aucun des deux ne supporta cela.

- Désolé, dirent en même temps Enma et Tsuna.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur ensemble. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé un rire. Après s'être calmé et l'atmosphère bien détendu, le Juudaime regarda le sol.

- Enma-kun, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, aussi bien pour notre dernier combat mais aussi pour ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs années. Je…je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités en te disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute et…

- Tsuna-kun.

- Hum…

- On s'est tous les deux fait manipuler par Checker Face.

- Oui, mais…

- Et toi, tu étais le plus fragile d'entre nous tous. Céder à une telle folie. Tu parles d'un futur boss Vongola.

- Oui…désolé…

- Merci…d'avoir sauvé mes amis…

- C'était de ma faute, s'ils étaient presque morts.

Un autre silence alourdit l'atmosphère. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux. Mais une nouvelle fois, une parole salvatrice les sauva du silence.

- Qu'est devenu le masque?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Les ex-Arcobaleno ont eu envi de lui faire subir toute leur frustration accumulée ces dernier année.

- Et…

- Et…tous les enfants sous son emprise ont été libérés. Ils sont entourés par les meilleurs médecins du monde. Ils rentreront chez eux sans séquelle.

Jamais deux sans trois, un autre silence. Ne supportant plus ce silence plus que gênant, Tsuna s'excusa et s'inclina. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand le Shimon l'interpela. Le châtain se retourna.

- Ne va pas croire que j'ai tout oublié. Mais…

- …

- Je pourrais envisager…de redevenir…ami avec toi, Tsuna-kun.

Tsunayoshi fut surpris par l'initiative d'Enma soudainement timide. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Le Juudaime acquiesça et sourit. Le rouquin fut surpris de recevoir un tel sourire sincère et le lui rendit. Finalement, tout n'avait pas été détruit par cet homme.

Au CEDEF, c'était le cataclysme. Les bureaux étaient sans dessus dessous. La paperasse s'accumulait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était pas possible d'être autant débordé! Avec la dernière bataille menée contre Checker Face, beaucoup de chose qui était resté en suspens était à régulariser, notamment l'ordre mondial malmené par un seul homme sans foi ni loi. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant de travail.

- Tsuuuuuunaaaaaaaaa! Pleurnicha Iemitsu.

- Boss! Vous devez finir ces dossiers d'abord! Ordonna Oregano en augmentant la pile de papier.

- Juste voir si mon fils va bien!

- Oyakata-sama! Intervint Basil. Même si j'admire tout l'amour que vous portez pour votre fils, vous vous devez de terminer votre travail sinon il va s'accumuler.

Chez les Sawada, en attendant que Tsuna revienne de sa visite, Mukuro prépara le repas, comme d'habitude avec son magnifique tablier rose à froufrou qui lui seyait à merveille. Lambo s'amusait avec de nouveaux membres de la fratrie, I-Pin et Fuuta, ainsi qu'un petit invité supplémentaire.

- Mukuro-sama! Pourquoi y a un gosse en plus? Se plaignit Ken.

- La Varia a refusé de le reprendre et l'a laissé au Japon.

- Ananas-Shishou! Lambo triche!

- Même pas vrai d'abord! Lambo-san ne triche jamais!

- Kufufu~ Fran, je vais devoir t'apprendre comment être mignon pour obtenir mes faveurs.

- Nan, pas envie! Vous ne toucherez pas à ma pomme.

Le véritable hôte de la maison Sawada rentra chez lui. Il soupira. Il avait eu une dure journée à traîner par-ci par-là. Il se déchaussa et entra.

- Je suis rentré.

Toute la maison, qui était si bruyante jusque là, coupa court à son occupation et vint accueillir l'être le plus important pour eux: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Bienvenue à la maison!

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

Merci d'avoir était aussi nombreux à nous suivre, l'addition se réglera en bas de cette page, merci de remplir la case réservée à cet effet.


End file.
